Bare All
by cutestkidsmom
Summary: Money is power, even if you don't want it. Bella finds herself in this situation after her Gran leaves her a large inheritance. She tries to do right with it and help a friend's dream come true. But will this investment be more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

ALL characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own the story not the character names I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1

BPOV

" Come on Bella this place is perfect!"

After my Gran died and she left me a rather large inheritance my father told me to look at it as a huge push into a wonderful future. I saw it as a burden. I just wanted Gran back. My mom said real estate is where I should look, so here I am with my best friend Alice looking at houses.

" Alice it's too big, an apartment would be better, or maybe a condo?"

" No apartment, you need something with land, and a pool, oh oh and a deck with a Jacuzzi and..." She was rambling excitedly as usual.

" Stop!" I stomped my foot, yes I admit it , probably childish but I could care less. " I want small, not overbearing."

She simply nodded, " Alright , Ok Ok!" She raises her hands in front of her in defense. " I get it I am pushing again, let's go get some lunch and we will try something more quaint, later."

" Thank you." I grabbed my purse and we left.

We get in my car and drive to The Ugly Mug Cafe. Alice and I have been coming here for years. Its right in the University district and I am not one for change no matter how much she wants to try the newest trends.

" Bella? Maybe you should look for a place on the beach?" Alice said as we took our seats in our usual booth.

" Alice, it's Washington and the beach isn't near my work, I rather not travel over an hour every day."

She nodded in understanding, " Good point." The waiter comes by takes our orders and I watch as Alice flips through her blackberry. She smirks and grimaces and then suddenly... " Oh my God Bella Look!"

She turns her phone to me, " The Bristol At Southport in Renton Washington?"

Excitedly she shakes her head, " YES! They have a beautiful apartment slash condo slash town home thingy available."

I shrug, " Sure alright we can look."

Immediately she is on the phone with the realtor making an appointment to view. A few moments later our food arrives.

" So Belly bean I want to ask you something." Alice asks, her eyes on her grilled chicken salad. I can tell by the Belly bean and the lack of eye contact that this is going to hurt.

" Yes my Ally Pally?" I say sarcastically.

She giggles, " So, you know how your dad said real estate is a good investment, that it can secure your financial future?"

I just shake my head.

" Well have you thought of maybe investing in companies, organizations or ... oh I don't know maybe a future project?" Her voice rose a bit at the end and again I knew the pain part was coming.

" What's up Alice, don't give me this beating around the bush shit, I don't have time!" I was getting tired.

She sighed, " So listen Jasper got his hands on this beautiful property on this main strip in Seattle right?" She is looking at me now, so that's a start.

" Yeah so?"

" It was given to him actually by his dad, and his dad left town right?"

" Alice are you asking me or trying to actually drive me insane?" I wanted to be mad but she is too cute like this.

" OK OK I will just ask, he has a proposal, a business proposal, he has a few investors coming to a meeting at the site tomorrow morning around nine... would you come , please, please?" Full on hands clasped, pouty face and batting eyelashes. This girl was incorrigible.

" Can you at least tell me his hope for the place?" I knew I was going but even for my best friend I didn't want to seem eager.

" I think Jazz should tell you all, he has been working really hard on this presentation."

I wiped my mouth and place my napkin on my dish. " Alright Alice I'll be there text me the address." And that's about the time she tackle hugged me. " Ok, calm down I have only agreed to come and hear him out."

" I know Belly but it means a lot that you will." She was beaming!

" Take me home Alice, I have a lot to do and clearly I have to call work and tell them I will be late tomorrow."

" You got it!"

I got home a little after three, spent a few hours organizing my weekly schedule, called work about tomorrow, watched T.V, showered and was in bed by eight. I lead a crazy life I know!

The next morning my alarm woke me at six per usual. I got up remembering I had to meet Alice at her boyfriend's property at nine, I went for a quick run. Got home about seven thirty, showered and ate.

" Now what to wear?" I searched through my closet and settled on a charcoal pencil skirt, a black silk short sleeve blouse and my trusty stilettos. " Got to go to work after anyway, and I should look the part as a serious investor."

I giggled as I dressed thinking how funny it is that my life was where it was at. Me, a twenty three year old millionaire who refuses to quit her meager salary job as a copy editor for the Seattle Times. Why? Because I worked my ass off to get here and although I love my gran and miss her I will never forget what she taught me, " A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes, sweat, determination and hard work." Ok Colin Powell actually said it but she quoted it regularly. I want to be a writer, I will get there on my own.

I made my way toward the address Alice gave me. It is smack in the middle of the business district. There was a few bars, a dance club, three banks, and a swanky restaurant. Then I saw it. It was so run down. " Holy hell, what has Alice gotten me into?"

I stepped out and knocked on the door. Jasper opened it and smiled, " Hey Bella, I am so glad you came, thank you."

I let out a lone chuckle. " Don't thank me yet, I hope your presentation is stellar because this." I waved my hand around. " Needs help."

" Yeah I know, thanks no matter what." I smiled and sat at a long table clearly set up for the investors. There was four chairs, I took one and waited.

" So Bella. I have partners in this venture and I want to introduce you."

" Sure yeah but you want to wait for anyone else?"

He let out a huff, " Honestly Bells, you are it, everyone else cancelled last minute."

My heart sank a little, " That's terrible Jazz, I'm so sorry."

He just shrugged, " It's cool, so OK first this is Emmett." I looked over and saw a rather large man, he had blondish brownish curly hair that was short, blue eyes, and an adorable smile. I gave him a wave.

" Emmett will be the head of security and surveillance all the stuff to keep things safe, you know how it is." He was talking as if I had a clue, I had to interrupt.

" Jazz?" He looked over and nodded. " What kind of place are you hoping to open?"

He looked surprised, " Alice didn't tell you?"

I shook my head and he hung his, " No wonder you actually showed up."

It's safe to say I was officially scared, " Just tell me."

His eyes met mine, and with a shaky voice he told me, and I knew why I was the only investor here. " A gentleman's club."


	2. Chapter 2

All character names belong to Stephanie Meyer... The story however is mine... Welcome all followers! Thank you for the reviews and thank you Katie Boberg for pimping the fic ILY! Follow me on twitter at cutestkidsmom if you want to chat... on with the show...

Chapter 2

BPOV

Alice owes me a thousand back massages! " A ge gentlemen's club?" I stammered.

" I told her to tell you, she never listens." I saw the defeat all over his face. He deserved to be heard.

" So Emmett runs security, go on Jazz." He turned and looked at me, he was apprehensive but there was excitement painted all over his face.

" Um, yes Emmett, and Edward is.." He looks all around, "EDWARD!" He yells. " Sorry, he was here a minute ago. " EDWARD!"

I couldn't help but giggle, Jazz was beet red and sweating.

" Don't get your panties in a bunch Jazz I was just taking a piss!" The voice was, loud, his words somewhat crude. I turned toward its sound. A tall man with bronze disheveled hair, emerald green eyes and a cocky smile entered the large area that I was currently occupying. He had black jeans and a tight long sleeve black shirt on that was pushed up to his elbows. He had tattoos on both of his arms. I guessed that they went all the way up to his shoulders.

He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes caught my own. " Oh hey, dude I didn't know we had company." He put his hand out toward me, " I'm Edward."

I looked at Jazz and he signaled with his head to shake. " Oh, I'm Bella." We shook and I felt the most powerful rush pulsate through my body.

" Edward, Bella here is thinking of INVESTING." I can see as his eyes widened toward Edward, and he caught on quickly.

" That's great, the faster we get investors the quicker we can get this titty brigade going!" Crude for sure.

I took a few steps back, clearly he was only beautiful on the outside. " As of right now Edward, I am the only investor."

He looked around, clearly searching for more potential investors. " Jazz, for real, no one else?" He asked.

" Hold up." I interrupted, " Do I offend you or something? Is it because I am a woman? Because let me inform you of something, If I decide to invest in this boobapalooza you won't need anyone else."

Edward turned to me and shot me a dazzling crooked grin, " Is that right?"

I lifted my chin, ignored my shaking legs and stared him straight in his drop dead gorgeous eyes, " Absofuckinglutly!"

He started laughing, " Great, so we will need a lot of YOUR money!"

Suddenly I realized I gave them hope. When I turned to Jasper I saw the happiness radiating all over his face and now I knew I definitely gave them hope.

" OK Jazz, show me the numbers, and the plan, seriously I won't invest in a skank bar!"

He scooped me up and spun me around, " I Love you Bella Swan!"

I couldn't help it I started giggling, then full blown laughter. I hope my father will understand.

" I love you to Jazz." I looked at Edward who was string at us, he had a look of being totally entertained and a bit angry maybe? It was an odd expression. " So, Edward what do you do here?"

Jasper finally put me down. " Well I am a partner really, but I will be managing the bar, and keeping shit in check with the girls."

" Women." I corrected.

He chuckled, " Right women."

" So if you are doing liquor and entertainment, what exactly are you doing Jazz?"

He smiled, " I get the honor of paperwork, bills, keeping investors namely you happy and all the mundane other things."

I nodded, " Fair enough." I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Emmett standing behind me.

" Thanks Bella for believing in our grown man dreams." And he shot me and adorable dimpled grin.

" Yes I imagine it is a man's world up in here." I took Jasper's arm, "Lead on Mr. Whitlock let's talk business." And we headed to what I assumed would be his office.

I sat with Jasper with what seemed like hours. I had no idea what I was doing when I went in there, but clearly he did all his research and he radiated confidence. It was amazingly reassuring.

" Wow Jazz, you know your shit that's for sure."

" Well thanks, I really think this is going to be successful ." He handed me the contract we agreed upon. I admit I was shocked after he added up the numbers that it was going to cost me a hefty five million to get this up and running, but the three guys only had a hundred thousand between them and for what they had in mind that would pay for maybe the paint.

" Jasper I am going to talk to you as a business woman." He smirked but nodded.

" This is a lot of money, now I know you have no idea how much I have but this will suck pretty much well over half of my inheritance away." He simply nodded, waiting.

" If this goes under, if you screw it up or those guys in there screw it up, you know I will come after you."

I saw he was trying to stifle a laugh. I have known Jasper almost as long as I have known Alice. He has seen me angry and to be honest I suck at intimidation.

" Yes Bella I totally understand." He said with only a hint of humor.

" Great, so are we done here? I was supposed to go to work but it's already three o'clock so the day is a wash." I looked up at him, he had a beaming smile. " What's with the I just got laid look Jazz?"

He shrugged, " I can't believe you agreed, that you are doing this for me."

" Jazz, it's an investment, my dad told me to make something of it and that is what I am doing, if it works I make a lot of money if it fails I get to kill you either way I win." I shot him a quick smile and stood up. " See ya later Jazz."

" Yeah, Oh wait Bella, uhh, the money?" He had a nervous smile.

" Yeah Jazz I will head to my bank tomorrow and get you half as we agreed, after that I will take a look at your progress and as long as the contract is being met we will proceed further." I was proud of my professionalism, by the look on Jasper's face so was he.

" Great then I will see you tomorrow?"

" Yep." I waved over my shoulder and exited his office.

When I entered the what I call the bombing ground, seriously it was a large space of devastation and woe. I stopped when I saw three stunning women all huddled around Edward and Emmett. I could over hear Edward talking about them working there after the place was up and running. I cleared my throat and all five of them turned in my direction.

I saw the women eye me up and down. " Oh hey Bella." Emmett said happily.

" Hello Emmett." I looked to Edward, " Edward.' I then turned to the women, " Ladies." They grumbled hello's.

" Wow, I thought it was going to be a gentlemen's club?" I arched an eyebrow and gave Edward and Emmett an unpleased look.

" Yeah it is, don't worry these ladies will be just that, Ladies." Edward said with cockiness.

" mmhmm yeah, that puts my mind at ease."

I began walking toward the door when I heard one of the women speak up, " Who the hell is that Eddie, your mom?"

I turned around, seeing Emmett's eyes practically popping out of his head, Edward had his head in his hands and by the look on the platinum blondes face I was guessing it was her who made the comment.

" I am not his mother, I am however the ONLY investor, my money makes YOU have a chance here, so I suggest if you want to flaunt your ass in this establishment you go to the nearest bookstore, buy etiquette for dummies and read that shit fast." I smiled and ended with, " I'm sure they have it in audio to just in case reading it too hard for you."

The three women gasped and the uncomfortable silence was quickly filled with Emmett's booming laughter. I gave Edward a quick look and saw a shocked expression on his face.

" Well I have pressing matters to attend to, see you all tomorrow." I had absolutely nothing to do but I refused to let them know that. I quickly but carefully exited the building and hopped in my car and drove back to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The character names belong to Stephanie Meyer! I am LOVING All the reviews it keeps me going! Thanks My Fic Pimp Katie Boberg!

Chapter 3:

EPOV

Bella Swan, seriously when Jasper told me we had four investors to impress today I sure as shit didn't think any of them were going to be women.

When I walked into the room and saw her I immediately resigned myself to the fact that the other three investors were our only hope. Imagine my surprise when I'm told not only are no others coming but she will be the only investor.

She looked no older than eighteen, she was like a sheep in a slaughter house. I hoped Jasper knew what he was doing and just took her money and didn't give her much say in the way we ran it. It would go from a gentlemen's club to a juke box jamboree.

I could tell the idea of a high class strip joint made her uneasy, and I thought she was going to run. But Hell if she didn't get in my face. It was hot, she had a fire about her. As long as she stays out of our way shuts her pretty little mouth and lets us do our thing we should be fine.

It was clear her and Jasper were friends. I don't know many investors who allow their investments to hug and spin them around claiming their love for them. It was a little embarrassing. But when Jazz lifted her, her skirt rode up a bit and I got a look at her legs. They went on for miles. pristine and pearl that was what I thought when I looked at them. I bet they felt like pure silk.

If she wasn't putting her money into the place I would offer her a job strutting her shit on the stage.

After her and Jazz went to deal with the boring crap, Emmett and I went back and forth on names for the place. Jasper wanted to name it Alley Cat after his girlfriend. As sweet as that is I felt like it put a curse on the damn place like putting a tat of your girl on your arm. Emmett wanted to call it The Angry Kitten. All I thought about when I heard that was screaming vaginas and that is not at all appealing when you're trying to sell that shit. Me, I wanted to call it The Triple Crown Club. Jazz, Em and I are three guys with a dream. We want to draw in a certain type of clientele, it sounds powerful while hinting at it being ours. We were dead locked.

Time passed slowly I was about to just head out when Tanya, Jessica, and Angela walked in. When Jazz told me about the property and his idea I made a few calls to a few friends and some associates of my father's to help us out if things pulled through. These girls were friends of my tattoo artist, Garrett.

I had bumped into Tanya a few times, fucked her once tried to shake her off but she was like a god damn boomerang, kept coming back. She did have a fantastic body however and I knew she would pull in a lot of eager men. Jess and Angela were recommended and as I eyed them up and down I could see that each of them had their own appeal and when you have a wide demographic you need different looking women.

" Hello Ladies." I said shooting them a smile.

" Hey Eddie, what's up with this place I thought you said you had a high class club?" Tanya asked rather sarcastically.

" I told you we are building it for fuck sake."

Emmett walked over with some bottles of water and we starting shooting the shit for a while until we heard Bella clear her throat behind us.

She looked drained but she was still feisty as hell. Tanya threw down and Bella picked it up and threw it right back at her. I was fucking impressed. Maybe I underestimated Bella Swan... Maybe!

Jasper was pumped afterward and told Emmett and me that we were going out to celebrate since Bella agreed to pretty much front the entire thing.

We drove down to The Last Supper Club, normally it is hard to get into but my father has his name on that list permanently so that came in handy for us. We bypassed the line I couldn't help but laugh as the people waiting groaned when the bouncer clicked open the velvet rope.

We headed up to the VIP lounge sat down kicked back and ordered anything and everything, putting it on my dad's tab naturally.

We were there for about two hours when the ladies started wandering past us. A few times they stopped in I would take a shot off them, enjoy a quick feel and then they would move on.

" So Jazz, where is your Ally cat this evening?" I asked

" She's hanging with Bella I guess, I'm not sure she just said she had girl plans tonight whatever that means."

"What is Bella's deal?" I seriously was wondering what kind of person fronts five mill to a friend to fulfill a dream, a friend who has no history of successful business.

He shrugged, " Not much, she grew up with Alice, I met her when I was about ten, she's different but she's loyal she won't back out Edward, don't worry."

" I wasn't asking for that reason, it's just five million Jazz, on a dream? Seems reckless." I was happy she did it but it was as if she wanted to just be rid of it.

" She never wanted the money that much I know, her dad harps on her to grow and shit so maybe she thought this would shut him up."

He had no more of a clue then I did, so I didn't press any further. When we were good and hammered Jazz said he was calling a cab going home and passing out. Said he had to be up early and head to the property because Bella was dropping off half the money. We talked a little bit about what exactly it was that Bella would be putting into the club , vocally, and where it was she was cut off. But to be honest we were shit faced and I forgot pretty much the entire conversation.

Em and I stayed awhile longer, a leggy red head went over to him and promptly straddled him and started devouring his neck. He wasn't fighting her off at all. Can't say I blamed him she was selfless.

He stood up with her legs firmly wrapped around him, gave me a quick fist pump and watched him leave with a future notch on his bed post.

Our waitress arrived and handed me the bill which I happily forged my father's signature to and gave her a generous tip. I got up and headed out to my car, I was all over the place. I tried getting my keys in the door but dropped them four times. " Fuck!"

" You aren't seriously thinking about driving drunk are you?" I turned around coming face to face with the one person I could have seriously done without seeing.

" Well, good fucking evening to you to Dad."

*** The Last Supper Club is an actual night club in Seattle, here is the link go check it out its beautiful c/131/the-last-supper-club-seattle

Also I have some Fic recs:

Pacifically You: by Robstencuteness she wrote The Cliff if any of you had the wonderful experiance to read it.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen: by Catastrophia .. Its truly an enjoyable and fun story

Frontline: by MissAlex, This fic is so good I get goosebumps!

Go check them out!


	4. Chapter 4

All Character names STILL belong to Stephanie Meyer *sigh*

Thank you is hugely in order to my pimp Katie Boberg ( Katie_Boberg)who continuously pushes my story onto people! Thank you :) Also to Bridgette ( Bri_corcor4n ) for pushing the fic to ILY Ladies!

Also I can't tell you how awesome it is to read all of your reviews I love them and you thanks!

And remember you can follow me on twitter Cutestkidsmom if you want to chat :)

Chapter 4

EPOV

" Edward you aren't driving, hand over your keys I'll take you home."

My father the good Samaritan. " No thanks, I rather take a cab and risk getting syphilis from the seats then have you drive me home." I slurred but my point was getting across just fine.

" Very well, if you want to be like that I will call you a cab." He pulls out his phone and sure enough he calls me a cab. " Take a seat son it's going to be a little while."

I do, but not because he told me to but because the ground was threatening to assault my face.

" Don't call me son." I snap.

" Why not, you are MY son Edward." He says. I can hear the hurt in his voice, but I knew this man, I knew the man behind the word father. The man who was never around. He chose a profession that was clearly more important than his family. And when I told him I didn't want to walk in his footsteps and be a lawyer he turned into an even more distant man.

" Son is just a word, just like father is just a word, and through the years I've learned even if you scream it, beg for it, or fight for it, still isn't going to make it anymore than just a fucking word!" I yelled, he irritated me, always brought the bad out in me.

I hear him sigh," So how did your investor's meeting go today?" I look over, he is sitting next to me with a good foot between us. His head is down and he is kicking tiny pebbles with the toe of his $325.00 Mezlan Tiziano dress shoes.

" What, you fucking care?" I snap

" Edward, I know you are upset I wouldn't front you and your friends the money for your strip club, but if you want something bad enough you need to work for it, not run to daddy to make it happen for you." His voice was condescending. I asked him to invest in the club, he thought about it for all of ten seconds before saying no.

" First off its a gentlemen's club not a strip club, and second if you must know and because it gives me joy to shove it in your face, we got an investor, no thanks to you." True no thanks to him. The one investor he called to attend this morning cancelled on us.

" Why no thanks to me? I got an investor to go Edward." He looked puzzled and it was clear his little friend never informed him.

" He cancelled."

I looked over there was anger in his eyes, not toward me I could tell. Clearly he wasn't happy someone didn't do as he had instructed them. Carlisle Cullen wasn't used to the word "No" or someone breaking their word. I pitied the guy, my father had the power to destroy lives just as much as he had the power to make them blossom.

" So tell me DAD, why are you here anyway?" That got his attention and I saw a small smile appear on his face.

" I was in the area when a client of mine called and told me my darling son was here and was racking up one hell of a tab, under my name no less."

" A friend?" I raise my brow in question.

" Edward you never truly grasped what I do for a living, I have eyes and ears everywhere, even clubs need lawyers and if they are promising, and flourish then I see it as a great opportunity." He was so matter of fact about it.

We sat the rest of the time in silence until the cab showed up, I was about to get in when he stopped me. " Edward?"

"What?"

" I am glad you got an investor, and I would love to come check the place out when it's complete." I almost couldn't believe his words. I turned to look at him expecting to see an amused look on his face, but there was none, he was serious.

" I'll let you know." With that I got in and went home. I didn't even make it to the bed, the couch was my resting place for the remainder of the evening.

Bang Bang Bang... Bang Bang Bang. Over and over. I thought it was just the hang over till I heard that voice.

" Open the fucking door you lazy ass." Why was there never a freak lightning storm targeting annoying blonde headed sisters when you needed one.

"Fuck off Rose, I'm sleeping!"

" You're sleeping? You douche, get your ass up NOW!"

BANG BANG BANG

" FINE stop banging! You will wake the neighbors for Christ sake." I wobble to the door, get it half open when she swings it the rest of the way and stampedes in.

"You're an asshole Edward!"

" Thank you?" I grab some Tylenol and pop a few in my mouth.

" You got an investor?" I look at her, she has her arms folded in front of her, she is tapping her stiletto on the floor and she has a look that would frighten the devil himself. A look she got from our father.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Dad, you see he called me this morning asked me to drive your car back to you, apparently he knew, but me your only sister, your blood finds out from someone I assumed would never know anything about your life." She was angry but more than that she was feeling neglected.

Rose and I have always been tight. Our mom died when we were really young. We were raised by nanny's because our dad couldn't be bothered, so Rose and I bonded over torturing them till they cried. It's not right but it was a hell of a lot of fun.

" Rosie I was going to call you, I never expected to see him, he showed up at this club I was at last night, he asked and well the rest is history." I tugged her arms open and pulled her to me. " I promise I didn't mean to upset you."

I felt her grip tighten, I'm forgiven but first... " You're still an asshole." OK ,now I'm forgiven.

" I know, hey how about you come with me this morning, you can see the property?"

She gives me a huge smile, " I would love to."

Rose and I arrive around nine thirty. I see a huge pile of debris outside the place. When I step inside Emmett is in there with a few guys just shoveling broken wood and tiles and glass into wheelbarrows.

" Look who decided to join us, nice to see you Edward." Emmett says as he tosses me a broom. "You're on sweeping duty." He gives Rose a little smile. She just looks away.

" Fucking hell, fine whatever let me just show..." I was about tell them I was going to show Rose around when I heard Jasper laughing. I turned and he was walking in with Bella.

She stopped dead in her tracks and met my eyes. Her gaze quickly shifted to Rose. "OK look it's not my place to say this." She begins. " But the ink isn't even dry on the check and you are already hiring strippers? I mean come on aren't you jumping the gun here? First the women yesterday now this one?"

I heard Rose gasp, and I am fairly certain she growled. " I am not a fucking stripper you bitch, who the fuck are you?"

I watched Bella's eyes go from shocked, to confused, to angry in about 2.2 seconds. " Did you call me a bitch?"

Rose took a few steps toward Bella, " You called me a whore!"

Bella took a few steps toward Rose, " I called you a stripper."

Again they advanced upon each other, " Is there a difference?" Rose said.

They stared at each other for a good minute and then Bella started laughing, hysterically laughing. Then Rose began laughing. It was insanity. "I guess you're right, there really isn't a difference." Bella said through her gasps for air. " I apologize, I'm Bella by the way." She put her hand out to Rose.

" Rose." And they shook and laughed, it was strange. " I'm Edward's sister, he was just showing me the place."

" Oh Ok great, hey I meant to ask." She looks at Jasper. " You all got a name for it yet?"

He huffed, " No, we are stuck."

" Stuck how?" she questioned.

" Well Edward, Emmett and I can't come to an agreement."

She eyes all three of us. " Why don't you tell Rose and I the three choices without telling us who's is whose and maybe we can help."

It was a great idea, but only if she picked mine.

"Alright." He said. Rose stood next to Bella arms folded and waited. " We got Alley Cat, Angry Kitten, and The Triple Crown Club." Silence.

Bella and Rose shared a look. You know that look women share, their female telepathy that only their kind are gifted to understand. Then they looked at Jasper.

" How are you stuck, isn't it obvious?" Bella said.

I was intrigued, " Which do you like Bella?" I asked.

" The Triple Crown Club of course, it makes the most sense."

" How?" Emmett chimed in clearly upset his wasn't picked.

" A gentlemen's club shouldn't sound whorish, Angry Kitten is scary I see vicious vajayjays when you say it, Alley Cat sounds like a prostitute's territory, whereas The Triple Crown Club sounds, regal, high class, and well there ARE three of you, it makes sense."

Jasper shrugged, " OK The Triple Crown Club it is then."

Just like that Bella fixed the problem, we had a name, it was the one I chose. I looked over at her and she winked. Did she know that was my choice? It didn't matter, I knew then working with her was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!

Thank you again and always for all your reviews! It means a lot to me.

I update 2-3 times a week I try to do it M-W-F if my schedule permits.

Thank you to Katie Boberg for her constant support and pimpage :) You should go follow her on Twitter she's awesome Katie_Boberg

Also I am just so humbled by the reviews, and new followers to this story. I hope you are enjoying it!

Chapter 5

BPOV

I do have a confession I already knew what the three name choices for the club were before I asked. Last night Alice stopped by my apartment with wine, and chocolate. As a woman those two things alone are orgasmic, together? Lord help me.

We got to talking and she told me what Jasper wanted to name the club. That got me thinking and I started asking questions.

" That's a terrible name Alice, please tell me there are other options?"

She huffed, " I thought it was sweet to name it after me, but yes, Em and Edward have their choices to."

" Getting a place where women flaunt their tatas around named after you is not romantic. It's actually borderline creepy and insulting. So tell me, what's the other choices?" I ask.

She wants to pretend she's hurt but I know Alice and I see that she sees my logic. " Well Em likes The Angry Kitten or something like that."

I practically choke on my wine. " Oh God, I am seriously questioning my own judgment in agreeing to hand these morons my money."

She slaps my shoulder, " Be nice Belly, Ok well Edward wants to call it The Triple Crown Club. Not much better but..."

I interrupt her, " That is actually a perfect name Alice."

Her eyes widen, " How? I mean it sounds like a race track, or a Casino no?"

" Maybe if you're clueless." I joke and she smacks me again. " Watch the hands Alice, shit."

" I am not clueless Belly, why would you say that?"

" OK, fine you aren't clueless, but it really is a perfect name. There are three men who are partners in this club hence the triple. By adding the word crown you imply royalty, regal and when you are trying to attract a respectable, rich type of clientele then that would do it." I shrug, it seemed obvious to me. By the look on her face she saw it to.

So yeah I gave Edward a wink, it was truly a brilliant name. It spoke volumes of his character to. He didn't want to degrade the club. He wanted to add a Hugh Hefner vibe to it not a Larry Flint one. I highly approved.

" Thanks again for believing in us Bella." Jasper said.

" Don't thank me yet Jazz, you have a lot of work ahead of you."

Rose walks over to me after Jasper leaves and clears her throat. " So Bella."

I turn toward her, " Yes?"

" So you are the sole investor huh?" Her arms are folded in front of her, her face perfect but placid. I wasn't sure if it was a confrontation or what.

I rounded my shoulders just in case, I would defend my decisions, I was my father's daughter in that respect. " Yes I am, problem?"

The corner of her lips curved up ever so slightly, " Not at all, thank you."

I furrow my brow, " Thank you?"

She drops her arms to her side, taking a defenseless stance. " Yeah, I was surprised that they got an investor to begin with, but to see it's a woman." She chuckles. " That's shocking, but I am grateful, so yeah thanks."

With that she starts walking through the place looking around. I watch her curiously as she takes in everything. Her face is calm, with a hint of excitement to it.

My observations are cut off by a velvety voice, " I want to thank you to."

My eyes shift to the right, coming face to face with Edward's emerald eyes. " All these thank you's I'm going to get a big head."

He shrugs, " That wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?" He inches closer to me.

" As nice as it is to feel appreciated, it's also totally unnecessary, but you're welcome anyway."

He advances further toward me. I can feel my knees begin to buckle, my insides feel like they are shaking uncontrollably. The man I thought was crude was being, kind? He is an enigma.

" Look Bella I don't know many people who would hand over a shitload of money to a bunch of guys with just a dream and a hope." His voice is barely a whisper but it's all I hear. I know there are guys around me shuffling wood and Rose is somewhere. But he is all I see and hear.

I steady my voice, " Hopes and dreams? They are all well and good, but you can't expect it to just happen, you have to be prepared to get your hands dirty to make it happen. Are you prepared to get dirty Edward?" What the Hell am I saying? It wasn't supposed to come out that way. I heard his breath hitch.

" Bella Swan, you are frisky aren't you?" His voice is husky, his scent intoxicating. I'm having trouble thinking. Concentrate Bella concentrate!

" What? No, Frisky? Ha!" Mumbling, wonderful I went from the promise of sexy to a bumbling idiot.

He lets out a low chuckle, and he takes his bottom lip into his mouth. Sweet Heaven above give me strength. " You're something I tell ya Bella."

" Yeah I'm something alright." I take a deep breath desperately trying to calm myself. " Well, Edward you have a lot to do, it won't build itself, I have work to get to."

He knits his brow, " Aren't you going to watch over your investment Bella?"

I could listen to him say my name all day. " Uhh yes I will watch over MY investment, but I also have other responsibilities."

" Other responsibilities." It's not a question, it's more of a statement. " You remind me of someone."

" Who do I remind you of?" He went from fun and flirty, to sad and serious. Enigmaward strikes again.

He shakes his head, " My dad, anyway, I'll see you around."

I go to respond but he rushes past me and is out of sight within seconds. "Moody." I mumble to myself, but clearly loud enough to get Rose's attention.

" Not sure if moody is the word I would choose, but when it comes to our father, it's definitely a mood CHANGER."

I sigh, " I get it, that's cool, we all have our stories. It was nice meeting you Rose, I really got to go."

" Very nice to meet you to Bella, really I mean that, I'm sure I'll see you around." She says it with an almost smug expression on her face.

I shake my head and rush out the door and to my car. I am so late.

" Miss. Swan I understand that you have a life outside this office but if it is going to interfere with your duties here then perhaps we need to have a serious discussion about priorities." My boss, Mike Newton. Talk about big heads. He is a superficial douche.

" No sir, there is no need for that, I apologize for my tardiness and absences the last few days, I promise it won't happen again." I wanted to say dickless wonder SIR, but if I wanted to advance in my career I needed to roll with the punches and on occasion get a few to the face.

He shifts around and sits on his desk directly and uncomfortably in front of me, " Miss. Swan, you seem seriously distracted lately."

This catches me off guard, " Has my work been bad sir?"

He shakes his head, " No, it's been exemplary but you seem like your mind is somewhere else."

" Sorry sir, I will try and contribute more at the meetings and prioritize better." It's almost painful sucking up to this man.

He leans toward me, " When was the last time you let loose Miss. Swan? You know went out screamed, danced out your frustrations?"

Did he say scream and dance? " Excuse me sir?"

He shrugs, " Well if dancing isn't your thing maybe another activity to work off your stress?"

Motherfucker, " Are you suggesting something sir?"

I cringe when he licks his lips, " I am just concerned for my workers." He places his hand on my arm. " When I am wound tight and need a release I find things that help me just let go, what helps you unwind Miss. Swan."

I must have entered the Twilight Zone, he is totally making a pass at me. I remember when I started here they made me watch a sexual harassment video, it's laughable really because it's a career killer to actually report harassment.

" Yoga, kickboxing, or sometimes I take a drive to my dad's place we grab our guns and we go shoot things." My goal was to scare him, what I did was the opposite. He gives me a huge smile.

" Very nice, I find that intriguing, a side to you I never expected." He purses his lips and narrows his eyes. " I Like you Miss. Swan, can I call you Bella?"

" I doubt I actually have a choice sir."

He chuckles, " Look Bella, I know you are desperate for a story and I think it might help you pep up a bit. Maybe you can prove yourself to me."

He is vile I hate him, but a story, I would shut up and put on a happy face for that. " Oh My God sir I would be extremely grateful and I know I will impress you!"

" That's what I am hoping." He picks up a file off his desk and hands it to me. " This is your story."

I take it and open it up a picture of a stunning woman sits before me, I know her. " Katarina Denali sir?"

He nods, " She was a former Rockette before she got noticed and became a playboy centerfold. She is Miss July this year and it's being released next week just in time for the 4th."

" And you want what exactly sir an interview?"

" That IS what we do Bella, but we have run into a problem." He huffs.

" What's the problem?"

" She won't let us or anyone interview her for that matter, her lawyer is a real hard ass and doesn't want any men oogling her and changing the story into something smutty." He clenches his jaw. " That's where you come in."

" Me how so, if you say she isn't taking interviews?" I don't really get it, we are The Seattle Times not The Enquirer we are a reputable paper.

" You are a woman, I have set up a lunch meeting for you today with her lawyer, he said he will speak with you and decide if you are acceptable to interview her."

I gasp, " What, today? I haven't even prepared anything!"

" You wouldn't interview her today Bella, but I think you can get him to agree so start thinking of a few questions you think he will approve of."

I stare at her photo, she really is a beautiful woman, " Why her lawyer?"

He hands me a post it with the lunch appointment info on it, " What do you mean why a lawyer?"

" Well I mean aren't agents usually the ones who you go to for things like this."

He shrugs, " Damned if I know this is what she wants, I don't judge I just write and let others judge."

" Alright, well thank you sir I won't let you down." I get up and begrudgingly shake his hand.

" I know you won't Bella." He gives me a cringe worthy smile.

I quickly exit his office and rush to my cubicle, plop down in my seat, head in hands. " Oh please don't let me fuck this up!"

Next update will be Friday :)


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyer still owns the character names and everything Twilight... I own this story!

I can not thank Katie Boberg enough for her pimpage and encouragement I Love you KBit!

I am in love with my readers! I adore you all and your reviews OMG! I enjoy reading them and seeing where you all see things going. I enjoy chatting with you all to you are awesome Thank you!

Chapter 6:

BPOV

It was 11:30 I was racing through traffic to get to this lunch. It was extremely important to my future to nail this meeting! Calming breaths, in and out ,in and out. Why was I so nervous? I am a strong confident woman.

I got to the restaurant at exactly 11:45. I had a few minutes so I applied some lip gloss, fluffed my hair straightened my pants and blouse. " OK Bella, you can do this." I tell myself.

The restaurant is called Lark, the most I knew about this place was it was expensive, and exclusive to high class society, and usually never open for lunch. Clearly Katarina's lawyer had connections.

When I got to the door it was locked. I looked at the post it again: _Lark, at noon 926 12th avenue_. I knocked and waited. This happened a few times. Finally just when I was about to knock again a voice halted my movements.

" Miss. Swan I presume?"

I turned and came face to face with familiar eyes, they were green with a sort of blueish tint. He had blonde hair that was slicked back on his head. He wore a dark gray suit and shoes that cost more than my rent.

" Yes, but please call me Bella." I said.

He shot me a quick smile and then reached over and knocked on the door and it opened immediately, what the hell!?

" They aren't normally open for lunch but I know the owner and I like privacy Miss. Swan, I am sure you understand." He said

" I do, I'm sorry but I feel like we have met before mister?" I asked because he had not introduced himself but I knew this man.

" My apologies Miss. Swan, I am Mr. Carlisle Cullen, and I am Miss. Denali's attorney." Quick, to the point. His apology was empty he didn't really mean it. He was going to be a tough nut to crack.

" No apology necessary, my boss should have informed me of your name." The dickless wonder that he is, I should have know Mike Newton would make this difficult for me.

We sat at a table smack in the middle of the room. No menu's, there was water, wine ,and appetizers. He clearly had control issues.

He sat down crossed his legs and practically glared at me, a stare down. OK, I get it. He wanted to intimidate me. My father is the chief of police, I might not be able to intimidate people but I can take it.

" So, Mr. Cullen could you please explain to me why you are refusing for Katarina Denali to be interviewed? It's odd you know with her being the CENTER of every mans attention in a mere seven days." Maybe a little too forceful, please don't run. please!

He let out a long breath, " I am aware of what Miss. Denali will be showcasing in a week, but what she does and who she is are two different things. It is my job to protect the who part." His voice is low, but direct. A lawyer indeed.

" Fair enough, and I agree with you." I take a sip of my wine, never taking my eyes off of him.

" Why are you different Miss. Swan, tell me why exactly I should trust you?" At this time wild striped bass with chantrellas was placed in front of me. It smelled divine I almost forgot the question... Almost.

" Look Mr. Cullen, I can sit here and tell you I am going to respect Miss. Denali's privacy, and that I won't ask her any personal questions but you and I both know that's bullshit because my boss is going to make me ask certain questions." I stop to gage his reaction. Nothing. I continue.

" My being a woman means nothing, for all you know a man will show up if you agree and I am only being used to get the interview, a ruse if you will." I shrug." You might be right, but that would anger me."

He sits up a little straighter, I got his attention.

" You see as of 10 am this morning I was a meager copy editor, it's boring trust me. So if a man shows up instead of me I know for a fact that the interview WILL not be up to your standards. However I also know that the interview will also cross my desk and I will edit it. Here is where it works out for both of us. I will be respectful because I would demand that if it were me being questioned, I won't destroy her life with the written word, I value my career and I know you have the power to destroy it. Help me advance in this job and I give Katarina one hell of a story." With that I begin eating my lunch.

I keep my eyes firmly planted on my meal. Giving him the time he needs to sort out my proposal. I wasn't sure it would work. I knew I was right and if my boss sent someone in my place I would change the story before it was published, even if it cost me my job. Why? Because it was the right thing to do.

After what seemed like forever, he began to speak. " Here's how it will work Miss. Swan, I will call up your boss and demand you personally for the interview. I moderate all questions before hand, you get your story, my client's life stays intact, deal?" He holds out his hand.

I eye him suspiciously, I see truth, honesty. We shake on it. "Deal Mr. Cullen."

We finish our lunch in silence. When we are through he walks me to my car. " You are an incredible woman Miss. Swan, you should have been a lawyer." He says shocking the shit out of me.

" Thank you, but I couldn't be THAT much of a snake." _Really Bella_? " Not saying you are a snake Mr. Cullen." I roll my eyes.

He laughs, " Fair enough Miss. Swan, but with all due respect the press aren't much better than lawyers."

I nod, " I'm not the press Mr. Cullen, I'm a writer, everyone has a story, Katarina's should be told the right way, with the respect and dignity it deserves."

He shakes his head, " Incredible indeed, I will see you in a few days, drive safely Miss. Swan."

When I got back to the office saying my boss was happy would be an understatement. He let me off work early. Told me to go get my hair done or whatever women do and try and find a release. Nasty! Not the release part, the part where he spoke the word.

" Oh wow Belly, this is a huge deal, Katarina Denali, geez she is so pretty to." Alice was so happy for me she picked me up and we were going out to celebrate. We parked a few blocks away from the bar and decided to walk.

" I know I couldn't believe it, her lawyer is terrifying by the way."

She furrows her brow, " Who's her lawyer."

" Carlisle Cullen."

She lets out a very loud gasp.

" The lawyer to the stars?" She squeals.

I shrug, " I guess, maybe I don't know. I have seen him somewhere I know it, that must be it."

She laughs, " Bella, he is all over magazines and T.V and stuff. He is a real hard ass no doubt about it, but you would be surprised to know that Carlisle Cullen is the father to..."

Alice is suddenly cut off by a loud horn and then a crash. We turn to see two cars collide right in front of us. " HOLY SHIT!" We scream at the same time.

I grab Alice and pull her back. The drivers get out of the car and start screaming at each other. Fists flying, yells and finally ,sirens.

The fight was abruptly stopped when the police showed up and restrained the men.

" Oh God Belly Bean are you OK." Alice had her hands on each side of my face, tears were pouring down her cheeks. I lifted my fingers to her and wiped them away.

" I am OK Ally, are you though?" Seriously Alice cared more about everyone else than herself.

" I think so." She spins around slowly and unsteadly. "Am I wrinkled?" At that we both laugh. I can see Alice is shaken up.

We stick around to give the police our statement. Our night of celebrating forgotten. We head home and find comfort in some Haagen Daze and Grey's Anatomy DVR catch up.

Lark is a real restaurant in Seattle here is the link to check it out /


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyer still owns all things twilight!

SURPRISE! Ok so I normally update M-W-F but I will be in NYC for the Q&A on Wednesday so I will Update Tonight to make up for Wednesdays void!

Special thank you to all the people who shared their biggest fears to me for this chapter: Twibetween adawnn1 Bri_corcor4n, Judy Flannigan, Holly Heidt, Debby Johnston, Mandy, Michelle Webber Page. Sorry if I missed anyone. Having a real fear is terrifying and I appreciate you opening up about it. It helped me write this chapter ILY all!

Also thank you My pimp KBit :)

Keep the reviews coming, I love em!

Chapter 7

EPOV

I couldn't get her out of my head. Her chocolate eyes, her chestnut hair that falls perfectly off her shoulders just below her breasts. Her breasts, oh how perfect they look. I could only imagine how they would feel. STOP! What am I thinking? She is our investor, that's it.

" Hey Edward, I have to go get some permits and shit, you going to be here for awhile?" Jasper yells to me.

" Yeah I'll be here for a bit, why?" I ask.

" I just really want to get all this crap cleaned out I made an appointment for a contractor to come take a look at things for tomorrow. It would be great if he could see it as a clean slate you know?"

I nodded, " Yeah OK no problem Jazz."

He waved and left. Emmett and I spent the remainder of the day cleaning, hauling, throwing, and tossing shit every which way until it was a perfect disaster. Well, all the garbage was gone but it was empty and void of anything.

Around five Jasper returned, permits in hand and a smile on his face. " Dude it feels real!" He shouted to us like a kid who found the North Pole.

" It does, it's going to be amazing Jazz." I said.

He smiled and shook his head, " Thank God for Bella."

Ah yes, Bella. Her scent lingered here for awhile after she left. It was like nothing I ever smelled. It was like spring time, fresh, crisp. It wasn't annoying and fruity. I smelled her long after she left. Every time it caught my attention I would see those eyes. They were like slipping into another world. But as much as I found myself getting caught up in the sight and scent of her, it was her words that halted me. It was like hearing my father. It made me realize I didn't know her, I couldn't know her outside of a professional relationship.

" So you and Emmett want to get a bite to eat?" Jazz asked.

Emmett shrugged, " I would love to but I promised Rose I would meet her at Mario's." I said.

" Than Mario's it is." Emmett said, he has had a crush on my sister since as long as I have known him.

We all took seperate cars and met up at Mario's at 6:30. I couldn't help but notice Rose's quick smile when she saw Emmett walk through the door. Interesting.

We ate, talked and laughed for a few hours. About three beer pitchers in Jasper's cell phone beeped. " It's Alice hang on." He said.

He shifted his body and we heard low muffled conversation and then. " What do you mean a car accident?"

That got all of our attention. " No Alice stay with Bella, I am on my way." He said frantically.

Bella? Oh no what happened? He hung up and turned to us. " Guys I have to go, sorry."

" Jazz Wait." I grabbed his arm. " What's going on?"

" Alice and Bella were out to celebrate some big story she got, two cars crashed right in front of them like inches from their bodies." He shook his head, took a deep breath. " They are shaken up but fine, they went to Bella's I am on my way to check on them."

I didn't wait even a second, " I'll go with you." Rose, Emmett and Jasper's shocked expressions didn't go unnoticed.

" We will go too." Rose said as she grasped Emmett's arm.

" Fine guys, whatever I got to go come on." Jazz said.

We left my car at Mario's and I hopped in Jasper's car, while Rose and Emmett said they would meet us there.

When we arrived I was surprised, it wasn't some million dollar mansion or even a gated community. It was an average apartment complex. " Jazz, I thought you said she was a millionaire or something?" I asked.

" She is, her gran only died like a few months ago I guess she either hasn't had a chance to move, or hasn't wanted to I don't know." He stated as he pulled into a visitor's spot.

He raced up the stairs and was at her door just as Rose and Emmett were pulling in. He knocked frantically. The door flung open and there was Alice with a tear stained face. She jumped onto Jasper and began kissing his face. It was as if she thought she was never going to see him again.

" Enough for Christ sake Alice!" Bella's voice rang loudly from inside. Jasper walked inside with Alice wrapped around his body.

" Hey Bella, are you alright?" He asked.

I peeked in, she was laying on the couch, a blue and green knitted blanket draped over her body, a tub of ice cream and a remote in her hands. She simply shrugged, " Yup, just fine." And she was.

Her eyes left the T.V. and she looked right at me. " Hey Edward." She said, as if it were no shock to her that I was there. Like it didn't even matter.

" Hi Bella." I didn't know what to do, should I go, or should I stay? My question was answered when Rose and Emmett trudged through the door pushing me inside.

" So Bella I heard you picked a fight with a car?" Emmett jokingly asked with a chuckle, " Badass!"

She rolled her eyes, " Yeah I went all transformer on their ass." She was kidding around. It was as if it didn't faze her. Looking at Alice it was like they went through two completely different situations.

Jasper was holding onto Alice like if he let go she would disintegrate. Either it really wasn't any big deal and Alice was over reacting, or Bella was in some serious denial.

" So, what happened?" Rose asked.

She took a breath as if she was bored, " We were walking on the side walk, I guess one car wasn't watching what he was doing and veered onto the sidewalk and hit another car pulling out. They crashed and slammed into the building in front of us, idiot drivers." And then she shoved a scoop of ice cream into her mouth. I could hear Alice crying.

" It was so scary Jazz." Alice sobbed.

" I know baby it's OK." He cooed and rubbed her back.

" Wait, was it terrifying or was it nothing, because its' like the two of you were in two different places?" I asked.

Alice sniffled and then responded, " It was scary, Bella here just never gets phased by anything."

I looked at Bella, she just rolled her eyes at Alice. I walked over to her and sat beside her. She looked at me with a confused face. " What's up Edward?"

" Bella, maybe you should go to the hospital, you could be in shock or something." I said.

She laughed, " I am not in shock, Oh my God! Seeing an accident isn't something that gets my blood pressure rising trust me."

" What does get your blood pressure boiling then Bella? What scares you?" I realized I was inching closer to her as I talked.

She placed her ice cream down and looked me right in the eyes, " Being eaten alive by a wild animal, being buried alive, burned, drowned, dying alone, that scares me Edward, feel better?" She answered matter of fact, and a bit angrily but it was the dying alone that I heard the crack in her words.

" No Bella, I don't feel better, you know what scares me?" I thought if I shared my fear she would see I wasn't attacking her.

" What?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

" Lightening, tornados, storms in general, they scare me. To have no control over something that can tear you apart that can make you here one minute and gone the next, that's terrifying" I just looked at her, I thought for sure she would laugh at me. I thought someone was going to laugh at me. But she didn't, no one did.

I turned to look around at everyone and noticed they were entranced in Bella and my conversation, mouths open wide, they were just staring. I cleared my throat. " Yeah, well whatever, everyone is scared of something right?"

" Not me." Emmett said.

" Oh No?" Jazz interrupted, " Spiders dude, do you not remember the spider incident of 09?" And I started laughing.

" Yes, we were building a boat and you went to go get more wood and you grabbed a rotted one and it cracked." I was hysterical at this point, hardly being able to finish. " The spiders they crawled all over you, you jumped in the lake, you were crying."

I heard Bella laughing beside me, followed by Alice, Rose and Jazz.

" Fuck you Edward, you would have cried to." He said as he folded his arms across his chest and sulked.

" Sorry, Em, you're right it isn't funny." I said. Then Everyone began laughing even louder.

" You know what whatever, I'm out, Rose you coming?" He said. Rose hopped up.

" Alright sure, I'll take you back to your car." She leaned in gave me a peck on the cheek. Gave Bella and Alice a quick hug and left with Emmett.

Jasper, Alice and I stayed a while longer, then Alice started yawning. " You want me to drive you home Al?" Jasper asked. She nodded and got up.

" Oh wait I don't want to leave Bella, she shouldn't be alone." She said.

" I am absolutely fine Alice, go." She waved her away.

" Well, can Edward stay then?" I turned toward her in surprise. " What if it is shock, and no one is here, if you have a panic attack or something, oh please Bella I can't worry about you."

Bella looked at me and shrugged, " You want to stay Edward?"

Inside I was flip flopping, a night with Bella, a night inside that complex head of hers.

"I'd love to."


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyer owns all my character's names! I however own this story :)

Thank you Katie Boberg for your continuous pimpage! ILY!

I feel so loved with the amount of reviews and alerts to this story. Thank you all!

The Q&A with Rob is Wednesday and I will be attending so there won't be an update that day. I'll try and get another up before Friday :)

Chapter 8

BPOV

Alice Mary Brandon was going to get it! Setting up Edward to feel forced to sit with me because she fears I am going to have a panic attack? That's rich!

I'll get her back though, I am going to stick a red sock in her whites on laundry day, that will teach her. I am sure Edward has better things to do on a Friday night then to babysit me.

I waited until Alice and Jasper left to speak up, " Look Edward you don't have to stay here tonight, really I am totally fine."

He shot me a look of shock, and I think it's hurt. " Bella, I don't do anything I don't want to do, trust me."

" It just seems silly, I am a big girl and Alice is over reacting." I huffed.

He got up and walked to the fridge like he owned the place. Grabbed two Pepsi's and then took a bag of chips off the table. He sauntered over and plopped himself on the large chair next to the couch and handed me a can. " Thirsty?" He asked with a delicious grin.

" Thanks," I took his kind offering.

" So tell me something Bella." He said as he opened the chips and started crunching away.

" Tell you what Edward?" I watched as his gloriously long fingers pinched the sour cream and onion chip, and then he gingerly slipped it into his mouth. He had a crumb on his lip and I just wanted to take my tongue and lick it off.

" How is it that Alice is losing her mind over this accident but you are acting like it was no big deal?" His words catch my attention and I focus on his eyes. Emeralds, familiar, warm.

" Bella?"

I shake my head, " Oh right, probably because it wasn't a big deal, the cars weren't really that close to us, I have seen worse believe me." I sip my Pepsi and focus on my toes, trying desperately not to lose myself again.

" You have? Do tell." He shifts his body toward me and drapes his hand over the arm of the couch.

" Careful Edward, I don't want crumbs on my furniture." I say, and he quickly wipes his fingers on his shirt and places his hands back on his chair.

" Sorry about that, but you didn't answer my question." He says with a slight chuckle.

"My father is Chief of police in Forks, there were times I would be out with him and although it was a small town we did have some crime." I shrug. " No big deal really, you want some ice cream?"

I watch as he gets up and promptly sits next to me on the couch. " you're deflecting." I turn and I see those eyes again, and they are smiling.

"I don't deflect, I just don't want to talk to my investee about my personal life is all, now do you want the damn ice cream or not?" I practically shove it in his face.

He shakes his head so I get up and toss it back into the freezer. After closing the freezer door I place my head on it and close my eyes. I try and concentrate on my breathing. calming my rapid heartbeat. That man makes it hard to focus.

" Bella?" His voice was like being wrapped in silk. I looked up and he was standing next to me. I took a quick step back.

" Holy fuck Edward, are you a ninja or something?" I put my hand on my chest, my heart felt like it was going to leap out.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, are you sure you are OK?" He lifts his hand and his fingers graze my cheek. It felt like lightening was kissing my skin. My breath hitched.

" I'm fine Edward, please." My voice was like a whisper, my words were like a plea.

" Please? what do you want Bella?" His voice was darker, and he was getting closer to me. He made me nervous and excited. How was this the same man I thought was crude. His eyes were hungry, his voice was mesmerizing, his scent made my body shiver. I was like a magnet, drawn to him. I had to stop myself. I put my hand up to halt his movement. It bumped against his chest.

" I'm tired." It was all I could get out, my mind was in control right now. It was telling my heart and my body to back down.

"Alright Bella, if you want to sleep you need to listen to your body." He stepped back slowly and left the kitchen. I took a deep breath and I went to get some sheets and a big blanket and walked to the living room. " Here you go, let me go grab one of my pillows for you." He took the sheets and smiled.

I grabbed a pillow, " Here you go."

" Thank you Bella, and if you need anything to talk or whatever I will be right here." His words are full of sincerity, he is serious.

" Thanks, that's sweet." I go to leave but turn when I get to my door way, " I don't have anything to do in the morning so help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get up hungry or thirsty or well whatever."

" Thanks but I think I actually do have to leave early we have a contractor coming in the morning." Then his eyes widen, " Fucking Hell!"

" What, what is it?"

" My car is at Mario's, I told Jazz I would be there, damn!" He runs his fingers through his frantically beautiful hair.

" Well I can take you to Mario's in the morning to get your car so you aren't late, no problem." I give him a reassuring smile. I didn't want him to think he was putting me out.

He nods, " I appreciate it, thanks."

I shut the door to my room, strip out of my clothes and grab a long t-shirt and hop into bed. I stare at the ceiling. Knowing Edward is only a few feet away is massively distracting.

I toss and turn for hours, I punch my pillows and I don't know when but I finally do fall asleep. It's short lived however when I hear knocking on my bedroom door.

" WHAT!" I yell.

" Sorry Bella, any chance you can drop me off at Mario's? Or I can actually call a cab." Edward's voice filtered through my wall. What time was it?

I look over, 7:30, insane! " No I will be right out." I shout back.

I jump out of bed, quickly brush my hair and teeth, grab a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. It's going to be a hot one today. I grab my flip flops and head out of my room.

Edward is sitting on the couch, the sheets are folded and the pillow is placed on top of them, " Morning." He says with a beaming smile.

" So, you're a morning person?" I ask.

He shrugs, " I am today."

I grab my keys and my sunglasses and head out the door, Edward in toe.

As we drive, I catch glimpses at Edward and he is looking at my car with serious judgment, " Problem?" I ask.

" No, it's just, aren't you like a millionaire?" He lets his eyes continue to wander over the interior.

" Yeah so what?"

" Well, why not get a BMW, or a Mercedes, maybe an Audi?" He asks seriously.

" You have something against Maggie?" When I reach a stop light I shoot him an angry look.

" Maggie? You named your car Maggie?" He is laughing.

" She is a good car, back off, I love her."

His laughter gets louder, and I am desperately trying to be offended. But I am a magnet, within seconds I am laughing with him.

We reach Mario's and just as Edward is about to get out I grab his arm, I can feel it shoot through my body, lightening. " Edward, don't let the contractor or anyone else shit all over you!"

He smiles, " I won't and Bella? If you need me to talk or well you know, call." He hands me a slip of paper with his number on it. " Oh, and I meant to say it last night but congrats on that big story you got whatever it is."

" Thanks Edward, I'll see you Monday I will be stopping by to watch over my investment." I smile

" Great what time?"

"Noon, I can only do it during lunch, my boss is getting upset and angry with my tardiness, and I'll be in the area dropping off questions to this lawyer anyway so I will pop in." I'm not sure why I just offered so much unnecessary information.

"OK, Have a great weekend Bella."

I watched as he got in his car, but I drove off before he did. Edward was a force my body struggled to run away from.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyer owns the character names, but this story is all me baby!

The Q&A yesterday was AMAZING! I will blog about it on my blog, Thank you Katie Boberg for your Pimpage! and all the reviews I love talking to you all about this story!

Chapter 9:

BPOV

After I dropped Edward off I realized I should have just gone over to the place and checked out the contractor myself. It is my money right? What if this guy tries to give them mediocre service? Oh, who was I kidding I just wanted to stay with Edward. _" Get a grip Bella!"_

I made a quick stop at The Ugly Mug Cafe and grabbed my signature chocolate croissant and hazelnut coffee and walked down to the park across the way. I couldn't remember the last time I had nothing to do. I plopped down on a bench that was under a weeping willow tree. It was peaceful. I was mesmerized with the streams of green that swayed with the breeze and dipped into the pond ever so slightly.

I was so engrossed in my delicious heaven and natures dance I hadn't heard anyone approach me. " Miss Swan?" The voice called out to me.

Quickly I turned and came face to face with familiar eyes again, " Mr. Cullen?" I was perplexed, it was so odd seeing him in a park. I associated him with desks, and courtrooms, and swanky restaurants. Here he was in khaki pants, brown loafers and a green polo shirt.

" Yes, how are you this fine Saturday morning?" He was smiling, he was carefree and almost giddy. I was looking around for something like maybe an ice cream truck giving out hundred dollar bills.

" I.. I'm good?" He just started laughing at my bumbling.

" Are you asking me, Miss Swan?" He slipped his hands in his pockets and rocked on the heels of his shoes.

" No, I mean I am good actually, I'm free so that's good, right?" I shrugged, I was at a loss. When I saw Mr. Cullen the other day I was prepared for a hard headed stuffy lawyer, and that's what I got. But the man before me now was so different.

" Free, how? Did you get released from prison?" Now he was joking around with me. I was about to ask him what brought him to the park when a brown haired beauty came up beside him and intertwined her arm in his.

"Oh Miss. Swan this here is..." the brunette interrupted him.

" I am Esme, if I let Carlisle here introduce me he would make me feel all old and proper and well, its Saturday, and I don't do proper on the weekends." She was giggling and I couldn't help but smile at their contagious happiness.

" Well please call me Bella than, because Mr. Cullen refuses to call me anything other than Miss. Swan, and it annoys the hell out of me." He shot me a look of shock and slight embarrassment.

" I never meant to aggravate you Miss, Bella." He said meekly, I scooted over.

" Please, have a seat if you like." I said.

Esme didn't even hesitate, " So tell me Bella, what brings a beautiful woman such as yourself to the park on this glorious day all alone?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, I was certain they had an inordinate amount of sex in the last 24 hours to be this happy. " I just dropped off a friend, well colleague, actually he is more of a client, and well, I had nothing to do afterwards so I came here." Seemed simple.

Carlisle laughed, " So this Friendish cliented colleague of yours was dropped off somewhere, so I assume he was with you over night?" He leaned against the tree, his eyes weren't judgmental, he was intrigued.

" Yeah, but he didn't want to I don't think, he was doing a favor for my overly paranoid friend Alice." It helped to believe that, to think about our time in the kitchen, the almost kiss, it was too much.

" That seems a little odd sweetheart, I mean I doubt he would have stayed if he didn't really want to be there." Esme said as she gave my shoulder a little nudge.

" It doesn't matter, it was unnecessary, and unprofessional business is business, personal is personal the two should never mix." I shook my head trying desperately to get my whole being to agree with me.

" I couldn't agree more with you Bella." Carlisle stated.

" That's ridiculous, you can't help who you are attracted to Bella, and so what if you pay him, or whatever. I say go for it, put yourself out there." Esme said it in a way that made me almost want to.

" Well Esme if the woman doesn't want to mix the two then she shouldn't, nothing good can come out of a broken relationship and a binding contract, believe me." His voice and face told me he actually DID know. But I guess being an entertainment lawyer he saw a lot of that.

I just shrugged, " It's not your problem anyway, But it was really great seeing you again, Mr. Cullen." I shook his hand and turned to Esme, " Wonderful to meet you to, I hope to see you around sometime." She stood up and wrapped me into a huge hug.

" Oh we will for sure, here." She put her hand into her pocket and took out a business card. " Call me next week I would love to have lunch with you Bella, you are a charming young lady."

I smiled, " Thanks I would like that." When I went to leave Carlisle stopped me.

" Bella?" I turned. " I will see you Monday with the questions, yes?"

" Yep, I can't stay though I have to oversee an investment, so if you aren't there I will leave them with your secretary."

" Investor are you?" He smiled, " Well you are full of surprises Bella."

" It is a wise investment, I can tell and my father always told me to trust your gut, so that's what I'm doing." I waved and semi ran to my car.

The whole thing was almost uncomfortable, Esme was super sweet and Carlisle seemed like a whole different guy then the other day but it was still strange. I didn't like mixing things. Personal and Business needed to stay in their appropriate columns.

As I started driving I realized I was a few blocks from the club. _" Oh what the hell, why not." _

I pulled up across the street and for awhile I just watched as Jasper walked out and was pointing to certain things and the contractor was sitting there scratching his head and nodding. The guy was clueless.

Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the car, Jasper and the other guy turned when they heard my door slam. " Hey Bella." Jasper said exuberantly.

"Hey Jazz, what are you up to here?" I asked, knowing damn well this guy was full of shit.

" Oh well this here is Ben, he is the contractor I hired to help us with the place." Jasper said proudly. I was about to rain on his parade.

" Really?" I eyed Ben up and down. " What jobs have you worked?"

He smiled cockily, " What's it to you little lady?"

I shook my head, " Wow, OK let me speak slower, WHAT JOBS HAVE YOU WORKED?" I looked him square in the eyes.

He glanced at Jasper who stood there waiting for the answer. " Look, I am not sure who you are Miss, but this here job is between me and Mr. Whitlock, so don't worry your little fanny over it OK, let the big boys talk."

Jasper gasped, "Ben you can't be speaking to my investor that way."

Ben's eyes widened, and I smiled. " Investor?" He pointed his thumb at me. " Her?"

I nodded, " Yes Ben, so let's answer this little lady's question." I said mocking his southern accent.

He scratched his head, " Alright, well I did a job in El Paso, Chuck's Grocers, and I did another in San Diego once."

Jasper grunted, " Ben you told me you had a lot of experience!"

" Look Jasper, I can do this, just let me try."

This is where I sat back and watched, I desperately hoped Jasper would kick him to the curb, but I knew Jasper believed in people almost too much. Him and Alice were one in the same in that aspect.

" Ben, try?" He asked. " This is my dream, try won't work for us."

" OK OK Jasper." He put his hands up. " I WILL do it, not try."

I could see Jasper was about to agree, and I couldn't sit by and watch this." NO!" I snapped.

They both looked at me and said "What?"

" I said No, look Ben I am sure you are a nice guy, but this job here needs a professional, we have a time table and without proof, references, and a copy of all your licenses we are afraid you aren't going to be able to help us." I crossed my arms over my chest, standing my ground.

Jasper let out a breath, " Yeah Ben she's right, I'm sorry."

" Fuck you Jasper, and fuck you lady." He stormed off and his van screeched as he barreled up the street.

" Jazz, what are you doing?" I asked.

" Bells, I want to get this built and done, I wasn't thinking." His head was slumped forward in defeat.

" Alright, look Jazz, the time table can work, I know a guy who can help you, he is good, but expensive. If you trust me I will call him and get him down here next week?"

He looked up and shook his head, " Thanks Bella, seriously I don't think this amazing dream here would ever happen without you."

I laughed, " Probably not, OK let me call him I will meet you inside in a few, OK?"

He nodded and went inside. I took out my cell phone and dialed. It rang a few times and then I heard the raspy, " Hello?"

" Wake up sleepy head, and get packing I need you in Seattle STAT."

" Bella?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

" Yep, now get your boys together, money isn't an issue but time is so get moving I need you here by Monday at noon I will text you the address."

" Bella, are you high?"

" Nope, now are you in or out?"

" You know I'm in, how could I say no to you?"

" Great, see you in a few days?"

" UHHHG, Fine! Oh the things I do for you."

" I know, thank you, see you Monday Jake." I hung up and went inside to tell Jazz the great news.

I'm on twitter Cutestkidsmom if you ever want to chat! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I think I have established that Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight but let's just say it again shall we?

I am floored by the response this fic is getting and I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting it!

This Chapter is dedicated to Andrea Adawnn1, let's see if she can figure out why...

Chapter 10

EPOV

When I got to the club Jasper was sitting at a small wooden table talking to some guy I assumed was the contractor. I waved and walked to the back part of the building. Jazz looked like he had it under control.

Emmett was there with two rather large guys just talking. " Hey Em what's up?"

He shrugged, " Jazz is talking to the contractor and this here is Felix, and Demetri, they were looking over the place."

" Why are they looking over the place?" I raised my brow in confusion.

He scoffed as if my question was ridiculous, " Security you idiot."

" Em, we don't have the place built yet and if I am not allowed to hire dancers yet then you can't hire security." It was a fact, Bella was right we were jumping the gun. We were being too anxious.

Felix and Demetri started laughing. " I know that it's early, Jazz wanted them to check out the place, see if they thought of anything that the contractor could add to the place to make it more safe, so I had them stop by. We got to talking and they like the thought of being employed here after its all fixed up."

That was actually a really great idea. Jazz was surprising me. " OK, that actually makes sense Em." I held out my hand to them, " Nice to meet you." They took it and as we shook I eyed them and I could see how intimidating they could be, they would likely be perfect.

" Alright I am going to go read all this crap on applying for a liquor license that Jazz left for me talk to you later." I said and walked back out to the large room. Jazz was somewhere with the contractor so I sat down, opened the book. Popped in my ear buds and got lost in Linkin Park's Castle Of Glass.

I was reading and tapping my foot, lost in the words of the song more so than the book. So I did what any self respecting man would do, I starting singing.

_Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass.  
Hardly anything left for you to see.  
For you to see__._

_Bring me home in a blinding dream.  
Through the secrets that I have seen.  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
and show me how to be whole again__._

At this point the book was long forgotten and I was banging my hands on the table and belting out the words.

_Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass.  
Hardly anything left for you to see.  
For you to see._

Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass.  
Hardly anything else I need to be.

I wasn't sure at what point I closed my eyes and got totally lost in the song, but when it ended I opened them and came face to face with an audience.

Jasper, Emmett, Demetri, Felix, and Bella were all staring at me mouths agape, and frozen.

" Oh my God!" I ripped my ear buds out. " How long have you all been there?" I asked

There was silence for what felt like a decade, then suddenly Bella raised her hands and began clapping. Then Emmett, Jasper and the others joined in, hooting and hollering.

I hung my head in complete embarrassment. " Wow Edward, you have one hell of a talent. " Bella said as the cheers died down.

I sighed, " Thanks." I peeked up and they were all still staring but when they saw I wasn't keen on the attention they starting talking amongst themselves. " What are you doing here Bella?"

She was taken aback by my question, I didn't mean to be rude but it did come out rough.

" Well, I was bored, thought I would check out my investment as you put it so eloquently this morning." She snapped right back at me. This girl didn't take shit in any form.

" I see." I looked at Jazz, " Where's the contractor?" I asked.

" Bella here called him out, apparently he is a fraud."

"Really?" I glanced at Bella. " I guess it's good you stopped by after all, but where does this put us with finding another?"

" Oh well I happen to know someone who can help you, he has a crew too, they all have special areas of expertise and can be here Monday if you like." She answered.

" Elaborate please Bella?" I asked as I sit back down and plopped my feet up on the table.

" I grew up with these guys, they are geniuses, when we were all 13 they built me a kick ass tree house that had cable!" She was speaking excitedly. " Then when I went off to college they took all these classes and got all their certifications, and travelled all over the country and have so many projects under their belts."

" No offense Bella," I said " But, if they are so amazing, and busy how did you get them to drop everything for you?" Then I looked at Jasper. " And didn't you grow up with her, how didn't you know about these guys?"

Jazz's eyes widened, " Edward, I knew her but Bella and I didn't hang in the same circles, she is allowed to know people I don't."

I shrugged and turned toward her and raised my brow in question.

" Let's just say they owe me a favor and leave it at that OK?" She said. Her tone clearly stated to drop it.

" Whatever, look I have to read this shit and figure out how to apply for a liquor license." I said.

Bella sat beside me and peeked at the book, " wouldn't it just be easier to put a lawyer on retainer and make him do all this stuff?" she asked. And she had a point.

" Probably, but then I wouldn't know if I am being hustled or anything, I figured knowledge is power right? If there is anything I DID learn from my dad it's that if I want things done right I damn well better do it myself."

She smiled, " Every time you talk about your dad, I like him more and more you know."

" Yeah well if you knew him I am sure your opinion would change." I frowned and began reading. Bella clapped her hand on front of the page.

" What's your deal Edward, you talk about your father, you mention him here and there but what? You hate him? Why continue to bring up someone you despise so much?"

I look around to see everyone has dispersed, " It's none of your business Bella."

She pursed her lips and got an adorable crinkle in her forehead. " None of my business, is that right?" I shook my head. " Do me a favor Edward?"

" What?" I ask.

" If you don't want to talk about him, if you don't want me to butt in then stop bringing him up. Personally, I think you do want to get some shit off your chest, and I am here if you want to vent, but don't trick me, don't set me up to get attacked because YOU are angry with him and need a target, got it?" With that she got up and stormed out, leaving me speechless and that much more intrigued and desperate for her.

I don't own the song Castle Of Glass, Linkin Park does. It's an amazing song, go listen to it... And at this point Andrea knows why this was dedicated to her I love you Adog!


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Thank you Katie Boberg for your constant pimpage!

I am floored by the responses I get for this story and every post I gain more and more readers and it makes me so happy!

Holidai you are a godsend with your reviews, questions, and encouragement thank you!

Chapter 11:

BPOV

Asshole! Edward was for sure an enigma! And possibly bipolar, OCD, and I am weighing heavily on him being psychotic. Part of me wants to go and research his father and see what skeletons are shoved in his closet.

I get in my car and drive back to my apartment, I stomp up the stairs, shove open my door and slam it shut. Serious Asshole!

I walk to the couch and notice the nice folded sheets and pillow that Edward put there perfectly, " Asshole, but at least he's neat."

Grabbing them I go to the laundry hamper but before I put toss them in I bring them to my nose and inhale. " Sweet Jesus!" It was amazing. It was a mix of, lavender, vanilla and God! The man smelled fabulous. Instead of dropping them in there I brought them to my room and put them in my trunk at the foot of the bed.

" That's not weird right?" I asked myself. Of course I'm not crazy so I didn't answer my question therefore the whole situation seemed normal to us.

My phone rang so I leaped on my bed and grabbed it, " Hello?"

" Hey Bells, you alright?" Jasper calling naturally, I did stormed off without saying good bye.

" Yeah, I'm cool Jazz I had to go, you know, things to do."

" Edward said he upset you." I was shocked he would admit fault.

" Nah, I'm a big girl, he's clearly got daddy issues he needs to work out that's all."

I heard Jasper take a deep breath, " Yeah Bella, try not to be so hard on him about his father, it's complicated."

" I am sure it is, and I would never pry but he needs to stop bringing it up then, I was only trying to help he doesn't need to go all drama queen on me." I shouted.

" You're right, look thanks for getting your friend, I'll see you Monday right?"

" Yeah sure see you Monday at noon." We said our goodbye's and I hung up.

The rest of Saturday and all day Sunday was very uneventful. I did laundry, some food shopping, called my dad, and tweaked my questions to present to Mr. Cullen. I was massively bored by 8pm Sunday evening so I showered and went to bed early.

My alarm clock went off promptly at 6:30. I got up, brushed my teeth and lazily sauntered to the closet. I chose my Normandy blue micro boat neck Marc Jacobs dress. It was a gift my mother bought for me a few months back when I was complaining about having nothing to wear. Then I grabbed my favorite Jimmy Choo ankle wrap sandals with high heel. I wanted to look perfect if I happened to run into Mr. Cullen. I knew he would not just judge my questions but how I represented myself. After bumping into him at the park I wanted to show him that I was indeed professional regardless of how he saw me outside of work.

After dressing and putting my hair back in a sleek ponytail with minimal make up I grabbed a red bull and headed out.

" So you ready to hand in those questions today?" I turned and saw Mike Newton leaning against the wall by my cubical.

" Yes sir, I am ready." I swiveled back toward my monitor.

" Mr. Cullen called me personally this morning you know, told me that he would only allow this interview to happen under two conditions." He said.

" Oh yeah, what were they Sir?"

" First was that the questions were appropriate and fit the requirements in which the two of you discussed. And the second was that you and you alone conducted the interview." The last part of his mini speech came out with a touch of distain. Which made me realize he was planning on giving it off to someone else last minute.

" That seems silly Sir, why would he think anyone else would be doing the interview?" I turned my head and kept my face as reposed as possible.

" Not sure, well good luck Bella." He then walked away with a grim face. I could barely contain my laughter.

At 11:30 Jake called to tell me he would be at the club on time. So when noon came I was rushing out of work and driving like a demon to Mr. Cullen's work. My co-worker promised to cover for me since I told her I would be taking a late lunch.

When I got there I raced to the elevator and made it to the receptionist with only minor heart palpitations and an un noticeable amount of sweat glistening over my face.

" Good evening can I help you?" She was beautiful, and she knew it.

" Yes, I'm Bella Swan I have some papers here for Mr. Cullen." I placed the manila envelope on her desk.

She eyed them and her eyes shot back to me. " Is he aware of these papers Miss. Swan?"

" You better believe it, it was his idea." I shot back at her. I was however a little surprised she wasn't made aware I was coming.

She handed me the envelope, " Perhaps mailing them would be better, Mr. Cullen is on a conference call right now and can't be disturbed.."

I shook my head. " No can do, he demanded them, so take them and give them to him or I WILL barge into his office and give them to him myself with the full understanding that you said I could enter."

Her eyes widened but she got up and entered his office. A few minutes later she came out all smiles. " My apologies Miss. Swan, I was unaware when Mr. Cullen said a reporter was coming that he was referring to you. May I get you coffee or tea while you wait?"

This was hilarious, obviously Mr. Cullen had put her in her place when she entered. As much as I would have loved to milk it I had to go to the club. " No thank you, I have a previous engagement, tell Mr. Cullen to call me with any issues."

" Very well, good day Miss. Swan." I watched as her smile didn't even falter as I exited the office.

I saw two familiar vans as I pulled up and parked behind them. As I entered the building I saw Jake, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and all the guys sitting around a long table. They were looking at a blueprint and laughing loudly.

" Working hard or hardly working?" I shouted over their boisterous sounds.

Each of them shut up immediately and turned toward me, but Jake was the one who ran to me, scooped me up and swung me around until I wanted to puke. " Bella, damn girl you are looking amazing!" He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and carefully put me down.

" Thanks Jake, and you are looking, bigger? Is that even possible?" He was a large man to begin with. He had short dark hair, almost black eyes and the best tan in the world. His muscles were godly and his smile was brilliant. He was amazingly handsome.

" Yeah well I got to keep in shape when I'm doing what I do." He shifted to the right and I saw Paul, Quil, and Embry walk up beside him. We all hugged and said our hellos. Finally I walked over to the table.

When I caught Edward staring at me I gave him a small smile. I didn't want him to think I was one of those girls who couldn't let shit go. But I also wanted to be professional. He needed to feel comfortable with Jake and the boys. But he didn't return it, he just looked away.

" So is this the blueprint for the building?" I asked

"Yeah, I was able to pick it up this morning on my way in." Jasper said.

" Wow, so there is another floor above here, how didn't I realize that?" I was shocked. There was no stairs or anything.

" Yep, looks like whoever owned it before here closed off the stair well, but it will be easy enough to open it up if they want it." Jake stated.

" Is it really that easy?" Edward asked.

Paul walked over to where I assumed the stair well was, " Absolutely, piece of cake." He slapped the wall. " Won't even really complicate your time table all that much either."

" Well, you have no idea what's up there Paul." I added.

" True enough, but I think I can get Sam, and Harry to drive down and help out, that will cut the time in half I'm sure." He said.

" So we can have this up and running by New Years?" Emmett asked

" New Years?" I practically shouted. " That's only six months from now, there is no way."

" It's going to be tight, I won't lie." Jake said, " But if we work round the clock, and we do our job right and they do their job right I can't see there being any problems to be honest."

I just shook my head, " Well, don't forget all the inspections and stuff that needs to be done after its completed."

" We know our jobs Bella." Edward barked softly.

" Fine, then you don't need me." I retorted.

" Calm down guys." Emmett stood up blocking Edward from me." Actually Bella, we do need the rest of the money."

" Of course you do." I snickered and took out my check book, wrote out the remainder of the amount and handed it to Jasper." There, so as long as everything works out you won't be needing me until opening night? And don't worry I will clear the amount with the bank."

Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile, " Bella, please don't feel like that. You can come here whenever you want. Per our contract you have artistic license and you can over see interviews."

I heard a chair crash to the floor. We all turned and saw Edward with his fists on the table and an angering look on his face, " The fuck she can tell me who I can hire!"

" Dude, what's your problem?" Emmett asked, and I was seriously curious.

" My problem? She is more a partner then an investor, this is our fucking dream and you are having some girl have a say because she's hot and has money, are any of you even realizing how wrong that is?" He is screaming, I can see the vein in his forehead bulging and his face is beet red. But I didn't miss the part where he thought I was hot. His anger however was puzzling, he was downright pissed! But I can play with the piranha just fine.

" You listen to me you self righteous prick, Jasper and I sat down and came to an agreement, you sat out here and eye fucked those three bimbo's, you could have joined in on the discussion but that would have seriously interfered with your playtime you douche!" I gave it right back to him.

Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I hadn't realized I pushed chairs over and was inching closer to Edward." OK Bella, calm down." He whispered.

I turned and looked at Jake, he was smiling proudly at me, " You never change Bells." He laughed. I shook my head and slammed it into his chest.

" He's an asshole, sorry you have to work with him."

I heard almost cackling from behind. I turned and saw Edward glaring at me and laughing. " I'm an asshole? That's funny Bella."

I was about to go at him again when a loud booming yet feminine voice shouted, " Edward Anthony Cullen, shut your mouth!" Rosalie was standing in the doorway.

Immediately I felt my heart crash to the ground, My voice was gone, and all the air leave my lungs. I looked at Edward who wasn't even flinching at his sister's words, he was glaring at me murderously.

" Cullen?" I asked in a whimpering whisper. He just tilted his head ever so slightly but said nothing. His father was Carlisle Cullen, and by the look on Edward's face he knew I was working with him. He figured something out that I had absolutely no idea needed figuring.

When the realization hit me Edward saw it. His jaw tightened. He was livid, and all that anger was directly only at me.


	12. Chapter 12

SM Owns Twilight!

Some chapters are longer than others. There is No rhyme or reason to it. I end them where I feel it needs to end.

Thank you Katie for the pimping and to all my readers! ILY!

A lot of people are upset with Edward and his bipolarness and daddy issues, I want to assure you he has good reasons to be angry with his father as does Rose, you will begin to understand I promise.

Chapter 12

EPOV

Saturday morning after Bella left it didn't take long for me to feel like a jerk. She was right I was baiting her. But why? Why couldn't I talk to her like I wanted to. I would want her to talk to me if she needed it.

Jasper walked in a little while later. " Where's Bella?" He asked.

" She left." My voice was dripping with guilt, and he could tell.

" What did you do Edward?"

He sat down next to me with his arms folded across his chest, a serious look upon his face.

"Let's just say my father came up... again." I shook my head. " She wanted to help but as usual I fucked it up, snapped at her and she left."

He was quiet for a minute, then he leaned forward. " I get it, I really do, you feel comfortable with her. You want her to save you, but you know Edward she can't if you don't tell her where to find you."

Jasper has this way of putting things that makes you either want to cry, hug him, or grab a decoder ring to understand it. But he was spot on here.

" It needs to stay professional Jazz, you know that and if I start dusting off my demons for her, things will change." I put my head in my hands. " I get the feeling Bella doesn't like to mix the two."

" Look let me call her, maybe she is fine. Take time with this Edward but whatever you decide you need to stick with it." He slapped my back and went to the other room.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. I read the books Jasper gave me and started filling out paperwork. Finally Monday arrived.

I got up around nine, showered grabbed a pair of black jeans, a dark gray cotton T-shirt and baseball cap. I figure there is a possibility I will be rummaging around the building so I want to be comfortable.

I was hoping when Bella stopped by today that she and I could talk. I wanted to apologize and try and smooth things over and start over. Fresh start, professional.

It was 11:00 when I got there. Jazz and Em were outside filling the dumpster with garbage. " Morning." I grumbled.

" Hey bro, coffee is inside, drink up the contractors will be here in an hour." Emmett said.

Like clockwork, at noon exactly two vans pulled up and four rather large guys hopped out and walked to the building. Emmett, Jazz, and I went out to talk with them. They were extremely pleasant and very professional.

" So Bella says you need serious help here huh?" The guy who introduced himself as Jake said.

" Yeah, we have a crazy time table, and I know it's a long shot but we are hopeful." Jazz said.

" What's the timetable?" Paul asked.

" New Year's Eve." Emmett shouted excitedly.

We all laughed at his exuberance. " Six months?" Jake asked.

I shook my head, " Let's look at the blue print, take a peek around and I'll let you know if it's possible." He said and we all sat down.

My phone rang and I excused myself. " Hello?"

" Edward, it's your father." Every time I heard his voice I could feel my blood pressure rise.

" What do you want?" I said.

" No need, to be rude Edward, I only have a few minutes I have an appointment but I wanted to see if you were free tomorrow evening for dinner?" _Was he serious?_

"Why would I want to do that father?" It was almost comical.

" I need to talk to you and Rose and it would be nice to do it face to face, please Edward be an adult about this." He said.

_HA! Me being the adult_. " When? What time?"

" Seven O'clock, Pigalle's, Rose loves that place." It's true it was her favorite place, and I wasn't going to let her have to go there alone with him. " Hang on a moment Edward, it's my assistant."

He put the phone down but I could hear his voice, " What is it Giana?"

The annoying shrill of his secretary's voice spoke the words I never thought I would hear. " A Miss. Bella Swan is here, says you wanted these papers, I tried to get her to leave but she was rather aggressive."

My brain went into overdrive, what was Bella doing there?

" I hope you were not rude to her Giana, she is rather important to me and one of my most respected clients." His voice was angry. It made me wonder what relationship they had.

" I.. I am sorry Sir, you never told me a Miss. Swan was coming in today, I only have a reporter from The Seattle Times on the books today." Her voice was lower, a little fearful. Which meant my father was giving her "_that look_". It was a bit terrifying.

" Perhaps, if you had buzzed me and asked, we could have avoided this entire embarrassing discussion, I suggest you go back out there apologize and make her happy until I can get out there. Offer her a drink, I doubt she will take it. If she leaves before I get a chance to talk to her I will try desperately to rectify the situation later."

Yes. Sir, I am very sorry." She was stammering.

" Don't be sorry, fix it Giana!" He snapped. There was silence and then I heard the clicking of his door and then some rustling.

" Edward?" His voice was back to calm.

" Yep I'm here, a little harsh don't you think Dad?" I said.

" Don't tell me how to do my job Edward."

" Whatever, this Bella Swan seems to be extremely important, I would think Giana would have had more information about her, I just thought maybe you could cut her a break is all." I wanted to get more information on my dad's relationship with Bella.

" Don't worry about Bell... uh Miss. Swan and any issues I have with Giana." He almost called her Bella, what the hell was going on. Fucking secrets, all the god dam time!

" Fine whatever, I will see you tomorrow at seven." I hung up on him. My temper was off the charts. The questions began to form. Did Bella know that Carlisle was my dad? Was she working for him? Did he hire her to get info on me? Oh god maybe SHE WAS the investor for my dad, his own little way of getting his fingers into my life?

There is no way that Bella didn't know the connection. She was slick I would give her that. The only thing I had was the upper hand. She didn't know I knew the connection. Now it was my turn to be ahead of the game.

I quickly called Rose and asked her to stop by, I wanted to talk to her about this whole madness with Bella and see if she knew why our father wanted to talk.

I went back out to the room and sat at the table. Everyone was looking over the blueprints. Emmett kept going on and on with his ridiculous ideas making us all burst out laughing a few hundred times.

We found out there was a second floor and that got me thinking all sorts of creative ideas. Twenty minutes later we were interrupted.

" Working hard or hardly working?" Bella's voice broke through all the happiness and daydreams. One look at her face and I saw red. I felt betrayed. Jake was hugging her, obviously they were close. I didn't want to start anything with so many Bella supporters around.

When she gave me a smile it only made me angrier. I looked away to calm myself. Things were fairly peaceful, except when Bella spoke.

She had this authority in her voice. She hated our time table, reminded us that we needed all these other things done. She reeked of negativity. It made me really believe she was sent here by my dad to corrupt this from ever happening.

When Jazz announced she had creative license and could have a say who was hired, it went too far. She would tear this place apart brick by brick with that much freedom.

Going toe to toe with Bella is like trying to out run a bull. You better be fast and have the ability to maneuver quickly. Imagine my relief when my sister arrived. As much as I didn't want Bella to know I knew about her situation with my father, watching her face turn eight shades of red when Rose hollered my name was priceless.

" Cullen?" She almost whispered it. At that moment with the look on my face, and the look on hers everything came crashing down. We both knew.

Rose came stomping over and grabbed my arm. " What the fuck are you doing Edward lacing into Bella, you got your period or something?" She shouted at me. ME!

" Shut up Rose, I have every right to be pissed, don't walk in here and go all Norman Bates on my ass." I was nose to nose with Rose.

" What's the deal brother? What's got your panties in a bunch?" Her voice was calmer. Rose and I don't fight, so when I am angry toward her there is always a reason.

I looked at Bella quickly, she was still stunned into silence. " Well, Rose maybe Bella can shed some light on the matter, for ALL of us?"

" Edward you were up her ass for no reason, and looking at Bella she is just as shocked as all of us so start talking." Jasper said.

I started laughing, not funny ha ha but crazily. I was somehow in the wrong here? " OK, how about twenty questions, ?"

Her eyes flickered briefly with anger and then back to regret. " Sure Edward." She said quietly and sat down, her eyes focused on the floor. She knew she was caught and now this room was mine, not hers.

" Where were you before you came here Bella?" I turned my body toward her."

"STOP Edward, that is none of our business!" Rose snapped.

" Yes actually it is Rose." I said in a deadpanned voice.

Bella took a deep breath, she lifted her head and looked directly at me, " I was with your father." She said with a cracked voice.

" WHAT!" Rose shouted.

" Let her tell us why Rose." I said grabbing her arm so she wouldn't attack Bella.

" I didn't know he was your father, I suppose if I actually asked you your last name then I would have." Her gaze fell again to the floor. " I'm sorry it hurts you, but I can't end my business with him to spare your feelings."

" Alright look, that's enough. This sounds like a private matter and it's not only embarrassing for Bella but it's cruel." Jake stated angrily. " Take it to another room!"

Rose stormed to another area of the building. I watched as Bella shuffled behind her followed by myself. Jazz took my arm before I left. " You need to hear her out Edward, not attack her." I nodded and walked out.

When I entered Jasper's office, Rose was glaring at Bella. " Sit Rose." I said. She huffed but sat down all the same.

" Talk Bella!" Rose barked.

Again she took a breath, avoiding eye contact with both of us. " I'm a reporter for The Seattle Times, I think you both know that but anyway. My boss wanted me to do a story on Katarina Denali and let me tell you she does NOT do interviews. But, I am a woman and my boss thought it gave me an edge." I watched as she nervously played with the pockets of her dress.

" Go on Bella, I don't see how this is relevant." I said.

" Just listen Edward." She practically snapped at me. " So as I was saying, to get an interview with her I needed to get approved by her lawyer." She pointed at me. " Your father."

" And you expect us to believe you had no idea he was our father?" Rose said through gritted teeth.

" How would I Rose? He didn't say Hi I'm Mr. Cullen, Rose and Edward's father!" Her voice was high and cracked.

I rubbed my hand over my face. " And today?" I asked.

" I was dropping off the questions for him to look over, if all goes well I get my very first interview ever." She said proudly.

" Is that all?" I asked

" No, I bumped into him Saturday at the park." Her gaze was meeting mine again.

" The park?" I laughed. " That is so out of character for him."

" Oh, well it wasn't like we met up, I went there after I dropped you off at Mario's, and we bumped into each other."

" Hold up, why were you dropping him off at Mario's?" Rose asked curiously.

" Everyone left him Friday night, he stayed at my place and I needed to get him to his car so he could make it to an appointment." Bella said it so carefree, and with a hint of a smile on her face.

Rose gave me a " _we will be talking later_" look.

" GO ON!" I barked, trying desperately to change the subject.

" That's really it Edward I talked to him and his girlfriend and then I came here." She said girlfriend like I would know about this.

"Girlfriend?" Rose asked.

Bella nodded, " I think Esme is his girlfriend." She shrugged. " What?"

My eyes were wide, " Esme?" I looked a Rose, her face was full of horror. " He has a girlfriend?"

I heard Bella let out a breath, " Fucking great, this is getting worse."

" Look Bella, this is weird I won't deny that, and I am not sure I can totally grasp any of this; it seems odd to me. My father said an investor was helping us and I think YOU are said investor, and this girlfriend shit." I growled angrily. " It's too much." I turned to Rose. " He wants to have dinner with us tomorrow, we will talk about it then."

" Edward, I had no idea he was your dad, I'm serious." Her face screamed the truth, but my dad was deceitful at times, I imagine anyone who worked for him would be just as good as he was.

" I think you need to get back to work Bella." I said to her and walked out of the room without hearing her response.

Place Pigalle is an actual restaurant:

/


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Welcome all new readers! I am loving all the reviews it makes me smile.

Thank you Katie my pimp Boberg! I love you :)

Due to HIGH demand Of having Edward's ASS handed to him this chapter is coming out Thursday and the Ass handing chapter will be your Friday Treat :)

Chapter 13:

BPOV

What a nightmare! Edward isn't just angry with me he has zero trust in me. How could he think I am some stirrer and would do anything to destroy all of this? Why didn't I ever ask him his last name? I could have saved myself a lot of trouble.

When I walked back out, Jake came to my side immediately. " Hey, you alright?"

I nodded, " Yeah I'm OK, really I just have to get back to work."

He scooped me up into a massive hug, " Baby Bells, if you want me to walk out with you I will."

" NO!" I shouted getting everyone's attention even Edward's, who stood there with his jaw clenched and pained eyes. I lowered my voice. " They need you Jake, they are good people and only you can get this place to sparkle."

He gave me a huge smile and a quick peck on the cheek. " Call me later OK?"

"Sure Jake, I will." When I walked to my car I saw Jasper waiting. " Hey Jazz."

He smiled nervously, " Look Bella, please don't pull out because of Edward and his paranoia OK?" Of course he would worry I would do that.

" Jazz, I am not going to bail on you, this place will be amazing and I will be there for you guys wherever I can. I just think I need to be scarce for awhile. Hell, you don't really need me anyway." I mustered a smile, but my heartfelt heavy. " I'm sorry I never meant to hurt him you know?"

"Oh I know Bella, just give him a little time it will all work out, I promise." He gave me a hug and rushed back inside. I drove quickly back to work.

"BELLA!" Mike Newton's voice thundered through the office. I looked up and saw him beaming down at me.

" Yes Sir?"

" Guess who I just got off the phone with?" Guessing from his smile I would say Edward's father.

" Mr. Cullen?"

"That's right, and he was very impressed with your questions, AND has set time aside tomorrow morning for you to interview Katarina Denali." He excitedly spun my chair around and then grabbed my arms, lifting me up and bouncing us around. You would think that I just told him he won Win For Life.

"That is so wonderful Sir, I knew he would love them." I smiled happily. Truly this was a huge deal for me. But it felt soured.

" So 9A.M, Miss. Reporter, Pan Pacific Hotel. Mr. Cullen will meet you in the lobby." He patted my shoulder one last time, and then FINALLY left me alone.

" Wow, way to go Bella." Stephanie my cubical neighbor said. I never really hung out with her but she always helps me out when I am late, or overloaded.

" Thanks, Steph, this is so awesome." I was so nervous. How was I going to look into Carlisle's eyes and not want to throw up knowing how my mere presence was causing so much damage?

After work I went straight home. I had 5 missed calls from Alice and I knew if I didn't call her soon she was going to hire a search party. So when I walked in the door I called her right away.

" Belly?" Alice answered the phone with a hint of fear in her voice.

" Yeah Al it's me, do you have a lot of Bella's on your caller ID?" I joked.

" It's not funny, I have been calling you all day. Jasper called me told me what happened today, and Oh my god Belly, I was so worried about you, then you didn't call and I thought you went on a bender, but when I called your office, Stephanie said you were busy so I knew you were alive, but still why didn't you call me?" She was like a tea kettle that was steaming and no one would shut off the burner.

" Al, I really was busy. I got the interview approved so I have to get ready for it tomorrow morning." I said.

" Tomorrow? OK, That's the 3rd, will it print for the 4th of July when her spread is released?" She asked.

" That is the plan." I hoped.

" Perfect, so then the fourth you are all mine that night, we are going to see a band and then fireworks, the whole shebang!" She screamed excitedly.

" Oh I am?" I chuckled.

" Yes, and I know Jake and your boy toy's are in town and Jazz is inviting them, It will be great... OH, and I have a surprise for you but you'll have to wait." The girl never comes up for air.

" Sounds great Al, but for right now I need to prepare and then I need a shower and bed, I have to get up early."

" Sure, sure OK, I love you Belly, call me tomorrow OK?"

" Yep, Love you Al!"

After we hung up I called Jake fast telling him I was fine. I thought it would take me forever to fall asleep since my mind was all over the place but it didn't. Within minutes I was dancing with the sandman.

When I woke up the next morning my body was buzzing. I dressed myself in a daze grabbing my deep purple pencil skirt, and matching jacket, with gray blouse and black stilettos. I opted for my hair to be half up , half down and curled. I had questions in hand, and my tape recorder.

I drove to the hotel a little early. When I parked I was immediately startled by a rapping sound on my window. I saw an Asian, man possibly a boy holding a camera. I stepped out warily. " Can I help you?"

" I'm Eric, the photographer for today. We are hoping to get a few shots of Katarina with you." He said happily.

" Oh, OK did Mr. Cullen approve that?" I asked as I gathered my belongings from my back seat.

" Yes, Mike got it OK'd, no worries."

When we walked inside to the lobby. I noticed a few paparazzi and other reporters milling around. Some gave me glances of distain, others paid me no mind. The silence was abruptly interrupted when Carlisle Cullen stepped off the elevator toward all the cameras.

He was pleasant and waved and smiled. When the bustling subsided he started to talk. " I know you are all down here desperately hoping to get an interview with Miss. Denali, or a photo opportunity but I am afraid that Miss. Denali's interview is an exclusive for Bella Swan of The Seattle Times. So if you will all step aside so she may pass?"

Roars erupted and all eyes were narrowing towards me. Eric and I made our way toward Mr. Cullen. He gave me a little wink and escorted me to the elevator.

" Wow." I said after the doors closed.

" Yes, it does get a little crazy, but I am sure your name will be written in every paper, and heard on every gossip show as of tomorrow morning. " He said, rather pleased with himself.

" So." I began, not wanting to get into the fact that with one sentence he made my career explode. " Where will this interview be taking place?"

" We will be meeting in a suite I reserved, It is very spacious and comfortable for you and for Miss. Denali." He said smiling pleasantly at me. He seemed like such a kind man now. I wished I knew why he and Edward and to a smaller extent Rose didn't get along.

I debated saying something. Maybe I should wait until after the interview. But is that deceitful? I didn't want to do it in front of Eric, I knew if I did it would get back to Mike. When the elevator opened I placed my hand on Carlisle's arm. " Mr. Cullen may I speak with you a moment before we go in?"

He looked at me with confusion, but nodded. " Eric I will be there in a moment, go on ahead." He shrugged and walked away.

" Is there something wrong Miss. Swan?" He asked.

" Yes, actually there is." I stated, taking a deep breath I decided to just say it.

" It recently was brought to my attention that the company I invested in has very tight and close relations to you, and my working with you, or for you has caused a severe rift in the business relationship I have built with my clients." I kept eye contact, and stood tall.

His face didn't show any hint of emotion. I could see in his eyes he was trying to figure out how it would connect. Then there was a small flicker of discovery that sparked in his eyes, " Edward?"

I nodded, " Yes."

He took a deep breath, his mouth opened and closed a few times. He was trying to figure out what to say. " Well, I imagine that didn't go over well?"

I shook my head, " It hurt him a great deal."

He bit his bottom lip, and narrowed his eyes, he looked so much like Edward in that moment, It was remarkable.

" Look, Miss. Swan I am sorry my son feels it necessary to be so childish in his business life, I wish if he must be an adolescent he would do it only in his personal life."

I was feeling rage, yes rage. " Mr. Cullen, I would ask you to please refrain from speaking about my client in such a inappropriate manner."

His face lit up, " Well done, Miss. Swan." He chuckled. " Do me a favor, meet me tonight at 7:45, Edward and Rose will be arriving at 7 and as long as it goes well and they stay, perhaps we can clear the air a bit?"

I loved that idea, but, " I think they should be informed I will be coming." I said.

He smiled, " When they arrive I will let them know, I will text you all the information Miss. Swan." He extended his arm toward the suite, " Now, shall we?"

At that we proceeded down the hall way to the suite. When I walked in I was greeted with the fantastic music of The Beatles. Katarina was slowly dancing all around singing, " Nothing's Gonna Change My World."

I halted my steps and took Carlisle's arm, stopping him as well. I whispered, " Let her be a moment." Again he smiled and waited.

Everyone in the room was wearing a peaceful face, it was like she had them hypnotized with her beauty and her grace. When the music faded she turned around and met my eyes.

" BELLA!" She rushed to me and hugged me tightly. " I am so happy you are here, I knew when Carlisle told me about you that you were the one!"

I furrowed my brow, " The one?"

She shook her head, " The one to make my story perfect, you are my messenger, you are my voice."

I giggled at her happiness, " Well I will only put your story on paper Miss. Denali, you are the one that makes it worth reading."

She laughed, "Call me Kate please."

We got comfortable on the couch, I placed the recorder on the table, Carlisle had agreed to it, so I couldn't use the excuse that I misunderstood something.

" So Kate, are you ready?"

She smiled with her whole face and nodded.

" Great let's get started." I clicked the recorder on.

The Pan Pacific Hotel in Seattle is a real place

.

If you aren't familiar with Nothings Gonna Change My World by The Beatles you got to check it out!

DO YOU ALL WANT TO READ THE INTERVIEW? Let me know


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight... But you knew that already!

I wanted you all to have a great weekend so I decided to post the ASS HANDING chapter you all so desperately asked me for. This chapter is split BPOV and EPOV.

Thank you all for the MANY reviews I love you all more than chocolate :)

Thanks Katie for your support and pimpage!

Chapter 14:

EPOV

The rest of the day was filled with glares from Jake and the other contractors and milling around the building. Rose had left after awhile. She was angry but not so much at Bella, just the situation.

When I got home I checked my messages, there was one from Jasper.

_" Hey Edward I didn't really get to talk to you much today but listen there are a few things I need to get off my chest. Regardless of how you see this situation with Bella and your father she is still our sole investor and needs to be treated with the respect the title deserves. You can't go off half cocked every time someone says something you don't like. I would ask you to fix this but instead I am asking you to leave it be and let me smooth things over. See you tomorrow."_

I deleted the message, went to the fridge grabbed a beer and chugged it dry. Jasper knows my story, he knows why trusting my father is impossible. It wouldn't be the first time he used someone to lure me in or tear me down.

Carlisle saw me as a tool, one that would mold the Cullen name further into the future. When he saw that wasn't how I saw MY future the claws came out. I can get over being used by him, I can get over being berated and hurt. Playing with my heart is one thing, playing with Rose's was another. I don't remember ever feeling like a son to him. How my mother ever fell in love with a monster was beyond me. He fooled us all, and he was either fooling Bella or she was just another instrument in his never ending bullshit band.

When I was finally able to fall asleep my slumber was filled with nightmares and buried feelings. This seemed to be something I was going to have to get used to.

The day of the dreaded dinner was upon me. I woke up and went about my regular routines, and headed to the club about 10. Jake and his guys were tearing down the wall where the stair well was.

" Morning Edward." Jake said with a hint of anger. I'm not surprised I knew he was pissed at me after outing Bella.

" Hey, so your other guys coming today to help" I asked.

He shook his head, " Not till next week they are finishing up a job in New York." These guys really were all over the place.

I pretty much stayed out of his way and when 4 o'clock came around I drove home to shower and change for dinner.

Place Pigalle is definitely upper class, but it wasn't threatening. You didn't feel like you were forced to wear a tie, but you just did. Rose met me outside. I could tell she was uncomfortable, she was rubbing her arm and tapping her foot. She relaxed a bit when she saw me.

" Oh Thank God Edward! I was hoping you would get here before dad, you know I hate chitchatting with him."

I smiled and held the door open for her, " Let's get this over with and then we can go get drunk." She let out a nervous laugh.

We were escorted to four top. Rose just shrugged when she saw me eying it suspiciously. " Don't read into it Edward, more room means space." She said.

About ten minutes later our darling father decided to grace us with his presence.

" Rose, Edward." He spoke like we were meeting for a business consult or something.

" Father." I said just as impersonal.

Not much was said for a few minutes and the strange quiet was irritating. " Why are we here?" I suddenly said.

He gave a small smile, " I wanted to talk to you and Rose about something, it is very important but I know how you have a tendency to react Edward so I wanted to do it in public."

Well, this was terrifying. " Alright, so here we are, talk."

He cleared his throat, took a sip of his wine then scratched his forehead, he was nervous. " I met someone awhile back."

" Esme?" I asked

His eyes shot up to mine, " Yes, how did you know?"

"Never mind that, is that what you wanted to tell Rose and me? Because over the phone or a text would have sufficed." I was short, and rude I knew this, I didn't fucking care.

" No, that's not all. We are getting married." Just like that, no finesse just factual, clean, crisp. Like he was saying he was getting a haircut.

Rose practically choked, " WHAT!" she shouted a little too loudly gathering the attention of the other patrons.

" Look, I love her, we have been together for over a year, she is a wonderful woman, you will adore her as I do."

" Are you telling us?" I said sharply.

" No, Edward, I just know it." He wasn't confrontational, he wasn't baiting me. He was almost giddy about it.

" Well, congratulations." I said," Hopefully this marriage will work out better for you." I tossed my napkin on my plate and rose from my chair.

" Hang on Edward." Carlisle said, " Don't be like this, at least meet her, then judge."

I looked over at the empty chair, " Is that why there is an empty chair? You asked this poor naive woman here ?"

He looked over to the chair and then back at me, confusion painted his face, " Oh, no , no." Then he chuckled. " That is for another matter we need to address."

" Which is?" I asked.

He let out a breath, " I asked Bella to join us this evening."

I was stunned speechless, my legs gave out and I plopped back into my chair. " Why?" I whispered.

Before he had a chance to answer, he rose from his seat. " Bella good evening." I turned and saw her standing beside me. A beautiful vision dressed in an ivory dress. She looked like an angel.

She gave me a slight uncomfortable smile, which I didn't return. A set up indeed.

BPOV

I saw Edward's perfectly disheveled bronzed hair the second I walked in. I also saw that Carlisle and him were at each other's throats. Even though I couldn't see Edward's face where I stood I could tell by Carlisle's that it was heated.

" _Well, no time like the present Bella." _ I said to myself as I walked to the table. Carlisle being ever the gentleman rose to greet me. Edward avoided my eyes like they were fire. I glanced at Rose who was chugging her wine. She had a sheen of sweat on her forehead, and if I was to feel her pulse I would guess it was severely erratic.

I sat down beside Carlisle but across from Edward. AWKWARD! No one spoke for awhile, the waiter poured me some wine and took our orders. I couldn't take it anymore. " Thank you so much for inviting me Mr. Cullen." I said timidly, hoping to get the conversation started.

I heard Edward chuckle so I turned my eyes toward him. " Problem?" I snapped.

" Yes actually, MISS. Swan." He practically barked at me.

" Alright, enough." Carlisle spat. " I invited Bella here tonight so that we can clear the air about the fact that she is working for a client of mine, and so oddly seems to be your investor for your up and coming strip club."

" Gentlemen's Club." I interrupted.

He shot me an apologetic smile, " Right, Gentlemen's club, sorry."

" OK, THAT! Right there." Edward was pointing between Carlisle and myself. " When I say Gentlemen's Club you say Gee Edward what's the difference."

" Edward grow up!" Carlisle said back equally as childish.

I was watching as Rose was sitting there in silence pouring glass after glass of wine into her goblet. " Rose, you alright?"

She gave me a quick nod and went back to drinking. I took a deep breath and just took a chance. " Edward, you need to know that my working for your father's client had nothing to do with your club, or you. It was business, it was my job."

His jaw was clenched, he practically mumbled his words, " Had? Was?"

I nodded, " Yes, I was doing an interview, I told you this, he." I pointed to Carlisle. " IS her lawyer, it was just coincidence."

He gave a dark laugh, " Very convenient Bella, my father LOVES coincidence."

I couldn't take it anymore I tried to be respectful, I couldn't. I looked over at Carlisle, " I apologize for what is about to happen right now, I thank you greatly for the opportunity to interview one of the most amazing women I have ever met. I know what will transpire here in the next few moments will forever end any future arrangements we may ever have."

He looked at me strangely, but I rose from my seat, I took my wine glass and poured the entire thing over Edward's head, and as loud as my voice would let me I ripped him a new one. "YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU ADOLECENT PRICK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR DADDY ISSUES ARE, I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS. I AM THE REASON YOUR DICK DREAMS ARE EVEN HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, SO DO ME A FAVOR, WHEN YOU GRADUATE FROM STICK UP THE ASS COLLEGE THEN I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR EXISTANCE, UNTIL THAN STAY FUCK AWAY FROM ME OR I NOT ONLY WILL PULL OUT OF THIS BUSINESS DEAL BUT I WILL SUE YOU FOR HARRASMENT AND THEN JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU UNDERSTAND ME I WILL NAIL YOUR BALLS TO THE WALL AS A WARNING TO ALL THE ASSHOLES OF AMERICA NOT TO FUCK WITH ISABELLA SWAN."

I stared for a moment, he was stunned, his face was fearfully glaring at me. The waiter quickly placed our food down and ran away pretty much. I sighed, and caught Carlisle's terrifyingly amused expression. " I'm not hungry any more Mr. Cullen, thank you but I am going home now."

No one spoke I just stormed off, shaking my head. My body was vibrated with adrenaline. My ears were buzzing from the anger. I didn't even hear anyone approaching, I only felt him. He jerked me by my arm and spun me around. His face was only an inch from mine.

I was about to speak and tell him to get the hell away from me. My head told me to, my heart was a puddle of goo, and my legs they were jelly.

He stared at me with an almost maddening gaze, the intensity made my flesh feel like it was ablaze. I opened my mouth to finally speak, but it happened so fast. His lips crashed into mine. It was angry, passionate. It told me more about him than any words he had ever spoken.

Again, I wanted to push him off and pull him closer. My mind and body fought. Edward was relentless, his was devouring my soul. His arms firmly grasped my shoulders and he slammed my chest against his. His kisses never faltering.

I was putty in his perfect hands, the war was over. My body won, and my heart surrendered to the enigma that is Edward Cullen.

OK FOLKS I HOPE THE DISH OF ASSERY WAS ENJOYABLE AND IS ABLE TO HELP YOU GET THROUGH YOUR WEEKEND!

I DO BELIEVE IN LEMONS AND THERE WILL BE LEMONS, WORRY NOT MY FREAKY FRIENDS! BUT I WILL WAIT TILL MONDAY ;) I CAN'T GIVE IT ALL TO YOU TODAY NOW CAN I?


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Thank you all for the outpouring of reviews, pm's and good old fashioned tweets. I am elated you are all enjoying this story.

Bless my beautiful Pimp Katie Boberg for being more than just free advertisement but for pushing me along and believing in me! ILY!

Chapter 15

EPOV

Cupcakes, her lips tasted like cupcakes. The more I tasted them the more I wanted. Bella walked a thin line in my mind. part of me hated her, resented her and wanted to be rid of her. The other part wanted to ravage her, consume her, and pull her into me. It was a thin dangerous line.

Her tirade in the restaurant made something in my mind snap. I didn't flinch when she poured her RED wine all over my head, it only made me want to stick around for the show. I knew something amazing was going to come out of those perfect lips and I was right.

There are very few people in this world who can shut me up. Bella Swan is one of them. I wanted to go right back at her but she stormed off before I had a chance. I couldn't let her go, I had things to say, and if I could form words I am sure they would be magnificent. I excused myself against my father's wishes and stormed off after her.

She had a good distance between us but my legs are longer. Her ivory dress hugged and swayed all at the same time against her toned, alabaster body. As I raced to catch up to her I had all these things to say suddenly, to show her she is wrong and that her opinion means nothing, that SHE means nothing.

When I grabbed her arm to get her full attention a surge of electrical sexual current permeated through my body. My mind went blank, I inhaled her perfume, and I immediately had to taste her. Apathy was quickly replaced with lust. I stared for a moment unsure of what to do with this feeling. My dick twitched when she let out a startled gasp. Was she going to kick me in the nuts? Spit in my face? Nothing was happening. So, I kissed her.

She wasn't close enough, I wasn't getting enough I wanted more, and right there on the sidewalk in the middle of busy downtown Seattle I gave Bella everything I had in that kiss. I could hear chuckles, and hollers of people walking by and I knew we were making a scene. But the thought of pulling away left me feeling barren. It was Bella who pushed.

" What are you doing Edward?" Her voice was almost shattered as she was trying to speak and catch her breath.

" I don't know, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." It was the truth.

She chuckled, " Having red wine poured on you is a turn on? Or is it public humiliation that gets you all hot?"

" Bella I..." I was trying to say what she wanted to hear at the same time I was trying to make her see my point. It was too confusing.

" Edward, you frustrate me, you anger me, and you are completely and utterly nuts." She rubbed her forehead, and screwed her eyes shut. " You drive me crazy."

" I know, I drive everyone crazy." I tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. " We should talk."

Her eyes shot open and narrowed, anger was raging through them, " Now you want talk? No Edward, I'm done with this fuckery, go home." I saw her get her keys out and head to her car.

I did the only thing I could, I ran to mine. She was going to talk to me! Again, she had a good lead but I knew where she lived as long as I could get there before she shut her front door than I was golden. I slammed on the gas and within a minute I was directly behind her.

She pulled into her spot and turned her head towards me. I rushed out. " Bella!" She was fast she bolted up her stairs. " Fuck!" Thank God for long legs! Right before she was able to shut her door I rammed my foot inside. " Motherfucknutsbastardasshole !" It felt like the door crushed every bone in my toes.

She huffed but thankfully pulled the door open. " I said go home Edward. What? You want me to file charges against you for harassment? Is that what this is all about?"

I placed my hand on her door and carefully put weight on my foot. " You can file charges, but first we need to talk."

She shook her head and walked into her apartment. I slipped inside, shut the door and collapsed on the couch.

" Take your shoe off, I'll get you some ice." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

I did just that and I could see three of my toes were already turning purple, " Dammit." I whispered.

She came back with ice and sat next to me. " Here" Gently she placed the bag on my toes. " Don't move."

I nodded and just watched her face. flickers of emotions were speckling all over them. Jolts, of sadness, sparks of anger. I wish I could read her mind. " I'm sorry." It just rushed out of my mouth. I wanted to take it back, or did I?

" For what exactly? For accusing me of being some spy? For embarrassing me? Or for your existence in general?" She was still livid, but her tone was laced with pain. I hurt her.

" All of it, I know that none of this would be possible without you Bella, I do." I took a deep breath. " My dad isn't the man you think he is you know."

She rolled her eyes, " I'm not falling for the baited hook Edward, if you want to talk about him go ahead if not than drop it now." She started to get up but I took her hand and forced her back down.

" My mother died when I was eight, cancer." I began she still wouldn't look at me but I saw she was remorseful.

" Rose was four, she doesn't remember our mother very well, but she remembers the fighting. My dad and her fought all the time. I thought it was normal. When she got diagnosed with breast cancer my father became scarce. He hired nurses, maids whatever she needed. It was his way, when it was too hard he got other people to do it."

Bella finally looked at me, I saw the heavy brow, and sympathetic eyes. " Anyway, what she really wanted was my dad. One night I heard her whimpering in her room for him. I got scared and went to find him." I swallowed and tried to compose myself.

" He was in his study, with one of the female nurses he had hired, let's just say she was checking ALL his vitals." She nodded in understanding.

" That was the first night I crawled into bed with my mom and sang her to sleep. I did that every night for three weeks. And every night for three weeks my dad was fucking some nurse or nanny, or maid in the study. He wasn't there when she died, I was. I was singing her favorite song, she rolled over and cupped my cheek and told me she loved me, told me to take care of Rosie, and to forgive my dad. Then she went to sleep"

My voice was cracking but I didn't want to stop, It felt good to talk, and to be honest I didn't want to have to tell it again. " She knew he was unfaithful, but she stayed." I shook my head.

" Edward I." Bella gripped my hand tightly.

" Don't say you're sorry, HE is the one that did this! If I wasn't there she would have died alone. It's bad enough she was broken hearted!" I spat.

" Does Rose know?" She asked.

" Yeah, she knows, I tell her everything, but even if I wanted to keep it a secret I couldn't. After my mom died my father never changed. He went from breaking my mom's heart to breaking Rose's."

" How?" She whispered.

"I shouldn't really say, it's Rose's story to tell, but Rose fears my father more than she is angry with him." I said.

" Fear him? I don't understand, I mean he is very powerful in the entertainment industry, but I don't see him as particularly violent." She said innocently.

" He would never physically harm her, emotionally though that's different. I will never forgive my dad Bella, I can't."

Again she just nodded. " I understand."

"DO YOU?" I barked, there is no way she could.

" Don't yell at me, I mean I understand that you couldn't forgive the man who hurt your mother." She retorted.

" OK, the outsiders point of view maybe, but you don't understand the feelings that come with it." I snapped.

" Fuck You Edward!" She stood up, slamming my foot onto the coffee table.

" FUCK!" I hollered. " YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK IT!"

" Good! I hope it falls the fuck off you asshole." She went to her front door and swung it open. " GET OUT!"

" NO"

"YES"

" NO BELLA!"

"YES EDWARD!"

I limped to the door and slammed it shut, " I SAID NO!"

" You are bipolar you know that? I can't keep up with you, I DON'T WANT TO! GET OUT!" She yelled and went to open her door again.

I used all my force to hold it closed, I didn't know why, I knew I should go. No good was going to come out of me staying but I wanted to. I rather sit here and fight with Bella than be away from her right now. " I CAN'T GO!"

It was really all I could say. " Why not? I will call an ambulance than and have them haul your sorry, schizophrenic ass out than." Now she was reaching for her phone.

" GOD DAMMIT BELLA STOP!" I grabbed her phone and without thinking chucked it at the wall. It smashed into a million pieces. This night wasn't going well at all.

" Son of a bitch!" She turned toward me and pushed me against the wall. " You seriously have a death wish Edward!"

" I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, but I can't go." My voice was still raised, but I was desperate to calm down.

" I don't understand, are you here to torture me or something? Admit it, you despise me. It's totally OK, you kissed me but it was an accident your emotions got all flustered, whatever forget about it, I know I will." She said a bit sarcastically, but it was crushing all the same.

Forget? was she serious, " How the hell can you forget that kiss?" I asked

She shrugged, " I just will, that's all."

She can't be serious I know that kiss was phenomenal. " Then I have failed you Bella." I began to slowly approach her.

" What are you doing?" She tried retreating but hit a wall.. literally.

" That kiss was unforgettable, I know this, you know this, but on the off chance you suddenly went stupid, I feel obligated to refresh your memory." I was now a mere foot from her.

" No, no, no! Edward, just stop, I'm serious, I am mad at you. I hate you." Her voice was serious but the ravishing red blush that painted her almost eggshell colored cheeks was a dead giveaway. She wanted it.

" No, you don't Bella." I gave her a crooked grin. " You want to, but you can't. You can't stop the pull you have to me any more than I can. It's why I can't leave this apartment." I was directly in front of her. Her breath was blowing tenderly on my face.

" Please, don't." Her plea was weak.

" I'm going to kiss you Bella, you are going to enjoy it, you are going to remember it forever. It won't be gentle because I can't be, I need it too much." I cupped her head in my hands and lifted her face to me. " The only thing you might forget, is how to breathe."

Forcefully I claimed her lips, I savagely sucked her bottom lip. Her sweetness rushed through my body and went straight to my cock. I was overwhelmed, I needed more. My tongue brushed against her lips begging for entry. Bella's pulse was fierce, she tried to fight it. I knew she couldn't, there was no way I felt this alone. And finally she granted me what I so desperately wanted. Our tongues twisted together perfectly in sync. Her hands roamed over my chest and finally wrapped around my back. We were slammed against each other. I felt her leg hitch up around my hip, I slid my hand up her thigh and hungrily grabbed her ass. It was perfection.

"Edward." She gasped when I separated us for a moment for air.

" What is it Bella. " I whispered as I brutally attacked her neck.

" One time, One!" She sputtered almost incoherently.

" One time for what Bella?" I knew what she wanted, but she was going to say it.

" Fuck me Edward, one time and then leave me alone." She was out of breath, her chest was heaving. I smiled against her neck.

" One time." It was all I said as I crashed through her bedroom door.

DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR ENDING IT HERE! WELL OK YOU CAN BE MAD BUT JUST DON'T TELL ME, I'M SENSITIVE :) UPDATE AGAIN ON WEDNESDAY... I LOVE YOU I SWEAR! LEMONS NEXT CHAPTER!

If you want to yell at me on twitter my name is cutestkidsmom :)


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Forever thank you to Katie Boberg the sexiest pimp in the world!

Also thank you to Sylvia Nguyen for spreading the word on this fic xoxo!

Also I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews and encouragement you are giving this story. I get some guest who review that I can't respond to because they don't allow PM's and I want to thank you all as well! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Now what you have all been waiting for and threatening my life for (LOL) .. Let the Lemons roll!

Chapter 16

BPOV

My back crashed against my bedroom door with such force that it slammed open. My lips were locked with Edward's. Next thing I knew I was thrown on to my bed and Edward was hovering over me breathless. " One time Bella, I need to get you out of my system."

I was gasping for air, I could hear my pulse in my ears. His scent danced through my nose, it was intoxicating. " Once, then no more, professional that's it."

He gave me a panty dropping smile, grabbed my knees and spreading my legs open, " I'm going to make you scream my name, and when I'm done, you'll beg for more."

I believed him in that moment because I never wanted anything more in my life than this man inside of me. I stared into his hypnotic green eyes, I followed them as his head dipped between my legs. I felt his breath on my center. " Hold on Bella," he whispered.

he nibbled at my lace panties, first he tugged gently then he gripped them with his teeth and tore them clean off. I gasped at the abruptness, he chuckled lightly.

His tongue brushed lightly over my clit, my hands balled into fists gripping my sheets. The next stroke was harder. " MMM Bella, you are so sweet."

His words were going to be my undoing. He stroked, sucked and probed my pussy with an intensity I never felt before. I felt the pressure building. I was gasping and groaning, " Edward, please."

" Already screaming my name are you?" He chuckled again, his breath rushed over my swollen clit.

" Please." It was all I could get out.

" First you'll come for me like this." And he licked my pussy again. "Then by my fingers." His finger grazed my center. " Then if you survive, my cock will pound you into an oblivion of sexual madness."

" Oh God!" I screamed. Just his words were doing me in.

" Not God Bella, there is nothing holy about this, this is pure." _Lick_. " fucking." _Lick_. " Sin."

I finally understood the saying " hurts so good" the pressure, the cramping, I was so close.

" That's it, come for me Bella." His voice was like silk, and it was the final push, my head crashed against the mattress, I arched my body up and let the orgasm crash through my body. He never let up, his tongue was lapping up all my juices.

I had no time to recover, he took two fingers and slammed them into my quivering pussy forcing me to scream, " Edward!"

" The louder you moan, the harder I will fuck you Bella." His voice was low, husky, ravenous.

Within seconds another orgasm washed over me. Flashes of light were piercing my vision. I couldn't breathe, every inch of me was stimulated.

I heard my dress being shredded, I looked up and Edward was naked above me. A sinful smile played on his lips, " That's two."

" Holy shit Edward!"

" I told you Bella, nothing holy about this." He put his full weight on top of me, his mouth devoured my neck, his fingers pinching my desperate nipples. "Let me hear you Bella."

Than fiercely and with a sweet savageness he filled me completely. His cock immediately hitting my already sensitive spot. I almost came in that one moment. But as he pounded into me over and over again hitting it every time. I became greedy, I didn't want it to end.

"You are so tight, Bella." His breathing was rapid, " I'm going to come."

" Edward." I screamed again.

"Come with me Bella, Let me feel you." His voice was too much, his relentless cock, his sexual prowess I couldn't hold out, I did as he said, we came together.

He rolled over collapsing beside me. I chanced a glance. His arm was over his eyes and he was trying to steady his breathing. I wanted to get up and go to the bathroom, but I couldn't feel my legs. I wanted to make him leave but the thought of him walking out almost made me weep. _" What the hell Bella it was just a meaningless fuck"_

I wasn't sure what was going to happen here. I was about to say something when his phone began buzzing. He rose up quickly and reached in his pockets. I was mesmerized by the tattoos all over his back. I wondered what they all meant.

" Hey Rosie, what's up?" He said. I couldn't see his face because his back was to me, but I saw him run his masterful fingers through his hair. " Fuck, OK I am on my way what bar are you at?" He said angrily.

I sat up slowly and walked to my dresser. I took out a pair of yoga pants and a white tank top and quickly put them on. I didn't hear Edward hang up so I jumped a bit when I turned around and he was standing directly in front of me.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said with a sweet smile.

" It's fine, so uhm, thank you?" This became awkward all of a sudden.

He chuckled, " You're welcome, thank you to Bella. One time, no more, right?"

I could only nod, I felt tears begin to prick my eyes so I maneuvered around him heading out of my bed room toward the kitchen.

" Bella?" He followed after me.

" Yeah?" My voice wasn't steady, FUCK!

" You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Now it was my turn to chuckle," No Edward, that was amazing."

He smiled proudly, but it didn't reach his eyes, " Look Bella I..."

"No Edward, don't it's cool, one time, I'm good thanks." I snapped, I knew it was wrong but my chest was tight. Anger was my go to emotion.

" Yeah, right, OK." His words were clipped. " Well, I'm leaving then, unless you want another quickie before I go? Or have I done my deed well?" His voice was angry, his words were painful to hear.

" Go to your sister Edward, go back to your life, get out of mine." I slammed my hand on the counter. He didn't move, " JUST GO!" I hollered.

Last thing I heard was my front door slam shut, it was like a switch. My heart exploded and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I slid down my fridge to the floor. My hands were gripping my shirt as sobs poured out of me, " What did I do? I should have never..." I couldn't talk. I felt so alone, my heart was shattering into a million pieces.

The loss of Edward was painful. I knew he just wanted a quick fuck and have nothing more to do with me, and he seemed totally fine with it. Why did it hurt so much?

After about an hour I peeled myself off the floor and pathetically crawled into my bed. I wrapped myself in my Edward scented sheets and silently cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I was awaken by a loud pounding on my front door. I looked at my clock it said 6 o'clock. I got up and lazily strolled to my door.

I opened it and was greeted by a cheerful Alice. " Morning Belly, Happy 4th!"

I grunted, " It's six o'clock Alice, why are you here?"

" Well, I wanted to bring you this." She handed me the morning paper. My story with Kate had made the front page.

"Oh my God, Mike put it on the cover?"

She laughed, " yes and since her spread comes out today it's a double fantastic day." She handed me a starbucks coffee.

" Thank you Alice." I sipped the coffee and read the interview. It was exactly as I wrote it, Mike didn't change a word. I stared at the bottom, Article by Isabella Swan.

" I am so proud of you Belly." Alice said as she sat next to me and wrapped her arm around me. " So, you are all mine tonight you promised."

I nodded, " Yes, fireworks, band, surprise right?"

" yep, well the surprise is kinda the band, you just wait!" She was all jumpy on the couch.

" Sure, alright well let me shower, eat and get dressed and then I am all yours for the day, how about that?"

Her eyes widened, " For real's Bella?"

I laughed, " For real's."

Suddenly her face fell, " What happened? And don't you dare say nothing, because the last time you let me have my way with you for a whole day, you got dumped by Jeffery Coolage after he had sex with you behind the bleachers and left you there."

I shook my head, " Nothing Al, I don't really want to talk about it, let's just have a fun drama free day OK?"

Thankfully she didn't argue or press for details. After a shower, and food. We set out shopping for what Alice called, patriotic attire for our funtabulous evening. I was just desperate to forget Edward, it was too painful.

Alice dropped me off at about four so I could change and said she would be back in a few hours to retrieve me.

I pulled my hair up into a wavy pony tail since it was humid, hot and sticky out. I put on the red, white and blue sundress I bought with my red wedge sandals.

I didn't put on any make-up, it would just melt off my face anyway. At six o'clock on the dot Alice picked me up and we were off.

We stopped at a small diner we loved just the two of us, " Where's Jazz?" I asked.

She smiled and winked, " It's part of the surprise Belly."

I shrugged and ate my super, totally not good for you burger and extra cheesy fries.

Alice and I walked along the busy, streets together. We were randomly handed sparklers. I would spin in circles with them, it always brought me back to being a kid.

At about nine we were standing in front of The Crocodile Club. " Is this where the band we are going to see is playing?"

She nodded and suddenly we heard the music begin, " Hurry." She grabbed my arm. We rushed to a reserved booth almost in front of the stage.

"Wow, great seats Alice." I said.

" It helps to know the band." She giggled.

" You know the band?" I asked.

" You do to, just watch." She pointed to the stage.

It was dark only four silhouettes of people stood before me. The music began and I immediately recognized. It was Drive by, by Train.

" OH MY GOD ! I love this song Alice."

She laughed and then the lights dimmed and the stage was illuminated, and I gasped.

A girl I didn't know was to the left but that isn't what made me gasp it was the three men with her. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were standing before a crowded room of people.

None of them saw me or Alice yet. My eyes couldn't leave Edwards face. He took that microphone and his lips made love to it. His voice was as amazing as the day in the club. The words sent a lustful shiver through my body.

_" Oh but that one night, was more than just right"_

_" I didn't leave you, cause I was all through"_

_"Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell"_

_"Because I really fell for you."_

It was how I felt, how I hoped Edward felt. Alice was dancing like a fairy high on pixie dust. All I could do was stare at this man, a man who woke me up inside. I was fucked, I knew I was. I couldn't stay away from him.

When the song ended, they smiled and started positioning into their next song, and suddenly Edward's eyes glanced down and looked right at me. I couldn't move. He just gave me a small smile and nodded and went right into his next song.

His eyes held no emotion, I couldn't read him. Was he mad I came? I just sat back down in the booth, like the song said, I was overwhelmed, and scared. Could I keep this professional? Did he want that to? Women were screaming his name and throwing what I think was underwear at him. He grabbed a few pairs and shoved them in his pocket.

It was disgusting, but what answered my" Was this going somewhere" question was when he leaned down on the stage toward a leggy red head and she grabbed his collar and planted a long kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and slipped her number in his back pocket and winked at her.

Yep, I was totally fucked!

The Crocodile Club is really a place in Seattle and quite the hot spot

The song is Drive By, by Train

So what do you think? Is there hope for Edward and Bella?


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Thank you Katie, Judy, Sylvia for you pimpage and support I love you ladies!

I got an overwhelming amount of reviews on the last chapter and I think I need to explain a few things. The majority of you are on board with how this story is going and YAY for that. However some are hoping Bella kicks Edward to the curb and never looks back. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE for the Edward haters Hang on! Don't flounce yet. Bella is indeed a strong person, I WILL not change her in anyway. She won't take Edward's attitude lating down ;)

Edward and Bella are adults and entered this as such. They both knew what they were doing. Give Edward a chance, he isn't ALL bad you know.

With that said I hope you all stick around and enjoy this story.. HEA HEA!

Chapter 17

EPOV

After the most phenomenal sex ever I started to question my resolve. Would I be able to stay away from Bella? That thought however lasted all of two minutes. She was distant, moody, and seriously avoiding me afterwards. Did she think it was a mistake?

Whatever! Typical Bella fashion I suppose. I didn't have time to argue. Rose called me from some bar downtown drunk. I had totally forgot about her when I ran after Bella. She left shortly after me and went across the street where she drank herself into incoherency.

By the time I arrived there she had her head on the bar, a gin and tonic in one hand and an unlit cigarette in the other. " Rosie?" I said and poked her.

Her head shot up, " Edward?" She squinted, " EDWARD!" and she jumped at me. I grabbed her to hold her up.

" Oh Rosie, I am sorry I left you with dad." I truly love my sister, I wasn't kidding I tell her everything. She is the constant in my life. She is my drill sergeant and my shoulder to cry on. Yeah I cry... sometimes.

" Pffft, not worry there, it's okiekay Edwarrrd." She was slurring, and her mascara was dripping down her face.

" No it's not, I promised you. Let's get you home." I tossed money on the counter and carried her to my car.

She was full blown snoring by the time I reached her apartment. I got her in and settled. Tucked her in nicely, put two Tylenol and a large glass of water next to her bed, with a note saying I would see her later tonight at The Crocodile Club.

I went home and showered quickly before hopping into bed. I took an ambien since I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with my mind going a mile a minute. It did the trick.

The next morning I forced myself not to focus on Bella Swan. I had to get my head straight we had a show tonight.

" Douchbag wake up!" I heard Emmett's booming voice on the other side of my door.

" Hang on Fuck wad!" I yelled, and opened the door and he and Jasper were standing there.

"Good Afternoon sleeping beauty." Jasper said slyly.

" Afternoon?" I looked at the time on my microwave. It said 1:30. " Fucking Hell!"

They both laughed, " Rough night?" Emmett asked.

" Crazy is all." I left them to their own devices and I quickly put on a white shirt, black jeans, and my black shoes.

I went back out to the living room to find Emmett and Jasper conversing while holding up a pair of shredded underwear. I didn't realize I took them, "Fuck."

They turned around when they heard me. " Who's are these you horny bastard?" Emmett asked.

" Your moms." I snatched them out of his hands and threw them into a drawer in my kitchen.

" Yeah, alright don't tell us." Emmett said.

" How the hell can he remember anyway Em with all the tail this fucker gets." Jasper said with a laugh.

" OK, Enough assholes, let's go practice." I grabbed my keys and we left.

The Crocodile Club is one of the best hot spots in Seattle. We were thrilled when Marcus, the owner, booked us for the 4th of July. It guaranteed a large crowd.

Tia met us at the club and we practiced and got set up. Tia worked the keyboard , acoustics, and vocals ,when needed. Her and I have known each other for a few years. She prefers the female variety just like I do. We met when I was 18. I was trying to get into this blondes pants. Tia noticed my efforts. She came over laughing and told me that she wasn't my type. I wanted to ask why, but she just proceeded to make out with the blonde. Tia and I have been friends ever since.

" Hey guys, we ready to do this?" She asked.

" You bet, we got all our songs, no originals tonight just cover band shit." I said.

" None?" She questioned.

" Next time, for tonight let's just win the crowd, alright?" I said.

Next thing we knew Marcus was calling us to take the stage. He announced our band " Eclipse" We took the stage the crowd was on fire tonight. It ignited me, I was ready. This is just what I needed.

We opened with Drive By. It gets the crowd going without being abrasive. Sure enough within seconds, the women rushed to the front of the stage. I wanted to be all ," Bella Who?" by the end of this night.

But of course God hates me, and when the song ended I came face to face with my kryptonite. Bella and her chocolate eyes were staring right at me. Fucking Hell!

I couldn't ignore her I knew she saw me, I gave her a detached smile and walked the stage. I heard my name being hollered by my feet. I looked down and a drop dead gorgeous red head was giving me the come hither finger movement. I crouched down and she grabbed me, and planted a powerful kiss on my lips. I chuckled, she whispered in my ear. " I'm Victoria, call me." And she slipped me her number.

She was a fan I would play her like a guitar. I winked and went right into our next set. Maybe Victoria could fuck me out of this rut.

Emmett started collecting all the panties and bras that were thrown at us. I refused to ask what he was going to do with them. But grabbed a few myself which earned we a few squeals from the ladies.

After an hour of playing we got a break. I stepped out to the club and saw Rose sitting at the bar, smiling. " Hey brother."

" Rose, hey." I pulled her into a hug. " You OK?"

She nodded into my chest. " I am so sorry I left you there last night." I said.

" Edward, you don't have to babysit me, I am a big girl, really, I am totally fine." She gave me a pathetic smile.

" Yeah well I owe you a night out." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" So I see Bella is here." She said as she gestured toward her. I turned. She was sitting at the booth with Jasper, Alice, and that Jake guy and his contractor friends.

" Yeah, looks like it."

" What happened last night Edward?" Rose asked, I turned my attention back to her.

" We can talk about it later." She just nodded in understanding. " I got to get back, talk to you after, we can walk down to the fireworks."

" Sounds good."

I tried to avoid the booth, I did, but of course Alice had to grab my hand as I was walking by. " EDWARD!"

I sighed, " Hey Alice."

" You are amazing, I love your voice!" She squealed.

" Thanks." I chanced a glance at Bella and she was doing her best to ignore my existence. She wanted me out of her life. No problem.

" OK guys we got to get back we got another few sets before the fireworks." Jasper and Emmett followed after me.

We did another hour, and decided to close with a real crowd pleaser. I brought the mic to the center of the stage. Dim blues and greens cascaded behind me. Emmett started on the drums. I gripped my guitar, took a deep breath and sang the one song that made my heart feel warm. It was home to me, it was my mother's favorite song.

I screwed my eyes shut and sang,

_Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm.  
I know, it's been comin' for some time.  
When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day.  
I know, shinin' down like water__._

_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I want to know, have you ever seen the rain  
comin' down on a sunny day?_

_Yesterday, and days before, sun is cold and rain is hard.  
I know, been that way for all my time.  
'Til forever on it goes through the circle fast and slow,  
I know, and it can't stop, I wonder._

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I want to know, have you ever seen the rain  
comin' down on a sunny day?

As the music began to fade, I whispered softly into the microphone, " I love you Elizabeth." Then the stage went black.

As promised I walked down to the fireworks with Rose. We sat on the same bench we have been sitting at for years and stared at the sky. We were lost in the reds, gold's, silvers and blues. The sky came alive. For the only time all year the stars were outshined.

" You OK Edward?" Rose asked.

" Yeah." I kept my eyes on the sky.

" You sang mom's song tonight." It wasn't a question, it was a whispered statement.

" I know."

" You only do that when you are feeling lost." Her whispers were all I could hear now.

" I'm OK Rosie, I was just missing her, I feel closer to her when I sing that song." I gave her a sad smile. She got me.

" So, last night?" I knew she was trying to change the subject, but it went from one extreme to another.

" It was incredible and awful all at the same time." I said.

" Who is she?" Have I told you how well she knows me?

" You'll freak out." I said.

She chuckled, " When has that ever stopped you before?"

" Fine, but not a word, you get it Rose?" I was glaring at her.

" Promise." She crossed her heart with her finger.

" Bella." It was all I said, no details, nothing more. Her name coming out of my mouth was like a pleasurable acid.

" Wow!" She loudly whispered.

I kept my eyes on her, I was readying myself for the freak out. I waited, and waited. Nothing happened. She turned her attention back to the fireworks.

" You aren't going to freak? I asked

" Nope."

"Why not?" I asked.

" You want me to freak out Edward?"

" No, I was just wondering why not? Especially after last night's dinner."

She sighed, " Edward I got to thinking. I don't think Bella knows who dad really is, or was once upon a time. I can't hold her responsible for the past, you can't either. He works with tons of people and you don't go off half cocked on any of them when you cross their paths." She shrugs. " Bella, is no different. The fact that you have now slept with her, well."

" Well What, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

" It's clear to me why you were so passionatly against her working with Dad, you are all hard for the girl." She states bluntly.

" WAS!" I ran my hand over my face, " It was one time and she is out of my system. We are doing this professionally now, that's it."

She started laughing, " OK, I am sure that is what Bill Clinton said To Monica at one point to."

I gave her a nudge, " Shut up, no more talking." We both sat in silence and watched the rest of the fireworks.

After the fireworks we caught up with Jasper at the 4th of July carnival by the pier. He and Alice were sharing a cotton candy and being utterly and disgustingly cute.

" There you are Edward, we were looking for you." Jasper said.

" I was watching the fireworks with..." I was about to finish when Emmett came barreling over and scooped up my all too willing sister.

" ROSIE!" He hollered!

" So, I am just going to venture a guess here, but are you two dating or something?" I ask.

Rose laughs, " Not exclusively, Emmett took me to dinner the other night, he was a gentleman."

" Good." I shrug. "Not that my opinion matters, but I approve." I say.

" Your opinion is the only one that matters to me Edward." Rose said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

A few minutes later we were on line for the Ferris wheel when I heard the haunting voice of Bella.

" I am not scared of heights Alice, I'm scared of the incompetence of the carnies, is this even safe?" She asks. I want to laugh, she has a point and she is so damn cute.

" Oh shut it Belly it's fine, here." Alice tosses Bella toward me. " Edward will go up with you, he's smart, and solid, he can protect you from the impending doom."

I just stared into Bella's eyes. I didn't want this, and I did all at the same time. " It's fine Bella, it's just a ride, don't read into it."

Her eyes narrowed, " I think I'll just sit this one out."

"Good, more room for me." I turned toward the sultry voice and spotted the red head from the club, Victoria I think her name is.

" Perfect." I smile cockily at Bella, and then give my full attention to Victoria. " After you beautiful." I say as I take her hand and get into the car with her.

I just give Bella a little wave as we lift up. Her expression was fierce, if looks could kill I would have died a thousand deaths.

Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Enter some competition. So what do you think?

Is Edward and Ass? Is Bella? Do you think they are both being dumb? Let's hear it.

I hope I haven't lost any readers yet :)

To talk to me on twitter follow me Cutestkidsmom

I have a facebook group with pics and polls and fun groups/149505235187964/ Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction

Music by CCD~ Have You Ever Seen The Rain.


	18. Chapter 18

Stephanie Meyer Owns all things Twilight!

OK OK put down the knives ladies... DON'T castrate the Dickward. I promise Bella is a tough one. Edward is not completely heartless. He is lost and broken. NOT AN EXCUSE... Bare with me!

Thank you to my sexy pimps, blondemel47, Marci21, Katie_Boberg, and Sylvia Nguyen. You drive me to push out these chapters as fast as I do! ILY!

Chapter 18

BPOV

" I love you Elizabeth" I heard Edward whisper it into the microphone after his last song. Who is Elizabeth?

His face was pained when he said it so I got the feeling that whoever it is, is no longer living, his mother maybe?

" Hey Alice?"

" Yeah Bella?"

" Was Edward's mom's name Elizabeth?" Her eyes widened for a moment.

" Yeah, how did you know?" She must not have heard him whisper it.

" He just said I love you Elizabeth into the mic, are you even paying attention?"

" Oh." She looked down. " Sorry, Belly, I was staring at Jazz, but yeah that's his mom." Very interesting!

I finished up my drink and talked with Jake a bit. I was so glad to just hang out and chill with him. It has been so long.

" So Jake you going to watch the fireworks?"

He smiled, " It's the fourth of July, Of course I am. Its sacrilegious not to." I laughed.

Jasper came out from backstage shortly after. I saw Edward speed past our booth toward the bar. Rose was sitting there and she grabbed her purse and they left together. Avoidance right. What was I expecting? Flowers? Jewelry? No Bella you kicked him out. Your arrangement was clear one time no more. I let out a loud sigh.

" Getting bored there Bella?" Jasper asked.

" No oh God no! You guys were amazing, seriously." He gave me an appreciative smile.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I sat down on the beach and watched the fireworks. Jake and the guys said they were going down a ways. They were hoping to set a few off.

The fireworks were amazing. It was loud and silent all at the same time. I could see Alice and Jazz talking but I couldn't hear past the pop pop boom noises. It was a chaotic peace, and in that moment it was a welcomed friend.

" OK Carnival!" Alice shot up and began clapping.

We walked around a bit, Alice and Jasper bought a cotton candy and shared it. " Want to go on the Ferris Wheel ?" Alice asked.

Seriously Alice had faith in everyone. These carnies didn't take care of their rides. There was rust and crud all over the nuts and bolts of the ride. I told her so too.

I hadn't seen Edward right away, but I sure as shit felt him when Alice thrust me at him. Her theory was that Edward would keep me safe from death by rust. I didn't have the heart to tell her he was probably the only person here who could hurt me with just a sentence.

Emmett lifted Rose over his shoulder and ran off somewhere. Edward spoke up, " It's fine Bella, it's just a ride, don't read into it."

HA! Read into it, how can anyone read into anything this man says. He is a rubix cube of emotion and feeling. I couldn't be that close to him, I couldn't think." I think I'll just sit this one out."

Edward looked like he was about to argue when what the hell came by but the red headed groupie from the club. "Good, more room for me." She purred inches from Edward's ear. SLUT!

What does Edward do? He puts on his arrogant, manwhorish swagger. When he and Slutzilla are on the ferris wheel I could feel my rage shooting daggers at the both of them.

Edward made eye contact with me and the bastard waved, fucking waved at me.

OK I see how it is, he wants to act like a child. I was just mad enough to play along. I scanned the crowd, yes I was looking for my victim. It felt wrong but I wasn't going to be the poor rich girl who Edward thinks he can hurt. That's not who I am.

I saw a guy standing by the ring toss. He was a little shorter than Edward, dark hair and gray eyes. He was actually very striking. It was time to work my charm. I slowly walked over to him.

He saw my approach, he looked behind himself a few times. Likely wondering if it was him I was heading toward. I nodded when he looked again.

" Hi I'm Bella." I tried a low sexy voice.

He gave me a smile, good! " I'm Riley."

" Are you here alone?" I asked as I twirled a strand of my ponytail with my finger.

" Uhm, Yeah alone yes." His voice was cracking, I was making him nervous. I chanced a glance at Edward. And the motherfucker was sucking face with the Trampapalooza! Time to step it up.

I saw the ferris wheel was slowing down. I looked around frantically. A tie dye station was across the way, Perfect. I grabbed Riley's collar, " Come with me big boy." I dragged him to the station.

Edward's car was about to let off, I saw him looking at me with Riley. A look of confusion was on his face. " Take off your shirt." I said to Riley.

" Wha... huh?" He said.

"Never mind, let me do it for you." I said and for added pleasure I licked my lips. I gently pulled his shirt out of his waist band. Slowly and seductively I lifted his shirt over his head. HE WAS CUT! BONUS!

I quickly peeked at Edward, his mouth was wide open, just staring at us. " You mind if we tie dye this shirt?" I batted my eyelashes.

" Nnn no I would love that Bella." He gave me a wider smile now.

I made sure to bend over the buckets with purpose, I turned just enough so that Riley and Edward could see a tad of my cleavage. Not trampy like, it was sexy.

I heard two collective gasps and I looked up and Riley was gaping and Edward was right behind him. I gave Riley my undivided attention, " This is going to look amazing on you, Riley."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed, he was angry now, good! " Hey Victoria?" He shouted. WHAT?

" Yeah sexy?" she purred AGAIN!

" You want to tie dye my shirt for me?" He asked.

" MMMM, yeah baby, I do." She inched closer to him.

He waited until she looked away and he winked at me, that asshole. " Why don't you take my shirt off for me Vic."

She went to lift it and he stopped her, " Use your teeth."

OK, I hate him, and her, both of them are shitheads. I had to think, and fast. " Excuse me?" I said to the guy working the booth.

" Yes maam?"

" I have a rather unorthodox question, I'm a little embarrassed." I traced my bottom lip with my finger and put on the innocent girl act.

I saw Victoria was successfully removing Edward's shirt with her motherfucking stupid teeth.

" What is it dear?"

I whispered in his ear " See that guy over there with the red head?"

He nodded, " He broke my fragile heart, I want to make him jealous, I want him to feel how he made me feel when he left me all alone on the subway after telling me he slept with my sister." I hiccupped to make believe I was crying.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, " What do you need me to do honey?"

" Just turn a blind eye for let's say five minutes?"

He gave me a knowing smile and walked away. I returned to the buckets, Victoria was licking Edward's neck after she successfully removed his shirt. I hung up Riley's shirt.

" It looks amazing Bella." He said.

" I want to give you something very special Riley, would you let me give you something?" I can fucking purr too bitch.

He nodded, I proceeded to discreetly remove my panties from under my dress. Edward growled, it was music to my ears. If panties made him growl wait till he sees this. I ninja'd my bra clean off. All that was separating me from him was a cotton sundress.

Riley was staring at me wide eyed. Again I seductively leaned over the buckets, careful not to give them a porn show, and tie dyed my bra and panties. Edward was bright red. He was biting his lip and pulling his hair out. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Here baby." Vicaslut said to Edward after she finished.

" Yeah great babes, hey go get me a drink will you? I don't want to walk around with no shirt." He snapped at her. I knew he was barely hanging on.

I finished with my bra and panties and hung them up. I took Riley's arm, " You want to sit and wait with me while they dry?"

He nodded and sat, never taking his eyes off me, " Who are you?" He whispered. I laughed. I was about to answer when Edward did the honors.

" She is the devil dude, if I were you I would run far, and fast."

Riley turned toward Edward, and then he looked at me. I was seething.

" Bella? You know this guy?"

I was so mad I wanted to hurt Edward, I was out of my mind. I shrugged, " I think I fucked him once, maybe not sure. He must not have been very good though I can't remember."

That did it. Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my chair. I was an inch from his face. I could feel his breath on me. " You fucking remember, I was the best fuck you ever had. You feel it everywhere you go. When you sit, when you breath, when you touch yourself. It's me you feel Bella, I'm forever, permanent like a mother fucking tattoo. Don't lie to yourself!"

He never lessened his grip. His eyes were intense, I wanted to have him right there. I didn't care who was around. Suddenly Edward was being jerked away from me, the loss was almost crippling. Riley had pushed him off. " Back the fuck off asshole, clearly Bella isn't interested... anymore that is."

Edward gave Riley an evil sneer. His eyes turned to ice. A chill ran up my spine. " Fine, Bella you know where to find me when you can't take it anymore."

In that moment Victoria returned with his drink, " Ready to go baby?" He nodded and a minute later he was walking away with her. His shirt long forgotten drying on the line.

I gave Riley my number and true to my word I gave him my bra and panties. He promised to call, I know he will. I went to find Alice. Her and Jazz were just exiting the photo booth.

" Hey Al?"

She turned and gave me a smile, " Hey Belly what's up?"

"I'm not feeling so hot can you drive me home?" She pouted a bit.

" Here Bella, take my truck, I will stop by in the morning and pick it up." Jasper said.

" Thanks Jazz, I'll be careful."

I got to the truck, and drove home I was livid. I just wanted to go home and drink until I was numb.

And that is exactly what I did. I got home and drank an entire bottle of wine, alone. I am sure I could have invited Riley back here. I am fairly certain he was a sure thing. But Edward was right I feel him everywhere.

I don't know what time it was but eventually I passed out on my couch.

BANG BANG BANG

The door, oh God it hurts. " Bella it's me Jasper."

I pried my eyes open, oh my head it felt like a truck crashed into it, then was lit on fire, followed by an air attack.

I literally crawled to the door. From my position I opened the door. Jasper looked down at me.

" You look like shit Bella."

" Good Morning to you to Jasper."

He chuckled, " What happened after you left?"

" Well, I came home, drank the bottle of wine over there." I pointed to the bottle that was currently positioned in my large fichus. " Then I passed out."

" WOW, What happened Bella?"

" Your stupid friend, partner, man-child." I spat.

" Edward? Oh god what did he do?"

He started making coffee so I managed to lift myself off the floor and sit on a stool. Head in hands trying desperately to stop the room from spinning. " I hate him Jazz."

He handed me a cup, " What did he do now?"

" That's the thing, he didn't do anything I didn't want." I starting sipping the coffee, it was instantly making me feel better.

" What did he do Bella?" He was looking at me, a serious expression was on his face. I didn't want to tell him. He was Edward's friend to.

I took a deep breath," We fucked, one time. It was the deal."

He rubbed his hand over his face, " And now you regret it?"

I shook my head, " No, I don't, I..."

" You miss it?" Jasper said as if he totally understood. I nodded.

" Why not tell him?"

" I can't, It needs to be professional, we never should have done it. Plus he is a womanizer, I am not living that kind of life. Wondering if he is sleeping with every woman he sees."

He shook his head, " Get a shower Bella, eat , get dressed and meet me at the club later."

"No, I'm not going there anymore. Not till opening night. You all got my money, you all got this." I said.

"You want to work with him Bella? You want to get over this?"

I nodded. " Then face him, face it. If you want professional then work at it, if you want Edward than you both got to work FOR it."

I sat there in silence drinking my coffee. I told Jasper I would maybe stop by later. I had a few days off after my article was a hit. I wanted to enjoy them.

Fic Recomendations:

Dusty by YellowBella ~ its a WIP on Fanfiction its amazing!

No Original Proposal by Twilover76 ~ Also a WIP but very good!

Follow me on Twitter and we can Chat Cutestkidsmom


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

WOW Eddie better run, He got some death threat reviews last chapter... Wait until they see him here *runs away*

But seriously just stick with it. Hear him out, he loves you all, I love you all!

Thank you to all my pimpettes, Marci, Jude, Katie, Sylvia, and Melissa, I adore you all!

Chapter 19

EPOV

I wasn't sure what kind of game Bella was playing but she was driving me into madness. I knew we had an agreement. She kicked me out, there was absolutly no reasoning with her. I really figured she just wanted a quick fuck and that was it. But then I see her with that doughbag. She was rubbing up against him, removing his clothes and her own for God sake!

Seeing Bella sitting there next to that undeserving shit with only an inch of fabric around herself made me crazy. My cock was hard as a fucking rock. All I would have to do is grab her and slip into the photo booth wrap her legs around my head and lick every drop of her intoxicating nector. It would have been so easy.

When I grabbed her I saw it in her eyes. She wanted it just as bad as I did. I just didn't know why she was denying the pull we had. I know I could have been the adult in this fucked up pairing and told her I wanted every inch of her skin on top of me. But I didn't, and I can't figure out for the love of God why!

Bella wanted to play and I was going to give her one hell of a run. She is good at this, but I am better.

Victoria is a beautiful, sexual woman. Fire red hair that's shiny curly and long, bright green eyes, perfectly pale skin, and a body you wanted to have sprawled out on your bed. But I wanted Bella and it irritated me. I don't like being addicted, especially to someone else.

" So baby you want to go to my place?" Victoria asks. I wanted to say no. But Bella was crawling all over me. Her scent lingered in my nose, my finger tips felt her velvet folds, my tongue tasted her sweet flavor. I needed it gone.

" Sounds perfect." I said begrudgingly.

I followed her in my car, the whole time cursing myself. I was too desperate to forget, too stubborn to want to. "FUCK!" I screamed as I slammed my hands on the steering wheel.

We arrived at her place quickly. She walked to my car, her eyes were that of a huntress, I was her prey, she was my escape. Again I find myself making another agreement, one time, then no more.

I entered her apartment, it was totally different from Bella's, good! Leapard printed sofas, black curtains, and a red rug. It was loud, and bold.

I felt Victoria's nails scrape over my shirt. I closed my eyes. " I'll make you feel so good baby." She whispered in my ear right before she gave my lobe a gentle tug.

" Make me forget." I said through clenched teeth.

" Whatever you want sugar, let Vicki make it all better."

I let her pull me to her room, I let her undress me, I let her suck me off. But, no matter how hard I tried to let Victoria take me away from my thoughts the more I was suffocated by them.

I grabbed her arms and threw her on the bed. I tore her clothes off and stared at her naked body. An eager grin played on her lips. She was ready, she wanted me. I would give it to her, hard and fast. She will never forget me, but after tonight I will never look back.

I laid on top of her and feircely devoured her mouth. Roughly I palmed her breasts. Without warning I slammed into her causing her to scream my name. It wasn't Bella's voice, it did nothing for me. I was going through the motions. "DAMN!" I yelled.

" Yeah baby, that's right come on, Edward, give it to me." She growled.

I screwed my eyes shut, and saw dark hair, alabaster perfection, pink, pure, fiesty lips, rosey nipples, and those haunting eyes. They were the eyes that saw through me, the eyes that suck me in and consume my soul.

I came hard. " Oh Yeah, yeah , yeah." Victoria screamed, bringing me back to the present.

Afterwards I shot up from the bed. Disgust was taking residency inside me now. " I gotta go." I said angrily.

" So fast sugar, I got all night." She purred.

" No, one time, no more." I grabbed my clothes. She was yelling now.

" Fuck you asshole, I'm no hooker, you can't treat me like shit!" She started throwing her shoes at me.

I rushed out of her apartment like my dick was on fire. Ran to my car and peeled out of there as fast as I could. I heard her from her balcony as I was leaving. I knew she was right to hate me. Hate was OK. It's an emotion I am best friends with. She'll get over it.

I woke up the next morning feeling like hammered shit. I didn't drink, but I felt like I had.

I jumped in the shower, grabbed the first shirt and pants I could find and got dressed. I grabbed my keys and drove to the club.

" Good morning Edward, great show last night." I looked up and saw Jake and his guys carrying piles of debris.

" Hey, guys, thanks." I lowered my head and went straight to Jasper's office.

" Morning douche bag." He said. I'm used to Emmett being insulting for no reason at all but not Jasper.

" What the hell?" I look at his face, he is seriously pissed.

" Don't what the hell me. I asked you, no I begged you Edward. Couldn't you fucking have listened to me one damn time?" He stood and punched the wall. He was beyond pissed.

" Yo, what's your deal, what did I do?"

"Do? what did you do? how about WHO EDWARD!" He spat.

Fuck he knew! " So, this is about Bella?"

He rolls his eyes, " Yes numb nuts!"

I plopped into the chair across from his desk. " I didn't mean to."

" Didn't mean to? What? Your dick fell off and hopped over to her pussy and fucked it without your knowledge?" He barked.

" No! We both knew what we were doing, it was one time Jazz, it's cool now." I tried to calm him down.

" I said let me handle it, let me fucking fix it, but NO! You had to go get your stick wet first didn't you?" He banged his head on his desk. He was taking this harder than normal.

"What's it matter to you anyway who I fuck?" Now I was getting upset.

" She is our INVESTOR Edward!" He sighed, " Have you talked to her since?"

" Yeah I saw her at the carnival, she was with some prick. She probably had a one time with him last night to." I said bitterly.

" No Edward, she didn't, now ask me how I know?"

I so didn't want to talk about this, " Gee, Jazz how ever could you know?." The sarcasm was thick.

"Because after you left with your daily dish last night she came over to me ALONE for a ride home. I gave her my keys, she drove my truck to HER home ALONE! This morning when I picked it up, she answered the door, from her floor." His face was red.

" The floor?"

" SHE WAS HUNG OVER! Whatever you did to her is ruining her. Why couldn't you stay away from her, YOU'RE TOXIC EDWARD! You live to hurt people and for what? To feel something? You think your sin but you're not. YOU CHOOSE THIS! You need to Grow the fuck up!" He was in front of me grabbing at my shirt. " MAKE A CHOICE, Fight for her or let her go! I'm done trying to clean up after your path of destruction." He released me, walked over to his side of the desk and sat down roughly.

" Jazz, I." I didn't know what to say. I have never seen him so angry. Calm and cool was his thing. This was different.

" Don't, just don't I can't handle hearing an apology right now. Just make a choice." He didn't look at me, his head was down.

I got up and exited the office quietly. I debated just going home, but when I walked out to the floor she was there. I felt the pull.

" Oh wow Jake this is amazing, I can't wait to see what the second floor looks like. When does Sam and Harry get here?" Her voice was enrapturing.

" Tomorrow actually, and then this place will really get moving." Jake said.

" So the deadline will work?" I just stood back and watched her. She wore black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, her hair was up in a pony tail, she had on flip flops. Just seeing her made breathing easier.

" Nope, no problem." Jake answered.

" Good, it means a lot to these guys, and listen if it costs extra just tell me, don't stress Jazz or the others out over it, please." She pleaded.

" Why are you doing this Bells?" Jake asks and I am suddenly curious.

" I've known Jazz for a long time, he is good people."

" That's nice, but now tell me why, REALLY."

She took a deep breath, her eyes closed for a minute, I saw the pain on her face. I knew that pain.

" When Gran died, she left me everything, ALL of it, her money, her house, cars, all of it. She gave my parent's nothing. I didn't understand it, I mean my dad always took care of her. I asked him and he said that Gran was funny like that. Who says that? Anyway, it felt wrong. I tried giving him money, he said no, he couldn't take it." She went over to a chair and sat down, her shoulders were slumped.

" A week before Alice asked me to come here and talk to Jazz, I got a package. It was from Gran, well her lawyer actually. Inside was over a hundred letters. Love letters. I didn't understand why she had them sent to me. But as I started reading them I realized they weren't from my grandfather. It was a man named Fredrick. He was begging her to move to Australia with him, to leave my grandfather and follow her heart." I watched as her eyes closed and she swallowed nervously.

" Letter after letter my Gran told him no, that she would always love him but that she couldn't leave her responsibilities to trek off with him to the unknown. As the letters went on, I could tell how desperate she was to go. He wanted her to open a pastry shop with him in his little village." She chuckled.

" The last letter was addressed to me. Explaining how she stayed safe her whole life, she was a woman in a kitchen who once upon a time had a great adventure. She lived a life of wants and what ifs. She saved every penny, she invested, she lived behind a broken mask. She didn't want that for me. I am going to be an amazing writer because I want it more than air. These guys, Jazz, Emmett, Edward, they are my grandmother, they are Fredrick, this is the pastry shop in Australia. My dreams are coming true. They need this, I can't let them live in a world of regret. I do this for my Gran."

Jake walked to her and bent down and grabbed her hand. I hadn't noticed she was crying until he wiped her tears away. " You are outstanding Isabella Swan. These guys are lucky to have you."

She shrugged, " I'm glad that my Gran's money can help them."

" It still doesn't make sense why your Gran left nothing to your folks though."

" Sure it does, you see my mom and dad love each other, they have a home, they have everything they ever wanted. They want for nothing but to make me happy. She gave them more than money she gave them a perfect future for me."

My heart was aching. Bella was as shattered as I was, she just couldn't see it. I shifted my leg and snapped a piece a of wood, the corner sliced into my foot, " FUCK!" I screamed.

Bella's head shot in my direction, " Edward?"

They were at my side in a second. The pain was horrendous. I watched as Bella didn't hesitate. She took my shoe and sock off right away. " Oh, Wow that's a lot of blood Edward." she said.

" We should get him to a hospital." Jake said as he pulled out his cell phone.

" Yeah, but he is losing blood fast I need to wrap it tightly, you got a rag or something Jake?" She said.

He shook his head, " Bella." I whispered loudly.

Her eyes shot to mine, " It's OK Edward, I'm here it's going to be OK."

I smiled, " I'm sure it is, take my shirt off, wrap it around my foot."

Her eyes widened for a second, but she realized there wasn't time to debate it. She lifted it off my body and quickly and tightly tied it.

" Alright, I will take him in my van I called the hospital they are aware he is on his way." Jake said.

Bella nodded, but was staring at the blood soaked shirt on my foot. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. " You tie dye much better."

She chuckled and looked at me, " You aren't getting my panties and bra." She joked.

" Oh, I'll get them."

" What makes you so sure of that ?" She has a playful smirk on her face.

" Because their worth fighting for."

** Notes**

OK I hope in some small way you see Edward a little differently now. Can you feel his regret? Any hope for him?

Fic Rec's:

An Undefined Affair, By Jayhawkbb.. This just completed.

Pacifically You by Robstencuteness, It's a WIP but worth the read


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Thank you to my pimps: Anita, Katie, Sylvia, Melissa, Colleen and Jude! You girls make me smile till it hurts I love you!

I DID get some angry reviews really just one and of course it was under "Guest" so I can not respond but I am protective of my writing but I am also respectful of my readers opinions. If the reader who wrote the review is reading this I am sorry that the story is ruined for you. No author can make everyone happy. Thank you for reading however.

To the many other HAPPY reviewers thank you for your support! ILY!

Chapter 20

BPOV

" I am sorry Miss, if you are not family I can't update you on the status of the patient, now please have a seat in our waiting area. I have called a family member." The evil nurse behind the desk said.

" I understand that but I am the one who brought him in." I say calmly through clenched teeth.

" And for that I am sure he is grateful, now please go sit." Her tone was stern, I was getting nowhere.

I start walking to the waiting area when the doors rush open and I see Emmett and Jasper. " Oh thank god you guys are here, can you talk to Cruella Deville over there and ask her to tell me how Edward is?"

Jake drove Edward and I to the hospital in his van about an hour ago and then headed back to the club. When we arrived they whisked him away and I haven't heard a word about his condition.

" I can try Bella, but we aren't family either. You are going to have to wait until Rose gets here." Jasper said.

" Fine." I spat and sat down in the nearest chair.

About twenty minutes later I see Rose walk right in like she ownsthe place. She stomps gracefully to the nurses' station, " I'm Rosalie Cullen, my brother Edward was brought in here almost two hours ago, I want to see him and I want an update on his current condition." She spoke quickly, clearly, and with purpose.

" If you just have a seat Miss. Cullen I will have the doctor speak to you in a moment, he is just finishing up with a patient..."

The nurse was cut off when Rose lifted her hand to silence her, " No, that won't do, tell me what room he is in and I will wait for the doctor in there, with my brother."

" He is in x-ray, so please wait there." She points and Rose turns her head, finally seeing me, Jasper and Emmett sitting. She turns back around to the nurse.

" Fine, you have fifteen minutes to get me answers or I am going to get loud." She then walks over and gives Emmett a hug, shakes Jasper's hand and sits right next to me, and stares.

" Uhm, hi Rose." I say somewhat quietly. She is being a little scary.

" Hi Bella, what happened? Did you stab him?" Her face is deadpanned, is she serious?

" STAB HIM?" I practically shout it.

A small smile plays at the ends of her lips, " Yes, believe me I would understand, everyone gets a free pass, but only one."

She can't be serious. " No Rose I didn't stab him. His foot cracked some wood in the floor at the club and it went through his foot. Why would you think I would hurt him?"

She shrugs, " He can be an ass sometimes, and I know as of late he is being a bigger ass than usual."

" No, he is being alright." I say. I really don't want to start anything. Edward and I are clearly complicated and the more people involved the worse it will be. I already want to kick myself for involving Jasper.

" Yeah, OK Bella." Rose shifts her body toward me, and folds her arms over her chest. " I know my brother. He is being a dickhead. I love him more than anything in this world don't misunderstand me but sometimes Edward closes himself off, which he sucks at by the way. Whenever he attempts to hide from the world he makes a bigger mess of things. So don't give me the he's alright crap." She isn't mad, she is just stating what she believes is a fact.

I sigh, " Fine, he is being an asshole to me, but Rose whatever situation Edward and I are in is our business. And I won't pull out of the project I promise, I am not heartless."

She chuckles, " I could care less if you pull out of the project. Edward would be crushed, so would Jazz and Emmett but that's got nothing to do with it." She eyes me. " You really like Edward don't you?"

My eyes widen, " Well, yeah, he is very talented, and witty, he has great promise in the business industry and he seems to have some type of family values.." My list is cut off when Rosalie is doubled over laughing.

" Oh God Bella please stop I can't take it." She is holding her sides.

" Stop what, I'm serious." I chuckle a few times because I find laughter to be contagious.

" I know you are but that is a top layer observation." She states as she is wiping her laugh tears away.

" Top layer observation?"

She nods, " Yes, you see you described Edward in a way Jasper would. A way a person who was applying to a college would. Tell me a deeper level of Edward that you like."

Rose is a sister, a protective sister. This isn't her business but she has sincerity in her eyes. " Aside from my top layer observations?" She nods, I take a breath. " He is very passionate, he ignites me, his eyes are full of things I want desperately to know. I would rather fight with Edward everyday then to never talk to him again. What layer is that?" I look up to meet Rose's eyes, she isn't laughing anymore.

" Bella, have you told Edward any of this?" She asks.

" No, every time we are together we fight."

She sighs, " Can you do me a favor?" I nod.

" Whatever you hear come out of his mouth or anyone else's mouth in the next few days I want you to hold onto those feelings, can you promise me that?" Her voice is pleading with me, she is nervous.

" Uhh yeah OK sure, but what do you mean, who would say what?"

She grasps my hand. " I am sure my brother has done something monumentally stupid since he has been with you. I know this because I know my brother. Please, tell him how you feel, and hear him out, can you do that?"

I am about to agree when we are interrupted, " Is there a Rosalie Cullen here?"

We all turn and Rose stands, " That is me."

" Hello, I am Doctor Reynolds, I am your brothers doctor."

"Wonderful, answers finally." Rose says.

" Yes, well, your brother is fine, he was lucky the wood seems to have missed bone and went through some muscle and cartilage. He will need to stay off of it for a few weeks. He has stitches that will need to be looked at and removed in two weeks."

" Can he go home now?" Rose asks.

" He should be able to leave in about an hour, I just gave him some pain killers and I would like to observe him and make sure they agree with him, if all is well than I will write a prescription and he can leave."

" Great, can we go see him?" Jasper asks.

The doctor looks at all of us. I see he wants to say not all of you, but he doesn't, " Why not, room five, down the hall." He gives a quick smile and walks out.

Jasper, Emmett and Rose begin leaving, " You coming?" Rose asks. I shake my head. " Bella, come on." Rose holds out her hand. I stare at it for a minute replaying Rose's words in my head. Finally I take it.

" Alright."

I let Emmett and Jasper walk in first followed by Rose. I take a minute outside the room to collect myself. I listen to the conversation.

" You're an ass." Emmett jokes.

" Seriously Edward you got to be more careful." Jasper says.

" How you doing brother?" Rose says and I hear a little kissy noise.

" I'm fine, feeling pretty damn good actually these pain killers are amazing." Edwards voice sounds like rough velvet.

I take a deep breath and walk in. Edward's eyes look directly at me, and he smiles. " Hey Bella." he says.

" Hi Edward, you look good." He laughs.

" You are just being nice, I look like shit."

"Impossible." I say it under my breath, I say it too loud apparently.

" Awe B you are a sweetheart." Emmett playfully punches my arm.

" Well, I have to get back to work." Rose says, I look directly at her.

" You can't go, he can't drive he needs someone to watch him, the pain meds and the walking he needs you Rose." I am in a full blown panic ramble, what is wrong with me?

" You can do it, drive him home I will come by after work and take over." She gives me an evil smile.

" I can't, I don't have a car here." HA! Point for Bella.

" That's cool, take my truck." Jasper says as he tries to offer me his keys. " I'll drive back with Emmett to the club and pick it up at Edward's later." TRAITORS.

" But my car is at the club." I say determined to win this.

" That's cool I'll drive it back to Edward's place after work and we can swap cars." Now Jasper is smiling wickedly.

" OK, I'm out." Rose kisses Edward's forehead hugs each of us and is gone like the wind.

I feel defeated, " Alright, Jazz." I put my hand out and he hands me his keys, and I hand him mine.

" Bella, I can take a cab it's totally cool." Edward says.

I look over to him, his eyes are full of curious emotions. I am desperate to unravel this man. " No, it's fine, I am not working today anyway, plus I owe you."

His lips give a playful smile, his brow crumples in confusion, " You owe me?"

I nod, " Yeah, the night you stayed with me after the almost car crash that was not even a threat, remember? You watched over me, so I owe you."

He shakes his head in understanding, " OK, cool."

An hour later Edward is successfully discharged from the hospital and we are driving to his place. We don't talk unless it's him giving me directions.

The entire ride I keep hearing Rose's words. I keep remembering the carnival, Riley, Victoria, the intensity in Edward's eyes. I let out a frustrated breath.

" You alright Bella?" Edward asks, but his voice cracks.

" Me? I'm fine I'm not the one who had a tree slice through their foot." I chuckle.

" Not a tree, don't be so dramatic." I chance a glance at him, he is smiling and looking at me with that same intense stare. " Turn left here." He says without looking at the road.

When we arrive at his complex I notice how nice it is. I don't know why I thought it would look grungy I just did. He clearly notices my reaction.

" Shocked that it looks nothing like you thought?"

I smile, " It's beautiful actually, nicer than my place."

He laughs, " Yeah about that, why do you live in a mediocre building? I know you can afford more."

I park the car and walk over to the passenger door. " I like my apartment, why should I move because I happen to get a few extra bucks in my pocket? The place is good for me, keeps me grounded." I wrap his arm over my shoulder, " Lean on me Edward."

He does, but only slightly, " I'm not saying go buy a mansion or a penthouse apartment I'm saying a safer place, or a house even."

"Safer? I have never been robbed or anything where I am, in my book that IS safe." I laugh, he sounds like my dad.

We reach his apartment door. I notice the potted plants and the mat on the ground that says " If you don't have a warrant fuck off" I begin to laugh.

" What's so funny?" He asks as he unlocks the door.

" Your mat, it's funny."

" Yeah, Emmett got it for me." We step in and the floor is grey marble. It's filled with grays, whites, and black. As we walk down a long hallway I'm taken back at the simplicity of the place. There is splashes of art every so often. I see some Ansell Adams on the walls, and some photography from an artist I am not familiar with.

When we enter the living room I come face to face with an ivory baby grand piano and a wall of guitars, and a large pristine drum set. The coffee table is glass and the couch is black leather. " Wow Edward, this place it's amazing."

" Thanks Bella, It took me a while but it's exactly how I wanted it, and it's the biggest apartment in the complex."

" Nice, how did you swing that?" I ask as I help him prop his foot up under some pillows on the couch.

" Well, I own this complex." He says matter of fact.

" You OWN it?"

" Yes, how do you think I earn my money?"

I shrug, " Singing?"

He laughs, " Someday maybe, but no. I used to be a house flipper for awhile, than one day my boss came across this place. I wasn't very good at flipping houses but I was at decorating and shit." He raises an eyebrow at me, " Don't you think of shooting me some pansy ass jokes about that."

I laugh and shake my head, " I wouldn't dare."

" OK, So anyway, after we flipped it he said he bought it and we were going to start renting out the place, I decorated it all but he passed away a few months before we opened up. He willed it to me. I didn't have like any money so I used my trust fund to get it up and running."

" That's amazing Edward, really this place is gorgeous, you have a swimming pool out there and everything."

"A gym to and a restaurant attached to it, but I don't own that."

" So all your money went into this place? That's why you didn't have the funds for the club?" I ask.

He nods," There is a few open apartments here you know Bella, not over priced, safe, and it will keep you grounded."

" Do you hate my place?" I ask jokingly.

" No, it's cute don't get me wrong, it's just, well we have a security guard, and cameras and, look you don't have to I was just putting it out there." He looks nervous.

" Well, Thanks Edward my lease is up in a few months I will let you know, now can I get you anything?" I ask and begin walking to the kitchen when he grabs my hand and pulls me down to the couch next to him.

" I'm sorry Bella." I can't avoid his eyes. I get lost in the emerald hypnotic trance.

" I was an asshole." I can't speak.

" Say something."

I clear my throat, " I wasn't much better."

He pulls my arm forcing me closer, " Yes you are better, I knew last night you wanted me, I knew that douche you were with was meant to get my attention, I knew ALL of that and I still was an idiot."

" How were you an idiot Edward? How is me stripping off my bra and panties for a stranger worse than you letting that woman lick your neck?" I know it's going to be worse, but he needs to say it.

He sighs, " It killed me when you did that, I wanted to throw you over my shoulder and run to the nearest secluded place and fuck you until you remembered how we felt together."

I felt my throat dry and close up, my heart was pounding fiercely in my chest, " Why didn't you?" I whisper.

"God Bella I don't know, I was mad, and I knew we were playing but I wanted to hurt you. It was wrong I know, I had to forget you but I wanted to remember you, God it's so fucked up!" He frantically begins pushing his fingers through his hair.

" Yeah, it's fucked up I will agree with you there." I grab his hand stopping him from ripping out every strand. " What happened after you left Edward?"

He lays his head back on the couch and closes his eyes, " I fucked her, and the whole time I wanted it to be you, I even imagined it was. God I am such an asshole!"

I knew that was what he would say, somehow I just knew it. " Look at me Edward."

He opens his eyes but he is staring at the ceiling. " Look at me." I snap.

He does, " I am not going to say it's OK, but those are your sins to deal with, you did it to hurt me and you succeeded even though I don't really have a right to be upset, we aren't a couple or anything, but I'm hurt all the same. You want to fill the world with poison so it will fester away but you aren't as in control of things as you want to think you are Edward."

"I'm not in control at all Bella." He barks.

" You want to scream it out Edward? Fine, we will scream. But I am not leaving here until we figure this out." I wave my hand between us. " Playtime is over Edward!"

Will Edward and Bella work it out? What do you think?

Fic Rec's :

Me and Mr. Cullen by Castrophia

The Affair by Johnnyboy7


	21. Chapter 21

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Thank you all SO much for your reviews, alerts, and encouragement. I am enjoying writing this story more because of all of you!

I would be nothing without all of you I try to respond to each review unless you are a guest or disabled your PM's. Thank you all seriously I love you!

To my pimps xoxox Sylvia, Katie, Jude, Melissa, Anita and Colleen I love you like I love Chocolate covered Rob's!

Chapter 21:

EPOV

" Playtime is over Edward!" Bella says more determined than angry.

" I just want to state for the record that I am not Bipolar! I also do not suffer from severe paranoia, even though I can see why you would think and say that. I just wanted to get that out before we began." I say with a smile hoping to lighten the mood.

She smiles in return," OK, then I think it is also fair to say I am not some mega spy sent in here by your father to sabotage your personal or professional life." She releases my hand but her eyes are still on mine.

" Good, I'm glad we got all that cleared up." I say.

" I'm going to go get something to drink, you need to drink a lot of water with your pills so you get to start while I get our drinks." She gives me a cocky smile. She wants me to state what I want first. FUCK!

I wait until she is in the kitchen, " It's clear to say that I want you Bella, have you not been listening to me?"

I hear her slam the fridge, " You want to be a sarcastic prick Edward? Or do you want to be mature?"

" Sarcastic prick of course." I chuckle but its painfully interrupted when a water bottle is dropped on my nuts.

" If I want to have a childish conversation about important issues Edward I will walk down to the park and talk to the kids." She raises her brow at me, challenging me to retort with a smartass comment.

" Ok Ok just be kind to my frank and beans." I say while covering them in fear. She starts laughing. It's the best sound ever.

" Sorry, no more ball bashing." She sits on the chair across from me. I wish she would sit beside me again.

" Look Bella I'm not all hearts and flowers and rainbows. I say the wrong things all the time, I screw up more than anyone. I will over react all the time, I'm abnormally overprotective and slightly arrogant."

" Is this you trying to win me over have me running for the hills?" She asks chuckling.

" Just telling you how it is I see myself, would you rather I lie?" I know I am snapping at her but I'm am not good at this communication thing.

" OK, chill. Look Edward I don't want you to tell me how you see yourself. I will judge you how I see you. Not all the qualities you just named are bad by the way." I watch as she sips her water. My dick twitches every time I see her tongue dip inside the neck of the bottle.

I clear my throat trying to gain composure. " So what do you want then Bella?"

" I hate mixing personal and professional Edward, Hate it!" She states.

" So than that's it?" I ask feeling as if the walls are crashing around me.

She lifts her eyes to me, a flicker of confusion flashes across her face, " Is this you fighting Edward? You really suck at it!"

I shake my head, " I'm confused for fuck sake! You are all let's figure it out, than you are I don't want to mix the two. What do YOU want Bella?" I slam my water bottle on my coffee table.

" I wasn't done talking, you just swooped right in with your over reactions and arrogance!" She mimics my frustration by slamming her bottle on the table to.

" Fine, I'll shut up, talk." I say.

She laughs manically, " Nice try Edward, you might be able to turn the tables on your everyday sluts but I'm not falling for it. YOU tell me what YOU want. Let's see if you can think on your own." Her tone was chilling.

" You Bella, how many times do I need to say it? Do you prefer a different dialect, YOU I WANT YOU!" I'm screaming at this point, she frustrates me.

She stands up and walks over to me. If I could I would stand and go toe to toe with her. " You want me? Only me?"

I roll my eyes, " Yes!" I bark.

" You are going to fuck up!" She counters.

" Probably." I say more calmly.

" I hate this!" She has her hands on her hips, I can tell by her posture and her facial expressions that she is having an internal battle here.

" Not more than I do!"

" A deal than?" She finally sits beside me.

" What kind of deal?" I ask.

" I don't want to be in a relationship with you Edward because to be honest I don't trust you with my heart." Her eyes are full of pain, her voice is full of determination.

" I'm not sure I trust you with mine either Bella." It's true I don't.

" Alright, so let's prove it to each other, let's see if we can earn each other's trust. I won't date or sleep with anyone, but you can't either."

I nod, " And what? We do this forever until one of us fucks it up? Is there a deadline here?"

" No Edward, we are going to be exclusive affectionate partners, we are going to get to know each other."

" Can I fuck you when I want to." I ask, only half serious but totally curious.

She laughs, " I'm not asking you to take a vow of celibacy." She leans closer to me. " We only fuck each other."

Her eyes have that lustful look, her lips are seductively smiling. " So, this arrangement, or experiment whatever you want to call it begins now?"

She nods, " Yes, but." She says, damn I knew it.

" But what?"

" The last time we had sex Edward we seriously weren't being responsible, you didn't use a condom." Her face is more serious now.

" Oh God!" I say.

She chuckles, "I'm on the pill, but you clearly sleep around. So, you need to get tested, and now so do I."

" So no sex until then?" I ask sadly.

" Oh No way I can't wait three weeks, you will wear a condom, that's not negotiable!"

I beam at her, " Can we have sex now?" I know I sound like an over eager idiot.

" Nope!"

" What? Why not? You said we can, I have condoms, I am not above begging!"

She is laughing again. " You can't over exert yourself, we don't want you popping any stitches."

I slam my head on the couch, " Fucking wood!" I yell.

Suddenly I feel her hand sliding up my leg, " I like your wood."

I look at her, she is so beautiful. " Yeah well, you are going to have to wait apparently!"

" Well you are going to need a bath, a very thorough bath. You have all those gross hospital germs all over you." She is being playful.

" It is going to be very difficult for me to wash myself with my foot all wrapped up." I sigh dramatically. " What am I going to do?"

She smiles, " I guess I can help you wash up."

" You are too kind Bella." My eyes widen in excitement, " Let's go do that now!"

She starts laughing again. " OK, I will go set up the tub, you stay here." She looks around, " Where's the bathroom?"

" There are two, but I have a tub in the downstairs bathroom and I think under the circumstances that would be best." She nods.

" Where's your bedroom?" She asks. I smile suggestively." I need to get you a robe or clothes or something pervert."

Now I laugh, " Upstairs second door on the right."

I watch in silence as she walks to the bathroom. She starts the water and then walks across the living room to the stairs. She gives me a smile as she climbs them. I can hear her humming as she is opening what sounds like my closet, and drawers. A few minutes later she comes back down carrying a robe, and a pair of boxers.

She is still humming as she goes back to the bathroom. I can't help smiling. I love watching her.

" Ready?" She asks as she is standing above me with her hands out.

" Bella?"

" mmhmm."

" If you told me you slept with that ass from last night I wouldn't be OK, I would have broken everything in this room. I would have walked out the door unable to look at you." I stare into her eyes, she shrugs and gives me a smile.

" That is because you are an asshole Edward, and I am mature and a realist."

I chuckle, " But you forgave me, why?"

Her eyes aren't smiling anymore, " I didn't say I forgave you Edward, I said I didn't have a reason to be angry because we weren't a couple. It doesn't mean you didn't hurt me. And I think it is shitty to sleep with someone to make someone else hurt."

I nod, " I am really sorry."

" Yep, I know. now come on before the tub over flows."

I take her hands and she pulls me up, I lean on her shoulder and limp to the bathroom.

" Alright, sit on the toilet and remove your shirt and pants, then I will help you into the tub." She has a slightly nervous look on her face.

" Are you uncomfortable seeing me naked Bella?" I ask amused.

She shakes her head, " Not uncomfortable, it's just so bright in here and a little steamy, it's hard to breathe." She starts to fidget, she clumsily fumbles to shut off the water. I remove my shirt and pants. While her back is to me I pull myself up and drop my boxers and stand there waiting for her, in the nude.

She turns around quickly and slams into my chest, she gasps. " Oh My God!"

I start laughing, " How about you take a moment and look. We are adults Bella, I am not ashamed of my body and I think this would go a lot better if you took a good." I lowered my head. " Long." I graze my lips along her ear. " Look."

Her breath hitches, " I uhh." I can see her cheeks turn cherry red. " You have a great body Edward, you shouldn't be ashamed, why would you?"

" I'm not, and you have an amazing body too Bella." I lightly slide my finger down her cheek.

" Thank you." She unsteadily whispers. " You uhh, have to get in." She points to the tub.

" Help me?"

She nods and holds my shoulders. " Look at me Bella."

She slowly lifts her eyes, her gaze lingers on my tattoos. I know she wants to ask about them but she won't. Not yet. Finally her eyes land on mine. " Hi beautiful." I say.

She smiles widely, " Hi yourself."

" Don't be nervous, it's just a bath."

Again she nods and slowly she helps me into the tub. She places a few towels on the edge and puts my foot on top.

" You want to lather up the sponge for me Bella?" I keep my eyes on her. Her tough sexy demeanor from earlier seems to be faltering.

" OK." She isn't looking at me, it's like being in the room with a shy virgin.

As she goes to grab the body wash I grab her hand and pull her into the tub with me. She squeals and thrashes. I quickly wrap my arms around her arms to stop her from punching me in the face. I can't help but to burst out laughing at the shocked look on her face.

" YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouts at me.

I don't say anything, I grab the back of her neck and smash her lips to mine. She frantically wiggles, I don't let up I fiercely massage her lips with mine. Her erratic trouncing begins to slow and her arms become less ridged. I feel her fingers curl against my sides and a peaceful sigh escape her lips.

I gently caress her tongue with mine and loosen my grip on her. She tenderly glides her hands up my arms and cradles my head in her palms. She surrenders completely and I can feel her fear and anxiety wash away.

Slowly I push my face away from hers, " There, that's better." I say with a smile. She blinks a few times and returns the happiness.

" Was pushing me into the tub really necessary Edward?" She is giggling through her words.

" Yes, for two reasons."

" Oh? do tell?"

"First of all you were as stiff as a statue, filled with so much fear I thought Freddy Kruger was hiding in the closet or something."

She laughs, " OK I see and the second?"

I give her a wicked smile, " Second, I do LOVE getting you all wet Bella."

Do you think these crazy kids can make it work?

Fic Rec: Quarterback Sneak by Jayhawkbb.. Its New , a WIP and SO GREAT!


	22. Chapter 22

Stephanie Meyer Owns these characters and anything Twilight related.

I dedicate this chapter to Sylvia Nguyen because she encourages me with a fierceness. I adore you and am so grateful for you :)

Thanks for all the reviews, and Love!

My Pimp squad Katie, Jude, Judy, Sylvia, Melissa, Anita, and Colleen. ILY!

Chapter 22:

BPOV

As I sat in the tub fully clothed and soaking wet with Edward I realized how erratic my emotions were. One second I was happy, then mad, followed by horny and then fear swept in and shattered my lustful state of mind. What the hell!

Edward might not be Bipolar but I was starting to question my mental state.

I don't forgive him. We weren't a couple but what he did was a blatant attack on my heart. He may or may not see it that way but it is what it is.

" Can I get up now?" I ask a gleefully happy Edward.

" If you must." He says as he releases me from his vice grip.

I step out and drip water everywhere. " Well this is just wonderful!" I am rather annoyed.

" I have a washer and a dryer you know, you can slip into a pair of boxers and shirt of mine and toss those in." He has this pleased look on his face and if he wasn't so fucking adorable I would drown the bastard.

" Alright." I toss him his loufa and the body wash. " You just lost out on an erotic sponge bath Mister!"

His smile faded, " Wonderful." He is being sarcastic.

" In all fairness Edward you did warn me that you would fuck up." I give him a smile and a wink as I exit the bathroom and head toward the bedroom to wrangle up some clothes.

I listen to him sloshing away and singing while I rummage through his drawers. I grab a black pair of boxers and a random t-shirt, I don't even look at what I grabbed. I rip off my soaked clothes and slip on the dry clothes and head back to the bathroom.

When I step back into the bathroom with my wet clothes in a bushel I'm about to speak when Edward's eyes widen and he freezes his washing.

" What?" I ask looking him over thinking he hurt himself.

" What are you wearing?" He says in a whisper.

" You fucking said I can borrow your clothes since you got my clothes wet." I snapped, annoyed that he was acting so stupid.

" But.." He points at my chest. " Didn't you even read it, the shirt I mean or are you trying to tell me something?" I see he has a slight smile.

I look down and read the shirt, " Oh My God Edward, why do you own this?"

Clear as day the shirt says " I Love Shaved Beaver."

He bursts out laughing, " Emmett again!" He can't catch his breath.

" Fine, whatever it's on now so I'm wearing it, now where is your washer?" I ask and wait as he tries to catch his breath.

" Past the kitchen on the left." He continues to laugh as I go and drop my clothes in.

When I return he has his head back and eyes closed. I take a moment just to really look at him. He has tattoos all over his chest and arms. I can see them dip down low into the water. I so much want to know what they all mean. As if he was reading my thoughts he speaks.

" They all mean something, I could never put something on my body that didn't mean something." He says, then lifts his head and opens his eyes.

" Are they memories?" I'm nervous again. Getting to know each other is hard, not to mention Edward's temper is always hot and cold.

" I guess so." He takes a breath, " Dreams and nightmares really but I guess you can say they are memories all the same."

" There are so many." I walk toward him and lean over carefully holding on to the towel rack in case he gets any ideas.

" You know that saying you wear your heart on your sleeve?" He asks.

I nod as I trace musical notes that travel up his arm in black ink.

" Well I wear ME on my sleeve, and torso, and back." He shrugs and chuckles. " I'm not too hard to figure out if you can read what's painted all over me."

"One would need to strip you down to get the opportunity." I chuckle to myself. " And you probably would do that for anyone right?" Low blow and I knew it.

" Ouch!" He is shaking his head. " I might undress for a WOMAN but that doesn't mean she gets it." He lifts up. " Do you Bella? Do you understand what I bare on my body?"

I shake my head. I so wish I did.

" I bare all. Every part of me, memories, dreams, nightmares, fears. All of it." His eyes are filled with every emotion one can muster. With each one spoken a flicker of it glimmers in his green eyes.

" They're beautiful." My eyes look down to the notes on his arm. " It's a song isn't it?"

He nods, " What's the song?" I ask

He narrows his eyes, but not out of anger. Nervousness or maybe curiosity, " I think you know." He says.

I can't read music but he was right, I did know. " Your mom's song?" My voice cracks, this is heartbreaking.

" Yes." It's all he says, he doesn't elaborate, so I do.

" Have you ever seen the rain." He just stares at me, saying nothing. " Elizabeth was your mom?"

He nods, " Yes."

" I heard you sing that song last night, It was amazing." My pulse begins to quicken when he grabs my hand and intertwines his fingers in mine.

" I want to get out of the tub and show you something." I lift up and help him out. He slips his boxers and robe on and limps out of the bathroom. toward a book shelf in the living room.

" Elizabeth Cullen loved music and art. She was a photographer, a magician behind the lens is what my father called her once." He lifts a picture up and hands it to me.

A stunning woman with a perfect smile and the same emerald green eyes that hypnotize me daily. Her hair was brown and red just like Edward. This was Elizabeth. " She's beautiful."

" Yes." He points to some of the art on the walls that I was admiring when I arrived. " After I moved out of my father's house I took all of her photos that she took through the years." He cleared his throat. I knew this was so hard for him.

" I had them blown up and framed, they deserve to be in a museum or a gallery but.. well, whatever they're here so." He cleared his throat again, he was trying to grab onto a safer emotion.

I placed the picture back in the spot he took it from and walked toward him. His back was to me so I gently wrapped my arms around his back and rested my hands over his chest. I placed my head on his back and just embraced him.

" She is probably so proud of you." I whisper.

He sighs and places his hands over mine, " maybe, but she would also kick my ass if she saw me now." He laughs slightly.

" That I am sure of." I laugh with him. He turns slowly and looks down at me.

" I'm an asshole Bella, you should run out of here now." His eyes are pleading with me.

" Why Edward? What's the point, you'll just run after me and torture me some more." I say smiling.

" True." He takes his pointer and grazes my lower lip. His head dips down and he kisses me tenderly.

His arms slip around my body as his kiss becomes rougher. A moan escapes my lips.

" Bella."

" Mmmm?"

I can't stop kissing him. It feels like everything makes sense here, in this moment Edward and I are OK, better than OK we are perfect.

" I need you." He whispers in between kisses.

" Your stitches." Did I really say that?

" Fuck my stitches, I'm fine but if I don't get you under me in about two minutes my stitches are going to be the least of our problems."

I can't help the chuckle that escapes me, " Bedroom."

He lifts his head away from me and smiles. Taking my hand he leads me very slowly and carefully up the stairs. When we get to his room my heart is beating like crazy. I'm terrified and excited all at the same time.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them Edward is standing directly in front of me in just his boxers. His robe is pooled at his feet.

" Not one time Bella." His voice is filled with want and need.

I nod, " Not one time."

He lifts his hand to my head and I feel him slipping off my pony tail holder. I giggle when it is flicked across the room. My hair fans across my shoulders.

I curl my fingers along the end of the shirt and lift it up and over my head. His gaze drops to my breasts. He doesn't hesitate to dance his silken hands over my desperate bosom. I hiss as the electricity of his touch shoots through my body.

He lightly pinches each libidinous nipple, " Oh Edward." I moan.

I reach for the waistline of his boxers and gradually begin to lower them. He pulls my body closer to his and I can feel his cock strike my stomach. It was already hard and it made me shiver in anticipation.

" Bella, bed, now." He grasps the brim of the boxers I was wearing and lead me to his bed. He strolled backward in all his glorious nakedness.

I smiled as he delicately placed me on the bed and lowered his body on top of mine. He gazed into my eyes for a moment before crashing his lips onto mine. " I want you so bad Bella."

My mind was broken there were no words forming. I grunted, or moaned I'm not sure. he quickly ripped the boxers off my body and slid his hand up my inner thigh.

My body was quivering, my breath was rough. I gripped his hair and his kisses trailed down to my neck along my collarbone and landing eagerly onto my nipples leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. I could feel where he had been and I could anticipate where he was going.

" FUCK!" I shouted when his teeth lightly bite down on my wanting nipple.

" You taste like cupcakes, the very first time I kissed you, it was cupcakes." His tongue trails lower over my stomach and I can feel the lustful throbbing between my legs.

" Edward, please." I whisper fervidly.

" Yes Baby, I'll take care of you." Lower, lower until I feel his tongue brush over my aching clit.

" HOLY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled as my head slams against the mattress and I tangle my fingers into his unruly hair.

" Who?" He asked as he lifted his head and powerfully thrust two fingers into my greedy pussy.

" Please Oh, Oh." I screamed.

" Sorry who?" He rubs his thumb in circles over my clit.

" EDWARD!" I holler.

" Remember that!" He smiles lustfully. I hear the foil of the condom wrapper but I can't concentrate. His fingers never let up my body is screaming for more and all of him.

His hands spread my legs further and the weight of his body is suddenly on top of me. His lips are on mine his tongue is massaging mine.

And then he is filling me, slamming relentlessly into me. It's like lightening on the beach. Sudden, beautiful, powerful.

I feel the coil in my stomach. I grip his arms and dig my nails into his skin.

" Fuck Bella." He screams as he plows into me continuously and just as desperate as I am.

" Edward, I can't, Oh God!" His thrusts come quicker, stronger.

"Come Bella, Come for me." His words shatter me, and I come crashing down in waves of pleasure. I scream his name I tear at his skin. The power of my release leaves me blinded by flashes of white.

I can feel Edward's cock throb and twitch inside me. I look at his face as his eyes screw shut and he clenches his jaw. Just as he comes slamming into me one more time he screams my name and collapses on top of me. His face is in my neck.

We pant heavily, our bodies are covered in sweat. We just stay this way for what seems like hours. Just breathing, feeling, living.

" Amazing." His muffled words make me smile.

" Yeah, amazing." We both start laughing. But are suddenly cut off when we hear someone knocking at the door.

Ahhh The Lemons! How I love the Lemons!


	23. Chapter 23

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Have I told you all I love you? Well I do. Thanks for all the reviews and PM's I'm tickled!

Thank you to all my pimpettes! Sylvia, Katie, Judy, Jude, Anita, Megan, Colleen.. Oh the list keeps growing I love you all!

Chapter 23:

EPOV

The plot to destroy Jasper Whitlock shall begin at sundown! I vowed this silently in my head when he decided to interrupt Bella and me by returning her car. I was carefully getting dressed while she was downstairs with him.

I hoped he would just swap keys and get the fuck out but no. Bella had to offer him a beer. So here I am dressing myself and listening to muffled laughter and clanking beer bottles.

" EDWARD DO YOU NEED HELP GETTING DOWN THE STAIRS?" I hear Jasper yell from the living room.

I stand at the top of the steps and look down seeing them on the couch and start descending slowly, " Nope I got it." I say.

Bella turns toward me and her eyes coast over my body. Halfway concerned the other half lustful. She quickly shifts her eyes away but not before her cheeks turn as pink as cherry blossoms.

" You are looking pretty good considering." Jazz says and Bella chokes on her beer.

" Great pain meds." I stifle a laugh.

" What am I missing?" He asks. " Oh God are you two fighting again, I swear to god I can't take this shit anymore."

" Jazz calm down." Bella interrupts. " Edward and I will probably always fight, but today at this moment we are fine." She slips me a quick smile.

" OK, good. So Bella if you want me to sit with him until Rose gets off work I will. I'm sure you want to get home since you have work tomorrow." Yes I will definitely destroy him.

" Uhm, thanks Jazz but I will wait for Rose. I told her I would stay so I want to keep my word." Her voice gives nothing away and I suddenly wonder why we feel like we need to hide anything.

"Truth is Jasper we are desperately waiting for you to leave so I can fuck the shit out of Bella in the exact spot you're sitting." Jasper's eyes widen and his mouth gapes open. I hear Bella gasp but all I can do is chuckle.

It took about five minutes for Jasper to get himself together and leave.

" I cannot believe you said that." Bella says only half angry.

" It got rid of him didn't it?" I ask and slink toward her. She starts stepping backward until the back of her legs hit the arm of the couch.

" Yes, but do you think he knows?" She whispers.

" I am certain he does." I'm an inch from her and I can feel her energy wrap itself around me.

" I see." She puts her hand on my chest. " You know what I really want to do right now Edward?"

She peeks up at me, her haunting eyes veiled by her chocolate lashes. " MMM what Bella?" I twirl her angel soft hair with my finger.

"I really..." She kisses my chin, " Desperately." She kisses my cheek. " want to." She grazes my lips with her tongue. " Eat something." She pulls back abruptly, " I'M STARVING." She yelps.

I try to grab her to pull her back to me but she is full on sprinting toward the kitchen, " You'll pay for that you tease." I shout.

Her giggles echo through my apartment and suddenly I realize her sounds are my favorite song.

After we eat we sit down and watch a movie. Nothing interesting enough to drag my attention away from Bella. I find myself lost in her. She is so expressive when she watches something. I realize if I had just been paying more attention to her eyes then I would have known what she wanted all the time. But didn't I say I did know? Wow, I really am fucked up.

" Did you like the movie?" Bella asks.

" Honestly I have no idea, I wasn't paying attention." I say honestly.

" What? Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to watch it?"

" Because I did want to but you are prettier than any of those actresses on the T.V."

" Cute Edward." She playfully slaps my arm.

I begin kissing Bella when the we hear someone knocking...again.

" OK that's it." I say. " I am moving to a bungalow in the middle of the woods, no phone, and I'm not telling anyone where I live."

Bella laughs as she starts walking toward the door.

" I'm serious Bella, no one visits me, but you have been here for a few hours and I have had more company over than I have in years." I shout.

" SHUT YOUR HOLE EDWARD." Rosalie's voice booms through the apartment.

" Hey Rose." I say.

She comes over and kisses the top of my head, " How are you feeling brother?"

" Fine, better than fine, so you don't have to stay."

She looks at me, then over at Bella, and then back at me and raises her brow. " You want me to leave?"

I nod, but Bella shakes her head, " What Bella?" I ask.

" You really need someone to stay with you Edward don't be stubborn."

" OK, you stay." I smile.

" I can't, I have to work in the morning, but I can call you at lunch time and see if you need anything and drop it over after work?"

I'm not happy but it's her job. What was I expecting her to move in or something. OH GOD! " Alright sounds good." I say.

" You should change." Rose says as she laughs.

" Yeah, your brothers idiot friend bought this for him." Bella says as she walks back toward the laundry room.

After she is out of the living room Rose whispers into my ear, " Fuck this up and I will castrate you Edward." I gasp.

" Don't give me that shocked look, I am dead serious, she is good people, fuck her up and I will light you on fire."

I start laughing when Bella walks back in the room changed in the clothes she arrived in. " What's so funny?"

" Nothing I was just threatening my brother." Rose shrugs. " Thanks for watching him Bella."

" I'm not a puppy." I snap

Bella leans down and gives me a chaste kiss," Talk to you later Edward, take it easy."

" Thanks for taking such good care of me." I say seductively.

She pats my head, " You were a good boy."

"WOOF" I bark.

Rose walks Bella out and then returns to me. " She really likes you."

" I know, and I really like her. But I know that somehow some way I will fuck this up."

" You aren't Dad." She gently rubs my arm.

" I'm tired, I'm going to go lay down." She nods and watches me carefully as I walk back up the stairs.

I slip into bed and fall to sleep immediately.

" Edward." I am being nudged. " Edward I have to go, I have to get to work. I made you toast, coffee, and here are your pills." I can hear Rose's voice. " EDWARD!" She yells and I snap my head up.

" What!"

" Coffee, toast, pills, take." She shoves them in my face.

" Fine, thank you."

"I will call you later, be careful today."

I nod and pop the pills. After Rose leaves I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and hair and wash up. I hear my cell go off and I shuffle to it hoping it's Bella.

" Hello?"

" Edward?" It's Carlisle.

" Yeah what is it?" I snap.

" Good morning to you to."

" Whatever with the pleasantries I don't really have much to say to you. Haven't you off and married Esme and divorced her by now?" I say angrily.

" Enough Edward!" His voice is firm.

" Why are you calling?"

" It's regarding Bella, Miss. Swan."

I grumble, " What now?"

" Well, as you may or may not know her article on Katarina Denali was beyond amazing. I believe that article alone helped her more than any agent has in the last year." His voice is filled with excitement.

" OK? That's great but why are you tell ME this?"

" I have other clients and I want her to write some mini biographies for them."

" I'm not her boss or anything why are you asking me?"

I hear his frustrated sigh, " I'm not asking you, I'm telling you so you don't fly off the handle when you find out."

" Well, good luck?"

" Edward?"

" Oh for the love of God what father!" I yell.

" Don't hate me forever, you and Rose are all I have. You are everything to me." His voice cracks at the end.

" Really? No I mean it, really? Did you say this to Rose? Because I am fairly certain she wouldn't agree with you there. You aren't excused for momentary lapses of judgment, believe me I know that better than most! What you did to her can't be repaired with an I'm sorry or an I love you. The second I became the parent and had to peel her off the floor night after night and I had to sit in a courtroom and tell them what he did to her and how her own father condoned it, that was the moment I realized you are incapable of feeling!"

I didn't wait for a reply I just ended the call.

I couldn't stay in my apartment. After getting off the phone with my father I was ready to tear the place apart. I tried calling Bella but her phone went to voicemail. Then I realized I broke her phone. " FUCK!" I scream.

So I decide to call her work.

" Seattle Times how may I direct your call?" The switchboard operator says.

" Miss. Isabella Swan please."

A few clicks later and I hear her beautiful voice. " This is Bella."

" Hi beautiful." I say and I feel better immediately.

She giggles, " Good Morning Edward, are you alright?"

" Yes, fine I just. Well I realized after trying to call you that I broke your phone and really want to replace it."

"It's OK Edward, I already got a new one."

" You did? Then why didn't you answer it when I called?"

" I'm at work Edward!" She snapped.

" Right, OK well I was going to offer to take you to get a new one today after work but since you got one."

" Are you OK Edward? You sound weird."

" My father called that's all, forget about it. Can I see you later?"

" Your dad? And yes I will stop by after work."

" Yeah my dad and I don't want to talk about it, when will you be over?"

She laughs again, " I have like twenty messages from him, I will be there at seven."

Having two conversations with someone at the same time normally is confusing but with Bella it just goes smoothly. I wasn't surprised he called her that many times. He is rather aggressive when he wants something.

" Well you should call him back, I will see you later."

" Alright, talk to you later Edward." And she hangs up.

I spend the rest of the morning paying bills, the afternoon is filled with making calls about the club. I was surprised at how difficult it was to get things ordered to be delivered in six months. One woman told me that there was a eight month wait on certain equipment. I was resorted to calling in favors and spending ridiculous amounts of money. Jasper is not going to be happy.

Then I get an email from Emmett showing me the list of equipment he needs for security and I was cursing up a storm. So I call Jasper.

" Dude, are you looking at these prices, and what the hell is up with Emmett, he wants metal detectors? This is a Gentleman's club, the second we start turning it into a place that we need to hire Mr. Clark to come turn it around we have issues."

The "Stand By Me" reference wasn't lost on Jazz and he was laughing, " Yeah, I told him no for that. He needs to hire great security and if he feels he needs that then his guys aren't good enough."

" Can we afford all this Jazz? Tell me because you are the numbers guy."

" We are beyond fine Edward, Bella has invested more than just her money. Jake and the guys are machines and aren't taking half of what they deserve. But the entertainment is what will bring in the people. So we need a headliner for opening night. If we are opening in six months we need to book soon."

" Jazz, I'm no agent, how can I find a headliner?"

" That's your job, use your contacts SOMETHING, oh and the DJ, he needs to be better than good."

" Fine, thanks for the added pressure."

After I hang up and finish everything I need to get done for the day I see its six fifteen. I order some Chinese food and wait for Bella.

Bella and the Chinese food arrive at the same time. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and slips inside while I pay. I can tell by the huge smile on her face that she talked to my father.

We set up the food and eat in silence for a few minutes. I can tell by her shaking leg that she is ready to combust. " So Bella, how was your day?"

That was all it took, " OH MY GOD EDWARD! I know you hate your father but Oh My God!"

I start laughing, " What happened?"

" My article with Kate it was a huge success and his clients want me ME to write articles for them. I am so, Oh wow Edward." Her smile is bright, and full of a happiness and it is so contagious. I get up and pull her to me.

" I am so unbelievably happy for you. You are going to be famous!" I kiss her. I try to convey every emotion she makes me feel in that one kiss.

" If I wasn't so hungry I would throw this food onto the floor and jump you here and now Edward."

I burst out laughing, " Well lets feed you so we can do JUST that!"

We sit back down and we eat in perfect comfort and symmetry. The world isn't chaotic with Bella. I can't even hate my father when I'm near her. I just hope he doesn't hurt her. I know what he is capable of.

After dinner Bella stands up and true to her word she wipes the food and the boxes clean off the table and takes me right there. We only took pause for a minute while she ran upstairs to get a condom. Note to self, when Bella is near have love gloves close by.

Alright let's hear it... What is up with Rose and Carlisle?

Will Bella get hurt by Carlisle?

Review Review!

Follow me on Twitter and we can chat about it Cutestkidsmom


	24. Chapter 24

Stephanie Meyer owns the names I own this story!

Thank you to my pimpettes ;) I Love you!

Chapter 24:

BPOV

Three weeks, that is how long it has been. Edward and I have been together for three weeks. We fight, we fuck, we talk. It's fantastic.

I don't stop by the club much. I figure they need to work their asses off to get it up in running in five months. It's the first week in August now. Edward has been freaking out looking for a head liner for opening night and the DJ he called is stuck on a yearlong cruise for some record company. So Edward is cranky.

" Miss Isabella Swan?" An unfamiliar voice calls me and I turn around in my chair to see a delivery man holding up a dozen tie dyed roses. I giggle.

" Yes, that's me."

" Great then these are for you." He places them on my desk I sign for them and gingerly grab the card.

" Who sent those?" Stephanie my cubical neighbor asks.

" Not sure." I have a feeling this is Edward's adorable way of apologizing for his grumpiness lately. But I am shocked when I open the card and read it.

_~Bella, I had a lovely time with you at the carnival and have found myself thinking about you more often then I should. I don't have undergarments to tie dye for you so I hope these roses will do the trick. Have dinner with me please? Yours, Riley~_

Well isn't this fine and dandy! I had forgot all about Riley. I handed him my business card when we went our separate ways. Easy for him to send flowers here, and by his phone number at the bottom of the card he expected an answer.

" So who sent them, they are unique." Stephanie asks as she sniffs them.

" Probably from that hotshot lawyer Carlisle Cullen." Mike says from behind me.

" Why would you think that Sir?" I ask.

" He calls here a lot and I know he is trying to pull you away from here to write books for all his starlets. I wouldn't put it past him to use some charm on you, he's shady like that."

Funny how Mike thinks someone is shady when I could swear he wrote the book on it. " He isn't shady, but these aren't from him anyway." I tuck the card in my desk. " They are just from someone thanking me for , uhm, making them something, that's all."

I ignore the stares that I can feel Stephanie and Mike giving me. I continue to glance at the flowers and wonder what exactly I am going to do about this.

" Good Afternoon Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen is expecting you go right in." I smile at Giana and head into his office.

" Hi Bella." He greets me with a warm but firm hand shake. " You are looking well."

" Thank you." I take a seat across from him.

" So I wanted you to talk to one of my clients, he is rather unknown right now. He only did a few commercials and a soap opera. I really think a story from you could boost his career. He is a remarkable young man." Carlisle hands me a bottle of water.

" OK what's his name?" I ask.

" Vladimir Nastase." He raises his brow. " Have you heard of him?"

I shake my head, "No but I'm guessing the reason for that is because he has never worked in the United States am I correct?"

He smiles, " Exactly, so you can see why someone like you can be beneficial for his uprising. Mark my words Bella he is going to be huge."

" I'm sure you're right, so tell me what is he going for, film? T.V? Broadway?"

He shrugs, " I am sure he will be happy with anything but to headline something, that would be the greatest thing for him."

My eyes immediately widened, " OH MY GOD!" I screamed and Carlisle drops his water.

" What's wrong Bella?" He is looking me over like I was bleeding from somewhere.

" No, I'm fine oh I just got a great idea! Do you think Kate would let me call her? I know it's totally wrong but I would love to ask her a favor?" I am hopeful Carlisle will say yes. He has shown he is eager to have me working with him.

He starts soaking up the water, " I am sure that she would love hearing from you Bella, she was quite taken with you. But may I ask what this favor might be? As her lawyer of course."

I know I need to talk to Edward about this first, and Jasper and Emmett. " No, sorry. I think if she decides it's something for her than she will talk to you about it." I see his face fall slightly. But it picks up quickly and he nods.

" Very well Bella, I can respect that. Now back to Vladimir?"

I nod.

" Bella! Oh it is so wonderful to hear from you again, how are you?" Katarina's voice is soft, sweet, and relaxing.

" Hi Kate, I am well how are you?"

" Wonderful, thank you so much for your article. My career is keeping me insanely busy these days."

My heart fell a bit, there was no way she was going to be able to help. " Kate, I hate that I'm going to either make it more hectic or lose your friendship with what I am about to ask."

" Just say whatever it is and I will decide, deal?" She says with a giggle.

" Alright, well remember when I told you I was an investor in a club?"

" Yes."

" It's a gentleman's club called The Triple Crown Club. It is opening on New Year's Eve. It is going to be remarkable."

" OK, that's terrific Bella but that doesn't bother me, you do remember what I do for a living right?" She laughs.

" Yes and actually that is why I was calling." I clear my throat. " Please please please would you consider headlining for their opening night?" Yes I'm begging.

There is silence for a moment, " You want me to dance for this club?"

"desperately."

" Who owns this club?"

" Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, and Edward uhm Cullen."

" Cullen? As in Carlisle's son?" She asks and her voice perks up.

" Yes, but Kate this isn't about Carlisle, I am asking you as a favor to me, I will pay you whatever it takes just please think about it?"

Silence again, " Do the owners know you are calling me?"

" No." I sigh " I didn't want to get their hopes up."

" Understandable, Bella New Year's is an insane time for me." Her voice is still mellow and soothing. She isn't angry.

" Yes I know and I also know I should have gone through your agent and lawyer but they wouldn't even bother asking you for something like this."

" My agent will demand I ask for a high pay for this." She takes a deep breath. " I am in Seattle on Thursday, can I meet with these owners?"

" I will pay you anything!" I skim my calendar, " Thursday perfect what time?"

" Hmmm, let's say one?"

"Perfect! Thank you Kate."

" Don't thank me yet Bella, I want to see these owners and this place, I will see you Thursday."

We say our good byes and I am dancing all over my cubical. Stephanie is laughing hysterically at me.

I couldn't wait, I asked Stephanie to cover for me and I was racing toward the club.

When I pulled up I was taken back at the sight before me. It had only been three weeks and this place looked completely different. I slowly walked in. All the guys were sitting on the floor with beers and pizza laid out. I was suddenly excited and nervous.

Harry looked over and smiled, " Bella!" He shouts and everyone's heads turn my way. Edward peeks up from his beer and gives me a radiant smile.

" Hey Harry." I say and give him a hug.

" I had no idea you were stopping by, we haven't seen you in forever." Jasper says as he spins me around.

"I know and I'm sorry I just wanted to let you guys get done what had to get done."

Edward walks over to me and tenderly kisses my cheek, " Hi beautiful." He whispers, sending a shiver down my spine. Everyone is trying to look at anything but us.

" So I came here for a reason." I say.

" Oh?" Edward asks.

" Yes." I walk to a table and stand on top of it. The absurd action gets everyone chuckling.

" I , Isabella Swan has called in a favor. I the great writer for the Seattle Times has gotten you an interview with a possible headliner for this fine establishment."

Edward furrows his brow, " What are you talking about Bella?"

" THE Katarina Denali has agreed to meet with Jasper, Emmett, and you Edward on Thursday at 1 P.M. Here, and she is considering being your headliner for your New Year's Eve opening night."

I thought they all were suddenly frozen. Not a single male body was moving. Wide eyes and gaping mouths. Jake dropped his pizza, Jasper wasn't even breathing. Edward was staring at me, amazement I hoped was the emotion I was seeing.

" Miss. July?" Emmett finally asks breaking the awkward silence.

" The one and only." I say proudly.

" Bella, we can't afford her I don't think, not if she agrees to New year's Eve." Jasper whispers. He thinks he is letting me down lightly.

" I know, consider it me protecting my investment by making sure it goes off without a hitch."

" How?" Paul asks.

" I wrote an article on her a few weeks back, we hit it off and well, she is a friend now. So I thought it could totally help."

Edward was still frozen, but his face had worry all over it. " Edward?"

" Did my father do this for you Bella?" He isn't screaming but he is upset.

" No! He didn't even know I was asking her about this." Folding my arms over my chest, I hop off the table.

" He will never allow her to do it." He is talking through clenched teeth.

" It's not his choice, I told Kate this is something she has to choose to do, It won't involve your father Edward." I start walking to him. He holds up his hand.

" Bella, don't." He is looking at the ground, his face is turning red and I can tell he is trying to control his temper.

" Don't? Don't what? Touch you, speak, help? What Edward DON'T WHAT?" I scream and he snaps his head up and his eyes are bright with anger.

" Believe me he already knows you asked her, don't get your hopes up. Shattering hopes and dreams is Carlisle's specialty." He barks.

" If he ruins this he loses me! He knows that." I counter and advance toward him.

" You would walk away from your dream of being a writer for Katarina Denali to dance in this club?" He is sarcastic.

" YES, But if you bring this attitude with you on Thursday you can kiss that idea goodbye." I can't help it I get too angry and I push against his chest.

His eyes widen further, shocked. " What the fuck Bella!"

" Alright you two, enough, Jesus! Thank you Bella seriously that is amazing and we will be completely professional and do whatever it takes to get her to dance for us." Jasper says as he positions himself between Edward and me.

Our eyes are locked on each other. Rage, pure rage is coursing through my veins, he isn't fairing any better.

" You ungrateful bastard." I say as I start for the door.

"BELLA!" He screams and I can hear his feet running toward me so I walk faster toward my car.

I turn quickly and I see him gaining, " Stay the fuck away from me Edward!"

He doesn't even slow down. " Bella stop!"

" GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I shout in the middle of the street.

I get to my car and go to open the door, but it suddenly slams shut. I can feel Edward behind me. The front of his body is pressed against my back. His breath is fast, his scent owns me.

" Go away." I whisper.

" Turn around." His lips brush my ear.

" No!" I close my eyes and try and calm myself.

He grabs my arm and whips me around. He slams his body against mine and puts his hands on the car trapping me. " Don't run away from me, ever Bella." His eyes are shifting from my eyes to my lips.

" Or what? You'll throw a temper tantrum?" I narrow my eyes trying desperately to hold my ground. He is too close.

" You don't see what this looks like, you don't see the in you gave Carlisle." He slightly pushes his hips toward me making me involuntarily whimper.

" You're paranoid."

" I already told you I wasn't."

Our conversation from weeks ago comes flooding back, " And I told you I wasn't some super spy."

He takes a deep breath and touches my forehead with his, " I know, just please don't trust him Bella, please because if he hurt you, God I'd kill him I swear I would."

" This isn't about him, I told you that. Please just TRUST me!" His hands slide down my arms.

" I'm sorry." He speaks softly by my ear.

" Come home with me Edward." I can't bare being so close and so far from him. I need his skin on my skin.

He nods and we get in the car. We fight, we fuck, we talk, it's what we do and it's amazing.

What is Rose's Story... I get asked this a lot. In the next chapter we will hear what Carlisle did to his little girl!

REVIEW REVIEW! ILY!

Fic Recs:

Black Candy by JadoreJAC

No Ordinary Proposal by Twilover76

Th Affair by Johnnyboy7

Love Through Anothers Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl


	25. Chapter 25

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

There is some subject matter that may be difficult to read. It is Rose's story and I want you to know in advance so you are prepared.

Thank you all for your awesome reviews and alerts! To my pimpettes, you make all this possible ILY!

Chapter 25:

BPOV

"I'm serious Edward, Kate isn't a sleazy stripper don't make her feel like one." I say. He has been asking me if he could ask her what her cup size is and what her favorite sexual position is. I know he is joking but he makes me nervous.

"God Bella you make it sound like my family only let me out for holidays and the rest of my days were spent in a crate under the stairs, I'm not an idiot or a barbarian I was just kidding." His arms slip around my waist and he hoists me up onto the kitchen counter.

"I know, it's just I'm a little nervous." I kiss his lips, he hums.

"Why don't you come to the interview?" He gently begins to nibble my earlobe.

"You don't think that might be a bad thing?" I dig my nails into his scalp and get a loud moan from him.

"I think I am an owner and I would feel better if our investor is there especially since she will be paying for this." He slips his hands under my shirt and his fingers caress over my nipples making them harden instantly.

"Edward, I..." He lifts my shirt up over my head. "Uhm, maybe if I just..." He licks from my ear down to my collarbone." We can talk to the others?" He pulls my breast out of my bra and starts sucking my eager nipple.

"Mmmhmm Ok Bella." He snaps the clasp of my bra with his able fingers.

"I'm serious..." He feels incredible. "Just promise you will talk to them?" His hands slip into my pants and grab my ass firmly.

"Yes Ok." He lifts me up for a second, just long enough to pull my pants down.

I stop talking at this point and just get lost in every touch, lick, and suck from him. I loop my fingers into his belt loops. "Off" I whisper into his ear.

He chuckles and unbuckles his belt and in a second his jeans and boxers are pooled at his feet. I see his eyes shift down to my panties. He holds up his finger "tsk tsk tsk, these won't do." An evil smile paints his face and he yanks them clean off.

I gasp and giggle, "You rip em you buy em." I say jokingly.

He grips my chin and slams his lips to mine. "Condom." He says

I nod and pull one out of the drawer between my legs. He looks up at me with a questionable look.

"Don't ask just be appreciative." I say and he laughs.

He quickly slips it on, his eyes lock with mine, and he yanks me closer and fiercely and lustfully rams his cock into my desperate pussy. I grip his neck and we ride each other, He pushes I push, he pulls I pull.

"Oh God Bella, you are so fucking beautiful." I arch my head back as the pressure builds in the pit of my stomach, I can feel myself coming undone.

"Edward..." He silences me with his lips on mine; he sucks and massages my tongue. "GOD EDWARD."

I scream as he slams into me one more time and we come together.

We end up laying on a large blanket on the floor in my living room. We put the television on but haven't looked at the screen once. We are staring at each other. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

He is on his stomach which isn't a common position for him. I notice a large tattoo on his back along his spine, I saw it the first night we were together but I never really focused on it .I begin tracing it with my finger.

It's a rose, and I think it's supposed to be beautiful but the stem is covered in barbed wire. It climbs all the way up to the base of the white rose. Blood drips from the petals as the wire cuts into the velvet flower. It is in full bloom and where it is most beautiful a butterfly flies free from it.

As my finger climbs the heartbreaking design I feel Edward shiver. His tattoos all mean something. What nightmare is this one? What nightmare is this that has him so desperate to make it a dream, or a memory? Or maybe it is a horror that is in search of hope?

"Will you tell me about this one?" I ask so carefully.

"It's not my story to tell." He says it with a heavy voice, there is so much pain there.

"Whose story is it?" There has only been one time he has ever said that to me and that was when I asked about his sister's relationship with their father.

"It's Rose's." His voice is cracked.

"I'm not going to ask her, it's not right but I would like to know why it is you feel like you need to bear the burden of this." I kiss the stem of the flower and his breath hitches.

"Bella, I... I can't talk about it." His eyes close.

"It's on your back, it follows you but you don't allow yourself to see it ever." I don't want to push him, but I know this is a story he needs to tell not Rose.

He takes a deep breath, "When I'm done, after this story you can't talk about it, no questions." His eyes snap open. "Never tell anyone."

I nod.

"Promise me." His eyes are pleading with me desperately.

"I promise, no matter what." My heart is beating frantically. He sits up and pours us each a glass of wine. Then he sits Indian style in front of me. He puts the glass beside himself and takes my hand. I watch as he stares at our linked fingers. His brow furrows and his lips twitch. This goes on for a while until he finally speaks.

"Rose was fifteen, I was nineteen. I was here in Seattle already but Rose was still at my father's. Legally she was stuck there. I never wanted to go back after I was able to flee that hell. I left her there." He takes a breath.

"Royce Faraday, ever heard of him?" He asks and his eyes meet mine.

"Yeah he was a huge actor many years ago, did a lot of action flicks and stuff but he was arrested a few years ago." My voice cuts off suddenly when I realize his arrest has something to do with what Edward is going to tell me.

"Rose was a typical girl and Royce was a great looking guy, and my father was his lawyer." He takes a sip of wine but his other hand never leaves mine.

"He was twenty five, fucking twenty five." He grits his teeth. "Rose just wanted to feel special, you see after my mother died Rose and I just had each other and I left her and she had no one. God knows our father wasn't going to give her a second of attention."

I can see his face begin to get red. "Royce started coming to the house often for meetings. Rose would tell me on the phone how excited she was. I chalked it up to goo goo eyes and stupid shit." I begin rubbing my fingers over his knuckles to calm him.

"Royce started off simple enough, smiling at her, signing whatever she wanted, taking pictures with her. On Valentine's Day he drove to her school with her and flaunted himself all over, making Rose feel so fucking special that she saw nothing but him." He takes another sip.

"She stopped calling me as much so I kept trying her but she wasn't calling back. I drove to the house one night and my father was there. I asked where Rose was and he actually had the nerve to say Royce took her to a movie. He said it was just puppy love, a stupid crush and that Royce was being polite for my father's sake." He let out a huff.

"I began to worry when I went to her school to surprise her on her sixteenth birthday and they told me she had been out for a few weeks with mono." He screws his eyes shut, I know this story is going to a place that terrifies me.

"I went to my father's office, screaming asking where she was. He just told me to calm down and that she was OK. Nothing, he just says OK." He slams his fist into my floor. I wince but don't speak.

"I found her." He breathes and a small sob escapes his lips. "She was in the bathroom of our house, my mother's bathroom. She slit her wrists. God there was so much blood. She was gray fucking gray. I called 911 and started wrapping her cuts, I prayed. I never pray." He was crushing my hands but I didn't dare move.

"The doctors told me there was so many drugs and alcohol in her system that she likely had no idea what she was doing at the time. Fortunately I arrived in time. But of course she was forced into rehab. When I visited her she would yell at me and beg me to get Royce. I never did and he never came."

I gently pulled one hand from his grasp and pushed my fingers through his hair. "She was released three weeks later, and she ran right back to him. I tried to stop it. I begged my father to step in. He said it was complicated! Can you believe that?"

I shook my head I really couldn't comprehend a parent not stepping in.

"I tracked Royce down one night at a club I smashed his face into a bathroom sink, broke his nose. I told him to stay away from her. You know what he did?" Again I shake my head.

"He told me..." Breath. "He said he would get her to put out with or without her consent, he said Rose was a tease and he knew how to handle a tease."

I gasped and covered my mouth to suppress my own sobs.

"Whenever I called her and tried to get her to stop she would just hang up on me. My father said they had to work out their problems alone. You know how Royce handled it?" He doesn't want an answer, he knows the answer.

"He beat her and tied her by her arms to a fence with barbed wire. He stripped her naked and left her there in front of her high school. Bloody, beaten, and naked."

My tears were silently pouring from my eyes, Edward was sobbing hard.

"She wouldn't have sex with him, she listened to me when I said not to give it to him, and it got her close to death. The fucker tried to kill her twice. Once he pumped her full of drugs and she tried to end her own life, the second he..." His words trailed as his painful screams filled my apartment. He curled into a ball and shook.

I remember reading that Royce Faraday was in prison for the attempted murder of a minor but I never knew any more than that.

"My..." He shuddered. "My father was his lawyer."

Anger was coursing through my veins. I was already appauled that Carlisle didn't intervene on behalf of Rose but to be that shitheads lawyer? It was too much.

"He did excuse himself from council but he never spoke on Rose's behalf. He never came to court. I did, every day. And for the few years after when she couldn't function, he was scarce. Nowhere, gone. Just like with our mother."

Edward and I just laid there for hours, our bodies intertwined, the sun began to dip and purples, yellows, and oranges crept into my apartment. We didn't move. We didn't speak. We touched, and cried, and felt.

I could feel Edward begin to settle and finally he drifted to sleep. My mind was a chaotic mess. I couldn't understand Carlisle. Was he really this horrible monster? How could I not see it? I couldn't ask him or try and defend Edward and Rose, so I would just try and protect them. They have been each other's shields for so long. Someone needs to step in. I could do that. I could try and save whatever hope was left in their hopeless souls.

So that is Rose's story... OK Review :) I love you all!


	26. Chapter 26

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Thank you all for the awesome reviews for Rose's story! I am happy to see it has cleared up a few things for you.

Thank you again to all those who read and review! I am so grateful to you all.

I love my pimpettes and all their support I couldn't do this with out you! Sylivia, Katie, Jude, Anita, Judy, Colleen, and Annete. I hope I am not forgetting anyone!

Chapter 26:

EPOV:

Telling Bella about Rose shifted things. I knew she would never just be a girl I knew once, or someone I fucked. She was pulled into my life and telling her Rose's past only trapped her in my nightmare. I wasn't sure if I was happy or upset about that. Bella didn't talk about what I told her just as promised. Instead she was focusing on Katarina's arrival.

Kate was arriving today and to say everyone was nervous about the interview would be an understatement. I paced my apartment all morning and when I couldn't take it anymore, I drove to Bella's work. It was a little after twelve and I was hoping she would drive with me to the club.

"Hello can I help you?" The receptionist was quite perky. Short red permed hair, jade eyeshadow and pink lips. Honestly, it was a little terrifying.

"Yes, I am here to see Bella Swan?"

"Oh, is she expecting you?"

"No it's a surprise." I gave her a wink hoping my charms would work.

"Are you the rose guy?" She asked and my face immediately fell.

"Rose?" Did Bella tell people the story about my sister?

"They are all beautiful; I wonder what she does with all of them." She says as she chews on the eraser of her pencil.

I suddenly realize she is actually referring to the flower. So I went with it.

"I just can't help myself, she's the best."

She gives me a huge smile, "Third floor, fourth cubical on your right."

As I walk to her work space I was curious as to what was the deal with these roses. When I arrived at her desk she wasn't there. I took a moment to look around. There was a vase of multi colored roses, no card. I saw a picture of her and who looked to be her parents.

"I'm guessing you're Riley?" I turn and see a woman with long curly blonde hair and piercing blues eyes. She had a playful look on her face.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Sorry, I'm Stephanie." She pointed to the flowers. "Every Wednesday is that really necessary?" She asks with a bit o fhumor in her tone.

I glance back to the roses, and then it clicks. "She has been getting flowers from Riley since when?" I'm seething.

Her face falls and her eyes widen, "You aren't Riley?"

I shook my head.

" Oh God, well she doesn't know I know you see she slips the cards in her desk, I peeked and I guess seeing you here and all I just assumed." She was freaking out.

At that twitchy responce for Stephanie I am compelled to open up her desk and sure enough there were three cards sitting there. I read the first one asking her out to dinner. I growl and then toss it on her desk. The other two were practically begging her for a date.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I turn to find a fuming Bella behind me.

"I was just reading some correspondence from your boyfriend!" I snap. She looks around, probably seeing if we were drawing any attention.

She then reaches over and snatches the other two cards out of my hand. "Outside now!"

We walk out silently. Not a word or a glance at each other. The second we reach her car she whips around, "You have no right going through my things!" Her eyes were pure fury.

"Me? This is my fault? I'm not the one who feels it necessary to keep their options open!"

"I am keeping nothing open to ANYONE!" Her eyes narrow and if I looked close enough I bet I would see steam pour out of her ears.

"Three weeks, He has been sending you flowers for three weeks and you didn't feel it was important to tell me?" I wasn't sure if it was anger or hurt that I was feeling.

"It isn't important! There is no way I am going to go out with him. I haven't even contacted him." She glanced at her watch. "Look, we are going to be late we can talk about this later." She opens her car door.

"Wait, ride with me?"

"No!" She snaps and gets into her car and drives off without even looking at me.

"Holy shit Edward could you possibly cut it any closer?" Jasper was pacing frantically.

"Sorry, I had to talk to someone." I shot my eyes to Bella who was doing an amazing job of pretending I didn't exist.

"Yeah well Katrina will be here in a few minutes, are you ready?" He asks.

I knew he was expecting me to take the lead on asking questions," I thought maybe we could start with Bella making introductions, since this was her idea." I say harshly.

She just glared at me, "fine."

"Oh for fuck sake are you two fighting again?" Emmett chimes in.

"We're fine!" We both say at the same time.

There was no time to get into it further because the doors open and in walks Katarina Denali and about four rather large men and another woman I assume is her manager.

Bella gets up and walks right to her and they embrace, "Hi Kate, you are looking amazing as usual."

Kate giggles," Oh Bella I'm just wearing what God gave me."

Bella turns to me, Emmett, and Jasper and introduces us all.

"Let's take a seat shall we?" Jasper suggests.

As we sat there I noticed Kate was a bit in tuned to the earth, nature, and God. Her yellow and teal sundress falls to the floor and she is clearly wearing hemp flip flops. Her hair is golden and wavy and held back with a daisy inspired headband. She wears very little make up but it isn't needed seeing as she has a luminescent glow about her. It wasn't typical of someone who took their clothes off for a living.

"So Katarina, as head of entertainment for The Triple Crown Club I would like to say thank you for giving us this opportunity to meet." I say.

She gives me a genuinely happy smile, "Oh you are delightfully beautiful aren't you?" She says to me in a most musical voice.

"I could say the same about you." I 'm hoping to win her over, desperate even.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you are all beautiful, come on with it." Bella's annoyed tone doesn't go unnoticed.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Kate asks as she takes her hand.

"Great, fine, wonderful, so look Kate before we go on tell me if it's at all possible that you can do this for the club. Does the date work? I only ask because before we go on we should at least know if it's even necessary." Bella was different when she was in business mode, and sexy.

"Katarina is willing to shift some jobs around to accommodate the date." Her manager says.

"That is so wonderful." Jasper is enthusiastic.

"This is a great place, the location is amazing, and it looks like it will be a masterpiece by opening night." Kate is looking all around with a jovial smile.

"Katarina, we are all well aware of your work but I do actually have a bit of a concern." As I say this everyone turns to me with wide eyes.

"A concern? Oh dear that sounds serious." She chuckles like she doesn't have a care in the world or that I practically just insulted her craft.

" It's just that you are a model, you appear at things and events but here, well it's a show, dancing, it's a fantasy come alive. There is no standing still on my stage."

"Are you asking me if I can perform Edward?"

I shrug," I guess I am."

She starts laughing, "Oh dear, I guess I should show you my portfolio." She motions to her manager and a file is slipped in front of me.

I open and start skimming through it. My finger abruptly freezes, "You studied at Julliard?" She nods. "You were a Rockette for a year?" Again she nods. "And you were in the Broadway production of Oklahoma and The Sound of Music?" That got me a giggle and a nod.

"As you can see Edward, I am a woman of many talents."

"Why?"My voice is barely a whisper.

"Why would I expose myself if I am full of all this talent?" She asks, and with that I nod.

"These are all things I have done; it's a past, now I am in the present doing something different. I have never danced in a Gentlemen's club so that is my future. I can't wait to see what happens next." She claps her hands together.

"If you are interested then so are we." I say. "I would like to see whatever routine you are thinking of doing beforehand however if that is alright?"

"Of course, I like it here. I get a great vibe from it." She looks at Bella. "You can talk to my manager about payment; I like to stay out of that stuff."

Bella nods and I watch as she and Kate's manager walk to the back of the room.

"Edward, I must say as wonderful as me being your headliner for New Years will be, have you thought of how you will keep the spotlight on this place after opening night?" Kate asks.

"With regulars and one hell of a DJ."

"OH you have a DJ? Anyone I know?"

I shake my head, "I had one but he fell through."

She gives me a radiant smile, "Ever heard of Eli. D?"

"Of course I have who hasn't?" I say.

"Do you believe in fate Edward?" Kate asks.

"What does that have to do with Eli.D?"

"Just answer my question."

I let out a breath, "Not really Katarina."

"Well you should, because Bella brought me to you, and I am going to bring you Eli. D!" She says exuberantly.

"WHAT! HOW?"

She chuckles, "Eli. D, let's just say he owes me rather big, and I think a month of Dee Jaying for you will do just that, not to mention help you establish a good repor and get more headliners in here."

"I, Kate I can't afford him and I think, how?" I was stuttering.

"I said it was a favor, and yes he WILL do it if he knows what's good for him, the how?" She shrugs, "He's family, my brother to be exact, the D stands for Denali, the Eli." She laughs, "Stands for Eleazar. He will call you tomorrow."

I was stunned into silence. All I could do was stare at this woman.

"Your silence tells me you are grateful." She brushes her lips to my cheek and whispers into my ear. "Bella is a wonderful woman; I can tell you two care about each other. The fierce energy between you two can be felt a block away. Be good to each other." She gets up and squeezes my shoulder.

"Jasper, Emmett, it's been a pleasure I will call in a week to finalize the contract. Eli will call you tomorrow. This place is going to be amazing!" She gives a gaping Jasper and Emmett a hug and walks to Bella.

"Holy shit Edward!" Emmett says.

"I know."

"Fate or whatever it is, Bella is a fucking guardian angel!" He says as he smacks my back and heads out.

I just stare at Bella as she says goodbye to Kate. Emmett was right for whatever reason she came into our lives and gave us our dream. She single handedly and selflessly gave us Australia. This was her Gran's bakery and Fredrick all of it.

She glanced at me briefly I saw a hint of pain cross her face and I immediately felt like an ass. She was helping us build our dream, she was taking on my burdens, and she was fending off unwanted male advances. I am a prick.

As soon as Kate left I rush toward Bella. I slam my body into hers and kiss her with every ounce of passion I can muster.

We kiss until we are breathless, "I'm sorry, I was an asshole." I whisper to her.

"I forgive you for your assery Edward." She says with a chuckle.

I look around quickly and notice we are alone. "I want to take you home Bella."

"Why?" She asks playfully.

"To show you how truly grateful I am."

"How grateful ARE you Edward?"

I inch closer to her ear, "I am so grateful that when I get you home I am going to strip every inch of your clothing off of your body, and re-discover every part of your luscious skin with my tongue."

Bella's breath hitches. I am enjoying myself tremendously. "After I am satisfied that I have licked every glorious region of your delicious veneer, I will lay you across the bed and spread your legs as far as they will go and suck your pussy until you scream for only me."

"Holy shit Edward." Her heart beats faster as I slide my finger under her skirt.

"When I am positive you know who makes you feel like the goddess that you are I will fuck you with my fingers until you come all over them."

"Fuck" She breaths.

"And before you have a chance to recover I will ram my hard cock into your hot, wet, pussy and pound you into an ungodly oblivion."

Bella pushes my body back and stares into my eyes with a crazy and lustful glare, " Get home and fuck me now Edward."

I lift her over my shoulders and take her home and ravage her senseless.

A lot of people ask me what is the difference between a strip club and a Gentlemen's Club..

A strip club is women or men taking there close off for money by simply dancing and it is open to anyone with money.

A Gentlemen's Club: Though similar in the sense where people take their clothes off for money is also exclusive. It originated back in England in the 18th century for high class society men to drink and be the godliest of men. Through the year it evolved into a euphemism for strip club but it hold a much higher standard. Most Gentlemen's clubs are by member only and secrecy is of the greatest importance. You would likely find celebrities frequent a Gentlemen's Club over an everyday Strip joint... I hope this helps :)


	27. Chapter 27

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

So Bare All is the first fic I have published on FFN! And apparently it loads onto the page differently than my document so it wasn't separating parts properly so I apologize for any confusion hopefully this works better and I promise in future fics to get it right.

Much love to my Pimpettes (I want to make you shirts) and to all that support me! ILY

.

.

.

Chapter 27:

BPOV

The end of September is bringing a cool breeze. My shorts are replaced with jeans. My skirts are longer to hide from the chill. With October fast approaching, time with Edward is becoming less and less and much more valuable. Eli. D. and Kate are turning out to be a godsend for the club, they are also very high maintenance and they occupy Jasper, Edward and Emmett's time.

Security is pretty much all set and you won't even be able to get into the club with even a nail file.

I stopped by the club last week to drop off some lunch for the guys and was greeted with close to forty leggy big breasted women. Edward says it was an open audition day and since Jake and the guys finished the stage he wanted to see the girls in action. That was a fun day... not!

Alice was feeling the neglect as well so we spent any down time we had with each other when Edward and Jazz were busy.

Riley's flowers have stopped, now he is sending chocolates. I sent an email to him telling him I was in a relationship with someone else and that it was rather serious and to please stop sending me gifts. That got me a dozen 'I'm Sorry' balloons and a card that read _"If you ever get tired of the boring type hit me up."_

Edward was too busy to ask me anything regarding Riley and I was a little grateful about that.

So here I sit at The Ugly Mug Cafe waiting for my Prince Edward to arrive for lunch and he is already ten minutes late. I sip my coffee and flip through the paper, smiling when I see my article on Vladimir. Mike has been all smiles since Carlisle has gotten me quite a few celebrity interviews. I try desperately to distance myself from the elder Cullen as best I can since hearing about Rose's horrific past and the ineptitude of his parenting.

Since Sinclair Towning the current columnist for the Entertainment section of the paper is retiring at the end of November Mike is eager to get me in that seat. I couldn't be more thrilled!

"Having lunch alone Bella?" I peek up, and my eyes widen.

"Speak of the devil." I mutter louder than intended.

"Devil?" He chuckles. "And who were you speaking to about me being the boss of the underworld?"

"Oh, no one I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." Of all the people to run into with only seconds until Edward shows up this would be one of the worst.

"May I sit for a moment Bella?"

I gesture with my hand to do so, what else am I going to do kick him in the balls and run away? OK, I should but he is my pipeline to my occupational Eden.

"How are you doing? We haven't really had a chance to talk these last few weeks?" He gingerly sips his coffee and makes eyes contact with me. His eyes are warm, caring, and sincere. God, I wish I could know who the man behind the baby blues really was.

"Great, I was just reading Vlad's article in the paper." I point to it; he looks down briefly and smiles.

"Yes I read it, and again it is remarkable. You have an amazing talent."

"I love writing." I shrug and grin.

"True, but I was referring to the fact that you can make anyone look like the greatest person that ever walked the earth, that is a gift."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, but really Kate and Vlad were easy." I chuckle.

"Perhaps a challenge for you then?" I can see the playful smirk on his face, and I imagine the devil himself shares the same characteristic.

"Oh? And who do you have in mind?"

He bites his bottom lip and narrows his eyes. His stare is as cold as ice, what is he thinking?

"Do you believe everyone is who they seem Bella?" His gaze doesn't falter.

"No, I have recently come to realize I am naive in the thoughts of first impressions." Slowly I start to tear at my napkin nervously. Carlisle glances at my threshing fingers but immediately returns his questionable glare to my face.

"Recently you say?" He scoffs. "Here is my proposition for you Bella."

I sit up and pull out my notepad and a pen prepared to take down a phone number of a potential story. But his proposition was far from anything I could have imagined. As he spoke my hands shook, my vision was tunneled only to see his face. My heart was crashing against my rib cage.

"You can't be serious Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, I am dead serious Bella, it's not an option anymore, and you are almost obligated to do this for me at this point."

I close my pad with trembling fingers, " Was all this, were all these interviews to set me up for what you are asking of me?"

He shook his head, "No, if you recall you sought me out, but you got my attention Bella, and I can think of nobody better equipped for this task."

"What about Edward, and Rose? I'm not sure this is something I should do without discussing it with them first."

"Do me a favor Bella? Make your decision first, be positive about it first and then and only then when you have made your choice than talk to them. This needs to be something you agree to."

I nod, I feel like I'm floating away. "Fair enough, but Mr. Cullen, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He says without hesitation.

"For year's reporters, authors, people all over the country have been trying to get this story. Why now? Why me?"

He smiles almost painfully, "I never met anyone like you Bella, not since Esme. You are it. There is nobody else out there that can tell this story as it should be told. Now is the right time, I have waited too long. My life is full of regret and hatred. You Bella Swan are my salvation, you can do this. You need to be the one to tell my story. I trust you."

Write Carlisle Cullen's tale? Can I do this, what will I hear and can I be impartial? "I will call you at the end of the week Mr. Cullen."

"Very good, I look forward to hearing from you Bella." He shakes my hand and without another word he walks a few feet and steps into a silver town car. Just as his car pulls away I see Edward step out of his own car directly behind where Carlisle left. Fuck, he saw.

His face is baring little emotion. I know he is going to ask me what was going on. He walks over with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders squared and his head held high.

"What was that all about?" His tone doesn't indicate any emotion.

"You know that your father supplies me with many sources for my stories." I try to sound nonchalant about it.

"I watched for five minutes Bella. Your face looked like you saw a ghost. What did he say to you?" His voice was getting rougher.

"It was a job Edward, don't read into everything." I knew I would take the offer, so why not just tell Edward.

"When you got the job for Kate and Vladimir you smiled bright enough to light the town. Now you are darker then night itself, so I say again what did he say to you?" He sits and places his hands in front of himself. I can see his tight grip and the whitening of his knuckles. He is desperately trying to hold himself together.

I take a deep breath and steady my pulse. "I'm going to write his memoirs." The silence was frightening. The tension was thick. Edward didn't move, speak, or blink.

"Please say something?" I plead.

"Like what exactly?" He says through clenched teeth.

"Anything."

"Yeah that's not going to happen." He lets out a bitter laugh."I'm trying very hard to keep it cool here, don't give me an out to lose control Bella."

"I knew you would be upset, but don't you want to hear what he has to say?" I am hoping he can see my logic.

"NO! What that man has to say is dripping in lies, wrapped snuggly in a blanket of bullshit and sprinkled with pain and anguish. I don't want to relive that, and I don't give two shits what he has to say now. Why after all this time? Really Bella?"

I nod in understanding; of course he wouldn't want to hear anything Carlisle had to say. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to upset you. I just thought if he put it out there then maybe it would help you and Rose heal."

He rubs his hand over his face and sighs. "God Bella I know you mean well but he needs to say this shit to us, to Rose not the world. Do you have any idea how long we have waited for him to explain everything?"

I shake my head.

"Forever! We still wait, and he feels like he owes the world an explanation over his children? That right there shows that he doesn't get it."

Right then and there I had a light bulb moment. "I have an idea."

His eyebrows rise, "Your ideas scare me."

I playfully slap his hand, "Seriously, it will work."

He takes my hands in his and tenderly kisses them, "OK Miss. Swan what is your idea?"

"I will write this story on one condition." I smile triumphantly. "You and Rose come with me on the interview, and you two write the questions. If he is truly sorry then he won't shy away from what you or your sister has to ask or say."

His finger brushed across my knuckles, "Sweet Bella, you can't save the world."

"I don't want to save the world, I want to save you." I pull his hands closer to me forcing him to lift from his seat and crush his lips to mine.

"You already save me." His kiss intensifies oblivious to our surroundings. He grasps the back of my neck pulling me impossibly closer.

I break away to catch my breath, "These walls need to come down. Rose needs this, you and I both know until she and Carlisle talk she will forever be held up by barbed wire. She needs to be free."

He nuzzles into my neck and shifts us around the table and embraces me with his whole body. "You are going to walk blindly into the lion's den wearing a necklace of raw meat Bella."

I shake my head," Not blindly and not alone." I look into his dazzling eyes. "Never alone."

Without another word he scoops me up and proceeds to carry me to his car. "Edward put me down." I start laughing.

"Nope, sorry if you are going to get eaten then it's going to be by me. To the den we go!" He unlocks his car and tosses me in.

He slips into the driver's side, " I have to go back to work Edward." I can't help the giggles that escape.

"You are indisposed at the moment in case you haven't noticed."

I'm about to protest when he takes out his phone and starts calling someone. "Who are you calling?" He holds up a finger.

"Good afternoon may I please speak with Bella Swan's boss." He looks at me and smiles. "Just tell Mr. Newton that Miss. Swan will not be in for the rest of the day." I narrow my eyes at him. "You see she ate some bad meat for lunch and it looks like she has food poisoning."

I cover my mouth to quiet my laugh," I am her doctor of course I am sure." He rolls his eyes. "Thank you very much, yes... OK... a doctor's note? Are you serious? Is this elementary school?"

My eyes begin to water from suppressing my laughter. "Very well than tell Mr. Newton I will write up a ridiculous my patient needed much needed bed rest due to over consumption of raw meat that resulted in being poisoned note. Good thing she didn't die, he would request an autopsy report I'm sure." He shakes his head and hangs up.

"Alright so you cleared my schedule for the day Edward, what are you going to do with me?" I cock an eyebrow and bite my bottom lip.

"Oh you'll see." He chuckles as he drives off.

.

.

.

We arrive at Edward's place and he again scoops me up and carries me up to his apartment.

"You know that I can in fact walk right?" I giggle.

"I'm sure you can but walking leads to running and I won't have you getting away from me that easily beautiful."

He stops in the middle of his living room unmoving.

"OK well it looks like we have reached our destination Master Cullen can I be let go now?"

He gently places me on the ground. I peek up at his eyes expecting to see pure happiness but what I see jump starts my heart. His eyes are like a blue green fire. His face is serious and intense. He was pure unadulterated sex. He was going to do his worst and his best. I felt the wave of desperate need shoot down to my eager pussy. The thrust of his gaze makes me throb.

His hands creep up and under my shirt and removed it with ease. He looks down to my already hard nipples. He licks his bottom lip and I can't help the fervid rush that begins to drape my entire body.

Leaning in he takes the lobe of my ear into his mouth and lightly sucks it. "I want you Bella." He whispers feverishly into my ear.

"Take me; you can have all of me." My voice is wanton.

He growls and his tongue slides down my neck. He shreds my bra from my hungry breasts and devours my nipples greedily.

"Yes." I hiss and clutch my hand to the back of his neck holding him there.

"You taste like heaven." His teeth graze the side of my breast and he begins to lower to his knees. "I will taste every drop of you Bella."

His words make my knees shake and weaken. He grabs the buttons of my pants and expertly rids me of them. He teases the lining of my panties with his finger. I look down at him and he has a grin that could challenge the Cheshire cat himself. He slips his tongue out and licks over my white lace, once, twice, three times and sets my entire being on fire.

"Fuck Edward." I barely can speak.

"Oh we'll get there beautiful." His heavy voice and lustful words almost make my knees give out.

He pushes my panties to the side and teases my slippery folds with the tip of his finger. "My God, Please."

"I'll take care of you baby." His finger slips easily into my pussy and I moan with pleasure. I missed his touch, his fingers.

He lifts up a bit and mercilessly begins. Licking, sucking, and nipping at my clit until I can no longer stand on my own and Edward lowers me to the ground onto my back.

His fingers never tire, his tongue laps over my swollen sex with a coveting ferocity until my orgasm overtakes me mind, body, and soul.

As I come down from my blissful euphoria Edward towers over me with a radiant smile. I can't help but smile back, "WOW!" I gasp. My breath is erratic.

"Round two." He says as he crashes his lips against mine and slams his hard cock into my still sensitive pussy with relentless vigor.

I grab onto his back as he pushes into me, my nails digging into his flesh. I would crawl into him if I could; we never seem to be close enough. The more he gives the more I want, the more I want the more he takes.

"Edward I... Oh God I can't."

"Hold on to me Bella." His breath brushes across my face and I can taste his passion for me. It lingers and seeps into my heart, I can barely breathe.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." I say with a weak whimper. My sanity is all but gone; together we are purely insane for each other. He is my lungs I am his air. We know this; we are addicted to each other.

Between Edward's never ending thrusts and my own emotions tearing at me I fall into lust, and again my orgasm shatters me. He tumbles with me. We push and pull desperate never to let go. Lips biting, arms grasping, sexes connecting.

We lay intertwined for hours on the floor in the middle of his living room until moonlight paints our naked bodies and our gazing eyes begin to droop.

"Let's go to bed." Edward says as he holds his hand out to me.

As we slip into his bed I suddenly realize that in our spontaneous fuckscapade we never used a condom. "Edward, we didn't, I mean we weren't safe."

He gives me his perfect smile, "I got a clean bill of health a few days ago Bella. I was going to surprise you with that news this weekend, but this just kind of happened."

I turn toward him, I take a deep breath, and my heart is rapidly beating. "I'm going to take a leap here Edward."

His brow furrows in confusion, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Will you catch me when I jump?"

"Jump into what Bella?" His hands gently brush my arms.

"Into you Edward."

"I don't understand."

"I love you Edward, and it makes me feel scared, and lost, and like I'm freefalling into darkness." Everything from the day has built up to this moment and I can't help my silent tears from slipping.

He reaches and wipes the wetness from my cheeks, "Bella..." He screws his eyes shut and I brace myself.

"You never jump alone, and no matter how lost you are I will find you. And whatever darkness you stumble into I will be there at the bottom waiting for you, because I love you too, so much."

My tears erupt from my eyes and I leap on top of Edward and shower his face in kisses. We don't separate for the rest of the night. We don't sleep either, we hold on, we show each other the best way we can just how much we love each other.

.

.

.

Follow me on Twitter so we can chat it up Cutestkidsmom

I also have a group on face book where I post Teasers and pics!

Cutestkidsmom's Fanfics groups/CKMFanfics/


	28. Chapter 28

Stephanie Meyer Owns all things Twilight!

This Chapter is dedicated to Katie Boberg! She knows why :)

I get a lot of Guest reviews and I cannot respond to them because FFN doesn't allow it and I just want to say thank you so much I read them all!

Thank you pimpettes you are my everything!

.

.

.

Chapter 28:

EPOV

Bella told me that she loves me and I told her I loved her to, and I do. The last few months have been amazing with her. When she looked at me with her chocolate eyes and said those three words I felt it in my heart. I adore Isabella Swan!

After talking to Bella about her writing my father's memoirs I had a chance to speak with Rose about it. At first she said no. Actually it was more like _" Are you fucking shitting me Edward, I don't like being in a room with that man by mistake, why would I purposely expose myself to that part of my life with him?"_

When I told Bella that Rose just couldn't do it she cooked a huge dinner and invited her over. It was there that I told Rose that Bella knew about Royce and everything that had happened to her. Rose wasn't happy but Bella being the outstanding person that she is was able to talk to Rose and explain how important all of this was to help her heal.

I'm not positive if it was what she said or perhaps her just being Bella but Rose finally agreed.

So in one week from today all four of us will sit down and hopefully for the last time and the first time will talk about our past, and the nightmares we have lived with.

For now Jasper, Emmett, and I are working our asses off trying to get this club finished. With Halloween only a few days away we told Jake and his guys to take a few days and try and enjoy the night. It was well earned. In the time they have been working on this place they got the floors, walls, staircase, and bar completed. The upper and lower floor will both have a bar. Down stairs will have the stage with only appetizers and drinks available. The second floor will have a dance floor, bar and private rooms for parties. No sex on the premises. This was Bella's rule and we all agree because this is not a sleazy place. They can go down to Spanky's if they want that.

I have successfully hired seven regular dancers, which was not as easy as I thought it would be. Just because you look amazing does not mean you have any coordination. So out of the fifty five women who tried out, only seven were worthy of our standards. Tanya, Angela, and Jessica were thankfully among the seven. Bella wasn't thrilled but she trusted my judgment.

"Hey Ed you heading out?" Emmett asks as he slips on his coat.

"Yeah, Bella and I have to pick up our costumes for the party tomorrow night." My band is performing for Halloween and Bella thought it would be an awesome idea if we all dressed up for it. I told her the only way that would happen was if she agreed to dress up with me. She was cornered and she knew it. But after some long, hard, and thrustful convincing, she agreed.

"Nice! I hear Jazz is going as a pirate, I on the other hand am going as Thor!" His grin was huge.

"Of course you are." I say and shake my head.

"What get up does Bella got you in?"

"For your information I picked my own costume!" I turn and face him; he is giving me an unbelieving smile.

"Sure, sure OK so tell me what are you going as? A whipping boy?" His laugh vibrates through the room.

"No you asshole, I happen to be going as a mobster."

His eye brows shoot up, "Great, I can't wait to see it, and Bella? What is she?"

I shrug, "Don't know, every time I ask her she tells me that I have to wait and see."

"That's terrifying." He laughs. "Is Rosie coming?"

I can't help but chuckle. "Yeah of course, she never misses my shows. I thought you two were dating or whatever, shouldn't you know?"

He shakes his head, "She is very independent, I don't like to hound her all the time."

I nod in understanding. That is very much the Rose I know.

As we are leaving the club I hear a voice call my name and it feels like ice is being poured into my veins. I turn and come face to face with Victoria.

"Well, look who I am lucky enough to run into." She quips.

"Hi Vic, what's up?" I keep my face calm but my gaze fierce.

"Don't get an attitude Edward, I'm not the one who left you stark naked on your bed feeling like a whore." She glares at me with her hands on her hips.

"Yo dude what's going on?" Emmett asks as he keeps his eyes on Victoria.

"Nothing, just my past catching up with me I guess."

Victoria laughs rather angrily, " Yeah, well had I known you would be around here I would have never come."

"Why ARE you here?" I ask.

"My agent told me about this place." She points to the club. "Said that you were all looking for dancers, figured I would audition."

Emmett huffs, "It's after hours, and you'll have to call tomorrow, here." He gives her Jasper's card. "Talk to him about it, and if he is cool with it then you can audition for our boss."

I give Emmett a confused look. He has a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Alright, sounds good, who's your boss?" She asks.

"Miss. Swan, she has very particular tastes. She writes the entertainment column for the Seattle Times, and is close acquaintances with Katarina Denali." He is practically gushing. I realize quickly that Emmett is setting Victoria up to go face to face with Bella. It's the worst idea ever.

"Technically Em, I am in charge of entertainment." I say while narrowing my eyes at him.

He shrugs," Everything has to get past Miss. Swan, you know that Ed."

I knew he wouldn't give up on this. Victoria was in awe of the fact that we had such a huge connection to someone like Bella. By Emmett calling her Miss. Swan, there was no way Vicki could put the two together. Not sure she would have been able to anyway.

"Sweet deal, I'll call tomorrow, thanks." She says to Emmett, and then she flips me off and walks away.

When she is out of sight I punch him in the arm as hard as I can. "You fucking asshole, Bella is going to kick your ass. And then I am going to kick your ass for upsetting her."

He laughs loudly," Oh please, I bet she will LOVE this."

After bickering for about five more minutes I finally get in the car and drive to the costume place. I can see Bella out on the side walk talking on her cell phone. She hangs up when she sees me get out of the car.

"Hey you, you're late." She playfully pouts and all I want to do is grab her and suck on the protruding lip.

"Sorry baby, I got held up with a potential dancer."

She rolls her eyes, "Yuck."

I poke her in the side. "Don't start, we kind of need them."

"I know, just ignore me." She takes my head in her hands and smashes her lips to mine. My arms grab her hips and I pull her even closer to me. Our tongues dance with each other as the air in our lungs depletes.

I push away after a minute, "Fuck Bella."

She giggles, "Sorry, I missed you."

I nod and take her hand, "Let's get our costumes so we can go back to my place and do more of that."

It only takes us ten minutes to pick up and pay. Bella still won't show me what she has chosen to go as.

"Come on it's not fair you already know what I am going to be." I am pretty much whining.

"Yes, but I never asked you. YOU told me. So, just stop I want it to be a surprise." She bats her eyes at me and gives me a seductively shy smile.

"Fine!"

.

.

.

"Bella, I'm just saying that it makes sense, financially if you move into one of my units here at my complex." I smirk. "I won't even charge you. You can pay me in OTHER ways." I say as I pull her naked post coital body on top of mine.

"You want me to pay my rent it fucks?" She chuckles.

Giving her my most mischievously excited smile and nodding my head enthusiastically, "Absolutely!"

She leans her face down to mine and tenderly kisses my swollen lips." Do you really think that's the best idea Edward?"

I push my head up and gently suck on her neck, savoring the salty perfection. "MMHMM."

"I ask because, well you do realize we never sleep without each other. If we aren't here we are at my place."

"Uh huh." I lick down her collar bone and flick her nipple with my tongue.

"God, Edward I can't talk seriously with you when you do that."

"Then shut up, move into the unit next to me and let's get to fucking."

She chuckles, "Edward, how do you feel about us moving in together?"

I lift my head and look at her. She is serious. "Why?"

Her face crinkles in shock and anger. "What do you mean why? We are always together!"

"Bella, I have kept that unit unoccupied for you." I try pulling her back down to me but she fights it. "So you want me to have my own place but stay with you?" Her tone is icy.

"I want you to have your own space; I want to have my own space to." I kiss each one of her fingers desperately hoping to lure her back to me.

She abruptly pulls her hand from my grasp, "Do you love me Edward?"

I sigh, "Yes, you know I do."

"But you don't want to live with me?"

I grit my teeth, I really hate this conversation. "Don't say it like that."

"Like what? Should I just state it differently?" She angrily taps her chin, " Hey Edward, so you like want me to fuck you senseless and then gather my clothes and scurry back over to my own dwelling and leave you to your solitude where you can repent your sins of lustfully fucking the ever-loving shit out of me and dropping me off like a common hooker?" She pushes off of me completely and starts getting dressed.

"BELLA STOP IT!" I grab my boxers. "You are being ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous now?" She scoffs. "You are a shit head."

"Stop being a child about this and calm down. Let's talk about it." I walk around the bed and try and take her in my arms but she slaps my chest, pushing me away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She shouts.

"What is your problem? You are acting like a crazy person Bella." I try and grab her again but she slips past me and starts running down the hall.

I am quick on her feet as she hits the last step I grasp onto her arm. "BELLA STOP!"

"NO YOU STOP!"

I refuse to let her go, "I told you not to run away from me ever!" She tries pulling free but I just push her closer. "I don't do the running shit."

Suddenly she bursts into tears and slides down to the ground, just sobbing. I'm confused as to what to do. One minute she's happy, then angry, now she is sad. "Oh God Bella are you pregnant?"

She whips her head up at me and gives me a dramatic huff, " No you idiot!"

I carefully sit down next to her and keep on my guard from flailing hands. "Then what's wrong?"

"Eve! I hate her, that cumguzzling whore. She is a produce loving scankbag." She is yelling in between her fitful sobs.

"Sweetheart, uhm, who is Eve? Is she a co worker?"

She gives me a chilling laugh, "NO! If she was I would murder her, I would shove an apple down her cock eating throat and laugh as she choked on it!"

Her anger toward this woman was astonishing. I have never seen Bella so adamant about harming someone. "Perhaps if you told me what she did to you we could figure out a less permanent way to dispose of her?" I speak slowly, and quietly.

She starts shaking her head like mad. "You can't kill what's dead! She did this to me, and then died! She left all of us women to pay for her mistakes."

I'm beginning to think Bella is clinically insane and I'm starting to worry, "Baby, you sound nuts, what's going on?"

She lifts her head; her tear soaked face breaks my heart. She hiccups for a minute before she speaks. "I have P.M.S. All because Eve talked to a snake who offered her an apple and she ate it. Because of her we all suffer!"

I try so hard not to laugh. But I can't, I grab my sides and burst out into a fit of laughter. Bella smacks me a few times yelling at me telling me it's not funny.

"Bella, it's totally funny. You have PMS and you just spent about ten minutes ranting about a dead woman who ate an apple and apparently is a whore and because of her you get your period."

She stares at me for a minute just taking in my hysteria. Then she begins to chuckle. "Oh God you must think I'm insane."

"Pretty much." I chuckle and dodge her hand.

"Sorry, I freaked out Edward. Everything was great and ..."

I cut her off with a kiss. "I love you Bella, I swear I do. The only reason I think you living in another unit right now is to take it slow. You can have a key to my place and come and go as you please."

She gives me a warm smile, "You're right. I over reacted."

"No, you freaked the fuck out, and I'm not going to lie, you scared me."

She starts laughing again. "OK well I will make you your favorite desert tomorrow night to make up for this. Since I most likely will be waking up with my period. I will have to spoil you with sweets for a few days."

I shake my head, "My favorite desert is Apple pie and if you think I want you near apples right now you are crazy."

She giggles, "Fair enough, what do you want me to make you then?"

I think for a moment and smile, "Tiramisu."

She beams, "That's my favorite!"

"I know, and I think keeping you happy for the next few days would be wiser. A non homicidal Bella makes for a happy Edward."

She laughs and leans in kissing me sweetly. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too you crazy PMSing freak."

We fall into laughter for a bit before I carry her back up to bed and hum her to sleep.

.

.

.

Halloween and Daddy C's interview will post Friday! Are you ready?

Fic Recs:

The Rookie by LyricalKris

No Ordinary Proposal by Twilover76

Love Through Anothers Eyes by Eternally Edwards Girl

Nobodys Little Girl by HelloElla


	29. Chapter 29

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Halloween and Carlisle's interview. It is broken up into 2 parts since the interview is so long. It had to be perfect :)

Thank you Pimpettes! I FLOVE you so much!

The reviews are blowing me away! ILY!

...

Chapter 29: Part One

BPOV

Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. There are very few times in your life that you can choose to be anyone or anything else in the world.

I honestly had no idea what to be for Halloween but Edward mentioned he was going as a mobster, namely Lucky Luciano. That pushed me to do a little research. Luciano was known as the king of pimps, which was funny considering Edward's past womanizing ways. So I chose to go as one of his girls. It's a costume that is part flapper and part showgirl. Alice was very helpful and even giddy to see Edward's face when he saw me in it.

I told Edward that Alice and I would meet him and Jazz outside the club. It was a wonderful spectacle really. The city closes down the street and has what they call "A Monster Mash," all the way down the road. They set up a stage, and food vendors are out in full force. It is really exciting. Edward would be outside The Crocodile, the same place he had his concert last time. From there we will go to the main stage where his band is set up.

"So how do I look?" Alice was spinning around like a ballerina. Green and gold glitter, and sequins all over.

"You are dazzling Al." I was a little surprised that she chose Tinkerbelle as her costume. But when I asked she simply stated that Tinkerbelle played a huge part in Peter Pan, and since Jazz was going as a pirate it just made sense. Her logic, not mine!

"Thanks Belly and this." She gestured to my costume, "is going to give Edward a heart attack."

I giggled, "Well, I hope not but I am looking forward to the minor heart palpitations."

We finished up and headed out.

.

.

.

The street was pure madness. There were ghosts, werewolves, vampire, and zombies all over the place. I couldn't help the laughter that burst out of me as I searched for Edward. The excitement of the night's events was palpable.

"Belly, over here I can see them." Alice grabbed my arm and I did my best to keep up with her in my huge ass heels.

Jazz was standing by the curb and scooped Alice up the second he saw her, "You look amazing Al." He gave her a wink and a very grateful kiss. He then peeked up and looked at me. "Dear lord woman, are you trying to kill the man?" He asked in a jokingly.

"No, not kill him just stun him a bit."

"Well it's a good thing that we got this Indian summer thing going on otherwise you would freeze your ass off with as much skin as you're showing." He starts to laugh, but it's cut off by whatever is behind me. Jazz's face turns ghostly. Hesitantly I turn around and see Edward standing there. His face is a mixture of, shock, lust, and mischief.

"Good evening Mr. Luciano." I use my sexy deep purring voice and got the response I was looking for.

"What... Uh... Bella? What are you wearing, or NOT wearing I should say?" He was a bumbling mess. I loved it.

"Well, sir, a girl's gotta wear what she's gotta wear in this town to make the big bucks, ain't that right daddio?" I had this Betty Boop voice going and Edward was getting a perfect sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"What the fuck Bella, are you trying to kill me?"

Emmett came up behind Edward and slapped him on the back, "Damn Ed, you got yourself a showgirl for the night, VERY nice!"

Jazz and Alice started laughing and there was talking and whispers but my attentions was on Edward.

"Do you not like it?" I playfully pout and bat my eye lashes.

"Not like? I like me really really like!" He took two big steps and crushed his lips to mine. "I like it so fucking much."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I figured if you were the king of pimps for a night than I could be your arm candy."

He was chuckling as he lasciviously devoured my lips, and neck.

"Ok lovers; let's get this show on the road." Tia, the only female band member was sporting a Joan Jett persona for the evening.

"Hi Tia," Edward said as he poked her side.

"Grow up." She pulled out her instruments and started for the stage.

After about twenty minutes people started meandering toward the band. They were finishing their tests when I saw Rose slink in beside me.

"Hey Bella."

I smiled and saw that she was dressed as a nun, I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"A nun Rose? Really? That is hilarious."

"Well, you are a whore so it looks like we got the saint and sinners thing going on." We both began to chuckle and converse until the band was finally ready.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU MONSTERS!" Emmett's booming voice could be heard for blocks I was sure of it. "YOU ALL READY TO MASH?"

The crowd began to scream. Rose had a huge grin on her face and her eyes sparkled as she watched Emmett win over the crowd. I was so happy that she was finding some peace.

The boys started of hard right out of the gate with Everybody Talk's by Neon Trees. People were jumping and singing along. There were glow sticks and confetti and just the greatest energy you could want.

They got great laughs from the crowd when they morphed into Train's 50 Ways to Say Goodbye. I couldn't help but to sing along with them, and I wasn't paying attention so when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me up on stage I froze. Deer in the headlights frozen. I heard Alice, and Rose's screaming my name. Edward thrust the microphone in my face. I embraced my inner rock goddess and belted the best I could:

_That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting sun tanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her_

Edward was sweaty, smiling and singing right along beside me.

_That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in the hot tub  
Danced to death at an East Side nightclub  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died_

I was laughing so hard by the time the song ended. Edward grabbed me and lifted me up screaming "That's my girl!"

When I slid out of his arms he smashed his lips to mine.

.

.

.

When Edward and I got back to his apartment later that night we were a mixture of exhausted and massively aroused. All throughout the party he kept whispering in my ear things he wanted to do to me. The more he spoke the wetter I got.

"So what now Mr. Luciano?"

He gave me his panty dropping grin and sauntered sexily toward me. I watched as his long fingers tugged at his tie. His eyes were burning into mine and when his tongue flicked out and over his bottom lip I practically lost it.

"I was thinking we could get right down to business." He was playing along with me. We never did any sort of role playing but it is Halloween. We could be anyone we wanted.

"I think I should show you my gratitude for the opportunity to be seen with you." I lowered my gaze to the noticeable bulge in his pants.

His eyebrows rose, "Oh I know you're grateful."

I met him halfway into the living room and tenderly clawed at his chest. "Let me show you." I whispered as I sucked on his ear lobe.

"Fuck Bella."

I quickly but seductively removed his jacket, tie, and vest. I glanced at Edward's face and was shivering at the intense look he was giving me. I steadied my legs desperate to get through this without tearing his clothes to shreds.

"Was I a good girl tonight Sir?" I raised my voice back to my Betty Boopish tone. He chuckled.

"You were amazing."

With each button of his shirt that I undid I could hear his breaths getting deeper. He was clinging to sanity and I was turned on more every second.

"May I Daddio?" I took my pointer to his belt buckle and batted my eyelashes.

"Absolutely gorgeous." He said as he strolled his finger along the side of my hip.

I slipped Edward out of his pants and boxers as quickly as I could. He looked magnificent standing in the middle of his living room with only the moonlight illuminating his space. He shined like a work of art; it nearly took my breath away.

"Now to show you my undying gratitude." I slowly slipped to the floor, keeping eye contact with Edward the entire time. His eyes were hooded and his chest heaved hard with his breaths.

His cock was hard and ready. I took my fingers and lightly caressed the shaft making it twitch and Edward gasp. I smiled knowing that my touch was his undoing.

Slowly with the tip of my tongue I flicked the head of his cock and hummed when he hissed my name.

I leisurely began sucking the tip and could feel he wanted it rougher when he took the back of my head into his hands.

Opening my mouth wider I took him in fully and danced my tongue along his quivering cock. I sucked, licked, and gently slid my teeth along the sides until he was screaming my name toward the ceiling.

"Fuck Bella." He moaned loudly as he rode out his orgasm. When he was coherent he took my arms and lifted me up. Without hesitation he crashed his lips to mine.

"Damn Baby that was amazing."

I chuckled, "Well, thank you daddio."

He kissed me for a few minutes and then carried me up to bed.

.

.

.

The next morning I was getting ready for our meeting with Carlisle and Edward pulled me onto his lap on the bed.

"Bella I got to talk to you for a minute before we go."

"If this is about your father saying something that will make me run away screaming toward the hills I already told you I'm not going anywhere."

He gave me an empty chuckle, "No it's not my dear old dad Bella, this is actually business related."

That got my undivided attention. Edward and I rarely talked about business."Okay, shoot." I turned looking right at him.

"It's Emmett's fault! I told him you would freak out, and honestly I expected Jasper to tell her to fuck off, but she actually has an aggressive agent and..." He was losing it; I took his head in my hands and kissed him until he was relaxed.

"There, now slowly Edward tell me what's up?"

"Victoria has an audition for the club as a dancer."

My eyes widened, "Victoria? As in carnival whore Victoria?" He nodded. "OK well just watch her and say no."

He took a deep breath, "I would accept Emmett being the giant ass he is told her that YOU were the one to decide and Vicki told her agent and well they want to meet YOU and audition with YOU present."

"This is fucked up!" I was trying to reign in my temper but it was useless. "Emmett is an idiot!"

"Agreed, but still to avoid any sort of lawsuit could you at least just come and watch her audition with me?" His eyes were pleading with me. And to be honest I didn't want him alone with that skank.

"Fine, OK, OK let me know when to be there." He feverishly kissed me for about ten minutes until we heard beeping outside.

"It's Rose, let's go." He pulled me up and we went to meet a nervous Rose in her car.

"I'm driving." I say as she nods quickly and struts to my car quietly. God I hope this was a good idea.

.

.

.

Carlisle Cullen's house was huge. To call it a mansion felt like an insult to its extraordinary architecture.

We were greeted by an older woman with gray curly hair and a sweet smile. I wanted to call her Mrs. Claus but she said her name was Miss. Violet and that seemed believable.

She walked us to the biggest library I had ever seen. Even bigger than some University's I've been to.

Rose didn't hesitate and went straight for the alcohol in the liquor cabinet. I didn't fuss because I knew she was terrified. After a few minutes Carlisle entered and it was easy to see the terror in his own eyes.

"Good morning." He said in a hushed tone.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you again." I take his hand in mine and tried to give him a reassuring shake. Edward simply nodded and Rose didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Alright so I am just going to start and when Edward and Rose feel more comfortable they can just chime in. Mr. Cullen please feel free to speak what's on your mind and remember you can see this before I publish it fair enough?" I was putting on my professional hat here. I needed to try and be impartial.

"Sounds perfect Bella, Thank you."

We sat down and Miss. Violet brought us all some coffee, tea, and some Danishes. I took a deep breath and began.

"So, Mr. Cullen you came to me and asked me to write up your memoirs, can I ask you why after all these years you have decided to speak about your rather scandalous past?"

He shot me an "Oh really," look but washed it away with a smile. "Scandalous is an appropriate word I suppose, and to answer your question. It is time."

I heard Edward scoff at Carlisle's vagueness.

"You say it's time like you are dying, or is it the fact that you are going to wed soon and you want to start off anew?"

"I'm not ill, but Esme has a lot to do with this, she encouraged it. Damn near threatened to leave me if I didn't dust off the demons and put them to rest."

I chuckled; "she sounds like a fierce woman Mr. Cullen."

"That she is."

I looked at Rose who was just staring out the window. "You have hurt a lot of people on your road to success, why?" I continue.

"Why?" He clasped his hands together and his eyes narrowed. "I'm a heartless bastard, or at least I was. But I was terrified mostly."

"What were you scared of?" I asked as I noticed Rose turn her head slightly in interest.

"When Elizabeth became sick I had no idea how to cope with the thought of losing her. She went on and on with me about how she wanted me to find love again and the more she pushed for me to move on after her death the angrier I became. I thought she didn't want me. So yes I was unfaithful. I tried to use a physical way to forget her before she was even gone."

"She called for you, night after night. You never went to her, I saw you, and I saw you with all those women. If you say she was pushing you away why did she cry for you every night?" Edward's voice was low but furious.

Carlisle twisted his head slightly toward Edward but his eyes couldn't meet his. "I'm not proud of myself. For awhile when she called for me I would go. But she would yell for me to leave because she didn't want me to see her fade away." He rubbed his eyes and I knew he was trying to fend off tears. "I didn't know how to make everything OK so I grabbed at anything and everything. I wanted to feel anything but the torment that was eating away at me without any obligation afterward."

"That's so unbelievably lame and shitty." Edward was fighting with the logic that was being said. I saw where Carlisle was coming from.

"When my gran was dying she became disoriented, she would tell me she loved me one minute and that I was trying to kill her the next. When she passed away I wasn't there because I wanted to remember her as the woman who loved me." I saw Carlisle, Edward, and Rose all looking at me.

"Are you saying our mother was delusional?" Rose asked with an incredulous tone.

"I'm saying that death is like a web. It's tangled, and sticky, and complicated. You know once you're in it that there is no getting out. That could drive anyone crazy."

No one said anything. I didn't know if what I said helped but I knew it made sense.

"When you and Elizabeth were married, before she was diagnosed, did you have a good marriage?"

That got Carlisle to smile, "The best. I never told Edward or Rose this but in my room I have a large wooden chest. You would think it was filled with blankets and pillows but it's not."

I was intrigued, "What's in there?" I ask.

"Rocks."

I chuckled and I heard Edward make some sort of noise. Rose finally was moving closer to us. "Rocks?"

He nodded, "Every time I was out with her, anywhere we went or if I knew we were in a moment I wanted to remember I would grab the closest rock on the ground and slip it into my pocket. When I would get home I would take a marker and mark the date and one word to remind me of the moment."

My breath hitched and I could see that Edward and Rose were seriously affected by Carlisle's sentiment.

"That's beautiful; maybe later we can see some of them?" I didn't really need to see them but I was hoping he would show Rose and Edward.

"Sure."

We paused for lunch and ate in a peaceful silence. I noticed that Rose kept looking at Carlisle whenever his head was down and I knew she wanted to talk. I could only hope that she would.

.

.

.

Sorry I have to stop it here but I will post again on Monday with the remainder of the interview :) I adore you all so much!

The Music I used in this chapter was:

Everybody Talks By Neon Trees

50 Ways to say Goodbye by Train


	30. Chapter 30

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

I am so sorry I broke this chapter up! But here is the rest! ILY ALL!

I want to take a minute to really thank the amazing support this story is getting! Jackie AKA Twimoments and Judy aka Jude0522 (on twitter) you are amazing to me. Katie, Meg, Jude, Sylvia, Anita and all my pimpettes I adore the shit out of you!

.

.

.

Chapter 30: Part 2

BPOV

After lunch was finished Rose went and poured herself a brandy, Edward sat on an armchair close to the fire place and Carlisle and I went to the long couch.

"I know this is very difficult to drudge back up Mr. Cullen and I want to thank you for doing this." I tried to give him a smile but it was so hard when the emotions in the room were of hurt, and anger.

"This is far less painful then living with it and never talking about it." Edward scoffed at Carlisle's words and I feared we were losing any progress we were making before lunch.

"Tell me what happened after Elizabeth passed away?"

He let out a ragged breath, "You mean why did I self destruct even more and push my children impossibly further away?"

I nodded and quickly caught rose sit at the piano bench behind Carlisle.

"When Liz died nothing felt right. Food was bland, the sun wasn't as bright as it used to be, and music was only a reminder of things she once loved but would never be able to enjoy again. My heart was completely broken."

"That doesn't answer the question father." Edward's voice echoed through the large room.

"I was too proud to get help, and I refused to lean on my children. So I took the cowardly way out. I was a bad husband, when Liz needed me most I wasn't there I know this Edward. I can't go back in time and change it. It eats me alive, I wish I could say good bye to her." Carlisle's head slumped down into his hands.

The sharp squeal of the piano bench moving drew all our attention to Rose. She was standing next to her father. She wasn't touching or saying anything but I could hear him hiccup and I knew that the strong, unbreakable Carlisle Cullen was chipping away.

"I failed everyone." His voice was a whisper.

"I want to ask something." Rose sat down beside Carlisle, unable to make eye contact but it was a huge step.

"Please Rose." I gave her an encouraging smile.

"What have I ever done to you to make you think that hating me was easier than loving me?" Her question wasn't dripping with hate, it was a serious question. All this time she thought her father despised her.

Carlisle shifted his head to the side and lifted it slowly, "I never hated you Rosie, never. I hated myself. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I... I." His words were cut short when sobs thrashed through him. It was like his soul was held captive for so long and it was finally free. I couldn't help my own tears from falling.

"You did nothing, you didn't even try." Edward was up and hovering over Carlisle's slumped body.

"What can I do, tell me Edward please tell me what I have to do?" I could see the shine on his cheeks where his tears had painted across his face.

"You want me to do EVERYTHING DON'T YOU? Now I am supposed to tell you how to say you're sorry? How fucked up is it that you only talk to Rose and me after you get Bella to write your memoirs. It's like a two for one, make a million dollars and let your heart bleed for your orphaned children!" His face was bright red and the veins in his neck and forehead looked like they were going to burst any minute.

"Orphaned? Is that how you felt?" Carlisle finally sat up straighter.

"I'm not sure, probably not. At least orphans have people who care for them. You passed us off to whoever you weren't fucking at the time." His pain was all consuming and I wasn't sure any good was going to come out of this.

Carlisle shot up and was nose to nose with Edward. "I have always loved you, both of you. If I didn't care I wouldn't have made sure that you two had everything you ever needed!"

"You mean like making sure Rose had a mental breakdown, or her being tormented by Royce for months?" I saw Rose wince when Edward mentioned Royce's name.

"I did talk to Rose, I begged her to stop seeing him!"

"YOU ARE THE FUCKING PARENT; YOU TELL YOU DON'T ASK FOR CHRIST SAKE!" Edward's voice was booming through the entire house.

"I'm sorry! Is that what you want?" Carlisle was yelling but nowhere close to the rage that Edward was spilling out.

"NO! I don't want anything from you, I HATE YOU!" Edward was so irrational. I saw him turn and go to exit but right when he went to turn the knob a crystal vase shattered against the door making us all freeze for a moment.

Edward looked first, and then Carlisle and I followed. Rose had enough! It was clear on her face.

"I get it!" She shouts," Edward had to be the father I needed, he has a lot of anger not just toward our father but me as well. But he refuses to believe that." She points to Edward, "You tried to lock me up to keep Royce away from me, but I didn't see I didn't care because I believed he loved me and I was so desperate for that. I recently have come to realize what true love feels like."

I knew she was referring to Emmett and I was quickly deciding not to castrate him for his Vicki stunt.

"Dad, you failed me in ways that I can never forget. But every day that goes by that we drown ourselves in our past, we just allow ourselves to live in a never ending loop of self hatred. We are fucking ping pong balls." I watch in awe at this brave woman as she pulls Edward to her and walks to Carlisle.

"We are a family, in that we have no choice." She looks at Edward with pleading eyes, "You brand yourself to wear my scars. You think I haven't seen the Rose on your back?" He drops his head. "We need to heal, Bella is right. But Edward I owe you enough to follow you in this choice. If you want to walk out that door and never look back I will go with you. If you stay, I stay with you."

She turns toward Carlisle, "I'm sorry means nothing to me, and I have heard those words from the mouth of the devil. You need to show me. As much as it is going to tear me apart we are going to go through the months you turned a blind eye to Royce's abuse." He tried to look away but Rose wouldn't have it. She fiercely lifted her red long sleeve shirt and revealed slashing scars silvered from time going all the way up her arms.

"These aren't even the worst scars I bare. I don't feel the barbs anymore. But here." She taps at her chest where her broken heart beats endlessly. "Every pulse hurts; I fight everyday to feel bliss, to feel anything other than the memories." Rosalie Cullen is the bravest woman I have ever known.

Carlisle nods and tenderly and slowly I watch as he wraps his fingers around her wrists. He slides them up along the scars. He makes it half way until the sobs practically incapacitate him. Rose slides to the floor with him and they tuck themselves into each other.

Edward's eyes are screwed shut but the tears pour freely and within a minute he is on the ground with them.

They needed this time and I took upon myself in that moment to slip out. I started wandering down the halls of the massive Cullen Castle. This is what I was calling it now. There were so many closed doors. I went to open one but was stopped by the tiny voice of Miss. Violet.

"Sorry deary you can't go in there, it's off limits."

"What's in here?"

"That was Mrs. Cullen's sitting room; none of the staff are allowed to enter."

I point to the other closed doors, " And these rooms?"

She shakes her head, "Miss. Rose's room and Mister Edward's."

Carlisle didn't allow anyone to go near these rooms. He has them shut off just like he had the memories and his heart.

"Miss. Violet, I need you to do something for me. I know you are going to argue but I need you to do it for Mr. Cullen."

"What is it Miss. Bella?"

"Open these rooms clean them."

She begins shaking her head, "No, no can do. We have been told if we go into these rooms at all we will be terminated immediately."

I stare at her for a moment and realize she won't budge. I quickly trace my steps back to the library and carefully open the door. Carlisle, Rose, and Edward are sitting on the couch. They are talking in hushed tones. But it's peaceful.

"Mr. Cullen." My voice seems so much louder than it is.

All three of them turn to me. Edward gives me a small smile.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I need you to come with me for a minute, you to Edward and Rose." I don't wait for them to answer I just step out and wait.

When they join me I begin walking back to the hallway I had come from. I knew Carlisle knew where I was headed and he grabbed my arm. "What are you doing Bella?"

"Hopefully I'm helping you." I gripped the knob to Elizabeth's sitting room and heard Carlisle gasp as I turned it.

Lightly I pushed it open and then walked to Edward and Rose's rooms and did the same. "There, that's better."

Edward looked utterly confused as did Rose. "Uhm Bella, what's the big deal about opening up some doors?" Rose asked.

"They have been closed for years, isn't that right Mr. Cullen?" I look to him but he is just staring inside the door way to the sitting room.

"Why?" Edward was looking at his father. When he didn't answer he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Why Dad?"

"I thought it would make forgetting easier."

"You bare scars to Carlisle." I slip my hand in his. "No more forgetting."

He nods slightly and squeezes my hand. "Thank you so much Bella."

I look at Edward and Rose and they are giving me grateful smiles.

"I'm not writing this story Mr. Cullen." I always thought that after he told it to me there was a strong possibility I would never print it.

"What?" His head shot up to me, "you promised."

"This isn't a story for the world to know, this is for your family. It's no one's business why you never talk about your life. But you, Edward and Rose? That's what matters."

"Bella, I already told Mr. Newton that you would write it. He told his superiors." Carlisle was genuinely concerned. I simply shrugged.

"If he fires me so be it, I got you don't I?" He was confused for a minute and then smiled.

"Yes, Bella, you got me."

"I rather right biographies and on your clients anyway."

He shakes his head, "Fair enough. You have earned it. You can have my clients."

I chuckled, "Great, it feels too good to have a back up." I gave one last look at Carlisle, Rose and Edward. "I asked Miss. Violet to call me a cab." I toss Edward my keys. "Take as long as you need."

He leaned in and tenderly kissed me below my ear and whispered, "You save me everyday Bella, and I love you."

The sincerity in his words almost brought me to tears. "We save each other, remember that." I gave him a deep, passionate kiss. We were separated when I heard Rose clear her throat.

I hugged Carlisle and Rose and went outside where I saw the cab waiting for me and I went back to my apartment.

.

.

.

"Today's the day Bella!" Edward was practically shaking me awake.

"The day I skin you alive for interrupting my Johnny Depp dream?"

He gasps in mock horror, "Shameful!"

I chuckle and roll over seeing my dazzling Edward hovering over me fully washed and dressed. "Eager are we?"

"Come on Bella it's not every day a guy gets to watch his girlfriend crush the hopes and dreams of the she devil."

Today was Victoria's audition day and Edward and the guys were very excited to see this catastrophe for themselves. "OK, calm down there. Let me shower and get dressed I will meet you down stairs. And Edward?"

He looks at me like a kid who devoured eight chocolate bars. "Yes sugar lips?"

"No more coffee for you." I then went into the bathroom to shower.

.

.

.

We enter the club and I literally stop dead in my tracks. "Edward, this place is amazing!"

He smiled, "I know I can't believe it myself sometimes."

"Hello Edward." Eli D was setting up his booth for Victoria's audition.

"Why are you here?" I ask confused.

"Oh well when Edward told me about what was going down today my sick and twisted mind had to see it for myself." He was just as giddy as the rest of them.

"You people are horrible. Don't get me wrong I am not a Vicki fan but this is kinda mean." It was true, I can imagine how stripping your clothes off is scary enough but being publically humiliated on purpose was worse.

Edward slipped his fingers through mine and tugged me toward the office. After he shut the door he spoke in hushed tones. "What's going on Bella?"

"It's just like I said, I think it's shitty what you are doing here. I get it she is a whore, whatever. But let's look at it for what it is. You slept with her, you agreed and she agreed. She isn't stalking you or trying to break us up. And here you are setting her up to fail? It's cruel and you know it." I hadn't really let it hit me how awful it all was until I saw Eli. D here.

"You really feel that way?" He pulled me close to him and lifted my chin with his delicate touch.

"I really do."

"OK then let's put aside the fact that she is a whore, we can genuinely watch her and make the call together. Either way I won't humiliate her. If that makes you happy I can do that."

I narrow my eyes at him," Seriously?"

He nods, "I promise."

I lift up and kiss his lips chastely," Tell the others to back the fuck off too, I swear to god Edward I will hang their dicks up as decoration if they act like douchbags."

He burst out laughing, but shook his head and went to go tell the others.

.

.

.

I set up a table with some refreshments. The guys weren't happy that they weren't going to get the show they were hoping. It was a few minutes before her scheduled time when Victoria walked through the door. Her fiery hair immediately grabbed my attention. The apprehensive look in her eyes was the next.

"Victoria?" I smiled as I walked toward her, hand extended.

Her hand was shaking slightly. She lifted her gaze and recognition hit her like a ton of bricks, "I know you."

"Yes, I am Isabella Swan. I am the investor in this club. Edward and the others will be out shortly I just thought we girls could talk first.

She nodded slowly; I could tell she was nervous. We sat down and I offered her some coffee. She accepted.

"So do you have a resume, or references?" I ask as I casually fix my own coffee.

"Yes Miss. Swan." She slides a file folder toward me.

"Call me Bella." I flip through the paperwork. "I see you have danced for many years, but you are currently working as a receptionist at Dr. Harper's office?" I look up and see her face is almost green.

"Victoria? Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "Uhh... I... Oh God. I'm sorry this is stupid."

I put the file down and scoot closer to her. "What is stupid?"

"This." She gestures to the stage." I danced jazz, and Pointe. Not this. I am sure you can see I am under qualified. And I work at Dr. Harper's because I need to pay my bills."

I nod, "I totally understand that. But before you decide you aren't good enough for this place, let me be the judge of that."

Her eye brows shoot up, "Don't you hate me?"

I giggle, "Why? Because you slept with my boyfriend, who may I add was NOT my boyfriend when you two did the horizontal mambo?"

She gave me a small smile. "Well yeah."

"Nope, I'm not angry; I admit I was at the time when I found out. But this is business and if you are good and can help this club out then that's good enough for me."

She simply nodded. "Alright Miss. Swan, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well Edward will be directing you in that area I am simply watching. Did you put a routine together?"

She slipped me a CD. "This is the music I chose to dance to. I wasn't told that there would be a DJ let alone Eli.D."

I take the disc and hand it over to Eli. "Play this when she begins." I give him a stern look and hope he understand to just do as he is told.

After Victoria went in the back to get dressed Edward and Jasper came out and sat beside me. "I told her you would direct her Edward, I am just going to watch. The final decision will be yours."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek," Thanks sugar tits."

I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Pay attention!"

After about ten minutes Eli began playing the disc and Victoria took to the stage.

"OK Vic, I just want to see what you came with. So do the routine without interruption first." Edward was being perfectly professional. She smiled and began.

She was very impressive. She chose to stay in her comfort zone and did an entrancing ballet. It was spicy and seductive and I had to admit it was well choreographed. When she finished Emmett jumped on stage and handed her a robe which she gratefully took.

Edward and Jazz were whispering and I just kept my eyes on Victoria. She was shaking like a leaf. "Victoria, why don't you have some coffee and relax a minute." I said as I helped her off the stage.

She sat and drank her coffee, and waited.

Edward called her over a few minutes later. "So Vic, you are actually very talented. I'm shocked that there is so much grace to your body." Edward said.

"Be nice." I whispered in his ear.

"That said we can definitely work with you. Opening night will consist of our headliner however with minor appearances of our other dancers. I want to set up an ensemble performance with all the dancers just to get your faces known to people."

She shook her head and was clinging to every word Edward said.

"In the end of November all the dancers will meet. I have a choreographer working something up and she will be here for a week to teach it to you all. If you do not have it down pat in two weeks after it's taught, you are cut. Got it?"

Victoria's eyes shot from Edward's, to Jasper's, to mine. "Are you saying I got the job?"

"I am saying that you have to pass training, if you do then the job is yours. Your pay will be discussed during the training period, alright?" Edward slipped her a few papers.

"Drug tests are mandatory, this will happen once a month without notice. We test for drugs, pregnancy, and STD's. Is this a problem?"

She shakes her head, "No not at all." She was having a hard time keeping still. She was so excited.

"Very well, Jasper will call you in a week or so with dates for you to be available." Edward smiled, shook her hand and went to the back. He wasn't going to deal with her longer than she had to.

I went into the office after she left and found Edward diligently working on some papers. "You did a good thing." My words made him jump.

"Yeah well you can thank me later." He gave me a sly grin.

"Oh no, no, no YOU can thank me for not letting you all embarrass her and get a fucking lawsuit." I sat on the desk.

"Fair enough." He slipped his hands up my legs. "Give me five minutes and then I'll take you home."

I slid off the desk and darted for the door. "I'll meet you home." I heard his laughter as I ran to my car.


	31. Chapter 31

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

OK I know some of you freaked at the teaser on my FB group so I'm not going to write a lot here just go read!

ILY all!

Chapter 31:

EPOV:

It's three in the morning and Bella is fast asleep beside me. I have been watching her for fifteen minutes after a nightmare tore me from my slumber. I was dreaming that she told me she loved me but couldn't be with me because I brought bad luck. I begged her to stay.

I remember feeling tears run down my face and her face was painted in happiness. She was content in leaving me. I shot up from bed gasping for air. It was then I heard a whimper from Bella's lips and I realized none of it was real. What was real was this perfect angel next to me.

She brought so much good into my life it was almost suffocating. Because of her I don't cringe when my father calls me. Rose has gotten him to go to therapy with her and the three of us actually go once a week together. It's all because Bella jumped into this and took us all with her.

Jasper, Emmett, and I have this amazing business that will set the Seattle strip ablaze come January and it's all because of Bella. Is she to good to be true?

Rose said to me the other night that it was like she was given to us by our mother. Bella was our gift. I know a lot of Rose's talk was due to her new found love for life but I liked that idea.

I gently tuck a stray hair behind Bella's ear and watch a little longer while she sleeps until I can no longer take it and I have to taste her.

Tenderly I place a soft kiss upon her pink pouty lips. Her scent immediately engulfs me and I nuzzle into her neck to shroud myself in her bliss.

She doesn't even stir so I take advantage of the serenity and slide my fingers along her cheek bone and follow the curve all the way past her neck to her glorious bosom. Lightly, I brush my thumb along her nipple and smile when it hardens immediately. Even in her sleep she responds to my touch.

I curl my fingers along the seam of her tank top and lift it carefully exposing her perfect breasts and her deliciously plump buds. My cock begins to throb in anticipation. I lean in and drift my tongue along her nipple. She shivers slightly but remains asleep. I wonder how far I can go before she wakes.

I begin squeezing her breasts carefully as I delicately suck on her blushed nipples. I can feel her heart beat begin to accelerate and I hear her breath hitch. I look up expecting to see her intoxicating chocolate eyes lustfully looking at me but her lids are still shut.

Her legs shift beneath me and she is slowly rubbing them together to get some friction. I gingerly slip my hand inside her panties and can feel how moist she is already.

I paint her breasts, stomach, and hips with wet kisses as I trail down to her wanting pussy. The closer I get the more she squirms.

"Edward." She whispers with concupiscence. Her lids begin to flutter and her lips part slightly.

I laggardly whisk her panties down her legs and toss them into the darkness of the room. Instinctually Bella opens up exposing her glistening sex to me. Carefully I place my hands on her thighs and spread her even more. With great care I gently blow across her clit causing her to moan my name once more.

She bucks her hips up toward me and I take the opportunity to brush my tongue along her slit, ravishing her slick folds and drowning in her sweet honey flavor.

Her wanton noises indicate she is awake; I lap at her clit until I feel her nails digging into my head.

"Uhg Edward... Oh my God!"

I tuck my hand under her and grip her ass as I plunge my needy tongue into her intoxicating sin and get lost in her unique ambrosia. No woman has ever tasted like Bella. Her and her alone. Her touch, taste, and feel are my heaven.

Her legs slam against the sides of my head, but I force them open. "Shhh, I'll take care of you Bella, you want to come?"

"Yes, God please yes."

I swirl my finger around her pulsating sex until her whole body shudders.

"Edward... Please."

With one hand I remove my boxers while the other is forcing her legs apart.

Without waiting another moment I lift up meeting her scarlet flushed face and slam my throbbing cock into her.

"FUCK!" She screams as I pump into her relentlessly.

I wrap an arm around her waist forcing her body to arch. I devour her breasts as I crash into her repeatedly with everything I have.

"Edward... I'm gonna come."

"Come with me Bella."

I collide my lips to hers and swallow her cries as we are both swept away by our blinding orgasms.

My head falls into her neck as hers slumps back to the pillow. We sit in silence trying to calm our ragged breaths.

I can feel Bella's head turn and I look up to find a smiling and very sated woman. "Hi," she whispers.

"Hi."

We laugh, and love each other until the sun is streaming through the bedroom and another day calls for us.

.

.

.

I spend the entire morning and well into the afternoon at the club going over a few last minute changes with Jake.

"So Harry says that the lighting is simple and will look exactly how you want it. Did those chandeliers come in last week?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, they are exactly what I wanted. They are going to look amazing."

He smiles," Great, the pipes are all run through and things are progressing faster than I thought." He was just as pleased as I was.

"I can't thank you enough Jake for all this."

"It was a lot of fun actually. A few more weeks and this place will be perfect." He takes a huge bite of his meatball sub.

"I was talking to Jazz and Emmett, and we were hoping you and your guys would come to opening night?" I hand him a soda when he started choking.

"You want US there?" He asks after he regains the ability to breathe.

"Hell yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"It's high class, we are blue collar."

I shrug, "You will always have an invite here Jake."

He nods and that's the end of that. Jake's good people and after all he's done I knew I made a friend for life.

.

.

.

At five o'clock I was getting ready to leave when I felt my phone vibrate. Without looking I answer, "Yeah."

"Hello, I am looking for an Edward Cullen?" A female voice asks.

"This is him; may I ask whose calling?" I lift the phone to look at the number but I don't recognize it.

"Good evening Edward, my name is Esme, I'm your father's fiancé. I know we haven't met and this is awkward but I need you to come down to Harborview Hospital, the trauma center."

I freeze mid stride toward my car, "Did something happen to my father?"

"No, Edward, oh god this is... It's Bella; can you please just get here?"

I didn't say good bye I shoved the phone in my pocket and ran to my car. I don't remember getting there; I don't know where I parked. I just barreled my way into the hospital looking for a woman I didn't know. All I find is a group of nurses.

"Please, help me I'm looking for Isabella Swan." I lean on the desk trying to catch my breath when a small hand gently grips my shoulder.

I shoot around and come face to face with a tender smile, caramel flowing hair and concerned eyes, "Edward?"

I just nod.

"I'm Esme, come with me." She slides her hand in mine and walks me to the waiting room. When I enter I see Alice sitting in a chair with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"What the fuck happened?" I shout. "Where's Bella?"

Alice looks up and runs over to me. "Oh Edward thank god you're here, we called Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Did you know? How long has this been going on?"

Before I can ask her what she is talking about a loud sob leaves her mouth and she is gripping onto my shirt.

"Let me start from the beginning." Esme says as she pats the seat beside her.

"OK but where is Bella?" I ask, getting more and more concerned when no one answers my question.

"She's in surgery, please let me explain." Esme takes a breath. "I had invited Bella to lunch today to thank her for helping Carlisle, Rose, and you."

I nod quickly, I am eager to get to the point.

"While we were eating a man came to our table. He claimed to know Bella. She was very embarrassed and excused herself. I watched her as she began having a conversation with him. I couldn't hear but it began to get very heated. She turned and went to storm off when he grabbed her arm." She places her hand on her heart trying to relax herself.

"I went to her and the staff asked the man to leave. Bella apologized to me and said she needed to get back to work and that she would call me later. As I was walking her to her car the man was leaning against a street sign and jumped in front of her. He was yelling nonsense, none of it made any sense to me." She shakes her head and Alice's cries become louder.

"It just happened so fast. I tried to intercede but he shoved me to the ground. Bella became furious and pushed him..." Her voice cracked. "He slapped her so hard Edward. I tried to get up but I slipped and fell back again. She is so strong you know?"

I try to keep myself calm as she tells me what happened. My pulse begins pounding in my ears.

"She punched him, that's when." She hiccupped. "He punched her right back and she tripped on the curb, I screamed, I tried to grab her, I couldn't she hit her head on the ground so hard, Oh god Edward. She wouldn't wake up. I called for an ambulance. They brought her here and all I know is she is in surgery with some sort of bleed." She held my hand so tightly. I imagine it would have hurt if I could feel my body.

"Who was the man?" I gripped the arms of the chair until I could swear they were bleeding.

"I don't know. He never said his name. By the time the ambulance came he was long gone." Esme's tears were flowing but I couldn't move. There was nothing in me to console her.

I screwed my eyes shut and put my head to my fisted hands.

"Has Bella been getting threats Edward?" Alice asks.

"If she was she never told me." I was so busy with the club I wasn't paying attention to her life other than when she was with me.

An hour later when Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Jasper and I were all impatiently waiting the door opened and a doctor dressed in scrubs entered.

"Is there family in here for Isabella Swan?" He asks.

"We are her family." Alice says. "She's my sister."

He shakes his head. "Very well, Miss. Swan hit her head very hard causing a bleed in her brain. We have successfully been able to stop it. But there is swelling."

"What the hell does that mean?" As much as I appreciated the doctors simplicity in explaining Bella's condition I still didn't know if she was going to be alright.

"She is in ICU and being very closely monitored. Miss. Swan has slipped into a coma." Everyone begins talking at once. The doctor holds up his hands. "Calm down, it is not uncommon when there is a trauma to the brain."

"When will she wake up?" Rose asks as she grasps my hand.

"That is up to Isabella." he says.

"How long does it usually take for patients to wake?" My voice sounds broken, I am shattered.

"Twenty- four to forty-eight hours usually. I'm Doctor Morris by the way. I will be here all evening monitoring her progress."

"Can we see her?" Alice asks.

"One at a time please." He smiles solemnly and exits the room.

Everyone looks at me, "Go ahead Edward." Alice says as she squeezes my arm.

I nod and walk down the hallway. My legs feel like they are doused in cement. I can feel her the closer I get. The beep from her heart monitor is sweet music to my ears. I slide the curtain back and my heart explodes when I see her.

Her face is swollen and bruised. Her head is wrapped and there are tubes and wires everywhere. "Sweet Jesus." I mutter as I shuffle toward her.

I fall into the chair next to her bed and tenderly take her hand in mine lifting it to my lips. "Who did this to you?" I couldn't hold back the cries that were dormant for so long.

My body was shaking as the sobs wracked through me." Wake up angel; let me see your eyes. Please."

With trembling hands I softly touched her arms, fingers and stomach. If I can feel her she is still here. "I love you Bella."

.

.

.

Ten hours later... no improvement.

.

.

.

Five hours later...no improvement. I pray.

.

.

.

Two hours later... no improvement. I beg.

.

.

.

When we hit the thirty hour mark the nurses, Alice, my sister, everyone starts pleading with me to go get rest. I ate what they brought me and slept with my head in Bella's unmoving hand.

"I'm going nowhere. She wouldn't leave me, I won't leave her." There was no misunderstanding my decision. Jasper brought me clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste.

I ate, I slept, and I prayed beside Bella.

.

.

.

When I looked at the clock indicating it was forty- eight hours I became desperate. I slink in beside her in bed and brush her hair behind her ear like I did the last morning I saw her and kiss her forehead.

"What do I have to do Bella, I will do it just wake up please baby." I whisper close to her ear.

"Can you sing?" I turn and see a nurse adjusting Bella's tubes.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe it will help." She shrugs. "It can't hurt." She gives me a smile and leaves the room.

I stare down at my beautiful, broken Bella and sing the only song I can think of. It was the song that brought my mother happiness, the song that brought me peace when chaos knocked me down.

_"Someone told me long ago_

_There's a calm before the storm,  
I know  
It's been comin for some time_

_When it's over, so they say,  
It'll rain a sunny day,  
I know_

_Shinin down like water."_

I felt her before I heard her. Her fingers tickle my hand and she gurgles.

I hit the call button, but never stop singing. The nurse and doctor's come rushing in. I sing through my tears. Never stopping. If she wants me to sing I will sing forever.

Her lids flutter open, but not with lust like that morning. She is panicking. I race to her side pushing my face to hers.

"Look at me beautiful I'm here. I am not leaving, please calm down please." I kiss her cheeks, eyes, chin, anywhere I can. "I love you baby."

She begins to relax. The doctors remove her breathing tube. She looks at me and meekly raises her hand to me and I take it immediately. "Oh God baby." I whisper as I kiss each of her fingers.

"Edward." her voice is scratchy, but perfect.

"I'm here."

"I heard you." She coughs. "Singing."

I smile, and nod. "I would do anything for you Bella."

"I was so scared." Her tears slip down her cheeks. I kiss them away.

"You're safe, I am NOT leaving you."

"Where, where is he?" She asks as her eyes dart all over the room.

"Who Bella? Who attacked you baby?" I needed to know, I waited over two days.

A look of confusion washes across her face, "He is still out there?"

"Esme didn't know who he was, and he ran before the police got there. Tell me who it is Baby and I will personally make sure he never hurts you again, tell me."

Her body starts shaking as her sobs consume her. Her fists slam against the mattress as she screams his name until the nurses rush in to sedate her.

After she is asleep I walk to the waiting room where everyone stayed. I look at my father who comes to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I need your help dad."

He nods, "Anything."

"You have to find a man for me."

"Is it the man who attacked Esme and Bella?"

"Yes."

He walks me to the hallway. "What's his name?"

"I only have his first name, but he has been sending Bella flowers for weeks. His name is Riley."

He doesn't wait he takes out his phone and starts dialing. "I WILL find him Edward."

And I know he will.

.

.

.

DUN DUN DUN! Did we forget about Riley? Let this be a lesson folks! Don't flirt with strangers at carnivals!


	32. Chapter 32

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

The love you all have for this story overwhelms me and I can't tell you all enough how I appreciate you! ILY!

Chapter 32:

BPOV

Muffled noises flood my ears in between obnoxious beeps.

"I don't care that the police want to talk to her, she needs rest. When she is ready then they can talk to her." Edward's voice is like a beacon in the dark.

I force myself to open my eyes. He is standing beside me, his back to me. I can't see who he is talking to but I could care less.

"I can respect that Mr. Cullen, but in order to track down Miss. Swan's attacker they are going to need to talk to her." The voice was a man.

"Riley, the motherfucker's name is Riley. Go to her office ask them. She has clearly been getting unwanted gifts from him for weeks. Tell the police to harass them." Edward shifts and grasps my hand.

"Your father sent me here to help in the questioning between the authorities and Miss. Swan. Let me do my job please." The man sounded desperate. I imagine if Carlisle gave him a task and he failed it would be occupational suicide.

"Fine! When she wakes up I'll ask her if she wants to talk to the police."

"You can go ahead and ask her now, she's awake." The man says.

Edward turns to face me with lightening speed. "Baby?"

I muster a small smile. "Why are you fighting Edward?"

He lets out an exhausted chuckle, "Sorry if we woke you."

I shrugged and winced.

"Are you in pain?" He asks as he brushes his fingers along my cheek.

"A little."

"Mr. Jenks, please go get the nurse?"

So the man's name is Jenks. One mystery solved.

"So the police need to talk to me huh?"

"Not until you are ready, those assholes can wait." He softly kisses my forehead. His breath smells of cinnamon and safety.

"Can we just get it over with?" I look into his eyes as he studies me. Finally he just nods.

After the nurse gives me some pain relief Mr. Jenk's lets the detectives in.

"Good Evening Miss. Swan, I am Detective Shaw and this is my partner Detective Jude."

I give them a smile," Hello."

Shaw sits beside me. "I can go ahead and ask you a million questions Miss. Swan but I find it easier if you first tell me about the day you were assaulted."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and began...

.

.

.

Two days earlier...

"Oh Bella thank you so much for meeting me." Esme was bubbly and didn't hesitate to engulf me in a motherly hug.

"Thanks for asking." I giggle.

"Well, lunch is a small thing to give to a woman who saved a family I will call my own soon enough." Her smile covers me in warmth.

The waitress takes our order and Esme and I talk a little while until I see Esme's eyes shift behind me. I turn and come face to face with Riley.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" My cheeks feel like they are on fire. How embarrassing to bump into him with Esme here.

"Eating lunch Bella, what are YOU doing here?" His tone is accusatory. I turn to Esme and excuse myself.

Riley and I walk toward the bar. "I am trying to have lunch with a good friend Riley, what do you need?"

His eyes narrow and a glint of anger flashes across them. "Need? Are you serious? I was fine before you came along you know?"

I shook my head, "What are you talking about?"

"The carnival! I didn't ask for your advances but I took them and I must say you really made me believe you wanted something with me."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Riley I really am sorry if I led you on. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. But I told you I am with someone and I love him."

He slams his hand against the bar. "Edward Cullen, I know I saw you two at the Halloween concert. Do you normally like to strut around half naked for people? Or is just reserved for him and un-wanting carnival folk?"

He shifts forward coming inches from my face, "You need to leave me alone Riley. No more flowers, balloons, or chocolates or I will contact the police." I turn to leave but he grabs my arm.

"You don't get to dismiss me tease." He angrily growls.

I rip my arm from his grip, "Don't fucking touch me."

Esme is at my side in a moment. "I don't know who you are but you need to go." She says with serious authority.

The bartender who was witness to the altercation escorted him out.

"I am sorry Esme; I need to get back to work. I will call you later and explain everything I promise."

She smiles and offers to walk me to my car. When we round the corner we find Riley waiting.

"Don't ever embarrass me like that again whore!" He shouts.

"That is quite enough!" Esme shouts as she takes out her phone. "I'm calling the police."

"YES!" He yells. "Do that, and tell them that Bella here offers herself to strangers for shits and giggles than walks away leaving them with raging hard ons. Isn't that a form of prostitution?"

Esme steps between us but he pushes her to the ground so fast.

"Get the fuck off her." I shout.

Without hesitation he smacks me across the face and sets my skin on fire.

"Tell that bitch to mind her business, you owe me Bella!" He is screaming in the middle of the street. I am sure soon enough the police will arrive.

"I owe you nothing. But I will get you a nice set of hand cuffs and a lovely cell to share with Petey the pedophile if you like." I growl and straighten myself up.

He laughs, "Maybe if I take Cullen out of the mix, you will see me more clearly."

That was it I reacted, I drilled him hard in the face. My eyes widened when I realized all I had done was wake the sleeping giant.

He spit blood onto the side walk lifted his arm and hit me square in the nose making me stumble back. I tried to regain my footing. I could hear Esme scream. I slipped and tripped on the curb. It was a freefall and then darkness.

.

.

.

Present day...

"So you had met Riley prior to the day of the attack?" Shaw asks as he flipped his note pad to a different page.

"Yes, I uhh. Well I knew of him. We met at the Fourth of July Carnival. We flirted a bit I gave him my number thinking we might hang out some time. But, Edward and I started dating instead."

"But he was harassing you for months?" Jude asks as she shifts into view.

"Yeah but it was never more than gifts. He didn't show up at my work or call or anything. It seemed harmless." My eyes went to Edward who was a mix of angry and sad.

"We got in contact with the florist; He racked up a five thousand dollar tab on gifts for you Miss. Swan that is anything but harmless." Jude was much sterner than Shaw.

"I didn't know I wasn't paying much attention. I put the flowers in the break room. I gave the chocolates and balloons away." I could feel the tears prick at my eyes.

"That's enough!" Edward stood and leaned toward the detectives. "She is the victim here."

"I have to agree with my client here Detectives. If you need more from Miss. Swan you will have to wait until she is released." Mr. Jenk's persistently pushed the detectives out of the room.

Edward and I sat in comfortable silence for a good hour until there was a soft knock on the wall next to my lovely curtained room.

We turned and found Alice, Esme, and Carlisle standing there.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Belly." Alice was at my side in a second gently hugging me.

"I'm OK Al, really I am." I patted her head and didn't even stop my tears as they flowed into her raven hair.

"Belly, I was so worried about you!" She shot up and looked me over. "You're a mess!"

That made me chuckle, "You can fix me, it's what you do."

We smile and hug some more before Esme's arms are replacing Alice's. "Sweet child are you sure you are OK?" She asks.

"Yes, are you?" I take in the yellowing bruise on her cheek. "I am so sorry Esme."

She waves off my worry, "This is nothing. I hit myself in the eye with a curling iron once, this here is nothing."

Finally Carlisle was hovering over me, a fatherly worry painted his face. "You scared the shit out of me Bella."

I was taken aback by the sincerity and terror in his voice. "Sorry."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Before you came along I was a ruthless ass of a man." He whispers in my ear. "It's moments like this I am glad I have made the friend that I have. I will find this asshole." He gives me one last peck and before I have a chance to tell him not to get involved he rushes out of the room.

.

.

.

When night came I was able to convince Edward to go home and at least shower, change and eat. He only agreed after Emmett and Rose came by and promised to wait until he returned.

"Why is there never anything good on at the hospital?" Emmett was flipping through the channels.

"They get the same T.V shows everyone else gets." I chuckle at the simplicity that is Emmett.

Rose was sitting next to me with her feet propped up on the bed. She was thumbing through a magazine. I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her crystal blue eyes shot in my direction. "You alright Bella?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

She puts the magazine down and leans in closer. "Sure, what's up?"

"How well do you know what goes on in the prison that Royce is in?" I can see my question shocks Rose.

"Not much, why?"

"Do you think your dad has some pull in there? Do you even know if Royce is still alive?" I nervously pull on a loose thread on the sheet.

"If he was killed I would be notified I'm sure." She eyes me suspiciously. "What's this about Bella?"

I glance at Emmett, after realizing he isn't paying any attention I continue. "I think he is going to find Riley, and..."

She holds up her hand, "Don't finish that sentence Bella. One thing I learned growing up with my father is, don't ask questions."

Rose didn't do anything to convince me that what I was thinking was wrong. I wasn't worried about Riley oddly enough. I was afraid for Carlisle. I didn't want anything to happen to him over this.

A few hours later Edward returned all clean and utterly perfect. He slipped in bed with me and we fell quickly to sleep.

.

.

.

I woke up alone. Well, not totally alone. Carlisle was sitting beside my bed. His fingers were tented in front on his face and he was staring at me. The blue in his eye were like ice. He was pissed.

"Morning Mr. Cullen." I tried to right myself but when I moved the pain shot right up my back and I slumped down again.

"Don't move Bella. The Nurse will help you." His tone was void of emotion. What was his deal?

"I had an interesting conversation with Rose last night." He said.

Fuck my life!

"That's great, I am so glad the two of you are on better terms."

"Bella, why did you ask her about Royce's prison life?" I can see him clenching his jaw.

"When you told me that you would basically deal with Riley I panicked. I don't want you or anyone other than the police dealing with it. It just made me wonder if you are more powerful than I thought."

He lets out a breath. "You have no idea how much I would love to go back in time and grab Royce by the short and curlys and do to him what he did to my little girl. But, I can't and I don't. The system has him and there he rots."

I nod thinking the conversation is over but he continues.

"You have become more like a daughter to me Bella, and I swore I would never sit idly by and watch my children get hurt again." He reaches for my hand. "Can we leave it at that?"

Nervously I smile and shake my head, "Alright."

Suddenly the curtain is pulled back and Carlisle and I look with wide eyes at a terrifying sight. My father.

"DAD!" I gasp as he glares at Carlisle but then his gaze instantly warms when he sees me.

"Bells." He runs over and slips his rough calloused hand in mine. "Sweet Jesus baby what happened? And why is Alice calling me telling me that you are in the hospital after a violent serial killer tried to kill you?"

I roll my eyes. Alice is so dramatic. "He isn't a serial killer... I don't think anyway."

"Who was it?"

"Dad, stop. This isn't your case. There are two wonderful detectives working it. I have a lawyer thanks to Mr. Cullen here." I gesture to Carlisle and I see my father swipe his eyes in his direction.

"Are you the Cullen my daughter has been seeing? Because you seem a bit old."

I start laughing when Carlisle chokes on his water. "Heavens no! Bella is dating my son, Edward."

His lips twitch in annoyance. "Shouldn't this guy who claims to love you so much be here?"

"That's enough dad, He will be right back relax."

Of course he doesn't and he and Carlisle go back and forth for a good thirty minutes before Edward finally returns.

"WHOA BOTH OF YOU!" He shouts. "Bella needs rest. Dad get the hell out of here and take this idiot with you."

I gasp and Edward turns to me. "What baby what is it?"

"Edward this idiot is my father." I can't help but smile when I see Edward's face turn ten different colors finally resting on ghostly white.

He turns slowly and raises his hand to Charlie. "Hello sir, it is really nice to finally meet the man Bella holds all others to. I have heard a great deal about you and you have done a wonderful job creating... uhm I mean raising her. Thank you for that?" He rambled, and stumbled, and I laughed the whole time.

"Mmhmm, so you're Eddie huh?" He doesn't lift his hand to meet Edward's, he simply studies his posture, eyes, hair, and breathing.

"Yes I am Edward. I love your daughter, so much. I swear I do."

It didn't take too long for the awkwardness to dissipate. Charlie, Edward, and Carlisle began chatting about me of course. I became so utterly bored I fell asleep.

That was the first time I had a nightmare about Riley.

.

.

.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Edward was helping me tie my shoes since bending down gave me massive pressure in my head. I was under strict orders to stay in bed for two weeks.

"Absolutely, I miss color, and happiness. It's so dreary in the hospital."

Jenks helped me with filling out some questions the detectives wrote up and I was hoping the next time I heard from them it would be to hear that they caught Riley and this was over.

.

.

.

The drive home was quiet. Edward carried me up the stairs and right into his bed. He sat beside me and just stared at me. I could tell he wanted to say something and it was odd he wasn't just coming right out with it.

"What's going on Edward?"

He let out a gust of air, "Don't be upset?"

I roll my eyes, "Tell me already."

"Fine, so you know you were in the hospital for a week right?"

I nod and gesture to move it along.

"Your landlord he well, he called your phone and wanted to know if you were signing the lease to renew." He began pulling at his hair.

"Oh god what did you do Edward?"

He took my hand. "I told him you weren't renewing. BEFORE you freak out realize this, you can't be on your own for two weeks, after all that time you will love being in this complex SO much you won't want to leave." He shot me his amazing smile.

"I'm not upset Edward."

"You're not?"

"I am the one who said let's move in together, have you forgotten my PMS tirade already?" I chuckled.

"No, I have terrible night frights about them."

I playfully smack his hand. "It's fine Edward. I will move into the unit next to yours. Can you call some movers and help me plan to get things moved."

And there's that look again. That cat who ate the canary look.

"For fucks sake Edward WHAT NOW!"

"OK I love you remember that OK?"

I nod.

"Alice, Rose, and Esme packed up all of your things a few days ago. Carlisle hired some movers and all your stuff is next store already." He flinched when he was done. I wasn't abusive what's his damage.

"OK." I shrug.

"Are you high?" He asks bewildered.

"As a matter of fact I am. Edward I don't care about this stupid stuff. I'm fine with it really."

He leans in and kisses me softly. "You don't leave here until this is over. I love you too much to have anyone make anymore dents in your perfection."

I grip his shirt and pull him impossibly closer. "I love you Edward, and I will let you protect me."

He smiles and cuddles in beside me.

.

.

.

...

SO who will find Riley first? Cops? Charlie? Carlisle? Or Edward?

OR will Riley find Bella first? And do you think his threat to rid Cullen from Bella's life was a real threat? Let me hear it ILY!


	33. Chapter 33

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Mucho hugs and love to my ladies... there are so many of you that have touched my heart, Sylvia, Anette, Katie, Jackie, Jessica.P, Jude, Judy..Just to name a few! ILY!

Chapter 33:

EPOV

I spent my whole life in pain. It was a slow torturous burn. But no amount of pain in this world could be worse than the thought of a life without Bella. That isn't a hurt I could live with. She saved me; I would do the same for her. With my last breath if I have to.

Bella only grumbled a little bit when I implemented some safety precautions. Since the club was still being finished I hired Demetri and Felix to watch over Bella while I had to work. They were told if they fuck this up they would never work in this town again. If my warning wasn't strong enough Carlisle's was. It went something like this, "Fuck never working in this town again, you won't ever work again period. Then I will find you and dismember you."

Carlisle was determined to keep Bella safe, almost as much as me.

While I was at work I would call her and she would laugh at me. "Edward I'm fine, gigantor one and two are hovering. Seriously I went to the bathroom a little while ago and Felix did a sweep before I entered."

Normally I would laugh but I rather they be over doing it then not care.

"Good Bella let them do their jobs. Don't argue. There is nothing more important than your life."

"I love you, even if you are an over protective ox." She giggled.

"I love you to, even though you are a stubborn mule." I retorted.

I called every hour. She answered. That was the way it went for the next few weeks.

Since Bella was still on the mend everyone came to my place for Thanksgiving. Carlisle hired some chef to cook for us so Bella could relax.

Charlie returned for the holiday sans his wife. He said something about her going to her mothers or something. I wasn't paying much attention since Carlisle said he needed to talk to me after dinner. They had an idea where Riley was.

I found him on my balcony staring toward the sky. He took long breaths and sipped his brandy. When I slid the door open he didn't react. Something was up.

"So where is he? Where is that fucker hiding?" I snap.

"He's not hiding Edward, that's the odd part." His eyebrows were knit together and his jaw was clenched.

"If he isn't hiding than why isn't he being arrested?"

He placed his glass down, squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't imagine the authorities will be able to make any charges stick Edward."

I couldn't understand why Carlisle was being like this. He wanted this asshole locked up and out of sight." Why not?"

"His father is a powerful man." Finally his eyes met mine. He was livid, but there was determination there to.

"So are you dad!"

He nods, "Riley Biers." He whispers.

I wasn't a fool, I knew the Riley he was speaking of, but that last name I have heard it before to. "Why do I know that name?"

"Senator Marcus Biers is Riley's father." His words were dripping with disdain.

"You can't be fucking serious." I spat. I punch the table sending his brandy glass jumping to the floor and shattering.

"Relax Edward, please. Bella can't know this. The most important thing to do is to keep her safe and let me figure this out." His hand was on my shoulder. He was desperately trying to rein me in even though his own emotions were drowning him.

"What are we going to do?" I spoke low since I saw Bella watching us through the glass.

"I am going to call in a few favors." He gave me a curt nod, which I returned. I knew not to ask further. My father was just as powerful as any senator was. Difference is Carlisle Cullen befriended more than just Celebrities. Entertainment lawyer was what the media dubbed him as but I remember many dinners where ominous business men were in attendance.

One time when I was getting off the school bus I remember a reporter asking me if I was aware that my father was involved with the mob. I thought nothing of it at the time. But as I look into his eyes now, I know. This man was cold to his core. He was never JUST upset, and clearly he never SIMPLY protected. He had an end game in sight.

.

.

.

December rushed in with a powerful blizzard. The club was ahead of schedule so I wasn't freaked out when Jake told me he needed to hold off on finishing until after the weather improved.

We hadn't heard a thing from Riley. Actually we haven't heard anything on any front. Carlisle was being secretive and I wasn't prying. But if something didn't give soon I was going to lose my mind.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Bella asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"That sounds great babe, want me to get it?"

She shook her head and held up her finger. "I got the all clear from the doctor back off Cullen and stop babying me."

I followed her into the kitchen. As I leaned on the door frame I watched as she maneuvered around the space. There was a confident fluidity to Bella. Her tasks were met with purpose and grace. She was perfection personified.

Also, she was fucking sexy. Who knew making hot chocolate could make me hard. "Did the doctor clear you for ALL activity?" I waggle my eyebrows at her when she turns to me.

"Mmhmm." Her eyes glimmer with need. She is just as trapped as I am. Not being able to ravish her has been torture.

"I think I should give you a once over Miss. Swan to make sure you are functioning properly." I saunter toward her slowly.

She hands me a steaming mug. The scent of cocoa wafts up my nostrils. The mixture of chocolate and Bella is all consuming. I put the mug down, my eyes never leaving hers.

"I thought you wanted hot chocolate?" She asks playfully.

"I want you far more." I cup her cheek and revel in the softness of her skin.

"But it will get cold." She leans into my touch.

"Fuck the hot chocolate Bella; if I don't get inside you I might die right here."

She chuckles, "Looks like I should take care of that for you Cullen." She lifts up on her tip toes and tenderly sweeps my lips with her own.

It's like be tickled with the tip of a flame. I feel it everywhere and know what happens next and I want to be engulfed by her fire. I need it.

I scoop her up and she immediately wraps her legs around my waist. Our lips devour each others as I walk us to the living room and place us on the couch.

"I will try and be gentle baby." I say between kisses.

"Don't be, I want to feel you, all of you." Her hand rests on my chest.

Quickly we strip each other of our clothes and I am lost in her beauty. Her skin is porcelain; her hair is a dark intoxicating silk. Her eyes leave me breathless, her touch gives me air. She could kill me and give me life with one kiss.

She wraps her hand around the back of my neck and pulls me to her breast. I take her nipple between my lips and gently suck until her moans drive me harder.

Her other hand grips my arm." Edward..." She whispers melodically to no one.

My chest becomes tight as my tongue travels over her heavenly fields. I can never tell her how much she means to me. The words don't exist.

I spread her legs and cover her sex with my mouth. Her nails dig into my scalp as I lap up every drop of her succulent arousal.

I hold off crashing my throbbing cock into her until I can no longer think. "I have to feel you Bella."

She looks at me with hooded eyes and a wanton smile. She grips my pulsating cock and pushes me into her. Every inch is a painful bliss.

"Bella." My cries are needy.

"Come to me baby." She whispers into my ear as she grips my ass and lunges me into her.

We enrapture each other, I fall into her and she continues to pull me infinitely closer. Every push is love; every thrust is the words I can't speak.

"You're my everything Bella." I say as our eyes lock and our orgasms shatter us.

She wraps her arms around me as I carry her to bed. "Edward?"

I look at her and see tears trickle down her cheeks. "Don't cry beautiful, what's wrong did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head, "No... I"

"Bella, you're scaring me, what's wrong." I kiss the fast flowing tears; I'm desperate to absorb her pain.

"If I had forever to live it still wouldn't be long enough." her words halt my kisses.

"Long enough for what?"

"To explain how much I love you Edward."

I stare into her eyes. Her emotions mirror my own. I can't live without this woman. She is what I prayed for my whole life. Rose was right, she is a gift.

"OK, then you have at least seventy years." I say.

Her lips shift into a curious and playful smile, "Seventy years? Why that number?"

"I want forever with you to. I want you to invade my space. I want you to accidently use my toothbrush and yell at me when I leave the toilet seat up. I want to give you the last cookie in the box and I want to trip over your shoes." I see my own tear drip on to her cheek. "Marry me Bella, be the best thing in my life until I'm ninety and senile."

She watches me closely. Her finger traces over the trails my tears have made. Her bottom lip dips into her mouth. She is going to say no. Please don't.

"I don't leave my shoes anywhere but in the closet, I don't give a shit if you leave the seat up, I likely will use your toothbrush because I am worthless in the morning and won't take notice. I promise to invade your space as often as possible, and when you offer me the last cookie, I will break it in half because I want to share everything with you. Edward Anthony Cullen, I would be honored to marry the ever loving shit out of you and your senility."

I couldn't smile wider even if I tried. I grabbed the sides of her head and smashed my lips to hers.

.

.

.

The second the snow melted and the roads were safe I went in search to find the perfect ring for my Bella. I texted her asking what her ring size was. Then I asked if she liked circles or squares better. Finally after I texted her to ask if she like sapphires or rubies better she just started slamming me with pictures of rings she liked. That helped a lot.

She walked around flashing her ring in everyone's face. My father and Esme were ecstatic. Everyone was, even her parents which shocked the shit out of me. After what she had been through and the fear that she wore all the time she wasn't letting it run her life.

Before Christmas we had a small engagement dinner but nothing flashy. We were running out of time and the club was ready to go. Kate and Eli.D were flying in after Christmas to sink their teeth into constructing a perfect opening night.

Bella designed the most perfect invitations to some high profile people. Even Carlisle got involved and called up a few people.

When the RSVP's came in and I was going over them my heart stopped. "Hey Jazz?" I shouted from my office.

He strolled in, "We have these cool things called phones Edward, use them!"

"Whatever, what the fuck is this?" I ask as I shove the guest list in his face.

"Letters that form words?" His sarcasm was grating on my nerves.

"It's not the time for your smart ass mouth Jazz."

"Fine dude what's got your thong on backwards about this list?"

'Marcus fucking Biers is in attendance? Why the hell would he be on this list?"

No one but Carlisle or I knew the relation of Marcus and Riley so Jasper's confusion was understandable.

"I didn't do up the invites. Bella did, she told me that he called her a few weeks ago. Said he was a huge fan of her bios on people and wanted to talk about some speech writing help. They hit it off I guess."

I could feel my blood literally freeze in my veins, "He contacted her?" I whispered vehemently.

He shrugged, "Ask her about it man, I got shit to do." He shoved the list at my chest. I absently took it.

I grabbed my phone and called Bella," Hey babe." She said all sing song like.

"Hey."

"What's wrong Edward you sound weird?"

"I was just going over the guest list." I cleared my throat to gain some composure. "It says here that Senator Biers is coming?"

"He is?" She squealed. "Wonderful, I hoped he would accept. He is such a charming man."

"CHARMING?" I spat.

"Calm down babes, do you not like him or something?" Her voice was shaking.

"How the fuck would I know." I was irrationally angry, not at Bella but like always she is always on the receiving end.

"Okay... Look I'm not sure what's up with Marcus and you but I'll rescind the invite if you want. Would that be better?" Her voice was calming down. Mine wasn't.

"Don't do me any favors. You are going to have to stick with the choices you make. I can't save you from them all." I slammed the phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't wait for her to respond.

"I'm an asshole." I muttered.

"Yep!" Rose's voice angrily growled, and I turned.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Definitely long enough to know you need to make a stop at a chocolate factory and buy your FIANCE a huge ass fucking cocoa convertible to apologize for your fucktardedness!"

"I know." I slumped into my chair.

"What the hell brother?" She sat on the edge of my desk.

"Stress?"

"Not buying it, spill!" She poked my shoulder.

"Marcus Biers is coming to opening night." She just shrugs, I continue. "He showed an interest in Bella a few weeks ago apparently, something about writing speeches." Again she shrugs. "He is Riley's father, Bella doesn't know."

Rose's eyes widen like saucers, "You have to tell her!" She reaches for her phone but I snatch it out of her hand. "Fuck you Edward; you knowingly have her conversing with that asswipes father!"

"I DIDN"T KNOW HE WAS TALKING TO HER" I shout.

"But you knew something about Riley and didn't tell her?" She shoves me. "Fuck the convertible Edward, you are screwed. She'll kill you!"

I hung my head, "Dad asked me to let him handle it. He didn't want to worry her."

"And here we are, where is dad Edward? Is he going to deal with Bella's freak out? NO!" She turns to leave but jerks her head back. "It's time to man up Edward, put to bed your little boy ways and do right by her. Tell her the truth. I am headed to dads to ream the ever-loving shit out of him. I suggest you work on your apology on your way to pick up your reason for living." She shook her head and walked out.

.

.

.

As I walked into the Seattle Times building I tried to relax. I knew Bella was angry; she never even tried to call me back. The receptionist greeted me.

"Hey Edward." She beams.

"Hey, uhm Bella? Can I see her?"

Her face drops, "You did something didn't you?" She tsks.

"Yeah, can I go up?"

She nodded and I rushed to her cubical. Her head was in her hands and I could hear her silent cries. Her hair was tangled in her fingers and her engagement ring twinkled through her caramel waves. "Baby." I whisper.

She gasped and turned toward me. Her tear stained face broke my heart. I kneeled in front of her. "Forgive me?"

She placed her hands on my cheeks, "Why?"

It was a loaded question. She wanted to know the answer to her complicated why.

"Marcus Biers is Riley's father."

Her hands dropped to her lap, she stares at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Carlisle found out, he is trying to figure out how he could get to Riley. Senator Biers is a powerful man and..." My words were cut off when she placed her fingers over my mouth.

"You knew? You knew something about Ri... him and didn't tell me?" Her voice was scratchy, weak, broken.

"I am so sorry; I just wanted to protect you." My heart was aching.

"By lying? By keeping me in the dark?"

"I never lied."

"You lied by omission Edward!" Her brows furrowed in anger, her eyes were wet from sadness. I did this to her.

"Fuck, baby I am so sorry. I wish, fuck." I tried to lay my head on her lap; I needed to feel her to know we were OK.

"NO!" She pushes me off of her. "You don't get to be consoled." She stands abruptly, grabs her purse and storms out of her cubical.

"BELLA!" I shout as I run after her.

When we are outside I yell, "NO RUNNING REMEMBER!"

She stops suddenly and turns toward me, "I LIED!" She spat out angrily and shoved the keys into her car door.

"Please, don't Bella, come on talk to me." I grab the door ceasing her movement.

"Fuck and You, leave me be Cullen." She shoves me back and gets in.

I rush to my car to follow her. I curse the whole way as she viciously swerves in and out of lanes. I remember the last time I ran after her. It was the first night I had sex with her.

We arrive at my complex and I see as Bella races toward her unit and not mine. As I go after her I take out the spare key. Her door slamming shut makes my entire soul crumble.

I pound on the door," BELLA! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Leave me alone!" I can hear her slamming things around inside.

When a neighbor peeks out I don't hesitate. I pull out the spare key and go inside. A vase crashes against the wall a foot from my head.

"Are you fucking serious Bella?" I duck as a bowl comes at me. "ENOUGH."

"GET OUT!"

"NO"

She screams angrily and runs to the bathroom. And locks the door.

"I don't like this game Bella."

"It's not a game, never was. LEAVE!"

"I will bust down this fucking door if you don't let me in!"

"FUCK YOU!"

After I hear her turn on the water I wait a little while until the sounds shift and I know she is washing up. I take a few steps back and crash through the bathroom door.

Bella peeks from behind the curtain with an unsurprised look on her face. "You're fixing that." She says and closes the curtain.

Without stripping off my clothes I walk in, and stand directly in front of her. "Look at me!"

She opens her eyes and turns her back to me.

"FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" I spin her around and push her against the shower wall. Her eyes are full of anger.

"Why won't you let me be? Give me time." She spats and tries to get out. I grab her and pull her to me.

"NO RUNNING!"

"I'm in my own god damn apartment how is that running?"

I narrow my eyes at her, rage fills us both. But seeing Bella like this, wet, angry, fierce I can't help but get hard.

Her eyes slip down my body to my soaked pants and very prominent bulge. "Seriously Edward? THIS turns you on?"

"YOU TURN ME ON!"

"I don't want to do this Cullen! I'm in no mood to talk to you right now."

I wasn't feeling much like talking myself." Fine! No talking." I scoop her up in my arms.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

I say nothing I storm out of the bathroom and up to her bedroom. After I toss her on the bed I hover over her.

"There, you're down. Now shut up and just feel!"

She let out a gasp right before my lips claimed her.

.

.

.

How WILL our Edward ever make it up to her? And what do you think Marcus is up to?


	34. Chapter 34

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

You are all amazing with your reviews and love! I can't respond to those who review under guest but I do see what you are saying and thank you for that!

For Jessica.P (PJLittlefoot) this chapter should put a sated grin on your face :)

Chapter 34:

BPOV

"There, you're down. Now shut up and just feel!" Edward says with ferocity.

I start to protest but he silences my rage with a ravenous kiss. My emotions are jumbled; I am livid, overwhelmed, and lost. Edward is my anchor and I want desperately to cling to him and have him pull me to safety but I feel so betrayed. It takes all my strength but I do it, I push him back.

"No Edward. Sex isn't going to make me forget how you lied to me." I shimmy myself up, trying to escape his touch.

He grabs my ankle, "I love you Bella, and I was trying to protect you. You told me you would let me."

I'm outraged that his assumption to my allowing him to keep me safe meant he had the right to lie to me. "Clearly you misunderstand the meaning!" My damp naked body makes my argument feel less meaningful.

His eyes move along my body and suddenly I feel so exposed. "Bella, I love you and I didn't lie to you to hurt you." I shake my leg free and get off the bed.

"I feel so betrayed. I feel like you think I can't handle any of this!" I pull the sheet off the bed and wrap it around myself.

"You are strong Bella, I don't doubt that." He shifts around the bed; his eyes are those of a predator. If he touches me I know I'm done for.

He stalks forward, I step back. He loosens the buttons on his shirt; I wrap the sheet around me tighter. "Stop Edward!"

"Why?" He smirks. "Is it because once we are both naked you won't be able to say no?"

"Don't use sex as a tool to get out of this." I look at his feet trying to predict which way he will go.

"You aren't going to listen to what I have to say." His shirt slips off his perfectly sculpted chest. I look anywhere but directly at him. "So I'm going to show you how sorry I am."

I scoff, "No. You. Are. Not!" I can hear the zipper of his pants slide and my heart begins to race

"Bella."

I ignore him and continue my slow saunter toward the door.

"Baby." His voice is even.

My eyes are focusing on the carpet, ceiling, and my exit.

"Let me show you."

I shake my head not able to trust my voice.

"I make you feel good, you know I do." His voice is a lustful whisper.

When I go to make a move toward the door, the sheet gets stuck on the corner of the table. It pulls me slightly back and gives Edward the window he was looking for.

His hand wraps around my arm and he pushes my back to his front. "It doesn't matter if you run Bella." His breath on my ear is like heaven and sin. "I will always find you, you're mine." He dips his head and brushes his teeth along the side of my neck.

"You lied to me." My voice rattles, my breath hitches. My body is a traitor.

"I'm sorry." His tongue sweeps over my burning skin and I shudder.

"I can't think Edward, stop." I don't mean it; he knows what he does to me. The second he touched me he had me.

"Let me apologize to you Bella." His fingers delicately glide down my arm leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"How?" I close my eyes and revel in Edward's words.

"With my hands." He pushes his hand to my stomach and slowly dips his finger toward my sex. "With my fingers." He slides them inside my aching pussy.

"Edward..."

He cups my breast with his other hand and his mouth devours my neck. "My God." I gasp.

"MMM baby, so good." His words are muffled but his arousal pushing against my back tells me he is enjoying himself.

His fingers are relentless hard-driving me closer to my climax. I try to seek control of the situation by placing my hand over his. But everywhere he touches sets my body ablaze.

"Do you feel me Bella? My fingers inside you, fucking you?" His voice is wanton, with almost a venomous trace to them. "You make me so hard baby." He rolls his cock against me.

"Edward, please."

"You want to come baby?" He flicks my ear with his tongue.

"Yes." I'm almost breathless.

"You come on my cock." He spins me around and pushes me to the bed. I try desperately to catch my breath while he drops his pants. But he is so fast. They are off and he is on top of me before I can calm myself.

"I love you Bella, you won't listen to me so you leave me little choice." He forcefully pushes my legs open wider then I thought possible. He slips between them.

"Feel me!" He grunts as he slams into me with three fast, powerful thrusts.

"Ahh Edward!" My head falls back.

"Your pussy was made for me to fuck!" He has his lips next to my ear, his voice is husky, sexy, dirty.

His hand grasps my breasts with fierceness, "These are mine." His lips cover my tight nipples.

"Yes!" I pant as I dig my nails into his forearms trying exceedingly to hold on.

"And I protect what's mine." His thrusts become more intense, more forceful.

"Do you feel how much I love you Bella?" His eyes are on fire, determined. But I can't speak.

"Answer me, do you?" He pumps into me with a possessiveness. "You don't come until you know it Bella."

His words are lewd and I love this Edward just as much as my sweet, caring Edward.

I screw my eyes shut, I can feel the tightening in my stomach."I... Oh Edward... I"

"TELL ME BELLA." His finger circles my clit and I can't hold on.

"I KNOW." I shout. "I KNOW YOU LOVE ME." I shout as my orgasm floods me. I can't see, or breathe. I only feel Edward. His breath, his love.

We lay entangled in each other in the darkness, silent. My body is sated, my mind is a mess.

"Edward?" I whisper unsure if he is actually awake.

"Mmmhmm." I can tell he's tired but I won't be able to sleep unless I know.

"You said that I had to live with the choices I make, that you can't help me all the time. Were you talking about my decision to approach Ri...? Riley at the carnival?" I brace myself for his answer.

His chest rises and he lets out a gust of air. "I was angry, I wasn't thinking. I hurt you I know I did, I didn't mean it."

"I think you did."

"Bella." He lifts my chin so that I am looking at him. "When we first met, when we decided to be something with each other I told you I was going to fuck up. This is what I meant. It tears me apart that I said what I did because I know you would never approach a knowing psychopath." He kisses my forehead lovingly.

"You can't say things like that to me Edward." I lift up a bit and rest my chin on his chest. "I'm going to be your wife, I gave you my heart and I do love you. That means that you have more power over me than anyone else. You have the ability to hurt me more than anything or anyone. I trust you not to do that."

His eyes shut for a moment and he nods, "I promise to be honest with you, to protect your life and your heart. I really am so sorry baby."

"Thank you." I climb up to his face and tenderly kiss him. We make love for hours. Every kiss and every touch bringing us back to each other.

.

.

.

While Edward was dealing with the last minute things with the club I was moving all my stuff into his apartment. His place needed nothing so I was at a loss for what to do with my things. I didn't know where to hang my pictures, or paintings. I had books that didn't fit in his overstuffed bookshelf and my knick knacks were destined for the attic. I just stood there in the middle of the living room.

"What's wrong Belly?" Alice asks as she carries in the last of my clothes.

"There is no space." I shrug.

She starts walking around looking at everything. She picks up a vase then places it back down. I can see the wheels in her head spinning.

"How I see it you have two options."

"Oh, and what are they Ali?"

She gives me a devious smile, "Either knock down the wall from your unit to his, or buy a fucking house!"

She has been telling us we need a home and a yard for our future little demons. Edward and I are happy with the simple life. We feel like a house right now is too much. The club takes all his time, and writing takes all of mine.

"The house thing is a no go for now Al, you know that." I look at the wall. "But joining the units isn't bad. He DOES own the complex."

She smiles and nods.

"I'll talk to him."

"Great, now Christmas Eve is tomorrow, what are you doing?" She asks.

"OH, well, I am going to Carlisle's. It's Edward's first holiday there in over five years." I saw Alice's face drop as I told her of our holiday plans. "What are you and Jazz doing?"

"We were supposed to go home to see his folks but they opted for a Bahamas Christmas this year, so it will be the two of us." He eyes dip to the floor and I suddenly feel my heart breaking.

"OK, than you and Jazz will come with Edward and me then."

She looks up at me and her face lights up." Really? You mean it? It won't be an intrusion?"

I wave her off, "Nah! Rose is bringing Emmett anyway so it only makes sense you guys come."

She wraps me in a hug." I have to go shopping! I need to buy more gifts." She kisses my cheek and rushes out the door before I can utter the words "See ya."

.

.

.

Christmas Eve...

"Bella you ready?" Edward was pacing in front of the door. I had two bags of gifts in my hand and he had three.

"I'm here babe, relax." I give him a peck on the cheek and walk out.

When we are in the car I notice how nervous Edward is. "Hun, it's going to be fine. You and your dad are getting along. Rose will be there, I will be there."

He smiles a little, "I know."

"OK, so let's just go and have fun and if it's too much than we can leave."

He nods starts the car and we are off.

We reach "Cullen Castle," in record time. We carry our five bags up the stairs and right before we knock Esme opens the door greeting us with a huge smile.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She shouts happily. I can't help but laugh at her spirit.

"Merry Christmas Esme." I say and embrace her.

"Give me those bags." She grabs them and rushes inside. Edward and I follow.

We stand in the foyer for a minute. The sounds of rumbling laughter come from the living room and I can see the look on Edward's face turn from nervous, to a nauseated kind of fear.

"Babe, we are OK." I grip his hand and gently kiss his cheek.

"Come on kids." Esme comes up behind us and escorts us to the voices.

When we enter I see Emmett and Jasper conversing with two men I have never seen. Rose and Alice are on the couch sipping eggnog and are deep into their own conversation. I look at Edward and shrug. He lets out a breath and walks further into the room. I catch Rose's eye and she stands and walks over to me.

"Merry Christmas Rose." I smile and hug her.

She hugs me back and Alice comes over and greets me the same way. I turn and see Edward over with the guys. He is nodding and talking softly to a man with long jet black hair. It's slicked back and in a pony tail. I only see his back but he is in a dark suit. The collar of his dress shirt is peeking out and I see it's a deep burgundy.

The man to his left is tall with a lean but muscular physique. He wears a charcoal suit with a crisp white dress shirt. His hair is also dark but it is cut short.

"Who are they?" I ask Rose.

"Friends of my father." She leaves it at that and heads toward Esme who is currently placing gifts under the tree.

Alice slinks in beside me, "It's really weird Belly, they were here before us. There is another guy but he went off with Carlisle about twenty minutes ago."

"Where to?" I ask curiously.

"The library I believe." She shrugs and walks over to Jasper, leaving me by myself.

The long haired man turns suddenly and gives me a bone chilling smile. I have seen his face before, but where?

"Merry Christmas Bella." I turn toward the sound of Carlisle's kind voice.

"Thank you, you too." He gives me a tender kiss on the cheek.

"This here is a client of mine and friend Caius Romano, and this here is our Bella." Carlisle's introduction rubs me the wrong way. He says "our" Bella like I am a part of something.

"Buon Natale dolce Bella." Caius says as he takes my hand and gently kisses it.

I blush slightly, "Merry Christmas to you as Well Mr. Romano."

His eyes widen," You speak Italian?"

"Only a very little bit." I say, hoping he doesn't try to engage me in a conversation in the language.

"She is charming Carlisle." He says as he releases my hand.

"Yes she is." Carlisle's eyes twinkle with pride and I am almost brought to tears with the tenderness in them.

"Let me intorduce you to the others Bella."

I follow Carlisle to where Edward is with the other men. "This here is Aro Fortunata and his son Alec."

I shake both of their hands and the recognition of their names must have be apparent to Aro.

"You have heard of me haven't you my dear?" He asks with amusement.

"I , uhm." I look at Edward who has a playful smile on his face and I narrow my eyes at him. He thinks my studdering is amusing.

"I have seen you on the news Mr. Fortunata." I say.

Alec chuckles, "That's a nice way of saying she knows who you are father."

Jasper comes up next to me and says hello as does Emmett. Shortly after Esme announces dinner is ready and we all head to the dining room.

It is a long oval table with no head to it. Everyone was equal. It was nice.

We eat in relative silence. Aro speaking a bit to Carlisle. Edward mumbling something about the mashed potatoes not being as good as mine earning him a kiss.

"So tell me dear Bella, how long have you and Edward been together?" Aro asks.

" Five months, almost six." I say with out hesitation.

"So not very long? Carlisle here tells me you are to wed the young Cullen?" He sips his wine.

"Yes, hopefully next summer." Edward slips his hand in mine and we lace our fingers together.

"Oh! That is just lovely, isn't that lovely Alec?"

Alec shrugs, and grumbles but doesn't stop eating.

"Carlise also tells me you are having some issues with a former lover?" Aro's inquiry makes me choke on my food. Edward gently places a hand on my back. I look at him and realize he isn't at all surprised by Aro's questions.

"He was never a lover Mr. Fortunata, and if he was I don't see how it is any business of yours." I snap. I'm insulted with his candor.

He chuckles, which starts off a wave of laughter. Suddenly I am the only one next to Alice who doesn't quite understand what is so comical.

I shoot dagger eyes at Edward but he just shakes his head at me.

"I don't really understand how a raving lunatic almost killing me is funny to any of you." I toss my napkin on my plate and stand to leave. But I am halted by the words that leave Aro's mouth.

"He isn't long for this world my dear. Please sit."

I turn and see that the table is no longer laughing. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice are staring with stunned expressions. Edward, Rose, and Esme have deeply concerned faces. But Carlisle's eyes are on mine, he is assing my reaction. I know this, he is a lawyer after all.

"I'm sure he thinks the same about me Mr. Fortunata." I shift my gaze from Carlisle to Aro. "Your assumptions, or threats would be better spoken in whispers if you catch my drift."

He smiles and stands. "Bella, Please come have a drink with me and Carlisle in the library would you?"

I look at Edward, "You come to?" He nods and stands beside me.

We follow behind Aro and Carlisle in silence. The air is thick with dread. I have a feeling what is said in this room will not just change my life, but it will bring great danger to it as well.

.

.

.

Uhhh oh! What do you think Aro is going to say?

...

Follow me on twitter and chat Cutestkidsmom

Find me on FB in my group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction


	35. Chapter 35

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

Thank you again all you awesome peeps!

** There is a content warning in this chapter. Some sensitive subject matter is discussed.**

Thank you and I love you.

Chapter 35:

EPOV

Right before Bella and I enter the library she pulls on my arm to get my attention. I bend my head down to get my ear close to her mouth.

"I'm scared." She whispers with shaky breath.

"I will keep you safe always Bella. I promise." I squeeze her hand and guide her into the room.

Carlisle pours Aro and himself a brandy, Bella a glass of white wine, and me a whisky. I sit beside Bella and Aro and Carlisle each sit in separate arm chairs.

The crackling of the flames in the fireplace is loud in the silence of the room. Bella sips her wine with trembling hands as she eyes Aro suspiciously.

Finally Carlisle places his tumbler on the table and begins to speak. "You are not safe Bella." He laces his fingers together and puts them on his lap. "Edward told me that you are aware of who Riley's father is."

Bella nods.

"Marcus Biers is a powerful man. He was elected to the position because of good morals, and an untarnished record."

Bella bites her lip and her eyes dart between my father and Aro. I know how scared she is. I'm scared, but she needs me to be her strength. I take her hand in mine and rub her palm gently. She gives me a strong smile.

"But Bella." My father continues. "The world is built on secrets. Marcus is far from the outstanding political figure he wants everyone to think he is."

She chuckles with disgust. "There is no such thing as a clean politician Carlisle."

He smiles, "That is likely true. But finding Marcus's indiscretions was not easy. He sealed them so tightly it was virtually impossible."

I knew that a million questions were bouncing around Bella's head but she wouldn't ask until Carlisle was done. I had to interject.

"Dad, why are you so concerned with Marcus? Why aren't you focusing on Riley and his record?"

He gave me a knowing smirk. He knew I understood what he was doing but comforting Bella was most important if they wanted her to be compliant.

"It is because of whom Riley's father is, that we can't get to him." He answers.

"What about the authorities?" Bella asks as she places her wine glass down.

"He's clean Bella, just like his father." Carlisle answers with a fierce glare.

I watch as Bella's face turns from confusion to understanding. "He is protected by his own father? Marcus knows what kind of man his son is and yet he lets him away with it?" She squeezes my hand so tight I have to grit my teeth to avoid grunting.

"He IS just like his father." Carlisle says.

"So what you're telling me is that there is nothing that can be done? That Riley will walk free?" I can see her neck strain and she turns red.

"Baby, no way!" I say and turn to Aro. "Now would be a good time to start talking Aro."

He shifts slightly, looks at Carlisle who nods. "Very well." He places his brandy beside him. "The Biers hide everything from the public this is true. However, they cannot hide it from the ones he has hired to conceal them." He gets up and walks to the desk, pops open a case and takes out several file folders.

"I am a firm believer in protecting what's mine. These files do just that" Aro says and I can't help but smile. I shift my eyes to Bella who is blushing fiercely, likely remembering me telling her that.

"Marcus has more crimes under his belt than even I do." He walks back over to us and drops the files in front of Bella.

She eyes them wearily. She looks at Aro, then Carlisle and lastly at me.

"Go ahead take a peek." Aro says rather pleasingly.

Her hands shake as she reaches for them. I swear I can hear her heartbeat over the crackling fire. Finally, she lifts one file to her lap and opens it.

We all watch as she reads it. Her face is honest and the emotions are painted clearly. Marcus Biers and his son are not good men. Aro concealed so much.

After she reads the file she moves to the next. She reads each one with more drive. Her anger is almost terrifying even Aro takes out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. Carlisle tries to make busy himself by pouring us all more drinks. I sit back and watch as my beautiful fearless Bella drinks in all the darkness that has consumed her for weeks. She is no longer afraid, she is pissed.

She slams down the last one, her eyes shoot up toward Aro the so much rage it's scalding. "You hid ALL of this?"

Aro clears his throat, "Bella, it is what I do for a living and I am VERY good at it."

"And what? You are just going to expose a murdering rapist with serious sanity issues?" She snaps.

"For Carlisle, yes I will do just that." His words are calm, and collected. Bella turns her attention to Carlisle.

"Why?" She asks as an angering tear slips down her cheek. I want to wipe it away but I know my touch will only make all of this more intense for her.

"Why what Bella?" Carlisle pulls a chair up beside her.

"Why all of it? Why are you risking yourself for all of this? I am sure that isn't giving you all this information for free. And these files will destroy Marcus and Riley and it will just become more dangerous for me, for all of us." She puts her head in her hands and sobs.

"Bella, baby." I wrap my arms around her and try to hush her.

"It's too much." She whimpers. I look up at Carlisle who is nodding in understanding. Aro stands and takes out his phone and begins texting someone.

"Perhaps it is better she not know." Aro says as he continues typing.

Her head shoots up, "NO! Secrets are how all this mess got started for everyone." She stands and walks to Aro. "You are going to dismantle lives with this information because I got pushed around a little bit?"

Aro raises his brow to her, "Child I would never do such a thing for one person unless it was my own flesh and blood." Then he points to Carlisle. "He however would."

Her head whips around where Carlisle has a resolved look about him, "Yes, Bella I will destroy them but you are right. It will anger them further."

She nods, "Yeah so you can see WHY this is a horrible idea."

I take a deep breath, "You need to step away from work for awhile." I say.

"NO! I'm not hiding, fuck that!" She yells.

"It's not hiding baby, it's being safe. You can help with the club. We have to open soon and I can use your amazing mind, please Bella?" I cup her cheek and lightly rub my finger along her wet skin where her tears pour freely without her knowledge. "Let me protect you?"

Her eyes close slowly and she leans into my hand. "I don't know the right answers." She wraps her arms around me and lays her cheek against my chest. "Who keeps Carlisle safe, my friends, my family?"

"AHHHH Now we are getting somewhere!" Aro shouts making Bella and I jump. "That I will do for anyone!" He smiles.

"What?" Bella asks in unison with me.

"I won't expose the Senator. Carlisle asked me for two things you see. This information to do with it as he pleased, and for safety." He downs the rest of his drink. "I agreed."

Bella walks to where Carlisle stands nervously. "You are risking so much." She says to him.

"I kept quiet for years Bella, never protecting those I should. Now, I can, I will!" His eyes glisten with unshed tears and for the first time in a long time I am proud of my father.

"You have to promise me something Carlisle." Bella says as she takes his hand in hers.

"What Bella."

"You stay safe, you don't die on me because if you do I will become reckless and do horrible things and disappoint you terribly. I will shame the Cullen name in ways you can never imagine."

He chuckles and wraps her in a loving embrace, "I promise not to let you ruin yourself Bella, I will live I promise."

I take the files in my hand and put them into the desk drawer. "Aro?"

He looks at me with a questionable expression.

"Those you protect would be very angry to know that you gave one of them up so easily." I see Bella and Carlisle turn toward the conversation.

"We now have a great deal of leverage on YOU." I say. "So what does this mean?"

His smile is pained, but no less creepy. "You fear when this is over that I will retaliate?"

I nod.

"Let me set your mind at ease then." He gestures to the chair next to him. I sit and listen. "I had a daughter once upon a time. Her name was Jane she was Alec's twin as a matter of fact." Carlisle and Bella sit on the couch and settle into the tale.

"The day after her fourth birthday she wanted to go to the pony rides at the local fair. Alec didn't care to go so I stayed behind with him. My lovely wife Sulpicia took Jane." His fingers tug lightly on his pants it is a habit Bella has when she is nervous, or upset.

"So when five o'clock in the evening came around and neither of them returned I began to get nervous. I called my uncle asking if he could send one of his guards to the fair grounds to check on them. I was not in any position at the time to send for anyone."

His skin began to blush and his eyes were pitch black, a darkness associated with anger, fear, and loss. "An hour later I was informed that my wife and daughter were not at the fair grounds and their driver's neck was slashed open in the parking lot."

I heard Bella gasp but I couldn't take my eyes off Aro. "We didn't find them for days. Search parties from other counties were called in. Caius, who is my brother in law, came with a crew to look. But we found nothing. Then exactly a week to the day police found them. Their bodies were almost unrecognizable. Jane was spared the brunt of the pain but my wife was not. The things that was done to her I will not speak of, let's just say they were brutally murdered and left to the wolves."

Bella's light sobs were all I could hear beyond the words to this horrid story. "I was desperate to find who did this to my angels. It wasn't until I received a call that two men were arrested for the crimes that I felt any hope at all. They were the sons of the chief of police in the county and placed into protective custody, it was a nightmare."

I slipped Aro another drink and we waited as he chugged it down. "We tried to get to them but it was pointless, they were guarded. That was when I was informed that a young lawyer had been hired to take on the case for these young men." He pointed to Carlisle.

"From the beginning as I watched him I knew he was disgusted with his clients. I knew he had a family of his own, a boy and his wife was pregnant with another at the time. I called him late one night begging him to help me get my retribution. But he just hung up on me."

Carlisle was looking down at his own fingers, unable to make eye contact with anyone.

"Every day in court Carlisle looked at me with anger and pain in his eyes. I thought it was toward me but I later found out that it wasn't. He was no more powerful than I was at the time, but he was smart. Evidence began to surface that had never been able to be found. Witnesses were coming out of the wood work. Soon even the chief couldn't cover for his sons any longer." Aro smiled slightly.

"They were found guilty of course, and on their way to prison their van was mysteriously driven off the road. Their bodies oddly have never been located. But I knew none of that would have been possible without cunning Carlisle."

I looked at my father who only glanced in my direction. He looked quickly to Aro, and I knew.

"So you handed the killers right into Aro's hands?" They said nothing. "Aro is forever in your debt?" Again silence. "He would do anything for you wouldn't he?" It was then that Bella spoke up and made all of this even more real and dark than I thought possible.

"Where is Royce?"

Carlisle looks at her. "According to the penal system he is doing his time in a small cell in solitary confinement, leave it at that Bella."

" In the hospital you told me you haven't interfered in that situation and you wished you had. Now you say this" Her voice betrays her strength. "Is there even a man in his place there?"

"Bella dear, just know Carlisle and I are the greatest of friends. I will forever be in his debt as Edward has said. He is an asset to me and I am to him. Let sleeping dogs lie." There is finality to his words. I know Bella wants to press it but she doesn't.

My father is a dangerous man. I see him clearer than I ever have. He has never turned a blind eye to Rose's suffering. In fact he has spared her even more by taking the hate thrown at him by us all these years. I stand and cross the room. He stands with me and looks into my eyes. I see him the real him. I missed him. He grabs me and hugs me so tight I can't breathe.

"I wish you told me." I say.

"I couldn't."

I understood but my guilt was painful. "I'm so sorry."

He just crushes me even more painfully.

"Well Merry Christmas I guess." Aro says in a jovial manner.

"So what now?" Bella asks.

"You take time off from work, claim some sort of set back from your accident, and you stay close to Edward and the club. You won't see my men but they will see you. And you wait." Aro says.

"Wait for what?" She asks.

"Until it's over of course." Aro says as he walks to the doors. "Now let's have some cookies."

When we walk back out to everyone, nobody says a word or inquires about the meeting. We slip into a comfortable setting. We exchange gifts, eat cookies and listen to holiday music. After a few hours Aro, Caius, and Alec leave and Rose comes and sits beside me.

"I don't want to know Edward, but please just tell me one thing?" She asks.

"Anything Rose."

"Are we safe?"

I look into her pleading eyes and tell her the only truth I know. "We will be."

She nods and I watch as Emmett and her leave. I am so grateful she has him. He alone wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Ready to go?" Bella asks as she stands in front of me with an outstretched hand.

"Yes!" I get up and wrap my hand in hers. We wish Esme and my father a Merry Christmas and leave. The ride home is quiet. We settle in silently. And we fall asleep with a simple "I love you."

Waiting is quiet.

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So what's going to happen? I am dying to hear your thoughts here. Do you hate me? Love me? What's up buttercups?

OPENING NIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!

...

Follow me on twitter Cutestkidsmom

Find me on FB in my group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction


	36. Chapter 36

Stephanie Meyer Owns all things Twilight!

I can't tell you how much I love all of your support! Thank you all SO much!

Enjoy Opening Night!

Chapter 36:

BPOV

The days after Christmas Eve were edgy to say the least. For Christmas day Edward and I spent it just the two of us. It was sweet and peaceful. He made a picnic on the floor in the living room, I cooked. Then we had a peppermint bath and made love for hours. It was the perfect day.

Today is New Years Eve and Edward left early to get to the club. Kate floored Edward with her opening number and surprised him with a few others for the evening and he was thrilled. The choreography for the other girls was perfect and Eli. D was outstanding in his duties.

Since Demetri and Felix went back to the club Aro sent over two of his guys. Fred is a very tall man at least 6'3 and built to demolish compact cars with his bare hands. The other is Tyler, He is a little shorter, about 6'2 and he reminds me a lot like the wrestler Steve Austin. They intimidate me so I figured they would do the trick keeping me safe.

Carlisle told Edward and me that he was leaking the information on Marcus and Riley the day after New Years so he believes I am fairly safe until then. He wasn't ruining Edward's big night for anything. Fred and Tyler keep a good distance away from me and half the time I forget they are even around.

"Here I am Belly, I have come to get you ready for an evening of sex, adventure, intrigue, and dare I say it?" She widens her eyes and looks around comically then whispers, "Fun?"

Alice came by to help me and keep me company until the limo that Carlisle insisted I arrive in picked us up.

"OK Alice ha ha very funny." I take the beautiful red strapless Calvin Klein dress and head into the bedroom.

I sit down in front of the vanity while Alice works on my hair and make-up. "Belly can I ask you a question?" I look up at her through the mirror. Her reflection is apprehensive.

"What's up Al?"

"When I got here I was frisked." I roll my eyes. "Strangely that's not the weirdest part, yesterday when I was getting into my car a guy named Louis said he would be shadowing me for a few weeks per Carlisle Cullen's orders. Do you know anything about that?"

I take a deep breath, there is no point lying to her but if she knew the whole truth it could be bad for her later on. "Remember that guy Riley?" She nods. "Well Carlisle is nervous he'll try some shit with me and if he can't get to me he might hurt someone close to me like he did Esme." I give her a smile. "He is just watching over you."

Her eyes drop back to my hair, she is silent for a few minutes. "I know there is more Bella but I'm not going to push you. Just know that if you need me that I'm here."

I turn to face her and I grab her hands in mine. "Listen to me Alice; I am not ever going to let anything happen to you because of a stupid choice I made. I love you and I know you're here for me just like I am here for you." She leans into me and we hug.

When we pull away I see the Alice I love staring back at me. Yes, there is more to the story but she doesn't need any more from me. She trusts me. I just hope I can keep my word to her.

.

.

.

At seven o'clock Alice and I get into the gorgeous car and drive to The Triple Crown Club's opening night. We toast the success of our guys and ready ourselves for skin and sin.

When I step out of the car I am assaulted with camera flashes. I look at Alice curiously. She leans in and whispers. "The son of Carlisle Cullen, the fiancé of famous columnist Isabella Swan, that gets attention. PLUS Katarina Denali and Eli.D are in the house my sista!" I laugh at her excitement and just smile.

Fred escorts me inside where the doors have yet to open, we have a half hour. When I walk inside I am stunned to silence at what stands before me. It doesn't look anything how I thought it would.

Blue back lighting, silver and crystal chandeliers, sleek onyx staging. And that was just what I saw first. The bar was lit with light pinks and blues and was made of glass and silver. The grandest of all was the stair case that came out on both sides of the stage welcoming people to travel upstairs for further exploration into their deepest fantasies.

"OH MY GOD BELLY!" Alice shouts. "This place is a haven for sex, an Eden for fantasy! Hugh Hefner eat your heart out!" I giggle at her enthusiasm, but in truth she is right. It is perfect!

Fred excuses himself to speak with Felix and Demetri, most likely going over security and protection for the evening. I was almost glad that Jake told me he wasn't going to be able to come tonight since they got a huge offer in New York. I didn't want him and the guys suffocating me anymore then I already was.

I decide to go in search of Edward. I find him back stage in a large conference type room. All the women are sitting around the table. He stands before them going over the schedule for the evening. Kate is next to him and Eli is on the other side of him.

He looks breathtaking in his dark suit and gray tie. High class indeed and he would be just as big of an attraction as any of these ladies will be.

He looks up suddenly and our eyes lock and we both smile.

"Bella, you look ravishing." His words make everyone's heads turn. I can see a few faces of indifference, others just giving me pleasant smiles. Victoria actually waves at me which makes me want to burst out laughing but instead I just wave back.

"Thank you Edward, you look rather ravishing yourself. Are you performing this evening too?" I slink up beside him and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Not tonight my love. Tonight belongs to Kate and these beautiful women." He holds his arm out to them and the sounds of giggles fill the room.

"Of course, and I am sure there will be broken hearts from at least a hundred men tonight also." Might as well butter them up, I AM stuck with them.

I leave Edward to finish up the last minute details and walk around the club. Each turn leaves me breathless. This place isn't a skanky place it is a work of art. It's making sex into beauty; dance into a dream, and to get it you need to be willing to spend for it.

"So what do you think Bella?" I turn and see a beaming Jasper.

"It's beyond amazing Jazz."

"We couldn't have done it without you." He grabs me suddenly and pulls me to him into a fierce hug. "Thank you so much."

I pat his back and squeeze him back, "My pleasure, seriously Jazz this place is wonderful."

After a little while I see Rose and Emmett arrive followed by a few others. What made me freeze in place was when I saw Carlisle arrive with Aro, Alec, and Caius.

I was instructed not to uninvite Marcus since it would show my cards too early in the game. But seeing these men here makes me wonder if something is up.

I slowly walk over to them. I am spotted first by Aro and he gives me a smile that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Bella dear, you look stunning. You will give these women a run for their money." He takes my hand and kisses it softly.

"Thank you, and may I say you look very handsome as well."

He waves me off, "No one cares about me."

I narrow my eyes, "You know that is far from true. In fact I am sure everyone is going to wonder what you three are doing here." I point to the three criminal elements that stand before me.

He shrugs but Carlisle steps in, "It is no secret that I represent these men Bella, don't worry so much." His smile isn't as comforting as I hope neither are his words.

"I know something is up but for the sake of the evening I'm not going to go all reporter on your asses!" I give them a pointed look than turn on my heels and head over to Rose.

.

.

.

Within an hour the place is packed. There is more schmoozing here then at a political convention. But the booze is flowing, everyone is laughing and Edward, Jazz, and Emmett are all anyone is talking about.

"There you are." I turn to the velvety sounds of Edward.

"Hey babe, this is so awesome you do realize that right?"

"I know it still feels like a dream." He chuckles.

"I'm proud of you." I wrap my arms around him and tip my head up and meet his lips. The kiss is innocent at first. But I quickly feel the lustful burn throughout my body and Edward's tongue is entangled with mine. Someone clears their voice and Edward looks up abruptly.

The murderous glare that shoots from him makes me turn around. Marcus Biers is standing there with a smile and a brandy. That smug son of a bitch.

"Good evening Mr. Biers." I say with perfect clarity.

He shakes my hand and I can't help the sickening shudder that rushes over my skin.

"Are you alright Miss. Swan?" He asks me sweetly. I look up and can see three massive figures directly behind him. Fred, Felix, and Tyler, I'm not alone and he can't hurt me. Edward tightens his arms around my waste and the warmth I feel makes me breathe, it makes me know I am OK.

"I am just fine Mr. Biers, it's an exciting night and I didn't eat dinner. I will eat in a bit though. Thank you so much for coming tonight." I take my hand out of his and place it on top of Edwards.

"You should take better care of yourself Miss. Swan." His smile fills me with disgust. Suddenly I feel Edward shift me to his side.

"I'm Edward the owner of The Triple Crown Club. Thank you for attending this evening Senator. I hope you enjoy the drinks, food and entertainment for the night. I'm sorry I can't talk longer but I need to take Bella back stage for a moment." I feel relief flood over me.

Marcus looks from Edward to me, "Performing tonight Bella?" His eyes rake up and down my body and I feel naked.

"She most certainly is NOT." Edward snaps and I see Tyler step forward slightly.

"My apologies I meant no disrespect. Miss. Swan is a beautiful woman; I just thought it was an opening night perk."

I could hear the angering rumble coming from deep in Edward's chest. "That honor is reserved for Miss. Denali."

Marcus nods, "I look forward to it." There is venom in his tone. Edward is poking the snake, and Marcus is itching to bite.

"Alright Edward lets go." I say as I pull on his arm and head toward the stage.

His eyes never leave Marcus's for a second. When we are safely behind the curtain Edward lets out a frustrated noise. I pull him to me and try desperately to hug away the anger.

"I hate that he's here to Edward, but we can get through this night, together." I speak softly with my head on his chest. His heart beat is going a mile a minute.

I feel his hand rub gentle circles against my back. "I have to go announce the start of the show, stay back here?"

I shake my head, "I'm safe here, and I will go sit in the front row where you can see me."

He smiles a little and I can see him thaw out a bit. "Fair enough." He kisses me and rushes toward the dressing rooms.

I step out, alone. I head toward the table, alone. I see Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Aro, Alec and Caius all sitting at the front table. A seat left vacant between Aro and Carlisle for me. I breathe, "I'm not alone." I say before I sit.

.

.

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to The grand opening of The Triple Crown Club. Jasper, Emmett, and I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing this amazing moment with us. New Year's is about change. We are grateful you start your new year with us."

Edward speaks as Jazz and Emmett are on both sides of him. The men look like a million bucks up there with the spot light on them. Suddenly I feel like fan-girling.

"We have one hell of a show for you tonight. The stunning Katarina Denali will lead the showcase this evening, and she has a few tricks up her sleeve." He winks at the audience and there are cheers and whistles.

"Also our DJ for the night as well as for the next month, ELI.D" He shouts as the spot light rolls over to Eli who puts on a quick musical montage as a greeting.

"Now before the dazzling Katarina graces us with her majestic presence let me introduce you to our very own TCC Beauties!"

The curtain behind him opens and a perfect row of ladies stands there smiling. Each was dressed in a silver, red, or gold short cocktail dress. Depending on their hair color and skin tone the dress was matched exquisitely.

Edward, Emmett, and Jazz slipped to the sides of the stage as each woman strutted down the stage in beautiful synchrony while Eli. D filled the room with Ellie Goulding's song Lights.

It was an outstanding display. When each woman hit front and center the lighting exploded and their name was shown in lights behind them. It was so extravagant I was almost brought to tears.

Men and women alike were brought to their feet screaming and hollering in delightful melody. I was so unbelievably proud. Edward worked so hard and he came out of the gate like a bull on fire.

As the song lowered the women went semi circle around the trio. Edward spun the microphone and gave each woman a twirl before they slipped out again behind the curtain. He treated each of them like a priceless gem. I loved him even more in that moment.

As the club quieted He began talking again, "Dazzling aren't they?" He said and the crowd roared.

I looked over at Carlisle and smiled when I saw a huge boyish grin on his face. He was proud of his son but he was massively intrigued. He was having a blast. Even Alec, Aro, and Caius were impressed.

"Alright it is now time for the magical, majestic, stunning and ravishing performance of the enchanting Katarina Denali!" The crowd was once again on their feet as Lady Gaga's Bad Romance erupted through the speakers.

All the dancers came out in red pleather barley there skin tight outfits. Very gagaish. The choreography was mind blowing indeed. Then they split like the red sea and on a gliding platform in perfect Mother Monster form Kate Denali put on the show of a lifetime.

The dancers and she put together a show that would stick with you for weeks maybe even all year. Each woman was noticed, but earthy, hippy, I love Nature Kate was gone. What stood before me was Sinful, lust worthy, cock hardening Kitty Kat Denali.

The song stopped with a boom. Men were practically standing on their tables, desperate to see better or more. Edward took the stage in a single spot light. "Are we having fun?" He shouts as the rowdy get even crazier. But it was an organized chaos.

"At this time your waiters and waitresses will come to your tables and refresh your drinks and bring platters of food to you. Katarina and the TCC Beauties will return shortly."

Eli.D continued playing music as the crowd calmed down and food and drink was presented to everyone.

Edward came over to our table a few minutes later. Aro and the others hugged him and congratulated him on an outstanding show. He smiled and blushed a bit. Carlisle whispered in his ear. I don't know what he said but a beautiful smile spread across my amazing man's face.

I stood up and embraced him, "This is like a dream." I say and he kisses me.

"So, you like it?"

"Like it? It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." I say as I kiss him more forcefully hoping he gets just how unbelievably awestruck I am with this whole thing.

When we are out of air he pulls back and looks into my eyes, "Thank you so much for making it all possible Bella."

"I gave you the canvas Edward; you made it into a work of art." With one last kiss he goes back stage and we all wait for the show to start up again.

.

.

.

Everyone was shouting, "TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN."

Edward was beside me, we were shaking with excitement. A new year, new beginning, together.

"SIX, FIVE, FOUR."

The dancers were on the stage ready to pop champagne bottles, Katarina was Emceeing the countdown.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Edward didn't hesitate. He scooped me up and crashed his lips to mine. He ravished them until we couldn't breathe.

"Happy new year baby, I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you so much Edward, Happy new year." I kiss him again until I am breathless.

The party went on until two thirty in the morning. Town cars and limousines stretch blocks and blocks picking up senators, celebrities, and other high class social figures. The paparazzi have a field day hoping to get pictures of them in an inebriated state hanging animalist ally to one of the dancers.

But Edward, Jazz, and Emmett were prepared for that. They made sure they were presentable and the dancers were instructed to stay inside until everything was clear. Making everyone leave with the date they came with or by themselves. It was genius.

The cleanup crew arrived at about three. Aro, Alec, and Caius congratulated everyone on a speechless night.

It was finally just Edward, me and of course Fred, and Tyler.

"Great night!" Tyler says.

We haven't really heard any of them talk so the shock of it sends Edward and me into a fit of laughter.

We get home at five and we literally pass out. Tomorrow is the last day I won't have to look over my shoulder. On January 2nd, everything will change.

.

.

.

Music:

Lady Gaga's ~ Bad Romance

Ellie Goulding ~ Lights

Hope you all enjoyed opening night... NOW are you ready for some Drama?

follow me on twitter Cutestkidsmom

Facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction


	37. Chapter 37

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!

The support I get everyday leaves me speechless! My Facebook girls you drive me to write better and keep on keeping on ILY!

Chapter 37:

EPOV

Opening night was a trip! I knew that Katarina was going to be a huge hit and that the dancers worked their asses off but everything else was total perfection.

Bella came running into the bedroom the day after New Years with papers, magazines, and blog printouts about the club.

"You did it baby!" She screams happily as she jumps on the bed waving the papers all over the place.

It was true, everyone adored the club. I grabbed Bella's ankles and force her down onto the bed. I hover over her and devour her neck with kisses as she laughs sublimely happy.

"WE did it Bella." I whisper feverishly as I suckon her bottom lip.

"Mmmm" She gently tugs on my hair and digs her nails into my scalp. The sensation sends shivers through my entire body.

"I want you baby." I say as I push my hard cock against her sensitive flesh. She has on a lavender lace thong with a black tank top. I reach down and twist my finger around the flimsy fabric.

"You're going to rip it Edward." She gives me a pointed look; I shoot her a wicked smile and tear the thong clean off. She yelps and I laugh.

"Fuck, I am running out of underwear babe." She is trying to be serious but her lustful gaze and her playful smirk give her away.

"Just stop wearing them then." I can tell she is about to argue so I thrust my eager cock into her wet wanting pussy and her grip on my hair tightens and her complaints are replaced with wanton moans.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good." She arches up and I take her pink supple nipple into my mouth and suck as I slam into her relentlessly.

Her scent, and her touch own me, and I am willingly held captive by her intoxicating shackles.

"Harder." She moans and starts lifting up and into my pumping cock trying desperately to fuck me back.

I slip out of her suddenly and her whimper makes me chuckle. "Hold on to the post baby."

She smiles and turns around giving me a perfect view of her extraordinary ass. She grips the post and smiles lustfully at me. Placing my hands on her waist I slam my cock into her.

"Yeah baby like that!" She shouts as her head falls forward and I crash into her over and over until the coil in my stomach threatens to burst.

"Come for me Bella, let me feel you." I lean forward and bring my fingers to her wet luscious sex and rub her clit until I feel her climax shroud my cock.

I pump into her a few more times and let my own orgasm blind me into a sated numbness.

We lay there trying to catch our breath when the phone rings. I reachover without looking and answer. "Hello?"

"Edward, its Alec."

I sat up suddenly causing Bella to look at me curiously.

"Hey Alec, what's up?"

Her eyes widen, I try to calm her by pulling her to my chest.

"I was asked to call you to inform you that the information has been leaked to the correct parties as of eight o'clock this morning. Fred and Tyler have been notified. Be on alert Edward, watch Bella."

I can feel Bella's arms tighten around me and I know she must have overheard what Alec said.

"OK, thanks for letting me know."

"Yep, No problem, call if you need anything." And with that he was gone.

"So I guess we wait some more." Bella's voice is meek, full of fear.

"Baby, nothing will happen to you. I won't let it."

She looks up at me with her chocolate scared eyes. "You can't promise me that. But I know no matter what, I have you."

I kiss her soundly and don't pull away until my lungs burn. "You will always have me."

.

.

.

Bella let her boss know that she was not going to be returning until February. She had taken time off claiming it was a complication from the surgery but with the shit hitting the fan Carlisle felt it imperative that Bella stay with me until the drama calmed down.

Mike wasn't happy but Bella convinced him she would return with some exclusive interviews from the club and that seemed to please him.

Since the club didn't open until the evening our days were spent sitting in chairs overseeing dance numbers. We got a few calls for other headliners and things felt stress free in that department. We were booked up until March.

"I need some air Edward, it's a bit stuffy in here and I can't watch Victoria take her clothes off anymore." I chuckle at her and she rolls her eyes.

I watch as she walks outside with Tyler hot on her heals." OK one more time Vic!"

She nods and I watch her dance. She is very sensual and her fiery red hair is a huge draw since a lot of guy like red heads.

After about ten minutes I let everyone break and I head outside to join Bella.

The chill of the air rattles me to the bone, "Fuck its cold." I say.

"The weather isn't the only thing that's cold around here." I turn and find Marcus leaning against a sleek silver town car, a cigar hanging from his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I snap and quickly sweep the area with my eyes looking for Bella.

"Your little lamb went inside the second my car pulled up, the gorilla she is with practically carried her away." I felt the relief flood over me. "Now tell me why someone who was nothing but cordial with me only a week before your opening is suddenly terrified of me?" He raises his eyebrows and I didn't miss the angry glint in his eyes.

"What did you come here for Senator?" As I speak I see Fred step out from the side entrance, Marcus sees him to.

"What is with the security Edward? I'm not here to hurt anyone. Miss. Swan agreed to a story. Mr. Newton told me that she was on leave and that I could most likely find her here."

Fucking Mike! "Well she isn't doing interviews right now, sorry you wasted your time, you can go now." I snap and turn to head back inside.

He speaks barely loud enough to be heard over the wintery breeze, but I hear him. "She needs to stop being such a tease. I am not stupid I know the shitstorm that was spread about me has a lot to do with your slut of a girlfriend." He started to come at me but Fred grabbed him.

Suddenly two large men exited the car from across the way with guns drawn, "Let go of the Senator!" One man shouted.

Fred looked at me and I nodded, I didn't need bloodshed on the clubs property.

Marcus let out a cocky laugh, "She might have been able to fuck over my son, but I'm not as stupid as he is."

"You need to leave Senator." Fred says angrily.

"Oh, I'm going for now, but I would be careful if I were you Edward. I DON'T go quietly into the night. You would do well to remember that." He ducks into his car and he drives off leaving me stewing on the sidewalk.

"Let's get you inside sir." Fred says as he takes my arm and guides me inside.

When I get inside I feel Bella's arms around me instantly."Did he hurt you?" Her eyes raked over me.

"No, he didn't touch me are you alright?" She just nods. The rims of her eyelids are red and I knew she had been crying. "I need to call Carlisle."

"I called him already he is on his way over." I lean my forehead against hers.

"We are going to be fine Bella."

Her breath is shaky, "I know."

.

.

.

An hour later I am sitting in the office with my father. He is showing me some surveillance photos.

"He has had men checking on her work, and your complex. From what we can tell they haven't placed anything on either of the properties. He is likely just gathering information." Carlisle's voice is calm.

"So Bella is still the target? Even though he MUST know that Aro is behind all this?"

"Edward, he won't go head to head with Aro he is far too powerful. I was hoping his attention would shift to me but clearly all that this has done is made him want to take out the reason it all happened in the first place."

I grip my hair angrily, "So now what?"

"Aro is flying in next week; we are going to talk about other options." He holds up a finger to silence me. "THAT is all you get to know."

"Dad...I..."

"NO EDWARD! Plausible deniability! ENOUGH!" There was no room to continue the conversation. He was determined to fix this. I hoped to God he could.

.

.

.

The next few weeks were made up of waking up, going to the club, and going home. Bella was starting to lose it. We were spending every waking second together and it was starting to grate on our nerves.

"What the fuck Edward! Is it so hard to put the dirty shirt INTO the hamper?" Her eyes are filled with rage and she is swinging around my t-shirt.

"Bella, it's just a shirt." I roll my eyes, BIG mistake.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME CULLEN!" She throws the shirt at me. "It was on the floor NEXT to the fucking hamper, TWO FUCKING INCHES AWAY!"

Yeah she was getting nutty.

"Sorry, just relax Hun it's not that big of a deal."

She lets out a frustrated moan, "I can't do this Edward, I'm going for a walk."

I rush and stand in her path, "Babe that's not smart."

"Nothing is going to happen, I am sure Fred can run with me or something. Come on I'm losing it." She stares at me with pleading eyes.

"I want to get out to babe but we can't. Even Fred can't protect you from a bullet."

Her eyes widen and I suddenly regret my words, "Fuck baby I didn't mean to scare you."

"NO! I can't do this, maybe I should drive to my dad's for awhile stay with him."

It felt like I was being stabbed in the heart, "What?"

"Just for a week, I need a change of scenery Edward." She wraps her arms around me. "You have the club to worry about anyway, and I will come back in a week I promise. I'll take Fred with me."

"A week? With no you?" I am practically whining.

"Oh stop! Think of it like a business trip. He keeps calling me anyway; he is so worried about me. It will be good to see him."

I already miss her and she hasn't even let go from our embrace. But I know she needs a break. "OK Baby, but JUST a week. I will drive you and pick you up."

She shakes her head, "It's too long of a drive babe, and I will have someone drive me. You need to stay with the club. It's too fragile of a time to leave it."

"It has Jazz and Em." I'm not going to budge no way.

She starts kissing me along my jaw, "I'm going to be fine, stay here."

I push back slightly and cup her head into my hands. "You are everything to me Bella, if anything happened to you I swear to God I wouldn't survive it."

The seriousness of my words is reflected in her expression and she rushes her lips to mine and engulfs me.

"You're my world Edward."

.

.

.

I watch as Fred shoves Bella's bag in the trunk. I pulled him aside this morning and told him to watch her like a hawk or I swear to god his cries would be the last noises he ever heard.

He knew I was frantic being away from Bella so he just patted me on the back and promised me that he wouldn't leave her side.

Carlisle had one of his drivers assigned to Bella for the week. I didn't know much about him. His name was Eric, he was a nice guy a little young though.

Bella gave me one last hug and a long full bodied kiss before she broke away with an "I love you."

I watched the car drive away until I couldn't see it anymore. I felt empty without her.

.

.

.

I spend the entire week trying desperately to focus on the club. But I was such a fail. I texted Bella whenever I could and if that wasn't doing enough for me I would call her. She would laugh at my persistence but she humored me none the less.

The day I knew she was to come home I was like a kid at Christmas. I spent the entire morning cleaning and cooking. I wanted to have the place spotless and have a perfect dinner planned.

I filled the bedroom with candles and bought new sheets and scattered rose petals all over the comforter. Cliché I know but I was pulling out all the stops. I bought her favorite Vanilla and sweet pea bubble bath from Victoria Secret and was planning on lathering her up when she got home.

Home... It hasn't felt that way since she left. I was eager to get that back.

Eric called me an hour before she was to arrive letting me know they hit a little traffic but not to worry. I was grateful for the heads up but it didn't make the nerves go away.

To pass the time I decided to bake some brownies. I wasn't a chef or anything but how hard could it be to cook a batch of chocolate squares? Apparently it was easy to ruin them. They were black on the bottom so I decided to peel the top layer off and hope she wouldn't notice.

I look at the time, it's two hours past the time she should be here so I pull out my phone and call Fred. His voice mail picks up.

"Hey man, just need an ETA, give me a call." I leave the message, hang up and call Eric.

Voicemail again he must be driving, "Call me back when you get this, it's Edward."

Bella doesn't pick up her phone and I immediately begin to worry.

I pace for fifteen minutes and finally I call Tyler.

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Tyler, hey have you heard from Fred?"

"No, he is supposed to check in in about fifteen minutes, I'll call you when he does."

So I wait, and wait, and wait. Thirty minutes later my phone rings.

"HELLO!" I shout into the phone.

"Mr. Cullen, its Tyler. Fred hasn't checked in. I am activating the lojack on the vehicle and traveling to its location. If you hear from Miss. Swan, Fred, or Eric call me immediately."

My skin begins to burn and the hairs on my neck are standing at attention. "Tyler..."

He cuts me off, "I'll find her sir."

He hangs up and I call Carlisle who tells me that Aro has sent two other men to my location and that he was on his way over.

It was three hours later; I was standing in my kitchen throwing up into the sink. It was the words I couldn't bear to hear. A night mare comes to life. My heart is barren and my soul is on fire.

I vomit until I am dry heaving. The call came in at eleven forty five. Tyler located the car. Fred was unconscious in the back seat; Eric and Bella were nowhere to be found. All he could tell me was that there was a lot of blood but he didn't know who it belonged to.

My Bella was taken.

.

.

.

...

UH OH Don't hate me!

Let's hear it folks?


	38. Chapter 38

Stephanie Meyer Owns all things Twilight!

The following chapter has some material that may bother some of you.

A Special thank you to Judy ( Eternally Edward's Girl) For pre reading this chapter! You are amazing!

Chapter 38:

BPOV

So cold.

So dark.

Where am I?

"I told you not to touch her!" A familiar voice was in the room. I couldn't see because something was covering my eyes. I tried to move my arms but it was like they were frozen in place.

"THE FUCKING BITCH SCRATCHED MY FACE, I REACTED!" Another familiar voice shouted. Then I heard a loud slap.

"Don't raise your voice to me Eric!"

ERIC? I knew there was something off about him.

"Sorry." Eric's voice was rattled. I knew it was just a slap so I shuddered to think what I wasn't seeing that was making him so frightened.

"Go upstairs and get that checked out. I am going to wake sleeping beauty over here."

His words send shivers up my spine and I force myself to hold back a sob.

I hear footsteps getting closer. There is a slight crunching noise under his feet. Then nothing.

I pretended to be asleep; I beg that he will go away.

"Are you awake princess?" The familiar voice is so close to my ear I can feel his breath wash over me.

His finger slides along my cheek, down my neck and along my collar bone. I want to scream, I want to run. I am frozen.

He twists my hair around his fingers and finally rests them on the knot behind my head that is securing the blind fold.

"Let's see those big brown eyes." He says as he unties it.

As he pulls it away my eyes react and flutter open. Everything is gray, foggy, and almost dark. The man backs up a bit and I can see that he is spinning the blind fold around.

Slowly my vision improves and I come face to face with the man who haunts my dreams, Riley.

A mischievous grin plays on his face, his eyes glint with hell fire. This is what the Devil would look like if he took human form.

"There she is … hello beautiful." I begin to feel the bile rise in my throat but I force it down. I won't let him see my fear.

"Are you comfortable my love?" His voice is almost tender. Did he say love?

I don't respond and turn my eyes to the ground.

"Don't look away from me when I am speaking to you!" He snaps and takes a large step in front of me, pulling my face to his.

"YOU LOOK AT ME! I HAVE WORKED VERY HARD TO BRING YOU HOME, YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!" He yells right in my face, and my pounding head feels like it is going to burst.

"Home?" I whisper.

His eyes soften slightly. "Yes angel, home." His fingertips dance along my face. It's an endearing gesture but with Riley it just feels like I'm being poked by Satan.

"I should apologize Bella; I acted poorly with you the last time we met." He pulls away from me and starts pacing frantically. "I get so nervous around you, you being so pretty and all." He rakes his hands through his hair.

"I never think before I act, and my dad always says I need to think better." He slaps his head like he is trying to push knowledge into it.

"When I saw you and the look in your eyes, I knew I was right." He stops and turns.

"About what?" My curiosity was getting the better of me, but I also had a feeling I was dealing with a certifiable nut job.

"You love me Bella, just like I love you." He takes a step closer to me.

"So you decided to have the crap beat out of me?"

He shakes his head, "No, that was a mistake. I was so angry when I thought you were leaving me. But then I realized that you were being kept away from me. So I worked out this whole plan to save you."

Yep, nut job alright.

I took a deep breath and flinched.

"Oh sweet angel are you hurt?" He was at my side in an instant. Maybe I could get out of here on my own if I played along with this freak.

"Yes, why are my arms stuck?"

He shifts his eyes up, and then back at me. "Eric used a paralytic to subdue you. We weren't sure how you would react when you got home, so I tied your arms."

"Well, thank you?" I try to smile; I want to convince him I am his.

He beams back at me. "You are more than welcome my love." And then he kisses my lips. I want to bite him, I want to throw up. But my life depends on this. I remember the pictures Aro showed me. All those beaten women, and the dead bodies. So I kiss him back.

"MMM Bella, I have missed you." He wraps his arm around my waist.

"Uhm, Babe?" I say with as much lovey doveyness as I can.

"Yeah?"

"I want my arms around you too. Can you untie me now?" To seal the deal that I was no harm to him I plant another nauseating kiss on his lips.

He seductively glides his hands up my arms as he peppers my neck with kisses. As his face is buried in my neck I screw my eyes shut. I think of Edward. I think of his touch, his smell, his love.

Riley unties me and my arms flop to my sides. FUCK!

"It can take twenty four hours for the drug to wear off. How about I give you a nice bath and you can rest in our bed?" He lifts me up before I can answer, and my numb body forces my head onto his shoulder. I can't help the tears as they fall freely.

"Shhh, hush my lov**e**, you are home now. I won't let them take you away from me again." He cradles me close, and it just makes me cry harder.

We climb steps, we walk, and the smells of fresh bread and strawberries linger in the air. We go down a long hallway that is dark. Then suddenly a light turns on darting my eyes around I try to take in my surroundings the best I can without being able to move my head. We are in the bathroom. I can feel my heart beat quicken. The thought of being naked in front of this man terrifies me.

"Riley?" My voice cracks. I hope my fear isn't evident.

"What my sweet?" He sets me down on the counter and looks at me with delusional love in his eyes.

"I don't want you to see me like this, I..." I take a deep breath and welcome the burning pain in my lungs, reminding me I am alive.

"You should only see me when I am clean, and beautiful. Not like this. Not after foreign hands have touched me." I make eye contact and smile tenderly.

He studies my face for a moment then nods. "I admit your body does disgust me right now, knowing that MAN has soiled it." He takes a breath. "I will ask Jane to come in and assist you." He gives me a kiss, and shifts my body so I won't slip off the counter and he walks out.

After a little bit of time a small woman with practically white hair, almost translucent skin and the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen enters and quickly closes the door. I panic when she locks it. But then the oddest thing happens. She hugs me.

"Are you alright?" She whispers into my ear.

I am taken back for a moment. Is she crazy too?

She peeks up at me, "I am going to get you cleaned up, and then we are going to get you into bed before he returns from hunting, okay?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jane." My eyes widen as I take in the beauty before me.

"I know you." I gasp.

She shakes her head and has a confused look.

"Your father showed me pictures of you. I know you Jane."

"You know Marcus?" She asks innocently.

She apparently has no idea who she is. How did she get here? I thought she was dead. The reports, the DNA, it proved it all. Oh god, what drugs are in my system?

"Uhm yes, I know the Senator; I was supposed to do a story on him." I decide not to push who she really is, but I know I'm not mistaken. Though she has grown, those eyes are the same as his. Aro's daughter is alive. Oh god, then who died? My mind was getting away from myself.

"Well, father won't be home for several days. I am sure he will let you write your story when he returns." She offers me a smile and starts the bath. I watch as she bends toward the tub. She takes a sharp intake of breath when she leans and instinctively places a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She says nothing and just waves me off.

"Let's just get you cleaned up Bella." She carefully removes my clothes. It takes a little while since I can't move my limbs and because she is so slight.

With great trouble she manages to get me into the tub. Normally I would feel awkward about exposing myself to a stranger, but there was comfort in Jane's eyes. A calming storm brewed in those blue orbs.

As she tenderly washed me and even shaved my legs, I watched each delicate movement in wonder. How did she survive all this time? Why did she never escape? Was I destined for this life as well?

"Is the feeling returning at all Bella?" She breaks me from my deep thoughts.

"A little."

"Let's say it's not then okay?" She looks at me pointedly.

She was protecting me, but why?

"Why are we going to lie Jane?" I ask nervously.

"The longer you are numb and out of it, the longer he will leave you alone." She finishes washing me and my mind goes into a whirlwind of fear and panic.

"What is he going to do to me Jane?" My words halt her movements. She looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Do you have a happy place Bella?"

"Don't we all?"

She shakes her head, "No we all don't. But hold onto that place for as long as you can. It will keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

A lonely tear slides down her cheek, I wish I could catch it. "It will protect you from the darkness."

The air leaves my lungs at that point. I have no words to offer her, and she has none for me. I want to ask her about the other women in the photos. Was she witness to their demise?

She musters all her strength and carries me to the bedroom. I am able to slide my feet up and under.

"Be still Bella, please." She pleads with fearful eyes.

"I will Jane."

She stares at me for a moment, then leaves the room.

The house is so quiet. I go to my happy place like Jane tells me to.

Edward's eyes as he watches me, the sound of his laughter and the melody of his voice. I miss the way his fingers play me like a piano and how his lips wash away all the bad. Tears fill my eyes and spill over. I know he is looking for me. Oh god protect him, don't let anything happen to him.

A slamming door makes me jump and reality crashes over me.

"I'M HOME!" Riley's voice makes every inch of me vibrate in terror.

"Hush Riley, she is sleeping." Jane's voice, oh my sweet savior Jane.

"How is she doing?" He asks.

"I'm not sure how much stuff was given to her, but it can take days for it to all leave her system. Eric was quite foolish." Her voice is firm; she has clearly lied a lot.

"FUCK! This is going to put a damper on all of my plans." I hear him drop something and start down the hall.

I shut my eyes and pretend to sleep. I hear him open the door and walk toward the bed. "Bella?" He whispers.

I am still. Be still; Jane says so, so I will.

"Bella are you sleeping?" His voice gets louder.

I can hear something crash in the other room and Jane's voice, "Damn!"

Riley shifts and runs out of the room. "What did you do Jane? That was her dinner!"

"I'm so sorry Riley, the damn cat; he leaped on the counter and knocked it over." I knew that was a lie. She was desperate to save me. But why me? Did she try to save all those women?

"The cat has to go Jane. I will not tolerate disobedience in any form, cat OR person. DO YOU HEAR ME JANE?" His quick changing tone makes me jump. Please don't hurt Jane.

"Okay Riley, I will get rid of the cat." She is sad, I can hear it. That cat was likely her only friend. She sacrificed him for me. Oh God, please get us out of here.

"NO, since my plans with Bella are all ruined I will deal with your beloved cat myself!" Oh hell, what does that mean?

"PLEASE!" Jane screams. "Don't hurt him; I will bring him to the pound or something, anything … just please."

"HA! You don't EVER leave here Jane, why would I let you go anywhere now? No, I will deal with the cat! Now fix dinner while I find that pesky pussy!"

I'm trying to rationalize it in my head. It's just a fucking cat, so what; my life is more important right? Damn it, I just can't let him hurt any living thing.

"RILEY!" I shout loudly.

I hear thunderous feet stomping down the hall way and his ominous presence fills the doorway.

"Bella? Oh thank god you are awake." He kneels beside me and rubs my aching head.

"I hurt Riley, my head. I see water next to the bed but I can't grab it. Can you please get me some Tylenol and help me drink?"

He looks at the water and then me, "Of course my love. I need you in tip top shape. I have a surprise for you when you are feeling better." His smile makes my stomach ache.

He grabs some pills and helps me take them. "Now I need to go deal with a cat issue. You rest and we can talk more later okay?"

I have to think quickly, if I can occupy Riley for a while maybe Jane can free the cat or something.

"Lay with me?" My words make his eyes widen and a grin appear.

"Just lay?" He says in a way that I know is supposed to be sexy, but it's not.

"I can't move Riley, so yeah, lay."

I can see the battle in his head. He looks at the door, then me, and then the door. "Please baby." I whisper.

He nods and I watch as he removes his boots. He walks to the side of the bed and gets under the covers. He pulls me to him so my back is crushed against his chest.

"Rest my love, and tomorrow if you are better I will show you my surprise." He kisses my head and starts humming.

It's not like Edward's humming. Riley doesn't relax me, he terrifies me.

What will tomorrow bring? Fear keeps me awake. I see Jane peek in after Riley has gone to sleep.

Her cheeks are stained with tears, her eyes are scared. She mouths "Thank you, I'm sorry." And she walks away.

Oh God what have I done?

.

.

.

Now I get it you are likely very upset with this situation. But HOLY TWIST right? Who saw Jane coming?

Let's hear your thoughts?

I HAVE FIC REC'S:

Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edwards Girl ~ it's such a wonderful story from an amazing writer!

Uncertain by TheOnlyKyla ~ Oh my heavens it's EPIC! I highly recommend you read this and Metal Pointe. She is a magnificent writer!


	39. Chapter 39

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

I want to thank you all for reviewing and supporting my story. I know it all seems dark right now but remember I am big on HEA! Hang in there!

HUGE thank you to my pre reader and comma Queen Judy ( Eternally Edward's Girl) She makes it sparkle :)

Let's see how our Edward is holding up...

Chapter 39:

EPOV

It has been three days since my Bella was taken. Three days of pure, agonizing Hell. Fred is still in the hospital and hasn't woken up yet. Needless to say, his answers are the key to finding her, I just know it.

My apartment has turned into a cross between Grand Central Station and the White House War Room. Aro, Alec, Rose, my Dad, and even Emmett, Jazz and Alice are all here. That's not even including the slew of men that Aro and my father asked to come as well.

No one has heard anything from Eric and the room is split in two with their opinions. Some say he is dead, others say he was in on it. Because my father does extensive background checks on everyone he employs I couldn't see how he could possibly be involved.

"Edward, you need to eat." Alice slips a dish of spaghetti in front of me with a well needed glass of wine.

"Thanks Al, but I am really not hungry. I will however, take this." I grab the wine and chug it.

I hear her huff, likely frustrated with my stubbornness. But she doesn't pester me so I'm grateful for that.

"Son?" I turn toward my father.

"Yeah?"

"I had some tests run on the blood that was found in the car. There is some good news." He places the paper in front of me. I push the food aside and read the report.

"So only small traces of DNA point to it being Bella's blood?" This makes me feel only slightly better.

"It looks like the majority of the blood was Fred's. But there was something else interesting in the report." He points to the last line.

"Unknown person?"

He nods again. "If I can track down who this person is then we might be able to get some answers."

I take a deep breath and silently pray that we can find this mystery person.

.

.

.

I end up suffering from another night of no sleep. Not like it would be possible with all the people here. I get up to use the bathroom and as I pass my door I hear Aro and my father talking close by. I stop and listen

"This makes no sense Carlisle. I have had men watching Bella and Edward since Christmas. Even with Fred being incapacitated someone should have reported back."

"We are missing something, I know it. I have this blood sample running through every data base, but it may take another day until we know more." My father's voice is low, but angry.

"Alec is overseeing the dismantling of the vehicle. We were able to get the police to hand it over; too many of them were eager to have no part of this case. Throw a couple thousand bucks at the pigs and they will dance for you." Aro chuckles menacingly.

"Sir, you have a delivery." I hear Tyler's voice booming loudly through the place.

"For whom? Aro or myself?" Carlisle inquires, his tone emphatic.

"Actually, it's addressed to no one; it simply has this address on it."

I slip into the room, at this point not caring that they know I had been eavesdropping. "Open it." I say as I approach Tyler, grabbing the box from him as I head to the kitchen.

I grab a knife, cut the tape and tear open the box. Aro takes it and looks inside. "What is this?" He says.

The box was filled with flower petals and dead bumble bees. At the bottom of the pile was a little note. I hastily grab it.

"Wait, this might explain it." I hold up the note and read it out loud.

"Bumble bees and cherry trees; follow them and find me, please. We aren't really far apart, I know your power, and I know you're smart. Take a left and then two rights, near the orchard and across the lights. We are waiting, hurry fast; breath is precious and won't last. It's simply signed with a J."

Aro and my father both read the note. "Someone is helping us, but whom?" My father asks to no one in particular.

"We should have this note analyzed as well, Carlisle." Aro reaches for one of the zip lock bags on the counter and slips it in. He then hands it to Tyler. "Have this tested. Don't leave it unsupervised. It is a priority, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He takes the paper and rushes out the door.

I stare at the withering nature tossed in the box. "Are there an abundance of cherry trees anywhere near here?" I take a wilting leaf into my hand.

My father then scoops up a lifeless bumblebee. "Near the orchards, about an hour from here there is a farm. Your mother loved it there because of the cherry blossoms. A mile past that, there is a honey bee farm. If you travel about two miles past the honey bee farm there is an old rundown football stadium." I can see how deep in thought he is as he just stares at the bee.

"She really is that close?" I ask as I open my lap top.

"What are you doing Edward?" My father drops the bee back in the box and walks up next to me.

"I am going to try and pull up aerial maps of all those areas. Maybe there is something else nearby those, some place away from people."

He hunches behind me and watches me work my magic. I search it all, and my father is right. All of these places he spoke about are here.

"Who owns this Orchard?" I ask as I point to the orchard labeled Huckleberry Orchard.

"It says here its family owned, but I don't know. In the morning we will call the number that is listed and see." He then places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"In the morning? I can't wait until then Dad!"

He shuts his eyes and takes a breath before he starts speaking again.

"Edward, I know that every minute is precious, but if we go down there with guns blazing and we are wrong, then we expose ourselves. I am sure we are being watched."

"Has anyone been watching Marcus?" I ask suddenly, wondering if he has taken any trips near there.

"We are watching him, and he likely knows it. He won't mess up. He has spent his whole life covering his tracks."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, my head is pounding and I'm exhausted. "Edward, go rest." He then shuts my laptop.

I slowly saunter to my bedroom and slip under the covers. I pass out.

.

.

.

The slam of the front door jolts me awake. I peek over at the clock and see it is ten in the morning. I tear the sheets off of my body and race down the stairs.

Aro, my father and the usual crew are all sitting around my large dining room table.

"Good morning sleepy head." Rosalie says as she hands me a cup of coffee.

I let the delicious smell waft up my nose and take a slow, wondrous sip. I love coffee.

I shake the thought off the second I realize that Bella is not having coffee. She probably didn't sleep in a warm bed or eat a good meal.

I slam the mug on the table harder than I intended and everyone's eyes snap toward me.

"Sorry." I say as I take a seat next to my father.

I watch for a while as they go over all the surveillance from the night before.

A little after one Tyler comes rushing through the door with a very pale and very sweaty Alec behind him.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I instinctively walk toward them.

Alec doesn't speak, it's almost like he can't. He just holds up a piece of paper.

My father takes it and I watch as his eyes read over the words. Everything seems normal and then he gasps.

"WHAT?" I shout.

He doesn't look at me though, he is looking at Aro.

"What do we have here Carlisle that has you looking like you've seen a ghost?" He takes the paper from my father.

He starts looking it over with indifference, but then utters the same gasp, followed by a hateful roar. He turns quickly and punches clean through my wall.

I walk over to my Dad. "What the hell is going on Dad?"

"We got the test results back on the note that we found in the box." His voice starts to crack; he clears it quickly and continues. "There were small traces of DNA on the paper, likely dead skin cells, of something. At first they couldn't get a conclusive test, so I told them to study the rim of the paper. Possibly the person got a paper cut or something."

He sits slowly, it's like he can't stand any longer. Was this news that horrible?

"Sure enough, they found a small trace of blood. They ran it through the system and got a match."

My eyes widen with excitement. "That's good right?"

He shakes his head and eyes Aro who has his head pressed against the wall and his hands in fists at his side.

"The person whose DNA showed up is deceased, she died twenty years ago."

I didn't really understand what exactly it was that they were trying to say. "I don't get it, they used a dead person?"

"No Edward, this person came up as deceased but clearly she is very much alive."

She?

"Who is it?" I ask my father, but I'm looking at Aro.

"Jane." Alec whispers from behind me.

"Jane? As in your daughter Jane?"

Aro simply nods.

"How in the hell?"

My father stands and begins typing into his computer. "I don't know, but we are going to figure it out."

"Figure it out?" Aro's anger was evident. "Somehow that fucker has my daughter. Isn't it obvious to any of you what is going on here?"

His eyes are shifting all over; a murderous rage lives in his soul right now.

"What?" My voice doesn't hide my fear.

"It wasn't until after Jane died that Marcus came to me asking for help to cover up his many indiscretions." He pounded his fist against my table and I was starting to think I would need to move the furniture out of the room soon.

"This makes no sense; twenty years ago Marcus wasn't as powerful as he is now. If he didn't kill Jane than why did the DNA say it was hers? And what about the man who was convicted?"

Aro was pulling at his hair in utter frustration, "I don't understand the details either, but doctoring DNA and forensic reports isn't hard. You DO remember me telling you their bodies were mangled beyond measure right?"

I just nod.

"Then clearly his plan was flawless."

"But I don't understand. Why is Jane JUST getting in touch with you now?" I ask trying to force my brain to understand it.

"She isn't." Rose said as she sat beside my father. "She had the box sent here, to _you_ Edward."

"Why?"

"If Marcus is behind this, then Riley is too. This much we all agree on right?" We all collectively nod.

"Okay, so, Riley has been tracking Bella since the fourth of July. Maybe he accidentally left her address lying around? You two DID move in together, right?"

"Yeah."

"There you go, she didn't put a name on the box because she had no idea who lived here, just that this is the address they have for her. It was a desperate move, but successful none the less."

My Dad kisses her cheek, "Well done Rose."

"I will skin them alive." Aro's seething tone sends chills down my spine.

I look at the note once more. Bumble bees and cherry trees; follow them and find me, please. We aren't really far apart, I know your power, and I know you're smart. Take a left and then two rights, near the orchard and across the lights. We are waiting, hurry fast; breath is precious and won't last.

"They are close Dad." I look up at him and he nods.

"Tyler, take four of your men and scope out the orchard, the stadium and the honey bee farm. Here are the addresses." He hands Tyler a piece of paper. "Keep a look out for houses that are set into the woods around the area. DON'T proceed without talking to us."

"Yes Sir," Tyler says as he and the other men quickly exit the apartment.

"We are going to get her back." My dad reaches across the table and grabs my hand.

"We have to Dad." I clutch onto his hand and hang my head on the table. I can't hold it anymore. I cry until I can't breathe. I feel Rose's arms embrace me. My world feels incomplete without Bella. I held in every emotion I had up until now. It feels good to cry.

After about thirty minutes I lift my head and see Rose's smiling eyes. She kisses my forehead.

"With a love like yours and Bella's, the hate cannot break either of you. She WILL be okay. She is a fighter, she loves you, and I have seen the passion for life that she has in her eyes Edward. You need to stay as strong as Bella. Don't fall apart."

I sit up straight and give Rose a weak smile. "She will be with me soon." I am saying it more to convince myself.

.

.

.

Six ungodly hours later my father's phone rings.

"Hello." He puts the call on speaker.

"Sir, we have located an estate five miles in past the orchard, and in between the stadium and farm. There are close to ten men standing guard, but that could have something to do with the fact that Marcus arrived a few minutes ago."

"Marcus is there?" I shouted.

"Yes sir. There is no sign of Bella or anyone else for that matter. How would you like us to proceed?"

Aro hovers over the phone and speaks, his tone is ice cold. "We are on our way with reinforcements, NO ONE leaves that house, do you understand me? I want Marcus and Riley ALIVE!"

"Yes sir, you might want to hurry. Something tells me Marcus isn't going to be here long."

"We are on our way." He seethed. He shut the phone and within fifteen minutes Aro, Alec, my dad, me and a rather impressive convoy were making our way up there.

I closed my eyes and prayed, "Hang on Bella, I'm coming."

.

.

.

Okay, let's hear it...

Fic Rec's :

Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edwards Girl is an amazing story about love, struggles, hopes, and real life! I hope you all are reading this and if not get to it!

ALSO...

Uncertain by TheOnlyKyla her writing forever owns me and this fic is a perfect example of that. Also check out Metal Pointe and Please Rescue Me. She is just fantastic!


	40. Chapter 40

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**MUCHO Hugs and thanks to my beautiful pre-reader and fixerupper Eternally Edward's Girl!**

**Kisses and gropes to My FB ladies I love you!**

Chapter 40:

BPOV

All feeling has returned to my body and dread washes over me. Yesterday I was able to convince Riley that I still couldn't feel anything, and with Jane's help we were able to keep him at bay for three days.

But today I woke up with arms flailing when a nightmare tore me from my sleep. When I opened my eyes Riley was standing over me with a menacing smile.

"Good morning my love, it looks like you are feeling more like yourself." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. It wasn't like Edward's kisses. With Riley it just felt like acid was being poured on my skin.

"Good morning Riley." I try to hide the disgust in my voice, but when his face contorted into rage I knew I had failed.

"You should be excited Bella. Now I can show you my surprise." He forcefully lifts me from the bed. "Jane has set out a nice dress for you to wear and she will help you change into it. My father is arriving in a few hours so you need to look presentable."

He pushes me onto the bench by the vanity. "Let Jane make you pretty."

I simply nod; after he leaves I take a breath and try to calm my nerves.

A minute later Jane scurries into the room. She grabs the dress and kneels beside me. "Yesterday I went to our green house and got a great idea." She was talking quickly and softly so I had to strain to hear her words.

"On the floor laid cherry blossom leaves and honey bees." She looks up at me excitedly and I want to smile back, but she is just confusing me.

"I shoved them in my apron pockets and was able to grab a shoe box. I put them inside and mailed them with a note." She starts dressing me and I am hoping at some point she will make some sense.

"I mailed it to your address." That got my attention.

"How? I mean you aren't able to leave the house."

She ties the bow in the back of my dress and then starts brushing my hair. "There is a UPS man who always picks up Riley's boxes to be mailed. I waited till he went out hunting and I tossed the box on the top of the pile."

I look at her through the mirror. "Jane, why are you helping me? And how did you get my address?"

I see a slight slump in her posture and her eyes fall, "He left your address on the kitchen table one morning a few weeks back. I stared at it for a while. After you came here I realized it was stuck in my head. So, I thought that if the people who love you were desperate to find you then they would go to your home." She shrugs, "Wishful thinking I guess."

She continues to brush my hair and I wait patiently for the answer to the rest of my question. "If I don't help you Bella, you are going to die. I ... I ..." She starts to cry and I spin around and take her in my arms. "I don't want to see you suffer like the others."

My body stiffens and fear fills my veins. "What is he going to do to me Jane?"

Her cries became louder and I press her head into me so Riley won't hear. Her words are so muffled I almost miss them.

"He is going to break you."

I close my eyes as I ask my next question, "How?"

"Slowly. First he will break you emotionally and mentally, then..." She hiccupps and covers her mouth. When she is able to compose herself she looks up at me with her brave, beautiful blue eyes. "Then he will break you physically."

I am about to tell her about herself and who she is when a loud pounding breaks us from our conversation.

"Bella, are you dressed? It's time." A shudder runs through me and Jane embraces me tightly.

Before she lets go she whispers in my ear, "Stay in your happy place Bella."

I swallow my fear, and pull all my strength to the forefront. I know Edward will be able to find me. I repeated this mantra over and over again as I stand and open the bedroom door.

I repeat it as he guides me through the house and outside. We walk in silence and I say my mantra to myself until we come to a rickety old barn.

The lump in my throat threatens to strangle me as terror wraps itself around my resolve.

"Well here we are my darling." Riley smiles as he presents the weathered and decrepit building to me.

"This is my surprise?" I sound hopeful because I am. If he got me a shit barn then I can convince him I am happy with it.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles, "No silly girl, the surprise is inside, come on." He grabs my arm and pulls me along. He is giddy like a kid at Christmas.

When he opens the barn door the site before me halts me and all the air leaves my lungs. A foot from where I stand ss Eric, the driver, the traitor. He is strung up like Christ on the cross, an emulation, and nearly blasphemous. I imagine Riley didn't have the forethought for this action, but the sight frightens me.

Eric's head is slumped down and blood is dripping from his hairline. He is stripped naked and his body is covered in bruises, all muted shades of black and blue.

"What happened to him?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Well, after he hurt you and made you useless to me, I had to make him pay." He gently caresses me cheek with his finger and I will the bile back down my throat.

"So you... you beat him to death for me?" I glance at Riley and he smiles at me.

"No sweet Bella, he isn't dead yet." He turns and I watch as he walks over to a workbench. I see whips, a cat-o-nine tail, and other horrific weapons.

He picks up some manmade item and hands it to me.

"Hit him."

My eyes widen and I immediately drop the monstrosity.

He huffs and picks it up, thrusting it at me. "He injured you, he caused you pain. Don't stand there and tell me you feel no anger toward this man?" He points at Eric.

I shook my head, "No." I throw the weapon.

Riley lets out an angering and loud scream. "You are always so impossible!" His face is bright red and the veins in his neck are as tight as piano wire. He is ready to snap.

"I can't hurt anyone." I whisper.

"LIAR!" His startling anger makes my eyes snap up. He is in front of me. His dark eyes are chilling. It is like looking into obsidian.

Fear owns me and I have to fight it. I try to narrow my eyes and seem stronger than I really am. "I am not a liar." I lift my chin slightly.

He cocks his head to the right and his dead eyes flit over my face. "You teased me; you left me on the fairgrounds with a promise to call. Did you call me?"

He had me, and he knew it. I just shake my head.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU BELLA." He screams an inch from my face. I flinch and gasp at his abrupt tone.

"No, I didn't call you." I look down at his face. I have to think fast.

He grabs my neck and slams me up against the wall. Sawdust crams its way down my throat and I start to cough. But the more I cough the tighter he squeezes.

"That's right, you never called me. You gave me a taste and pulled away. You made me love you and then you left me." He crashes me against the barn three more times. I feel the throb in my head and there is a sudden ringing in my ears.

"Please." I whimper.

He chuckles darkly, "Yes, beg! That's what whores do right?" He drops me suddenly, my body begins to shake violently.

"GET UP." He stands in front of me shouting over and over. I desperately try to lift myself up, but I just end up back on the ground.

Eric begins to moan, I know he is waking up.

"Look who has decided to wake up and join us." He turns and walks over closer to Eric.

I shift my head and see Eric's face morph as the realization of the situation dawns on him. He looks from Riley to me. His eyes are pleading.

"Now Bella, I want you to show Eric just how angry you are with him." He thrusts the man-made weapon at my feet.

I slide my shaking hand to it and grip it. With all my strength I pull myself up and lean against the wall.

Riley just folds his arms and smirks at me. He really thinks I can hurt this man that hangs here helpless?

I push off the wall and take a few steps forward. I become dizzy and start to sway.

"Whoa there, baby." Riley's voice actually sounds worried. He grabs my arm. "You alright?"

"No Riley, I'm not. You just shoved me violently against the wall." I narrow my eyes.

"You shouldn't make me angry Bella." His face flickers with something, regret maybe?

"Whatever, can we just get this _stupid _thing over with?" I stand up as straight as I can.

"WAIT!" Riley stands in front of me. "You think my gift is stupid?" He looks like I had just kicked his dog or something.

I take this moment to gain the upper hand. This can be good, or very bad. "This whole thing is stupid. You're an imbecile to think I would actually find joy in hurting someone."

He takes a step back as my words take on an edge. "You don't love me Riley; if you did you would know this is by far the dumbest thing you could give me."

He clenches his teeth and charges at me. But before he makes contact I take the man-made weapon and swing it at him, hitting him clean across the face.

"FUCK!" He shouts as he covers his face with his hands. "YOU BITCH."

He starts at me again but is halted by a familiar voice.

"Riley, enough!"

I turn and see Marcus standing in the doorway of the barn.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. Please join me for tea while my son cleans himself up a bit." He shoots Riley a look of utter disgust. I quickly follow behind Marcus.

I don't hear any sounds coming from the barn as we make our way to the house. When we enter Jane smiles at Marcus, and I can't help but feel bewildered by that.

She glances at me and her eyes widen. Clearly I look like I have seen better days. I wave her off like it is nothing. I don't want to worry her.

Marcus goes to Jane; he cups her head in his hands and kisses each one of her cheeks. "Hello my dear." He says sweetly to her and she blushes.

"You are a sick man."

He turns toward me and chuckles. "Why Bella? Because I show compassion?" He releases his hands from Jane and gestures for me to follow.

"Compassion?" I quicken my steps. He sits on the couch and folds one leg over the other. His face shows perfect contentment.

"Have a seat Bella, we will talk now." Jane pours his tea, then mine, and then retreats quickly.

"Good, so talk. Why was I dragged here against my will and hurt? Why do you have Aro Fortunata's daughter in your home? And why have you not killed yourself yet?" I snap.

He chuckles again and takes a sip of his tea. "You are a very smart woman Bella, and there is really no harm in explaining to you."

"Why is there no harm?" I ask nervously.

"My son has claimed you, and I love my son. So, when we are through here and you are happy to have retained all the information I have to offer, you will be given back to him." He is completely dead panned. He is a distinguished loon.

"You are all nuts."

He laughs at me like I am just here for his entertainment. "Sit Bella, or die without this knowledge." He taps the lip of the tea cup and rests the silver spoon on the saucer. I sit uneasily on the couch, hoping that help comes soon.

"I am a hunter by nature Bella; I enjoy the chase and the feeling that comes over me when I take a living soul from this world with my bare hands." He sips his tea and then puts it on the table.

"One day as I was walking through the forest with my father, I heard the cry of what I had assumed at the time was a dying animal. We walked closer to it and were shocked at the gruesome discovery."

I can only stare at my tea, my un-sipped, cold tea.

"The older woman was long gone, my father and I knew we could not save her. But the sobs from the tiny child proved that there was hope. It was obvious to us just by the display before us that this was a brutal attack."

My heart races faster as he speaks. Flashes of the pictures Aro showed me on Christmas Eve make all of this more real.

"I knew when I saw Jane that she would be mine. I didn't want to scare her of course, so I simply asked what her name was and what had happened. When she told me about the man and who her father was, I knew that I simply couldn't take her without covering my tracks."

My hands are shaking, I feel like I am going to be sick.

"I wasn't a senator at the time, but my father was rather powerful in the ways of the law. He loved me as I love Riley, so he made a few calls and had Jane's body replaced with a child someone found in a morgue." He waved his hand dismissively.

"But..." I want to ask how the DNA matched, but he beats me to it.

"My father paid a hefty price to get the DNA switched in the data base, and we had the replacement child's teeth yanked from her mouth so that dental records could be of no use. Then we brought in dogs to chew up the bodies."

He shrugs, folding his hands in front of him.

"My father was a flawless man and he convinced everyone that Jane was dead. But I am a man who thrives on being prepared."

He leans over and plops a large file in front of me. I open it and see Aro's face immediately.

"I kept tabs on Jane's father for years. I even hired him to conceal some rather scandalous matters of mine and my son's. I linked myself with him. You understand the motto keep your friends close and your enemy's closer, right Bella?"

My mouth is dry; I can't speak, so I simply nod.

"So, Jane has been here with me and Riley ever since. She is safe and away from the horrid life her father would have given her."

I turn to him shocked by his logic, "How is this safer for her?"

"Aro is a dangerous man. He murders and he would most likely get her killed. I mean look at how I found her. She was tortured by a mad man probably because of who her father was."

I slam the file on the table. "I know that there is a great possibility I might die here, but I also know that Edward will never stop looking for me. And when he finds you he will kill you slowly. I just wish I could be there to watch!"

"Jane is happy here, can you not see that?"

I rake my fingers through my hair. I am frustrated, angry, and hurting. I need to keep him talking as long as I can and pray that Edward and the others got the box Jane sent and are on their way.

"Riley is awful to her. When you aren't here he beats her, he threatens to kill her cat, and I can hear her cry herself to sleep. Is that happiness to you?"

His eyes widen and rage fills his cold eyes. "That cannot be. He knows not to touch my Jane."

"ASK HIM THEN ALMIGHTY SENATOR!" He stands abruptly.

"You are playing with fire Bella."

I take a step closer to him. If I am going to die then I will leave chaos in my path. "Ask him."

He narrows his eyes, "JANIE!" He shouts.

She scurries in, "Yes?"

"Does Riley hurt you when I am not here?" He keeps his eyes trained on me and I don't falter, I stare right back.

"Uhm... I..."

"Don't stutter child, answer me truthfully, yes, or no?"

"Only sometimes." Her voice is so soft. We both turn toward her at the same moment. She fixes her gaze to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marcus walks to her and tenderly embraces her as she sobs into his chest.

"I didn't want you to think me dirty, or decide you didn't want me anymore."

My body stiffens when I realize just how far Riley's depravity has gone with her. Marcus clearly is livid.

"I love you Jane, you are my special angel. I will not let anyone touch what is mine."

"SHE ISN'T YOURS YOU SICK FUCK" I scream and let the burning tears wash over my face. He turns and slaps me across the face so hard I literally see stars.

"TELL HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

He hits me again.

"Jane, he stole you!" This time he kicks me in my side and I curl on the floor.

"You belong to Aro. He is your father!"

He lifts me up by my neck and throws me on the couch. "Before I deal with my son I think I will let him have a little fun with you first." He releases me.

As he starts to walk out of the room I hear the crunching of tires on gravel.

"Who is that?" Marcus says as he heads toward the door.

Just as he turns the knob, the door bursts open and Tyler is standing in the doorway with a shot gun pointed at Marcus's face.

"Good afternoon Senator, my boss would like a word with you." He says with a snicker.

I feel relief flood my senses as the darkness shrouds me and silence claims me.

.

.

.

**FIC REC'S:**

**Uncertain by TheOnlyKyla It is amazing seriously I can not say enough about this story go read it!**

**Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl. This story takes your emotions and twists,turns, and blows it up! Excellent read!**

**Frontline by MissAlex it's almost complete but you MUST go read it! It's a top 10 favorite fic!**

**Follow me on Twitter cutestkidsmom**

**join the facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction and chat us up :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

**I am bowing down to my pre-reader Eternally Edward's Girl for making this chapter shiny! ILY!**

**Also I want to thank you all for your reviews, I try to respond to all of you but I get so overwhelmed and I run out of time. But I see you and I love you!**

**Facebook Ladies... You rock my world!**

EPOV

We are approximately two miles from the estate where Tyler said he saw Marcus. Aro has morphed into a mad man and as much as I felt stealth was the better way to go here, he didn't agree. So we are a six car convoy and there is a helicopter hovering above us.

I am so anxious that I'm rubbing my hands up and down the front of my pants; if I keep it up I will wear the material thin. "For fuck sake how much longer?"

One of the drivers look at me in the rear view mirror, he huffs but says nothing.

"Don't treat me like a fucking nuisance and answer my god damn question or I swear to God I will throw you through the windshield."

He chuckles, "Fine, ETA, four minutes."

My phone buzzes, "Dad, what's up?"

"Edward listen, Tyler was forced to enter the estate. Bella was in distress and he couldn't wait. He currently has Marcus at gun point."

"WHAT? Where's Bella, Oh God!"

"Relax Edward. One of the men is looking after her. She is unconscious."

"Where's Riley?"

He doesn't say anything right away and I immediately know I won't like his answer. "Once we get there we will need to do a sweep, but as of right now nobody knows."

"HURRY UP." I shout at the driver.

"Relax, we're here, stay in the car until its safe."

I reach behind my back and pull out my .50 Cal Desert Eagle.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" The driver asks me.

"It was a Christmas present from a friend."

Emmett had given it to me when we opened the club, just in case there were issues. I was never more grateful about that than I am now.

"Just wait here Edward."

I shake my head, "Fuck that, the woman I love is in there and unless you are fixing to shoot me, quit giving me orders."

He just sighs and talks into his wrist, "He's coming sir."

He looks at me in the mirror, "He isn't happy."

"Ask me if I care?"

We drive to the side of the estate and I can see three men standing by the front door keeping watch.

The car barely stops before I jump out. I race toward the door but am immediately pulled back.

"Hold up Edward. You can't go in there halfcocked." Alec is the epitome of calm.

"How are you not raging to go in there? Your sister is in there!" I shake him off.

"I want to be in there more than you know. I'm not about to get her killed by being sloppy." He eyes my gun. "Don't shoot whatever you see Edward." He inches closer to me and the menacing glare is chilling. "You look them in the eye so there is no mistake who you are shooting, and who is shooting them, you got it?"

I nod, "Got it."

Aro and my father step out of their car casually. You would think Aro was just meeting another client, but looking deep in his eyes you can see the devil himself has taken residence there.

"Come Alec." Aro says, and Alec is at his side in an instant.

I walk in behind my father and the first thing I see is an unconscious Marcus strapped to a chair. Secondly, Tyler has a shotgun pointed at the senator's head.

"Well done Tyler." Aro pats him lightly on the shoulder and scans the room.

I turn and my heart practically explodes with elation and fear. Bella is lying across a couch with a placid expression and what seems like a lifeless body.

I rush to her side and brush her hair off of her beautiful face and kiss her cheeks, "Baby, wake up."

"She got worked over pretty good." One of Aro's men is currently wrapping her wrist with an ace bandage.

"Will she be Okay?" I can't help the terror in my voice.

"From what I can tell she has a cracked rib, and probably a concussion. I gave her a sedative so I could wrap her up without her flailing."

I just nod and watch her sleeping eyes. I always love watching her sleep.

My trance is broken by the sound of another female voice. "Here is the cloth you asked for."

Collective gasps fill the room and I turn and see a fair haired, blue eyed tiny woman.

"Thank you Jane." The man says as he places it on Bella's forehead.

Jane. She is here.

"You must be Edward." She says with a slight smile. "She spoke about you whenever she could."

"You're Jane, everyone thought you were dead." I didn't miss the confused expression that adorns her features.

I look at Aro and Alec who are staring, frozen in place, as Jane dotes over Bella.

"You received my box I see." She places a blanket over Bella and then sits at her feet rubbing her legs.

"I did, thank you. If it wasn't for you we would have never found her, or you."

She giggled, "I wasn't lost Edward, but I am glad you have your Bella back." She leans closer to me and whispers. "Is there any way that you can get that big man to put the shotgun down? He is frightening me."

I shake my head, "Jane, do you know who that man is?"

She nods, "Senator Biers, or as I call him, Marcus."

"He took Bella; he would have killed her if we hadn't arrived in time." It is clear that Jane is totally brainwashed.

"No, Marcus would have never killed Bella. But Riley would have." She sighs. "Bella made Marcus mad and he did hurt her, but she shouldn't have made him angry."

Aro stamps his foot and makes everyone jump. "ENOUGH."

He walks over to Jane and kneels in front of her. "My name is Aro Fortunata."

Her eyes widen and she looks at a sleeping Bella, then back to Aro. "Bella told me about you. That was what got Marcus mad."

"What did Bella tell you my dear?" I could see Aro is itching to hold her, his fingers are twitching.

"She was yelling; she told Marcus I was not his and that I was your daughter." She looks down at her hands.

"You are my sweet child, Bella was right."

A tear falls down Jane's cheek, "I don't remember you."

"You were only four when I last saw you. I thought you were dead."

She shakes her head. "Marcus saved me; I know I was hurt very badly. Marcus tells me all the time how I would have died if it weren't for him." She looks up to Aro. "He never hurt me."

Aro cocks his head to the side and smiles softly at her, "I am very glad to hear that. But you see, he took what was not his."

She starts to sob, "You are going to kill him aren't you?"

Aro didn't even take a breath, "Yes."

Her sobs become louder. "Oh please don't, I love him. Please!" She falls to the floor and grasps Aro's hands and her head drops onto his lap. She is begging to save a man that is Satan himself.

"Jane." Bella's raspy voice makes me turn.

"Bella, baby." I cup her head in my hands.

"Edward?" Tears fall from her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Yes baby it's me." I kiss her cheeks, forehead, and eyes, and savor her perfect lips.

She smiles brightly, "I knew you would come."

"Always, I told you I would always find you." My own tears are mixing with hers as our faces refuse to part each other's.

"Sir, we located Eric." One of the men says and I turn toward him.

"Where's Riley?" I ask.

"No sign yet, but we are still looking." This doesn't relax me one bit.

"Bring Eric here." Alec demands.

"I can't sir."

Alec walks up to the man and is in his face with a fury. "Excuse me?"

"Sir, he was strung up on the barn's beams. Someone did one hell of a number on him and well..." He swallows loudly before he continues. "He's dead sir, his body fell apart when we untied him."

I almost throw up. What a sick son of a bitch.

"Riley, it was Riley." Bella says. "It was his gift to me." Her voice is filled with distain.

Aro stands and lifts Jane with him. He sits her on the couch. "Do you know where Riley might go Jane?" He speaks to her softly even though her sobs never let up.

"Jane?" Bella calls for her. "Come here." I help her up and Jane crashes into Bella's arms.

"Bella don't let them kill Marcus, I know he hurt you but he is a good man. He loves me and I love him. Marcus is to me what Edward is to you."

I cringe at the comparison.

"Jane, I can't tell Aro what to do. I would hope he would let the authorities deal with him, but you need to understand that the life you think is normal is in fact, awful." She rubs Jane's back as she relaxes her, and soon enough Jane's sobs die out.

"He was willing to let Riley kill me, don't you remember that? He robbed you of a father and a brother."

Jane's head lifts and she looks at Bella, "A brother?"

Bella smiles, "Yes, Alec over there." She points and Alec walks slowly toward her. "He is your twin brother actually."

Jane wipes her tears and looks into her own eyes. "Alec, I remember a small boy." A look of pure concentration paints her face.

"Hi Jane." The man who was pure rage a moment ago is now a sheepish boy.

"I think I might remember you." She shrugs. "I don't know."

Alec smiles at her, "its okay, maybe you will remember me in time."

"Sir." Tyler barks. "He is waking up."

Aro slowly moves from Jane to Marcus, then bends so that his face is the first thing the senator will see when he opens his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey." Aro says in a sing song way.

He then nods to Tyler, and Tyler slaps Marcus across the face. Jane gasps and buries her face in Bella's shoulder.

"What..." Marcus's eyes flutter open, and as soon as he sees Aro standing there the blood drains from his face.

"There you are senator. I was beginning to think Tyler got to kill you before I had a chance to speak with you." Aro began walking around the chair and Marcus was trying desperately to follow him with his head.

"Aro let me explain..." Marcus didn't get to finish, Tyler slaps him across the face again.

"Don't interrupt while I am talking please. It is very rude." I can see that Aro is trying to keep his emotions in check, but he is a ticking time bomb.

"Now senator, can you please tell where to find your son?"

"Leave my son alone Aro, this is between you and me."

Aro spins swiftly and is in Marcus's face in a heartbeat. "Why should I leave your son out of this? Did you leave my daughter out of it?" He points to Jane who is currently laying her head on Bella's shoulder watching the display before her.

"She would have died if I didn't save her Aro." He looks at Jane and smiles at her. "I have loved you always Janie."

Aro silences Marcus by grabbing his head and harshly snapping it back. "You have done enough, don't even look at her."

"NO!" Jane yells and attempts to run to Marcus, but I grab her and pull her to me. She tries wiggling free but I hold her in place without hurting her.

"Be calm my child." Aro tells her. "I understand that you feel great love toward the good senator, but you need to understand that he denied me the chance to show you the love I have to offer."

Bella shifts slightly and I see her trying to get up.

"Bella no." I try to sit her down but she waves me off.

"Edward, don't." Her eyes are determined, I can't deny her anything.

She shuffles weakly toward Marcus. I watch in awe as she goes face to face with one of the men who held her here against her will. She doesn't falter she only winces slightly.

"Aro may I?" She gestures to Marcus. He releases his grip and Marcus's head drops forward.

"Look at me." She snaps. "I want to make sure I have your undivided attention."

He lolls his head side to side, but finally he lifts it to look at her.

"Sick love isn't real love. You loved Jane in a way she didn't deserve, but she thinks is right. For that I give you this." She lifts her hand and with as much force as she can she punches him right in his dick.

Marcus screams in agony, even I flinch. That had to hurt.

"But that is nothing compared to what your sick son has done to her. How many years he beat her, tortured her and raped her while you were off gallivanting and rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous. And let's not forget schmoozing with your WIFE." She shouts the last word and Jane gasps.

"W...w...wife?" Jane stutters.

"Oh yes Jane, you didn't really think he loved you did you?" Bella's laugh is maniacal and I can't help but wonder if she is a victim like Jane. Has she been broken by them? Has she been violated?

"He doesn't flaunt her around town like most senators but yes, he is married."

Marcus is still unable to speak from Bella's epic junk punch.

"I am not usually a violent person Marcus, but I won't cry when they kill you. And when they find Riley I PROMISE you he will live through his torture. So, just know that this is all you're doing. You created and raised this monster. And you are the one who has sentenced him."

Bella ends her rant by spitting in his face before she collapses. Carlisle is quick and he grabs her before she falls on the floor.

He lays her on the couch and I scoop her into my arms.

"I'm tired now." She chuckles.

"That was a killer punch baby; remind me never to make you angry again."

She laughs again and I see my Bella there. She isn't broken, she is strong.

"I'll count to three Marcus, and if you don't tell us where your son is, Tyler here will rip your arms off." Aro says as Tyler begins slipping on a pair of black gloves.

"One."

Jane covers her eyes with her hands.

"Two."

Bella and I focus on each other's eyes.

"Three."

I kiss her tender lips and try desperately to get lost in her touch and her scent.

I hear Marcus's bone crunch and his tortured screams.

"HONEY FARM!" Marcus shouts.

"Stop." Aro says and Tyler releases Marcus's arm. It slumps to the side, clearly broken.

"Speak Senator."

"Whenever we get separated, or there is trouble we meet at the honey farm. There is a shed behind the hives. He should be there."

His breath is ragged and tears are pouring from his face.

"Tyler, take your men and bring me Riley."

"Yes Sir." Tyler exits with four men in toe.

Aro pulls out his revolver and pushes it against Marcus's temple.

"This never would have ended well for you Senator." Aro speaks calmly.

Marcus nods slightly. "I love you Janie." He says right before Aro pulls the trigger.

The force of the blow takes part of his head off, and his body slams to the floor, chair and all.

Jane screams and Bella pushes off of me and grips her tightly. "Shhh its okay Jane, it's going to be okay."

No one moved. The only sounds were of Jane's cries. We were waiting for this to end so the healing could begin.

All I want to do is grab Bella and get her away from here. I need to get her the medical care she needs, then wrap her in my arms and stay entwined with her until people came looking for us.

.

.

.

For an hour it was completely silent. Jane was practically catatonic. All she did was stare at Marcus's lifeless body. Bella had her hand in hers, but her eyes on me. Aro sat in a large armchair with his revolver placed on his lap. He was watching Jane with pain filled eyes.

Alec stood in front of the window, watching for anything.

When the sun started to set and the room got darker, Jane finally moved and switched on a light beside Aro.

"Thank you my dear." Aro spoke in a peaceful manner, but Jane didn't even pay him any mind. She sat right back next to Bella and stared at the man she loved lying in a pool of his own blood. Would she ever understand?

"They're here." Alec says as he races to the front door and pulls it open.

A bloodied Riley is dragged into the room and dropped on the floor.

Jane curls up in the corner of the couch, whimpering lightly.

Alec wastes no time and kicks Riley in the ribs, "What did you do to my sister you fucking animal?"

Riley coughs and spits out a clot of blood. His eyes shift from Alec to Jane."Your sister?"

He kicks him again. "Answer me."

Riley starts laughing, low at first and then progressively louder until it turns into a maniacal cackle.

"Fucking nut job." Tyler spits as he lifts Riley up and throws him next to his dead father. "This is your future, start talking."

He stops laughing. "Dad." He whispers as he starts pawing him and shaking him. "Dad, wake up."

"Is the blood pouring out of his head or the graying skin not subtle enough for you Riley? He is dead." Bella says almost playfully.

"YOU BITCH!" He moves to lunge at Bella but I charge him and we crash through the table. Shards of glass pierced through his arms and neck. Blood began to spurt.

"NO." Alec shouted as he lifts Riley up and tosses him on a chair. "You don't get to die yet."

"Whatever plans you have for him are going to have to take place elsewhere." One of Aro's men spoke up. "I've been listening to the scanner and someone has notified the police and they are ten minutes out."

"Fine." Aro lets out a frustrated sigh. "Bella needs medical attentions and Jane..."

"I won't leave Bella." Jane snaps as she wraps her arms around Bella.

"Fair enough, Jane can come with me to the hospital." Bella strokes Jane's head to reassure her.

"I'll take them. But what are you going to do with Riley?" I ask as I scoop Bella in my arms.

"Son, I'll call you in a few hours with an update. Get the girls out of here. You..." He points to the man who has been caring for Bella. "You go with them."

The man nods, "Let's go, we have seven minutes."

Five minutes later the convoy is headed down the highway. In the rear view mirror I see the estate that harbors so many nightmares burst into flames.

...

**Fic Rec Time!**

**Uncertain by TheOnlyKyla it is a story from a passionate writer who knows what her readers love! Go get reading this fic is the greatest.**

**Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl.. It is a emotional roller coaster that will have you ripping your hair out, crying, and laughing!**

**Life By Choice by Alice Vampire. It is a fic that encourages reader participation. You can guide the story by telling the author where it should go. It is SO awesome! Get reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**BIG Thank you to Eternally Edward's Girl for her awesome pre reading and fixeruppering :) She is the best!**

**Due to Hurricane Sandy fast approaching I am posting this chapter tonight in case I lose power. For all those in her path stay safe.**

Chapter 42:

BPOV:

I have never believed in violence, ever. Even though he taught me to shoot, my dad, police chief Swan, doesn't believe in it either. But when Aro pressed that gun to Marcus's temple and ended his life, I suddenly didn't look at violence in such a negative light anymore. Does that make me a bad person? Am I forever changed?

As the car nears the hospital, as I cradle a sleeping Jane in my arms while staring into the man I love's beautiful eyes, I realize that I am a changed person. An eye for an eye is a fair judgment, and just when I think that I can't possibly love anymore, my heart overflows with even greater adoration.

One of Aro's men, the driver, proceeds to give us instructions. "When we get to the hospital, you will keep your answers to yes and no as much as possible. If they asked what happened to you Bella, tell them you fell down stairs. As for Jane, well Edward, you are going to have to stay with her while Bella is being examined."

"I'm not going to leave Bella." Edward snaps.

"Edward, please." I implore him. "Jane isn't going to like being away from me to begin with, and if she freaks out it's going to be worse."

"She has been in that god forsaken house for twenty years; she is going to lose it when she sees a hospital. It's busy and crazy." Edward is right, this is a bad idea.

"You're right." I say. "I will stay with Aro's men, you stay with Jane. Sedate her if you have to until all my tests are complete, then either bring her to me or wait until we get instructions from Aro."

"Instructions from Aro? Listen to yourself Bella. I am not leaving you, ever." He rakes his fingers through his hair angrily.

"Look, I love you and I don't want to be away from you for even a second, but I know I need medical attention. Jane, well, her scars aren't visible but they are far worse than mine." I grip his hand in mine. "Do this for me, I beg of you. I will be safe."

He shakes his head. "No, I gave in and let you go off to your father's when I really knew it was a bad idea. This time I'm not giving in."

When Edward put it that way I knew I had no chance of winning this fight. "Fine, call your Dad."

He nods and calls his father. I stroke Jane's fair hair as I listen to Edward's one sided conversation. Edward's voice is stern as he speaks. "Dad, you need to get to the hospital and stay with Jane; I'm not leaving Bella... I know... Well, she's not my responsibility, and I'm sorry this happened, but if you think I'm leaving her you're nuts... Where is he taking him?"

I look up to Edward who is sporting a menacing scowl. "Is he dead?"

My eyes widen as I realize they are talking about Riley.

"For how long?" Edward says and whatever answer he gets makes his face turn into shock.

Jane starts to shift and her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me with weary eyes. "Bella, where are we?"

"We are on our way to the hospital, I need to get checked out but Carlisle, who is Edward's Dad, is going to stay with you." I say it in a way that will sound comforting, but her eyes widen as fear overcomes her.

She starts shaking her head frantically. I grip the sides of her head and halt her erratic tousling with all my strength. "Jane... Jane, stop." I meet my eyes with hers.

"Don't leave me Bella, please." She whimpers.

"I won't be long, you can trust Carlisle."

She sobs loudly and I look at Aro's man as he hands Edward a syringe. Sedation is the only way until we can get this mess sorted out.

Edward injects her and within seconds she relaxes and dozes off again.

By the time we reach the hospital Carlisle is waiting for us at the entrance with a wheel chair. I carefully place Jane across the seat and slip out of the car. I sit gingerly in the chair. The throbbing pain in my side is making me nauseous.

"How did you get here before us?" I ask.

He smirks and helps me get comfortable. "Aro needed a few things, so I was already here. Never mind Bella, let's go get you checked out."

I want to push for more information but the pain is too much. "I'll drop it for now, but I want details later, Carlisle." I try to look tough but I'm sure I just look like a kicked puppy.

"Yes ma'am." Carlisle leans down and kisses my forehead. "I am glad you are okay."

A tear slips down my cheek and I grab his shirt and pull him into a hug. "Thank you." I whisper as I sob into his chest.

"Anything for you, Bella." He squeezes me lightly and turns and gets into the car with Jane. I don't miss it when he wipes his eyes.

Edward wheels me inside and a barrage of nurses begins asking questions, poking, prodding, and taking test after test.

Eight hours later I am finally sent to a private room with Edward by my side the entire time.

"Thirsty?" He asks as he places a cup with a straw at my lips.

I take a sip, "Thanks."

We are silent, we are comfortable. I know we need to talk but I don't know what to say or where to begin.

"So Bella, can I ask you a question?" He nervously picks at the Styrofoam cup, unable to look at my eyes.

"Yes." My voice cracks, I know what he wants to ask me. He wants, no needs, to know what happened to me. Can I tell him?

"What did Riley do to you?" His eyes are fixed on the cup. And I know the cup isn't long for this world as he massacres it.

"He didn't rape me if that's what you are asking." I clear my throat.

He looks up at me finally. "Thank god." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Did he hurt you?"

I was about to answer him when the doctor came in. She has a warm smile and caring eyes. "Good evening Miss Swan."

She looks at Edward and then back to me. "Can we speak privately?" She asks.

"This is my fiancé Edward Cullen, it's okay that he is here." I smile to reassure her.

She nods and pulls up a chair. "I'm not going to beat around the bush Miss Swan." She places my chart on my lap. "These injuries were not caused by a fall down a staircase." She raises a brow. "Unless it was down a hundred steps and into a pile of splintered wood that was later mashed by a press, then it might be possible."

"Just tell me what the tests tell you?" I say with as much force as I can without my head exploding.

"Miss Swan, you have two broken ribs, a mild concussion, a slipped a disk in your back, and lacerations on your wrists that are seriously infected. Couple that with your previous injuries, and you aren't in the best shape." Her voice is even but slightly threatening.

"So, what's the recovery time look like?" Edward interjects.

"If I didn't know better, I would swear that I was looking at a brain scan of a professional football player. To be honest, I don't really know the extent of the damage to your brain. You will need to be tested for some time to come." She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a breath.

"Miss Swan there is one _other_ matter we need to discuss." I look at her and then Edward. He is confused and worried, just as I am.

"Okay, lay it on me doc, quick like a band aid please."

She nods. "The nurse either forgot to note your chart, or perhaps you forgot to inform her of your pregnancy, but..."

I gasp and bring my hand to my mouth.

"WHAT!" Edward shouts.

The doctor looks at a stunned Edward and she is immediately mortified.

"Oh God, I assumed you knew." She starts flipping through the paper work. "It says here that two weeks ago on a follow up visit your doctor ran a urine test. He noted that you tested positive for pregnancy. I assumed he told you."

I stare blankly in silence. Edward looks at me, searching my gaze for something.

"How?" I whisper.

"Oh, well, do you mean how did you get pregnant?" The doctor's question didn't mean to sound condescending, but in my state I couldn't take any more blubbering.

"A baby? Is... Is it okay?" I close my eyes and the emptiness I feel is vanquished when Edward cups my head in his hands and kisses me softly.

I feel his smile against my lips, "A baby." He whispers.

"The baby is fine by the way, at least from the tests I have run so far. I have a technician coming in to do an ultra sound just to be sure." The doctor says, and Edward and I simply nod.

"Doc?" I ask as she gathers up the papers.

"Yes?"

"I am on birth control, how did this happen?"

She smiles, "Fate I guess." She shrugs and slips out of the room without another word.

Edward and I embrace, kiss and laugh. In the darkness when hope felt like it didn't exist, we are given a gift, a baby. A piece of me, a piece of Edward; hope for our future.

.

.

.

I wake in the hospital room to Edward and Alec's voices. I pretend to sleep and just listen.

"My father says Aro is keeping him alive, why?" Edward spat.

"He WILL die, when Aro is done with him." Alec sounds exhausted.

"My father was here earlier getting stuff for Aro, what stuff?"

Alec lets out a sigh, "What Aro is doing to Riley, well it requires tools, and the hospital has the right kind for the job."

I immediately shudder thinking what horrid things are being done to him.

"So when, then? When will it be over?" Edward asks.

"Aro is trying to find out exactly what he did to Jane." Alec's voice cracks at the mention of his sister.

"Is he giving it up?"

Alec must have responded with a gesture.

"Why not?" Edward asks.

"He's crazy Edward; he knows that he is a dead man walking."

"So, what, he just gets to die without giving Jane any chance of a proper recovery?"

Alec laughs maniacally, "He doesn't give two shits about Jane, and he wants Bella."

I screw my eyes shut and snap my mouth closed to muffle my sob. If they hear me they will stop talking, if they stop talking I will know nothing.

"Fuck that, he doesn't get her." Edward growls.

"I know, and Aro knows that too."

There is silence.

"Edward, I may never know what he did to her, I'm not sure I ever want to. But we can't help her unless we know. I just want my sister back."

Alec's words tear my heart apart, and without thinking, I speak.

"Why does he want me?"

Both men turn and face me with wide eyes.

"How long have you been awake Bella?" Edward asks as he rushes to my side.

"Long enough." I look at Alec, "What does he want me for? What does my presence do for Jane?"

He sighs and sits in a chair at the end of the hospital bed. "He promises he will tell us anything and everything, he just wants to see you one more time."

"NO!" Edward yells.

I take his hand in mine. "How would his confession help her recovery?" I ask.

"Bella you aren't considering this are you?" Edward is mortified, angry, and confused.

"Listen to me." I say. "She would do it for me, hell she put herself at risk a dozen different times while I was there."

He shakes his head. "Edward, stop."

Tears pool in his eyes as he stares in my own glistening eyes.

"Bella, we talked to a doctor my father has on retainer. He told us in order to give Jane the right treatment and therapy he needs this information." I look at Alec who has a pained look on his face.

I nod, "Fine, I'll do it."

Edward hangs his head. "Bella, please." He pleads.

"You will be with me every second." I say as he places his head on my lap.

"I love you Bella." He kisses my stomach and whispers, "I love you little hope."

I giggle unexpectedly, "Hope?"

He looks at me, "She is our hope."

"What if SHE is a HE?" I ask as I marvel in the wonder that is the man before me.

"Then we will call him Chance, Justice, Valor, whatever you want Bella." He places another kiss on my belly and then turns to Alec.

"We will be out of here in a few days, arrange it."

Alec nods. "Congrats to you both." He smiles and leaves.

.

.

.

Three days later, with a perfect ultra sound picture clutched tightly in my hand, we drive back home.

Edward, because he's Edward, carries me all the way up stairs and props me gently against the pillows in our bed.

"I don't have to stay in bed; I just need to take it easy." I smile and he leans down and kisses my lips, my cheeks, my neck, and finally my belly.

"I like you best when you are in bed." He waggles his eyebrows and I burst out laughing.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

The phone ringing breaks us from our blissful bubble. He answers it.

"Hello, home of the hopelessly in love." I giggle again at his jovial attitude.

His face suddenly drops and his gaze meets mine, "When?" It's all he says besides, "Fine." and "See you then." He ends the call.

"Who was that?"

"Alec." He sighs, "I know we just got home, but we need to get this over with."

Fear practically suffocates me, but I swallow it down and picture Jane's face... Jane.

"Where is she, Jane, where is she?"

"Well, she actually took quite a liking to Rose if you can believe it. My father took her to his place and Rose met her there after he filled her in. Carlisle tells me that Rose has an amazing way with her."

I nod, "I'm not surprised since they probably have some things in common." I give him a knowing look.

"She tried to get it out of Jane, but she won't talk."

"It's okay, we will get the information." I kiss his reddening cheeks and he slides into bed next to me and we wait.

We wait for Alec, we wait to face my nightmares, and we wait to begin again.

.

.

.

**Here are some fic recs I have a few that have sucked me in!**

**Uncertain by TheOnlyKyla... Fantastic and addictive!**

**Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl... Marvelous and gripping!**

**Mud, Sweat, and Beers by Sparrownotes24... Smugward all the way baby!**

**Corporate Affairs by Chocoholic123... Hotward and Srongella I tell ya.. Well written and amazing.**

**Life By Choice by Vampire Alice... interactive foc that gets the readers involved!**

**Harkhams Case by Scarlettplay.. OMG! Its beautiful and touching and you can't help but get pulled in.**

**Check all of these out they are FANTASTIC!**


	43. Chapter 43

**No, your eyes aren't deceiving you! This is an update! I highjacked the last chapter of Bare All and I am posting it at Mere's request. Please be sure to read the disclaimer below before reading this chapter. You have been warned!**

**Meredith wanted me to thank each and every one of you for your patience, kind words, and posts. She is still without internet service so other updates may take a while. **

**Eternally Edward's Girl XO**

**~Disclaimer: This chapter contains violence, torture, and sensitive subject matter is discussed. I along with my pre reader Eternally Edward's Girl have worked very hard to be as tasteful as possible and keep true to the flow of this story. People want justice and answers and here is how it is done. I apologize to anyone who is offended by this chapter. There are two more chapters and then an epilogue after this one. Our journey is coming to an end folks. ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 43**

**EPOV**

I help Bella down the stairs and into the car. Alec is sitting in the back of the stretch limo with us and gives Bella a solemn smile.

"What kind of shape is he in?" I ask, hoping to prepare Bella for the worst.

"I'm not going to lie, he isn't fairing too well. Aro is desperate to get him to talk." He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Riley knows he is going to die, he is determined to go out under his terms."

I feel Bella's body stiffen, "And what exactly are his terms?" She asks with clenched teeth.

"As of right now, just to have you there." He opens a bottle of water and chugs it. "My father had him cleaned up for your arrival. He doesn't want you running out of the room."

We don't talk for the rest of the drive. I'm not exactly sure where we are going, but as we pass the industrial park and are headed toward an old cemetery I feel unease creep in. It isn't until we pull into a crematorium that I realize that regardless of anything, Riley's body is not meant to stay whole. He will scatter through the air and only be a memory or a nightmare to the ones left behind. It is his fate.

Bella's face is ashen as we walk toward the building.

"Give us a minute Alec." He nods and walks inside, leaving Bella and me outside.

"You don't have to do this Bella." I look into her almost vacant eyes. She stands before me but in her mind she is far away.

Without looking at me she just says, "Yes, I do." She pulls the door open and walks almost listlessly behind Alec.

"We can take a break whenever you want Bella." Alec says with concerned eyes and a soft tone.

"I'm fine, I mean I will be, let's get this over with." She is monotone, and I immediately want to scoop her up and run far away. But she is selfless, and for Jane she will suffer one more time.

The door opens and she walks in swiftly, but then abruptly stops. Standing before us is the cause that sends Bella into severe night frights and makes her suffer from pains that will stay with her for years to come. Not to mention the sadistic things he did to Jane.

He looks like a shell of a man. He sits in an iron chair with his arms strung up in chains. His feet are shackled to a hook on the floor. Oddly, he is dressed in khakis and a crisp white button down shirt. He has indeed been cleaned up for our visit. But, no matter how much soap they used, the bruises and gashes that shroud his body are shocking.

His head remains down, but his eyes shift up and he smirks when he sees Bella.

"Beautiful Bella, you have come to me." His throat is scratchy, likely from being deprived of water.

Bella stands tall and rounds her shoulders. "I'm here like you requested, now just tell them what they need to know." She is trying to be strong. Her voice however is showing how terrified she is.

A low rumble rises from his chest and erupts into a maniacal laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bella asks.

His laughter dies down and he looks up and cocks his head to the right as his eyes rake over her form. "Did you like my surprise my Bella?"

I want to grab him and shake the shit out of him. I want to wrap those chains around his neck and watch the life drain from his eyes. But instead I clench my fists at my sides and watch as Bella tries to keep herself composed.

"No." She says with a shaky voice.

"NO?" He shouts as he pointlessly pulls on the restraints.

"I'm not here for sweet talk Riley, tell Aro about Jane." She folds her hands across her chest in a defensive and protective manner.

"Eager?" He smirks. "Do you really want to hear what conspired between two consenting people? Will it get you off Bella?"

"THAT'S IT." I go to charge him but Bella stands in the way of my path.

"Don't, that's what he wants." Her brave, honest eyes bore into mine and I relax.

"Fine, but he WILL watch how he speaks to you." I turn my attention to Riley who has a playful smile on his face.

"I won't answer anything unless I am alone with MY Bella." He shrugs and the clanking of the chains echo in the semi vacant room.

"Fat chance you sick Fuck." I spat.

"Fine, then let's get on with the death part of this charade, shall we." He looks at Alec who gives me pleading eyes.

"I'm not leaving her." I say.

"We can watch in the other room, Aro has this place outfitted for interrogations." He says.

I look at Bella, she is scared but she nods. "Go, I'll be fine, he can't touch me."

I walk over and keeping my eyes on Riley I place a soft kiss on her lips. I see a flicker of rage cross his features and I give him a smile.

"See you in a bit my love," I say loud enough for him to hear as I step out with Alec.

We enter the room beside Riley and find Aro, Carlisle, and a few other men waiting with them.

"Hello son." My father greets me with a hug.

"I don't like this." I say.

"My apologies Edward. I don't want to hear this anymore then you wanted to leave Bella just now." Aro hands me a cup of coffee and I settle in.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Nausea is at the forefront and he hasn't spoken yet. He just stares at me, speechless.

"Talk Riley, or I will walk out of here and all of this will be over." My eyes travel up his arms and I can see the sleeves of his shirt begin to pink up where I'm sure fresh wounds are seeping through.

"I was six when Jane moved in with us. She was cute enough, but she cried all the damn time." He shifts his eyes around the room appearing to be bored.

"She was four, of course she cried you twit." I spit but he just chuckles.

"I love your fire Bella."

"Fuck off Riley, just talk." I am clenching my fists so tight I can feel the sharp pain of my nails burrowing into my palms.

"Dad would go to her room, he had a way with her I guess, and soon enough she would quiet down." His eyes fix on mine and his lips turn up into an uncomforting sneer. "But he wasn't always home at night, and my beloved mother was half in the bag most of the time."

"So then what happened?" My voice asks the question as my body becomes numb.

"Well, since you are so curious, the nights father wasn't home I would go to her room and duct tape her up like a mummy." He starts laughing insanely. "I wasn't a complete idiot though; I plucked holes by her nose so she could breath."

I could feel my heart break, and anger boil in the pit of my stomach.

"The next morning I would free her, but I always took some skin with me when I tore off the tape." He shrugs. "She stopped crying at night after that."

"You are sick son of a bitch." I growl at him.

"I won't disagree; my mother is a bitch indeed." He rubs his nose on his immobile arm and continues.

"Anyway, the years that passed I just smacked her around a bit and stuff like that. Nothing bad."

"When DID it get bad in your eyes Riley?" I was beginning to feel detached. I wanted Edward, my bed, peace.

"When I was thirteen, I went to school and they were teaching us about our sexual parts and urges. They showed us an awful video that just confused me more." He clears his throat.

"I went to my Father's library when I got home and found this book I had seen him reading." He lets out a breathy laugh. "There were things in there that looked like nothing my health teacher taught me. I got curious so I tried a few things on Jane."

Fucking hell.

"She wasn't too fond of it, but I tell ya, it felt wonderful." He smiles like the devil, and the loud thump against the wall tells me either Aro or Alec had tried to bust through the glass.

"So, you raped her repeatedly from the age of eleven until when?" I try to just ask the questions and not get sucked into the emotion of it all. I would shatter later when Edward would be there to pick up the pieces.

He bites his lip, "Two days before I found you, my angel."

"Thirteen years?" My voice is a whisper, I just can't fathom it.

"As long as I wasn't getting it elsewhere, yes, and Jane was quite satisfactory. I did have to teach her a few things along the way so she could please me. But she is a clever little whore, she caught on right away."

I couldn't listen to this, I could feel my body begin to shut down and at once my legs were running at him. My fists flew through the air and I pummeled into him with every ounce of strength I had. Suddenly I felt my body lift. My legs were in flight and I kicked him square in the jaw right before I was hauled off and placed in a chair on the other side of the room.

I lift my head up and find a very worried Edward gazing into my eyes. It is like everything is muted. I hear a buzzing in my ear. His lips are moving but there is no sound.

I can see Riley laughing as Alec continues an assault on him. He is hitting him in the stomach with a baseball bat. I feel warm strong arms on my shoulders. I turn and find familiar blue eyes, Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I begin sobbing. He is talking, why can't I hear?

I start lifting off the chair and I quickly realize they are taking me out of the room. Were we done? No!

"NO!" I shout loudly and wiggle free from their grasp and lunge at Riley. Alec drops the bat and tries to pull me away.

I turn toward him and practically growl. "Back off Alec, we aren't done."

His eyes widen, he doesn't move, I don't care.

I turn back to Riley.

"What else?"

Sound slowly returns and I can feel the presence of men all around me, but I came here with a purpose and for Jane I am going to fulfill it.

He leans a tad closer to me and whispers into my ear, only for me to hear. He knows I will have to repeat it.

"I beat her every chance I got, never leaving a scar so that if she told anyone she would be seen as a liar. I told her how ugly she was and how no one would ever love her." He lightly laughs and pulls back.

"You know what I gave her every birthday?" He chuckles.

I could only imagine what this man thought was a gift after what he did to Eric.

"What?" I say angrily.

"Since she prayed a lot for heaven, I let her see it every birthday."

My face must have shown confusion because he lifted one side of his mouth in a sinister grin and continued.

"I would draw her a bath, I would wash her up real nice, you know? Thorough. Then, after she was nice and clean, I would submerge her in the water until the bubbles stopped. Then I would wait a minute, you know, and let her frolic in the clouds and shit." He shrugs, "whatever the fucking angels do. And then I would bring her back to me. I would revive her."

The bile rose in my throat and I pushed off of him and try to collect myself. I crashed against a strong force. I turn and find Aro glaring at Riley. His eyes were as dark as night, his face was as red as blood. He looks down at me.

"Thank you Bella, I think I can take it from here." His voice is eerily calm.

Edward grabs my shoulders and embraces me. His arms tightly wrap into me and I cry. I cry for Jane and the torture she had all those years. How, although she was broken repeatedly, her spirit never faltered. She accepted a fate that was never meant to be her own.

"Listen very carefully Mr. Biers." Aro begins as if he were starting opening arguments. He walks toward a table and lifts a white cloth I hadn't noticed before.

"I'm not going to ask any more questions, I think we have heard enough." He lifts some instrument that sort of looks like a tongue depressor but it has a clamp on it.

"Let me explain the process of your death, so there is no misunderstanding." Aro smiles with almost delight.

"First, do you see the room to the left of you?" he says as he tilts his head to the side. "There is a steel tub in there, used to bathe the dead one last time before they move on to their final resting place."

Riley's eyes widen slightly, but he remains still.

Aro continues as he begins to pace in front of Riley. "Have you ever heard the expression 'an eye for an eye'?"

Riley does not speak.

"Yes, well, you Riley will know firsthand how my Janie felt as you held her under that water. Although one thing will be different, you won't be seeing any angels, and you most certainly won't be frolicking in the clouds."

Riley simply smiles, he is as equally menacing as Aro, and I know there is no breaking this man. He is far more lost in his head than I ever imagined.

"Sounds lovely." He whispers calmly. I see Aro sneer in disgust. He wants to destroy this man in every way. I don't know how to tell him it's impossible.

"If you survive your final bath, and I'm betting you will, I am going to rip out your tongue so I don't have to listen to your insanity any longer. Then, I will remove each finger nail one by one, followed by your toe nails. Basically, I am going to remove parts of you slowly and painfully until you are at the brink of death."

He walks over to Riley with the tongue depressor. "And then I am going to throw you into the incinerator to burn to death." He cocks his head. "Be sure to tell the Devil I said hello, and that I look forward to meeting him in time."

Before he begins he turns to Edward, Carlisle and me. "I think this is where we part company my dear." He gives me a sincere appreciative smile. "Thank you Bella."

I just nod since my voice is lost. When I try to walk my legs feel like they are stuck in cement so Edward scoops me up.

I burrow into his chest and get lost in the musky vanilla scent that is uniquely Edward. I close my eyes and plead for the manifested sounds of Jane to leave. But I realize as we are rushing down the hallway toward the car that the screams are not a manifestation. They are Riley's screams.

I shamefully feel free. THIS is the fate he deserves.

.

.

.

When we get home Edward carries me up to bed and without undressing he just gently falls into bed with me.

In that perfect moment of bliss, I break. My arms flail and my legs kick and I scream. I yell, and plead for answers that will never come.

Edward rocks me, kisses my head, cheeks, lips, eyes, everywhere. He gently rubs my stomach.

I can't feel, I can't do anything but shatter. Facets of every emotion wash through me and I scramble to find myself.

I can feel darkness begin to settle in and I scream again for it to go.

When it's almost suffocating me I hear it, the music, that voice, MY angel.

_Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm,  
I know  
It's been comin for some time._

When it's over, so they say,  
It'll rain a sunny day,  
I know  
Shinin down like water.

Edward is singing. He is calling me back to him, back home.

_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain  
I want to know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin down on a sunny day_

Yesterday, and days before,  
Sun is cold and rain is hard,  
I know  
Been that way for all my time.

'Til forever, on it goes  
Through the circle, fast and slow,  
I know  
It can't stop, I wonder.

He sings it over and over again, until my cries quiet and my body softens. He hushes and sings. Rubs, and kisses.

This man, a man I once wanted to push away forever. This man that now I want to pull into me until his touch, his words and his love are all I know. And he isn't going anywhere.

The good grows inside me, our little Hope. I place my shaking hand over his on my stomach and I fall asleep as we both sing to our baby, a baby that will never know the level of hate we saw tonight, only love, our love.

**Well? Did YOU survive? What do you think? Was justice served? **


	44. Chapter 44

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

**So we are coming to an end folks:( One more chapter after this and then the Epi.**

**I have loved writing this and I want to thank Eternally Edwards Girl for shining things up for me she is the best!**

**For those of you who read Because of a Boy the next chapter will post this weekend. Hurricane Sandy messed things up a bit. Enjoy!**

Chapter 44

One Month Later...

EPOV

"Are you sure this is really how you want to do it?" Emmett asks as he is wrestling with white twinkle lights.

"Yes, I don't care if it is in a dark alley. I just want to marry her."

"I get that man, but it's only been a month since she has been back and up and moving." Emmett shakes his head at the tangled mess of lights and throws them to the ground. "Alice can do this her own damn self, this is ridiculous."

I chuckle," look, just go out and buy new ones, she'll never know the difference. And to answer your question about marrying Bella next week, yes, I'm sure." I smile until my cheeks ache. Just thinking about marrying Bella makes me impossibly happy.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to the store and I'm taking these knotted up monstrosities with me so Alice doesn't see." He gathers them up and stomps out of the club.

I just finish numbering place cards when Bella arrives with a huge smile and a jump in her step.

"Hey gorgeous, you look positively excited." I get up and quickly scoop her in my arms and kiss her feverishly.

"Wow." She whispers when we part.

"Yeah, well, I missed you."

She giggles, "I missed you too."

I raise my brow, "So are you going to tell me why you are so happy?"

"You mean aside from becoming your wife in less than a week?"

I nod and chuckle. She has radiated pure joy over the last couple of weeks, and considering all she went through I am immensely proud of her outlook on life.

"I got a letter from Jane." She pulls an envelope out of her back pocket and waves it in my face.

"Really? Wow. That is great, what does it say?" I pull out a chair and she sits. I gather up a chair for myself and am at her side in a minute.

"She is doing alright. She has been working with Dr. Sterling and her team for a month and she is progressing nicely." She bites her lip and I see a slight sadness cross her features as she reads on.

"What is it Bella?" I grip her hand gently, rubbing circles on her palms.

"She can't make it next week; they don't feel it is time for her to come face to face with anyone other than me right now. They don't want all their hard work to go down the drain over a party." She sighs.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe; I know you wanted her there." I kiss her forehead and hold her close.

"I did, but I understand. She needs this, and in time maybe she'll be ready."

After a few moments of silence she perks up and takes one of the place cards in her hand. "They look great Edward."

"They had to be, Alice threatened body parts if they weren't."

She giggled. "I believe you. So did you get your suit? Are all the guys ready?"

"Yes, Jazz and Em got their suits yesterday, and I get mine tomorrow." I smile at her.

"My Dad is arriving on Thursday; he says he wants to come early." Charlie has been hovering like a mad man since we filled him in on as much as we could about Bella.

"Understandable, I can't say I'm surprised."

More silence... "Bella? Is something wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

She shakes her head. "I'm positive I want to marry you Edward, it's just..." She trails off and her happiness fades into sorrow.

"Tell me." I lift her chin with my finger and tenderly kiss her lips. "You can tell me anything."

"I was at work this morning going through the last of my belongings. I was getting ready to leave when Stephanie plopped tomorrows headline on my desk." She sighed and I squeezed her tighter.

"Is it that…you don't want to leave?" I ask.

"No, I do. I want to write on my own and I can't do it there, I know this. It was the article…" she trails off.

"What did it read?" I begin to worry. I knew this moment was going to come soon enough.

"It read, 'Senator Bier's body found'. When I skimmed the article it said his body was found in his burned estate, a single gunshot pierced his head." She took a breath before she continued.

"They are saying they believe he set the house ablaze and then killed himself before the fire got to him." A flicker of anger crosses her face. "They are having a memorial to honor him on Sunday."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry. I'm as pissed as you are. But remember what Aro said?"

She nods. "I know, in order to stay clean about all of this we need to let the cards fall where they may. We all know the truth and what happened and justice was served."

"It was Bella." I put my hands on both sides of her face and force her to look at me. "They will never find Riley, but they had to find Marcus. A senator can't just disappear. It's why Aro killed him the way he did. Of course he wanted to torture him like he did Riley, but that would have started a huge investigation. No one wanted that."

She nods again as a lone tear slips down her cheek. "I just wonder if there are other lost souls buried somewhere because of what Riley and his Father have done."

I pull her to me and kiss her, I kiss her to forget, and I kiss her because I love her and her selfless heart. I try to push every ounce of strength and love into this one kiss. She pulls her hands up and tangles her fingers into my hair. She pulls me even closer and suddenly she straddles my lap and we are devouring each other's lips, necks, faces, and anywhere we can.

We wrap ourselves in each other's arms and get lost into our perfect bliss.

A throat clearing bursts our bubble and Bella jumps off my lap like she was just caught by a priest.

I turn and see a smiling Carlisle. "Well, hello kids. I don't mean to interrupt and I questioned disturbing you, but I saw this progressing from PG-13 to R rather quickly. I figured it would be less embarrassing if I disturbed you now."

Bella giggles and I see the spark of happiness begin to light again.

"Hey Dad." I stand and give him a quick hug.

"Hi Edward." He gives Bella a kiss on the cheek. "How are you today Bella?"

"Great, thanks."

His eyes fall to her stomach, "and how is my beautiful granddaughter doing?"

She laughs again. "You and Edward keep saying that I'm having a girl."

He shrugs, "We are too stubborn to be wrong."

Bella shakes her head. "I suppose that's true."

"I heard you saw tomorrows paper Bella, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Bella's face scrunches in confusion. "How did you see the..." She stops herself. "Never mind, I don't want to know. But yeah, I'm okay, or I will be at least. I understand why it has to be this way."

He nods and takes her hand. "It's over Bella, you're safe and you're loved, and in a week's time I will gain another daughter." He smiles proudly at her and my heart blooms. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman for my son. You remind me so much of Edward's mother but you are far more. Don't misunderstand me, I loved your mother Edward but it's almost as if..."

I stop Carlisle by finishing his sentence. "Mom created Bella just for me. Yeah, Rose said mom brought her to us."

Bella blushes and giggles, "you are all dorks you know that?"

All three of us start laughing.

Bella's phone rings and she answers it. She doesn't get a word in so I know its Alice. When she hangs up I give her a kiss and wave her off. Knowing Alice she gave her a countdown to meet her somewhere.

.

.

.

Thursday...

"How was your flight?" I ask Bella's Dad as we drive down the highway toward the complex.

"Fine, I think it was silly to fly it, I could have driven." He grumbles.

"Yeah, well Bella felt better this way, and it's just best not to upset her." I give him a smile in which he doesn't return.

"Edward, I'm gonna just say what's on my mind now."

I take a deep breath. "Okay."

"I love my daughter more than air. She seems to love you a great deal, so much so that she is marrying you earlier than originally expected and having your child." He shifts so that his body is faced toward me in the car.

"Yes sir, and I love her a lot also, more than a lot; actually. I'm not sure there is a word great enough to describe how much I love her." I ramble.

"Edward, you do realize all that has happened to my baby girl in the recent months of her knowing you concerns me a great deal." He holds up his hand when I begin to protest. "I know none of you asked for the Bier's to go all 'Silence of the Lambs' on her. I'm just worried because she doesn't seem to think straight when you are around, and it gets her into a lot of trouble."

"I understand how you feel sir, I wasn't the greatest guy in the world when I met your daughter and I did stupid things to push her away. But I love her more than anything, and I won't ever let anything or anyone hurt her ever again." I give him a sideways glance to show as much respect as I can without driving us off the road.

"I know you do son, just remember that if you hurt her I _will_ kill you."

He smiles briefly and I return it. We drive silently all the way to the complex.

.

.

.

The rest of the days are spent with decorating, getting last minute fittings in, and tiny details.

The morning before the wedding Bella and I have an appointment with the doctor to check on her and the baby. Since the entire trauma, she has been placed as a high risk pregnancy and that means more doctors' visits. It doesn't bother me since it means she gets better care.

"Good morning mommy and daddy." The doctor said as she came into the room.

"Hey Doc." I wave and help Bella up onto the table.

"So here is what we are doing today. Since you are getting married tomorrow and I assume then going on a honeymoon, I want to do an ultra sound, check your blood pressure and the baby's heartbeat. You know the usual, but with a few extra perks." She smiles warmly.

"What extra perks?" Bella asks before I get the change to.

"Well, Bella, you are far enough along now that we should be able to hear the heart beat through the speakers." My eyes widen and suddenly I feel like I just won the lottery.

"Yes! Let's do that." I blurt out making the doctor and Bella laugh.

"Alright, let's do that first for daddy." The doctor says as I help Bella lay down.

She gets out this device and hooks it up to the computer speakers. She rubs some gel on Bella's nonexistent baby bump and all I hear is the sounds of loud rubbing.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"No, I'm looking for it just hang on. You'll know it when you hear it."

After what feels like forever of rubbing static noises, I hear it. Light at first; only a bump bump, then nothing. Suddenly, it's repetitious.

Bump, bump, bump. It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard next to Bella's own heartbeat.

"There you go folks, that is the sound of ..."

I cut her off. "Hope." I whisper and Bella turns toward me with a radiant smile and glistening eyes.

"I'll just hook her up here and you two can listen for a bit longer while I get the ultra sound machine ready." She snaps some contraption to Bella to hold it in place while we just sit there with our heads together and our eyes closed relishing in the sound of our child thriving, and growing.

When we leave the doctors Bella and I are just giddy. We spend the entire ride home talking about how strong the heart beat was and I try mimicking it which just makes Bella laugh until she cries.

The picture isn't the greatest-it looks like a butternut squash, but it is the most beautiful squash I have ever seen.

When we open the door to our home we see Alice, and Jasper sitting on our couch.

"Hey guys, how did you get in here?" I ask.

"Bella gave me a key when she moved in here." Alice shrugs like it's no big deal. I turn to Bella who looks down and scurries away.

"I need Bella, so say goodnight Edward, you can have her back in the morning." Alice takes Bella's hand like she is a prisoner headed off to jail.

I laugh, "We are already having a child. The tradition doesn't really stand for us." I grab Bella's other hand and pull her toward me.

Alice and I eventually are in a tug of war over Bella.

"ENOUGH!" Bella shouts and then starts giggling.

"Edward, let me go with Alice. You, Jazz, and Em have fun tonight and I will see you in the morning."

I feel my bottom lip pout, and she pushes it in with her finger before kissing me passionately.

"Do that again and I really won't let you go. I will carry you up to the bedroom, lock you in there, and have my sexual way with you." I smile devilishly when I feel Bella's body shudder.

"Okay, hurry up Alice drag me out of here." Bella says as she extends her hand to Alice but clutches onto my shirt.

"Let him go Bella."Alice says as she tugs.

"I said drag me." Bella retorts.

"Fine!" She lifts Bella up under her arms and literally drags her out of the apartment kicking and screaming.

When they leave I laugh at the entire situation, then join Jasper on the couch.

"Hey man."

He smiles, hands me a beer, and turns on the game.

"So marriage?" He asks as he sips his beer in amusement.

"Yep."

"Edward Cullen getting married, having a baby, damn. I thought I would die before this day ever came."

I punch him playfully. "Fuck you dude."

"Okay, ouch. Sorry, I'm happy for you."

I click my beer with his and nod. "Thanks, I don't remember when I was ever this happy."

Jasper chuckles, "Never. In all the time I have known you I have never seen you this happy."

I shrug. "She's it for me."

Jazz nods and we slip into a comfortable silence until Emmett loudly arrives; all peace is broken.

I don't know what time I fell asleep, but the moment I opened my eyes the next morning and felt the sun tickle my face, I felt rested, happy, and most definitely ready.

Today I marry Bella Swan.

.

.

.

**I will post a teaser to my up coming fic _Salacious_ in the Epilogue. It is set to begin posting in the end of November Early December.**

**Fic Rec's :**

**TheOnlyKyla's Fic Uncertain.. What an amazing and emotional ride this is!**

**Eternally Edwards Girl Fic Love Through Anothers Eyes.. Beautifully written and addictive!**

**MidnightLove 87's fic Darkness Consumes Me .. It's a Dextarward, need I say more :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

**Thank you again to the amazing Eternally Edward's Girl for tweaking and making this final chapter perfect.**

**That's right folks... the end has arrived :(**

**There will be an Epilogue this week with a teaser to Salacious my fic that will post at the end of the month, or early December. So make sure you take a look.**

**More A/N at the bottom!**

Chapter 45:

BPOV

I stare at myself in the mirror, shocked. I look like something out of a dream. White, pure, happy, and glowing. There isn't a trace of dark around me.

"You look stunning Bella." I turn around and see Carlisle smiling brightly at me. There is pride in his eyes and it reaches right to my heart.

"Thank you Carlisle." I try and smile but I am suddenly attacked by a million emotions, and I start to sob instead.

Carlisle immediately starts to panic. ""Oh God, what did I do?" He rushes to my side and buries my head into his chest. He hushes me, rocks me, and warms me. "Sweet child, it's okay."

My cries slow and I lift my head and see a very worried man's face before me. "I'm not scared." I whisper.

His face softens. "I didn't think you were."

"What are you doing Mister?" Carlisle and I both turn and see an angry Alice in the door way.

"She... I... it..." He stutters all over the place. I chuckle loudly. This man has done things people only have nightmares about. He rubs shoulders with known criminals, but when a pixie gets a little harsh, he cowers.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You are smudging her make-up. Dammit!" She pulls me out of his grasp and sits me at the vanity. "Look at you." She huffs.

"Sorry." I say through my giggles.

She just shakes her head and fixes me up.

.

.

.

"Are you ready?" My father asks as we watch Alice walk down the aisle.

"Oh yes." I say with a cheek straining smile.

"Good, let's get you all married then." He tugs lightly and we begin our decent down the aisle.

As I walk down the white satin runner my eyes are fixed on my forever, Edward. His green eyes glitter in the candle light of the church and his smile pulls me to him. Every step I take closer to him ignites a fire in me that only he can extinguish.

Charlie places my hand into Edward's and kisses my cheek. "I love you baby girl." He whispers as he wipes the lone tear that has slipped from my eye.

"I love you daddy." I hug him tightly. Why does this exchange always feel like a goodbye? Every wedding I have ever been to I cry at this particular tradition. I feel like one man is giving you to another, and you'll never see each other again. It feels like finality more than a rite of passage.

I giggle lightly at my internal rankings and Edward quirks a brow, an amused smile plays on his lips.

I shake my head dismissing my thoughts and smile at my groom.

"You look radiant Bella." He dips his head and tenderly kisses my lips.

The priest clears his throat and the congregation chuckles.

"Sorry." Edward says with a shrug.

Our vows are traditional. I knew there was no way I would get through telling him how much I love him in front of all these people. He knew how much I did. We showed each other every chance we could; with every touch, every look.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington and in this house of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looks at Edward. "NOW you may kiss your bride Mr. Cullen."

He places his hands on each side of my face and just gazes into my eyes. It feels like an eternity. We replay our lives to each other.

The first time I met him.

The night he slept on my couch and I drove him back to Mario's in Maggie, my trusty car.

The first time we had sex never realizing we were tethering ourselves to each other. He owned me in that moment and every moment after that.

I see our path to discovery and how his family, once broken, has become whole again. Struggles, fights, hugs, kisses, love. It's all there, every second of it dances in his eyes.

Then he blinks and gently covers his lips to mine, suddenly all of it is worth it. All of the good and all of the bad. I feel his hand glide over my stomach with soft reverence as he kisses me. I smile into his kiss and he smiles back.

Our life truly begins today.

.

.

.

We chose to have the reception at Carlisle's house. There is a massive tent out back and even though the weather is cold there are heaters placed throughout the tent. Carlisle wouldn't let anything ruin this day, everything is simply perfect.

The MC introduces the wedding party that consists of Alice, Rose, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. I turn to the voice of the MC and see a dazzling Eli. D. I look at Edward and I see he is quite pleased to see me so surprised.

"The night is full of surprises Mrs. Cullen." He says my name for the first time and my heart aches with want for him.

"And now folks, for the couple you came here to see. I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Edward scoops me up into his arms and carries me to the dance floor. I am laughing the whole way, blissfully happy to be married to this man.

He places me down and I realize we don't have a wedding song. I left the music to Edward. I see his eyes smiling, I know something is up.

"You didn't think I was going to make our first dance ordinary, did you?" He says and I see him shift slightly. I peer behind him and see Katarina with a microphone in her hand.

"Congratulations Edward and Bella Cullen." A few hoots and hollers are heard and Edward kisses me as people clang their champagne flutes.

"Now, I am not going to be singing for you tonight." Now people are booing. She hushes them.

"But I am going to deliver my wedding present now. It was the hardest present I have ever had to wrap, and even harder to come by."

My curiosity is making me shake. What does she have up her sleeve?

"You and Edward have an amazing story; it has been filled with trials and tribulations. But it has been joyful and it only shows all of us how much you fight for the love you have. And that no matter what, you will never give up." She winks. Am I supposed to guess here?

"One of the perks of being famous is that I have friends who are just as famous." I hear him before I see him.

The strumming of a guitar. The man-made stage lights up with blue and green lights and the white curtain separates.

"I wish you years of love and happiness, Edward and Bella. I present to you your wedding song, and your gift." Kate says and I shift my eyes back to the stage where Jason Mraz steps out with his guitar, strumming softly.

Edward pulls me close but I'm distracted and gaping at the gift that Kate has presented us with. He takes his finger and shuts my mouth. I now turn to Edward and see that happiness radiates from him and we sway to the music that is so…us.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul_?

Edward pulls me impossibly closer and sings in my ear right along with Jason.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

I nuzzle my face into his neck and wrap myself around the words and shudder with the accuracy of the lyrics.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up

Tears of happiness dance down my face as Edward and I swirl around the dance floor.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

"I love you Bella." He whispers into my ear.

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

"I love you more." I say and he chuckles and kisses me.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

When the song ends Jason walks over to us, congratulates us and walks over to Kate.

"I can't believe that just happened." I say to Edward.

"She cares about you." We both look at Kate and smile. She tilts her champagne flute at us and nods.

.

.

.

Everything is a rush after that. Cake cutting, garter pulling and tossing, and so many people talking to us.

I dance with my father, and Carlisle, and pretty much everyone else.

My feet start to throb and I tell Edward that I need to sit. He is busy talking to Jake who showed up for the grand affair. So I go and take a seat and breathe deeply, enjoying the solitude for a moment.

"Bella?" Aro's voice forces my head to his direction.

"Aro, how wonderful you were able to make it." I go to stand but he stops me and sits beside me.

"I am sorry I missed the ceremony." he offers an apologetic smile.

"It's fine really, it's just good to see you."

He looks behind himself and I see Alec there. He waves him over and he comes rapidly and sits beside his father.

"Congrats Bella." Alec says with a happy grin.

They are acting weird. Well, weirder than usual. "What's up with you two?" I finally say.

Aro lets out a breath. "I'm not a touchy, feely, mushy kind of guy."

I nod, that is obvious to everyone.

"Okay?" I say.

Alec nudges him. "Go on Dad."

"I am forever in your debt Bella for what you have done for my family."

My eyes widen; his debt?

"You brought me back my little girl. You saved her, and for that I offer you this." He hands me an envelope.

"Don't open it now, wait until later."

"If it's money Aro, I don't really need it." I smile sheepishly at him.

He chuckles. "I am well aware of your financial standing Mrs. Cullen."

"Then what else could be in this envelope?" I turn it over in my hands.

"Do with it what you must Bella. It is all I can offer you to help you heal. You have done so much to aide my beautiful Jane. You suffered for her remedy and I want you to know it wasn't for nothing." He leans in and places a soft kiss upon my cheek.

Alec does the same and I watch as they turn and exit the room.

Edward walks over to me and his eyes flicker down to the envelope. "Do I want to know?" He asks.

"I don't even know." I say.

He holds out his hand and I take it. "Let's take a walk."

I nod and we slip out back, away from prying eyes. Edward is just as curious as I am.

He tears open the envelope and pulls out a letter.

_Dearest Isabella and Edward,_

_Just so you understand, this goes against everything I stand for._

_But, you gave me back the one thing I ached for my entire life, my daughter._

_Bella, you suffered immensely for the information that is saving Jane's very soul. _

_Aside from my lifelong debt, I offer you your solace, your closure._

_Go to the address listed below; walk into the library of this house__,__ and behind the painting of a lamb sleeping beside lion there is a safe. The code to the safe is 13-66-47._

_Do with the information what you will, what you must. You deserve it and so much more._

_Heroes live in our hearts forever, demons are meant to perish._

_Sincerely and truly,_

_The Fortunata Family_

There is an address at the very end and I realize it is only a few blocks from our complex.

"In the morning we can go." Edward says with a weary smile.

I don't know what we will find there, but Aro's last line echoes through my mind over and over for the rest of the night. _"Heroes live in our hearts forever, demons are meant to perish."_

.

.

.

Edward scoops me up and carries me into our home and right up the stairs. He gently places me on the bed and hovers above me.

"I sure hope you aren't tired Mrs. Cullen, because I plan on ravishing you until the sun pokes through the curtains." He slides his hand over my satin dress and he lightly caresses my tender breast.

I moan out his name and he leans into me, kissing my eager lips.

He lifts me slightly and unzips my dress, all the while leaving kisses along the newly naked skin that is exposed left by the loss of my dress.

"You taste even better as my wife." His breath over my wet skin where his tongue has licked sends a shiver through me.

"I want to feel you Edward." I lustfully whisper.

"Where?" he asks as his lips cover my hardened nipples.

"Everywhere." I say and he chuckles.

"Here?" he asks as he licks my other aching nipple.

"Yes."

He dips lower and drags his luscious tongue over my stomach and he dips it into my navel. "Here?" He whispers.

"Mmmm." I manage to get out.

He loops his fingers over the waistband of my panties and gingerly slides them down my legs.

"Anywhere else,Mrs. Cullen?" He asks with a lascivious grin.

"Everywhere, Mr. Cullen." I groan.

He puts his hands on both sides of my legs and his silky hands slide down them.

"You look amazing like this Bella." I laugh as his playful attitude.

He gently spreads my legs and before I can think his mouth is devouring my sex. I grasp the sheets and my head falls onto the mattress. Each lick, each suck makes the coil in my stomach tighten, and before I know it my orgasm crashes through me.

"Oh my God, Edward."

He crawls up to me with a pleased smile. "I believe we established there is nothing holy about this Bella."

I beam at the memory of our first night together when he said those same words to me.

"I love you so much Edward." I cup his face with my hand. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you Bella." A surprising tear falls from his perfect cheek, and my hand absorbs its moisture.

I pull his lips to mine as he gently slides into me.

True to his word, we make love until the sun creeps into our bedroom.

Happy and sated, I skip down the stairs to make breakfast. I pause by the coffee maker when I see the letter Aro gave us.

I am lost in thought when I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Our flight is at three. How about we eat fast, shower, then head over there and get this whole thing over with?"

I nod as he takes the letter and slips it into the pocket of his robe.

.

.

.

Two hours later we are standing in the library of a foreign house. The lion and lamb painting is right where Aro said it would be.

Edward tilts the painting to the side, revealing a safe.

He makes quick work of the lock and opens it slowly.

There is a box inside and sitting on top is a small note. There is elegant script written on its face.

It simply reads _"For a heroes eyes only."_

I open it slowly...

_"Even in death no one is truly safe. It is only in death we are truly vulnerable. Make right the wrongs my dear." ~Aro_

Edward pulls out the box and starts removing the contents.

My heart beat quickens, my breath hitches. Everything is in here.

Videos, recordings, papers, files, pictures. Every incriminating thing Marcus has ever done is in this box. On the bottom there is another note...

_~I found death to be my rightful punishment for the crimes I have committed to humanity. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused to so many._

_Marcus~_

Holy fucking shit. Aro gave us Marcus's reputation. He wanted to let him die without an investigation, but he rewarded us with the chance that he could implicate himself with all this information.

He even finished it off with a perfectly forged suicide letter from Marcus.

"I guess people won't cherish him for all eternity, will they?" Edward says.

"Didn't your father and Aro try this before? They tried to air his dirty laundry, it didn't work." I snap.

"Marcus isn't here to sweep it under the rug this time. This..." He holds up some scandalous photos, "…will ruin the Biers name forever."

"I can't believe Aro did this for us." I stare in disbelief at all the evidence before me. "He covered up so much for him."

"I think when you saved Jane you saved that entire family Bella." He lifts my chin so I am looking into his emerald eyes. "Just like you saved mine."

"I can't..."

"Shhh, you are amazing and everyone you meet knows that. In the short time you have come into my life I have watched people bare their souls to you. You turn people inside out Bella. You force them to see themselves for who they really are."

He covers my belly with his hand. "That is the woman I pray that our daughter will become."

"Edward, can I do this? Can I expose all of this onto the entire world?"

He looks at the overwhelming information and nods. "You have to Bella, it's who you are. You have to bare all."

.

.

.

With Carlisle's help we anonymously leaked all of the information about Marcus to the press, and the shit storm that ensued was worse than Watergate. Justice won out in the end and the demons did indeed perish.

.

.

.

Seven and a half months later at two a.m., Hope Elizabeth Cullen came into this world at six pounds and seven ounces. A girl as predicted.

As I smile into her pitch black eyes and run my fingers through her soft bronze hair, I revel in the wonder before me.

"She looks like you." Edward says as he places a kiss upon her forehead.

"Yeah, well she's a crier, daddy." I say as I hand him his daughter.

"She just needs a little music in her life." He smiles and walks over to the rocking chair by the hospital window.

He rocks her back and forth, humming at first. And then he finds his voice.

_Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm,  
I know  
It's been comin for some time._

When it's over, so they say,  
It'll rain a sunny day,  
I know  
Shinin down like water.

He sings to her until her tears dry up and her cries turn to low gurgles. My heart blooms for these two loves of my life.

He looks up at me and beams. "Hope." He whispers.

Its meaning is vast and true. It's what we are; it's what our forever is built on. Hope.

.

.

.

**WOW! It's hard to say goodbye isn't it?**

**I want to thank so many people but I don't know where to start. Thank you to everyone who went through this with me. All my FB gorls and all my twitter friends.**

**Judy, Katie, Jackie, Kyla, Jude, Sylvia, Anette, Emily, Oh God this list will take me forever LOL!**

**I just adore each and every one of you!**

**Epi to post soon with teaser!**


	46. Epilogue

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**And now.. the end is near and so I face the final curtain, My friends I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain. I've traveled each and every highway and more, much more than this I did it My way...**

**I will miss sharing this fic with all of you! Thank you Eternally Edward's Girl for making this fic SHINE! I couldn't have gotten through it with out you.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! REMEMBER TO BARE ALL!**

Epilogue~

5 years later~

EPOV

"But Daddy, I don't wanna go to school." Hope pouts and bats her eyelashes at me, much like her mother does when she tries to get me to give in.

"Oh my sweet girl, you are going to have so much fun. You'll make friends and learn all sorts of cool things." I give her an encouraging smile.

She shakes her head vehemently. "No I don't wanna, you can learn me Daddy. You smart."

I chuckle. "See, right there you said learn when you should have said teach. You need school."

She stamps her foot. "NO!" She shouts and her anger turns right into sobs.

I hug her and hum to calm her.

"I want... I ... I want Mama." She hiccup-cries.

"She will be home later today with your new little brother, sweetheart." I push her from me and gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. "Can you be strong for Daddy today and give kindergarten a try?" I pout and she laughs.

"Fine, but I know I'll hate it."

I kiss her pink cheek and we get into the car and drive to school.

When we arrive, there are children bustling around. Some are laughing, some crying. I look down at my beautiful little Hope. She is wide eyed and gaping at the display before her.

I kneel down beside her. "You can do this baby." I whisper.

She looks at me and nods, making her copper tendrils bounce. "Brave like mommy, right?"

I am always telling Hope how her mother is the strongest and bravest woman I have ever known. So it tickles me when I hear her say this.

"Just like your mommy."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's do it."

I chuckle and we step into the room.

"Good morning." A chipper, beaming woman approaches Hope.

"My name is Miss. Claire; it's so great to see you here with us today." She holds out her hand.

"I'm Hope Cullen." She says with a shaky voice and holds out her hand.

"Oh Hope, yes, I have been excited to meet you. I'm your teacher this year." Miss. Claire looks up at me and gives me a reassuring wink.

"Are we gonna have fun?" Hope asks.

"So much fun. Do you like to draw?" Miss. Claire asks.

Hope nods. "My Daddy drewd all over his body, and I like his pictures."

I burst out laughing and Miss Claire follows suit. "Well we aren't going to write on our bodies. I have super paper. Would you like to come and see?" She asks and holds out a hand for my daughter.

Hope looks at me, I smile down at her. She takes Miss Claire's hand, and as I watch her walk away I feel a lump in my throat beginning to form.

.

.

.

I arrive right on time at the hospital to pick up Bella and my new son.

I open the door to her room slowly. I peek in and see her sitting up with him in her arms. She has a radiant smile and he is staring at her with an "I already love you," look in his eyes.

Her head turns and she beams even brighter when she sees me.

"Hello little family." I say as I slip in and walk toward them. I give Bella a chaste kiss on her lips and then a tender one on my son's forehead.

"How did Hope do?" Bella asks with fear in her eyes.

"Strong like her mother."

She relaxes a bit. "Would you like to hold your son?"

I hold my arms out immediately. "YES!" I say excitedly.

She chuckles and hands him over.

A few minutes later a nurse enters. "Okay Cullen's, its release day." She chimes in happily. "I have his temporary birth certificate. Just look it over and let me know if it's all in order and we will get this done with. I'm sure you are eager to be on your way."

She hands it to Bella and I peek over her shoulder and read it.

"Are you sure that is the name you really want Bella? He will have it forever."

She looks up at me and smiles. "Absolutely."

I look into my sons expressive eyes. "Edward is a great strong name, and I am proud to share it with you." Yes, Bella wanted to name him Edward Carlisle Cullen. I don't dare fight her on it because there really is no point. In the end she would win anyway; I deny her nothing.

"He will wear it well." Bella leans in and rests her head on my hip.

"Can we go home now?" I ask and she practically jumps up.

.

.

.

"And then I sanged a song about birds and puppies." Hope was jumping all over the kitchen as she told Bella and me all about her first day.

"Wow, that's great! You'll have to sing it for me." Bella says happily.

The doorbells melodic tune halts all of us. Bella's eyes widen, Hope's face brightens, and I slowly go to answer it.

I don't get the door half open before Hope is lunging forward to pull it all the way open.

"YOU'RE HERE!" She shouts and leaps up into a laughing Jane's arms.

"I promised Hope, I never break a promise." Jane says as she spins my daughter around.

"I knowed, but I wasn't sure."

Jane walks in and smiles at me. Bella walks to her with open arms and they hug. Even five years later these two are unbreakable, and inseparable.

After she hit the one year mark of her therapy, Jane begged to return to Washington. It turned out that she flourished in the company of Bella, and her therapy progressed wonderfully.

Naturally, she had Stockholm syndrome when it came to the Bier's. Undoing those feelings she harbored as a result of years of torture was difficult to watch. But the day she uttered the words. "Marcus didn't love me, he used me. What they did was wrong." Was simply a glorious day.

"How are you Jane?" Bella asks.

"Better now that I'm here." She looks at me holding little Eddie in my hands.

"Would you like to hold your godson Jane?" I ask as I walk tentatively toward her.

"Please." Her innocent eyes sparkle with anticipation.

The second that my son is in her arms she relaxes. She kisses his tiny cheeks and I can tell her arms would protect him with everything she is.

.

.

.

One Year Later~

As I sit with my bouncing boy on my leg watching Emmett and Rose share their first dance as husband and wife, I can't help but remember the day Bella married me.

The thought makes me smile and then I'm rewarded with a warm arm around my shoulders. I turn and see my beautiful Bella grinning.

"Hey sexy." I whisper and kiss her a little bit inappropriately while my son is on my lap.

"Mmm, why Mr. Cullen, are you getting frisky?"

I waggle my eyebrows. "Most definitely."

She chuckles. "Guess what I just saw?"

"Are we playing a game here, or did you really see something?" I ask and she giggles again.

"I'm serious."

"What?" I ask.

She turns her head and gestures toward the doors. I see Aro, Alec, and Jane standing together talking. They are smiling and laughing, and my heart practically explodes with happiness.

"Oh wow, that is a huge deal."

Bella nods. "She has never looked more relaxed with them then she does right now."

Aro turns slightly and sees us staring at them, and he waves. Jane and Alec turn at the same moment and I am stunned at the facial similarities. Minus Alec's black hair, he is practically identical to Jane.

They walk over and Jane offers her arms to little Eddie which he happily accepts."Hey buddy." She says as she takes him to the dance floor and starts twirling him around on her hip.

"Amazing isn't she?" Aro says as he stares in wonder at his jovial daughter.

"Yes, she really is." I agree.

"There you two are! Geez, I have been looking all over for you." Alice chirps annoyingly at us.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Your father is looking for Bella so he can dance with her, and your step mother is looking for you Edward. Go dance!" She points to the dance floor where a giggling Carlisle and Esme are standing.

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

I escort Bella to my father, and grab Esme and comically begin dancing with her. She laughs so hard tears pour from her face.

"Oh Edward you are hilarious." She says.

I finally slow down and dance with her more sweetly.

"You look lovely Esme."

She smiles and nods. "You look very handsome yourself, Edward."

We dance slowly, getting lost in the enchanted melody of Carter Burwell.

"It's hard to believe how a little over six years ago there was so much anger and hate, you know?" She says softly.

"A wise man once told me that demons are meant to perish. I think that nightmares go with them."

She nods and we finish our dance.

.

.

.

The success of the Triple Crown Club has been overwhelming to say the least. We ended up opening another club in New York which Jasper is heading up. Alice moved with him, and they too are married now and are expecting their first child in June.

Emmett and Rose are currently residing in Vegas as the third club is set to open there this summer. Their wedding was the first time we have all been together in six months, and I realize how our lives have taken us all over the place. But through it all, my one constant has remained. I have had Bella by my side.

Carlisle did marry Esme in a quiet garden ceremony, and she is truly amazing. She lit a fire in him that I haven't seen, well, ever. I never thought I could ever love my father again, but thanks to Bella I now have everything I have ever wanted.

.

.

.

Six months later~

"Hey husband." I perk up and look over at my sexy wife as she is sporting a mock Flashdance ensemble on the stage of the club

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" I ask amused.

"It's Nostalgia night." She shrugs.

"So what, you are going to dress like Alex Owens for the night?" I quirk a brow at her in question.

"Oh no kind sir, I am going to dance like her tonight." She points to the DJ and suddenly Irene Cara's 'What a Feeling' starts blaring through the speakers. I watch transfixed on my hot wife sauntering to the middle of the stage with a chair.

"This is just for me, right?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "It's my audition."

I choke on my water.

She starts her perfect rendition of the sexy dance scene in Flash dance. As the end nears I wonder how she will replicate water splashing over her body.

Then a cord glides down from the ceiling and I realize there will be no pretending.

She winks at me and pulls the cord and a gush of water pours over her, ending the act in perfection.

She steps off the stage and my eyes rake over her, I'm literally aching to touch her. She looks amazing all dripping wet in her bathing suit. "Do I get the job sir?" She asks as she bats her eyelashes and me.

"No." My voice cracks.

Her eyes widen. "Was I that bad?" She asks, and I see the pain in her eyes.

I grab her and place her sopping wet body onto my lap. I push up so she can feel my painful erection. "You were THAT good baby. No one is ever seeing that."

I crash my lips to hers and she laughs into my kiss.

"You are a greedy man." She chuckles.

"When it comes to you, yes I am." I slide my tongue down her neck and devour the drops of water mixed with her delicious ambrosia.

She shivers and I scoop her up and lay her onto the stage. I turn to the DJ. "You can go, and lock up will ya?"

He chuckles and makes a quick exit.

"Are you sure he will lock up?" Bella asks.

"I'm positive, now where was I?" I tug the straps of her bathing suit down and slowly peel it off of her sinful body.

I drop the suit and grab her legs, opening them up to me. "I don't feel like making love to you Mrs. Cullen, I feel like fucking you."

She gasps as I firmly press her soaked pussy against my bulge"Yes." She whimpers.

I quickly remove my pants and boxers. "I am SO going to do bad things to you." I say with a husky voice and then I slide into her lustily.

She screams out in exotic pleasure and we relentlessly pound against each other. She arches up and I take my thumb and circle her clit.

"Fuck Edward."

"I am baby." I quicken my pace and I can tell she is close when she takes her bottom lip into her mouth and moans.

"Come for me Bella, let me feel you."

Her eyes shoot open as her orgasm washes through her violently. I am pushed over the edge as I watch her become undone, quickly following along with her.

I fall over her and take her lips, kissing her with all the passion I can muster.

"I fucking love you, Bella."

She chuckles. "Forever?" She asks.

I look deep into her intoxicating eyes. "And then some."

And we do. We love forever, together.

~The End~

.

.

.

AS PROMISED HERE IS YOUR TEASER INTO MY UP COMING FIC CALLED SALACIOUS!

.

.

.

From Chapter 1:

I did have another beer, and I was actually having a good time scanning the crowd.

"See anything you like?" A soft sultry voice grabs my attention. I turn toward it and come face to face with pure unadulterated sex. I practically choke on my beer.

"Sorry?" My voice cracks, half out of shock and half out of trying to get my beer to go down the right pipe. He is insanely beautiful. His emerald eyes hypnotized me immediately. His lips are perfection and scream at me to kiss and suck on them. He has a slight scruff of a beard, a sure sign of an ending day. His hair is godly, a brown and red entangled masterpiece.

"Why are you sorry? I very much enjoy watching people. It fascinates me." This man is brazen. He has no idea who I am and he is just speaking without a filter. His confidence is pouring out of him.

"It's innocent really." I wipe my mouth, praying I'm not drooling over this delicious morsel of a man.

"Nothing is innocent." His emerald eyes probe deep into mine. I can feel his gaze burrow its way through every erogenous zone in my body.

"How do you know there is no innocence in the world?" My interest is immensely peeked. This place could burn down around me and it wouldn't matter.

"I never said there is no innocence, I said nothing is innocent." He takes the crystal tumbler to his mouth and wraps his perfectly pink plump lips around the rim. I stare as the amber liquid flows down his throat, making his Adams apple bob slightly.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my erratic heartbeat, "Aren't they the same thing?"

He shakes his head, "Not in the slightest, care for an explanation?" His brow lifts and the sexiest grin plays upon his lips.

"I would really love that." Even I can hear the wanton in my voice.

"When a child is born, it is pure, sweet, and tender. Some would even say innocent; but how that baby came to be was from hot, sweaty, sinful lust. In a way, they are bringing the innocent into a sinful world. The intentions were selfish, not innocent. Therefore, even a child cannot be so." His words are like silk. He could tell me the world is made of cotton candy and I would likely believe him. My body is aching for him to continue speaking.

"That's a very opinionated statement." I bravely stare him down and lightly dance my finger along the cusp of my bottle.

"Every statement ever said is opinionated. I'm sure even you cannot argue with that?" He gives me a tight grin and signals for the bartender and orders another whiskey.

"So tell me how it is that you know such things?"

He smiles a panty dropping smile, "It's my job to know."

"Your job? What are you, a politician?" He bursts out laughing from my accusation.

"I deal with many politicians, but no sweet bird, I am no politician."

Sweet bird? What an odd thing to call someone. "Sweet bird?"

He leans a little closer, "I read people for a living, I find out their deepest darkest secrets and use them. I grab ahold of their utmost fantasy and shroud them in it. You are sweet, unpredictable, a fighter. Birds live to survive. You, my sweet bird, are exactly that." He tips his drink to my bottle making a light clinking noise.

My eyes are staring at the wet ring from his tumbler. His words are echoing through my ears. I haven't told this man a thing about myself yet it feels like he knows all about me. "What's your name, sweet bird?" His hypnotic voice pulls me from my daydream.

"Bella."

He takes my hand delicately and kisses the tips of my fingers with his soft lips.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella." He lifts his head and I am once again breathless. His eyes are filled with so much expression.

...

**So Will you read the new fic? Let's hear it folks! I ADORE YOU ALL ! Thank you for letting me share this with you.**


End file.
